Amatores Nocte Cum Luna
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Rachel has a secret, a big one. She's a wolf. As are Brittany, Tina, and others. What happens when someone is threatening the human race by turning them into wolves? Sam has already been targeted. Will they be able to stop the threat? Rated M for sex. AU Season 3 (kinda).
1. Packmates

**A/N: So you'll want to kill me, for various reasons may I add. I do know I have about 10 multi-chapter stories going on, yet I can't stop new ideas. Do know that I am working as hard as I can to update the other stories I have. I really hope you enjoy this story and if not I hope you enjoy my new story of a Glee crossover with Harry Potter.**

**As always this is a Faberry/Klaine/Brittana/Tike/Samcedes other couples I am still working through.**

* * *

"Come on Britt, relax, it'll hurt much less if you don't try to stop it," Rachel coaxed.

Brittany stood about a foot away clutching her stomach, tears leaked from pure innocent blue eyes.

"Hurts," Brittany moaned before screwing her eyes shut.

"I know it does, honey, but you have to relax. I know its hard, but try, believe me," Rachel cried out hating how her friend was in so much pain.

Brittany managed to nod before falling to the floor. The arms that were wrapped around her torso were now reconstructing, shorter and stronger, her hands and feet shrinking into paws, a tail grew, and fur started sprouting from Brittany's body. The blonde's sweet face contorted and shifted into that of a wolfs. Rachel stared in both horror and beauty as her friend suffered she didn't realise she was shifting until she felt the agony of her bones breaking. A few second later Rachel stood shifted next to a panting Brittany.

_'You okay?'-Rachel_

_'Is it suppose to hurt?'-Brittany_

_'Yes, but the pain lessens after the first shift. C'mon you need to run. Let's go catch up to the rest of the pack.'-Rachel_

_'Ok.'- Brittany_

* * *

The two wolves took off, running through the forest behind Rachel's home. They came to a clearing and halted, Brittany stayed behind Rachel while, Rachel walked to meet the rest of the pack. Two light gray wolves kneeled before her and Rachel nodded, barking slightly Brittany moved into the cleariing.

_'John, Alexa'_ Rachel nodded her head at the two grey wolves.

Nodding back and bowing their head to their alpha, Rachel beckoned Brittany forward.

The grey wolves gasped before bowing their head and going to lick their cub. Brittany was a light white with a hint of yellow, silver almost except for that small tint of gold, her eyes were a electric blue not the light blue they normally were. She truly was beautiful.

Rachel gave their family a moment and turned to look at the remaining wolves, two black wolves stood next to the grey wolf couple.

_'Mia, Victor'_ Rachel greeted.

'_Alpha,'_ they replied bowing their heads.

Another black wolf stood close to them.

_'Cooper'_ Rachel mentioned.

_'Rachel,'_ the wolf replied.

Looking around Rachel noticed two more wolves were missing, her mother and another new born wolf.

A few minutes later, a brown wolf that resembled Rachel walked through the clearing followed by a black wolf. Making their way to the center everyone, but Rachel and Brittany bowed their head.

_'Rach?'-Tina_

_'Tina?'-Brittany_

_'Brittany?'-Tina_

_'Good to know you guys recognize yourselves'-Rachel_

_'Why didn't I know, Tina was one of us?'-Brittany_

_'Rule, Britt no one outside the pack even if they are becoming a werewolf can know about the members.'-Rachel_

_'Stupid rule.'-Tina_

_'Yeah.'-Rachel_

_'Rach, why is their a pack meet today?'-Brittany_

_'I get to choose my Alphas in command.'-Rachel_

_'Oh, I thought you already had chosen.'-Tina_

_'No.'-Rachel_

_'Do we have to prove something to be eligible?'-Brittany_

_'Don't worry about it Britt.'-Rachel._

A howl interrupted their conversation.

Rachel did a quick scan of the pack, they weren't missing anyone. They weren't expecting someone from different pack or any other newborn. The only thing that could mean was a—

_'Mutt,'_ John and Victor mentioned.

_'Stay' Rachel ordered her pack. 'Britt, Tina. Come with me.'_

_'They're going with you?'-Cooper_

_'Yes, Cooper. Now watch out.'-Rachel_

_'But they're new!'-Cooper_

_'They're also my Alpha's in command! They rank higher than you!'- Rachel_

_'Wait?'-Tina_

_'What?'- Brittany_

_'Later! Let's go!'-Rachel_

* * *

The three wolves dashed back through the forest. Following the howls of the mutt, they made it to an empty ally. It was completely empty except for the big dog in the middle of the road. It was a light gray closer to a yellowing than gray, but still gray. The eyes of the wolf were a blue, a blue that Rachel, Brittany and Tina immidiatley recognized.

_'Sam?'-Rachel_

_'Rachel?'-Sam_

The wolf looked scared, he turned to look at the other three wolves. And on his own accord bowed his head to the three.

_'How?'-Tina_

_'I was attacked a few days ago by a dog. What happened to me?'- Sam_

_'Now is not the best time to explain. Come with us, nothing will happen to you.'- Rachel_

_'I'm scared.'- Sam_

_'It's going to be okay, okay? We're going to take care of you. Come with us.'- Rachel_

The wolf nodded his head before walking towards Rachel, Tina, and Brittany.

Together the four of them ran back to clearing where, Sam was welcomed into the pack. He was promised answers and he would be damned if he didn't get them.

* * *

At around two in the morning the new born wolves retired to Rachel's house. Brittany, Tina, and Rachel drifted towards the bed and settled in, Sam was less inclined to. After Rachel beckoned him forward, Sam snuggled into the Alpha's, questions could be left for the following day.

* * *

Streching out, Sam noticed many things.

Number one and probably the most important one; he was naked.

Number two and second most important thing; he was surrounded by three other naked bodies, female naked bodies.

Number three; he was slightly, okay slightly was a lie, but very very horny.

Number four; he was also very hungry.

And number five; he was very confused.

_'First thing first, get rid of this boner and find clothes,'_ Sam made his mental list.

Standing up and untangling himself from three girls, proved to very difficult. After five minutes of struggling, he was free, except now he was even more worked up. About to get up from the bed, Sam was stopped by a tan hand on his chest.

* * *

Rachel had woken up a few minutes previous, thanks to someone trying to get up.

She felt amazing except for the need to have sex, damn the wolf and their need to be sexually active. In fact Rachel didn't mind being a werewolf, all she hated was the fact that she was horny for three days before the new moon, and the day right after the change. It was like having a sex marathon for four days straight, without a break.

So today when she woke up to three other people on her bed, she felt pretty excited, Brittany and Tina knew vaguely about the need to have sex, Sam, however, Sam was a completely different story. And sure, she felt bad with what she was about to do, but Sam would thank her later. And Rachel would be very happy with having calmed down the wolf so early.

Finally deciding to make her presence known, as Sam was about to stand up, Rachel's arm snaked around his waist and landed directly on his chest. Her breast rubbing down Sam's back.

* * *

"Where you going, big boy?" Rachel husked into Sam's ear.

Shivering at her voice Sam stuttered through his answer, "Ba-bath-bathroom."

"Why?"

"I need to take care of myself." Sam gulped feeling Rachel's hand drop lower.

"I can help you with that, in return you can calm me down," Rachel mentioned seductively.

"Isn't this cheating," Sam struggled to say feeling Rachel's hand start to run along his cock, along with open wet mouthed kisses Rachel was placing on his back.

"No, well not really. You really have no idea, what happened to you do you?" Rachel questioned feeling bad for taking advantage of Sam, but the fact that she was horny overlooked that.

"No," Sam panted.

"Well, Sammy, you're a werewolf. And becoming a werewolf changes a lot of things. For example, you're going to be extremely horny four days out of a month, every month, like right now," Rachel explained squeezing Sam member.

Moaning out, Sam tried to reply only to be cut off by Rachel's lips. "Don't try to fight it, Sam. It's instinct."

Nodding, Sam flipped over, forgetting about the other members on the bed. Rachel's back was now pinned onto the bed, her hair sprawled out and her eyes dilated. Her gaze was directly aimed for Sam and all Sam wanted to do was pound into her.

"Come on, Sammy, fill me up." Rachel taunted.

Nodding furiously, Sam started to descend onto Rachel, he entered her, warmth surrounding his cock instantly. He moaned as did Rachel, giving her a few seconds to ajust to herself to his size, he wasn't huge, but he wasn't small, five and half inches long and two inches thick. Giving him a signal of alright, Sam thrusted into Rachel. The kept a fast rythm and within minutes were on edge of an orgasm. A few more thrust and Sam came inside of Rachel, both moaning a the feeling. Coming down from their high, Sam landed on top of Rachel, both catching up on their breathing. Sam's blond locks were glued to his face and Rachel's own brown tresses hung against her forehead, pulling out from Rachel, Sam relaxed on the bed.

"Wow, that was hott!" Brittany breathed out.

Turning to their heads to left, Rachel and Sam stared at both a very very naked, Tina and Brittany.

"Seriously, I am so turned on right now," Tina agreed.

"Are you?" Rachel smirked smelling the arousal both females had.

Tina and Brittany nodded.

"Does this encourage you," Rachel teased dragging her left hand down her chest and down Sam's chest, settling on Sam's cock.

Twitching Sam, moaned his cock becoming erect almost instantly, Brittany and Tina groaned.

"Do you want to play?" Rachel fauxed.

Nodding lazily, Rachel fingered them forwards, and Tina stumbled towards the brunette. Brittany did the same except she drifted closer to Sam.

"I'm going to make you feel good, kay?" Rachel husked out to Tina, the Asian smiled.

Not taking time, Rachel's hand dove towards Tina's pussy. It was dripping wet and made it incredibly easy for Rachel to start pumping in an out of her. Besides them Sam and Brittany could be heard and seen doing the same thing, Sam's penis deeply burried in Brittany's vagina.

* * *

Around an hour later, once the four teens had been settle on sex, they made their way down to the kitchen.

Shelby stood in the kitchen next to the stove makign breakfast. She looked over when she heard the kids make their way inside. Raising an eyebrow at the four of them, Sam and Tina blushed, Brittany smiled shyly and Rachel just smirked.

"Good work out, Rach?" Shelby asked passing plates to Rachel who helped set up the table.

"You bet, mom," Rachel mentioned kissing her cheek before guiding their guest to the table.

"What am I going to do with you," Shelby laughed shaking her head.

"I don't know ma, get a boyfriend," Rachel snickered passing out a platter filled with pancakes and another one filled with scrambled egg, bacon, and sauges.

"Rachel, you know I don't date." Shelby sighed taking a seat.

"I know, I know, you're waiting for your one." Rachel mentioned taking a seat at the table.

Shooting a glare at her daughter, Shelby turned to look at the new wolves.

"How was it?" Shelby asked.

"Amazing!" Brittany squeled.

"It's outstanding to see everything from the perspective of an animal." Tina said.

The older woman turned to Sam.

"You don't know about any of this, do you?" Shelby questioned.

Sam shook his head.

"Rachel," Shelby inquired.

Taking a bite from her pancake and forming her thoughts together, Rachel turned to look at Sam.

"In simple terms you're a werewolf."


	2. Neighbors

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and those who are sticking with the story. I do realize for must Faberry reading Sam/Rachel sex wasn't exactly pleasant, but don't worry that won't happen ever again. Faberry and Samcedes will be end game. Anyway I hope you keep reading, and I hope you keep enjoying.**

**A/N 2: **_**Amatores Nocte Cum Luna **_**translates to **_**Lovers of the Night Moon **_**verbatim. So Night Moon Lovers.**

* * *

"Wait, I'm what?" Sam questioned.

"You heard Rach," Brittany mentioned taking a gulp from her orange juice.

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to be hallucinating there is no way what happened last night is real!" Sam said.

"Think again," Tina stated.

"You guys are mental," Sam shouted.

Rachel looked calmly at the blond boy. She spoke softly towards him. "Alright, Sam if this was a prank explain the following to me. For the past three days you've been extremely horny. Everything turns you on, and the sex you just had has been the most intense you've ever had. Also you've been extremely restless for the past three days. You've been incredibly hungry for the past week. You experienced hot flashes right after the 'Dog' bit you. And the dog that bit you was bigger than any average dog, you've ever seen."

Sam looked shocked Rachel had guessed many of the things he'd been experiencing for the past few days on the spot. Yet Sam didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to accept the fact that he was a supernatural being.

"Sam?" Rachel mentioned.

"I can't go back, not now," Sam muttered.

"Then stay."

"Where?"

"Here, Sam you're now a part of my pack. That means we take care of each other. Look, I know what you must be thinking, why me? I honestly don't know why it was you, but it was and we can't change that. However we can help you, Tina and Brittany just changed they can help you. I can help you. Move in, we'll help each other out." Rachel said.

"I don't know, Rachel, what about my family?"

"We'll tell them that you really want to come back to McKinley. We'll tell them, that you'll be staying with me."

"But, I'm one more mouth to feed."

"Exactly, this house needs a bit more life. And Sam, your family's getting back on their feet, right now you'd be more like five mouths to feed instead of one. Just stay until you can control your feelings and shifts." Rachel commanded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Shelby are you okay with this?" Sam asked turning to Rachel's mother.

"I don't really have a choice, Sam. If Rachel orders it, I can't say no." Shelby explained. "But my daughter's right, it'd be nice to have more life in this house."

"Only if it's okay with you," Sam answered.

"Welcome to the family, Sam," Shelby smiled.

Sam nodded his head in thanks before walking over to the phone to call his parents.

"It's going to be different now, isn't it?" Tina asked Rachel watching Sam talk over the phone.

"Yes, it is, we're all going to have to take care of each other as well as watch over the town." Rachel sighed.

"What do you think is going on?" Brittany questioned.

"I honestly don't know, but we'll keep our eyes open." Rachel mentioned.

* * *

"Rachel?" Sam knocked on Rachel's door.

"Yeah," the brunette replied.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked from the hallway.

"Sure," Rachel said.

Sam tentatively walked in, not seeing Rachel immediately he took a moment to look around the room. Rachel's room was painted white with one wall painted red; pictures of her family were strewn on the wall along with different posters, a desk with a laptop, a desk lamp and her school bag. It was completely different from what Sam imagined.

"Like the view?" Rachel's voice startled him.

Turning to look at Rachel, Sam took up her appearance. "Shit! When did you get here?"

"Been here for a while, should have heard me," Rachel mentioned.

"How?"

"Being a werewolf gives you super hearing along with other abilities," Rachel stated.

"Speaking of which I have a few questions," Sam mentioned.

"Okay, shoot." Rachel stated.

"Okay, if we're werewolves does that mean that vampires, witches, and zombies exist?"

"Vampires yes, they live mostly in Europe, but yes, witches are all around, but they normally reside in Asia as for zombies, that's a lie. They don't exist."

"Good, cool they creep me out."

"Zombies creep you out?" Rachel giggled.

"Hey, they're flesh eating things. That's creepy." Sam defended.

"Alright Sam, alright now start unpacking."

* * *

"Rachel?" Shelby called out to her daughter.

"Yes mom?" Rachel yelled back from her room. Brittany, Tina, Sam and her wanted to head to the mall before school started back up.

"Come down for a minute," Shelby shouted back.

"M'k," Rachel hummed.

A few minutes later, Rachel stood in front of her mother.

"Yes?" Rachel questioned.

"There's a new family moving in two houses down," Shelby started explaining. "I'd like it for you to go and welcome them to the neighborhood along with checking them out."

"Are they?" Rachel started to ask.

"I don't know, but I'd rather be on the safe side. What I do know it's a family with five daughters." Shelby stated.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Five?"

"Yes, they're all in high school, three seniors and two juniors."

"So three of them are in my grade," Rachel repeated.

Shelby nodded her head, "They get here tomorrow."

"So, tomorrow, Tina, Brittany, Sam and I are going to check them out." Rachel conceded.

"Yes," Shelby mentioned watching her daughter leave to the mall with her friends.

* * *

"Wait so we're going to check out this new family to make sure they're not werewolves?" Sam asked driving Rachel's car back from the mall.

"Exactly, now step on it, I don't care if you break any laws, we need to get home, its late and the moon will be up in less than half an hour," Rachel stressed.

"Never thought I'd hear that phrase leave Rachel Berry's mouth," Sam muttered.

"I heard that," Rachel stated.

Sam mumbled while Brittany and Tina snickered.

* * *

"Sam, get up! Tina and Brittany are downstairs!" Rachel shouted knocking on Sam's door.

After not hearing anything from the other side of the door, Rachel yelled through the door again, "Hurry up! Breakfast is ready and if you're not down in five you won't be getting any until after visiting the new family!"

Not a minute later, Sam was opening the door of his room fully dressed.

"Good to know the stomach is still the key to a man's heart," Rachel chuckled making her way down with Sam with her.

Making their way to the kitchen, they were met by Brittany and Tina along with Shelby all sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning," Rachel greeted sitting down and serving herself breakfast. The people at the table greeted her back.

"Morning," Sam muttered still tired.

"Threatened to not have breakfast," Shelby asked.

Sam only nodded.

"That's Rach," Shelby mentioned ruffling her daughter's hair. Standing up and walking over to the counter Shelby placed her hand over a basket, "Anyway, here's the gift basket, try to be nice and not intimidating. Don't be obvious and try to actually welcome them to the neighborhood."

"Yes, mom." Rachel replied bored.

"I'm serious, Rachel!" Shelby said.

"As am I," Rachel answered.

"Fine, now hurry the moving truck got here about half an hour ago."

* * *

Around ten minutes later the group of four teenagers with the gist basket made their way over. Knocking on the open door to the house seeing moving workers just silently walk into the house with boxes. After not seeing anyone come to the door, Rachel knocked again before poking her head and calling out.

"Hello is anyone home?"

"Creeper much, Rach," Sam teased.

"Shut up, Evans," Rachel stated smacking the wolf on his chest.

"Ouch, harsh and violent?" Sam taunted.

"Shut, your trap," Rachel mentioned, "Hello?"

"Sorry, we couldn't hear with you the music playing upstairs," A tall brunette apologized opening the door.

"It's fine," Rachel answered.

"So can I help you with anything?" The girl asked.

"Right, sorry, hello, my name is Rachel, Rachel Corcoran, I live two houses down. This is my friend Sam Evans; he's like my brother, and my other two friends, Tina and Brittany. We just stopped by to welcome you to the neighborhood and drop off this gift basket my mother arranged for you," Rachel replied.

"Cool, thank you, my name is Dallas, Dallas Torres," Dallas said.

"Well, Dallas I hope you like it here in Lima," Rachel introduced glancing up into the eyes of the brunette.

When both pairs of brown eyes met, time almost stopped, Rachel's brown eyes, flashed the gold color of her wolf's while Dallas' flashed a light purple, much lighter than Tina's, almost a lilac.

"Can we come in?" Rachel inquired, "I think we have some things to discuss."

Dallas nodded, "Mikayla! Taylor! Miley! Tess! Mom! Dad!" she shouted and opened the door further.

The group of Lima teenagers walked in.

"The living room, please," Dallas directed.

"What's up Dallas?" A tall blonde questioned walking into the room and going to sit next to her.

Dallas didn't answer and instead waited for the others to walk in. A shorter blonde woman walked in followed by a light haired brunette behind them walked in two adults a Latina woman and a man dressed like a cowboy, and lastly a Latina girl walked in with hair almost black.

"What is it, Dallas?" The girl asked.

Dallas only pointed at the group of Lima teens.

The Latina turned to look at them, "How can I help you?"

The girl looked over each one of them carefully, first Sam, then Brittany and Tina and finally her eyes landed on Rachel. Making eye contact, Rachel's eyes glowed gold again, but this time so did the Latina's.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves in a bit of a dilemma. My name's Mikayla Anderson, Alpha of this pack here."


	3. First Day

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have favorited this story and I, it turly means a lot. I hope you keep enjoying.**

**A/N2: Mikayla- Selena Gomez/ Dallas- Dallas Lovato/ Taylor- Taylor Swift/ Tess- Megan Martin/ Miley- Miley Cyrus/ Robby Ray- Billy Ray Cyrus/ Theresa- Maria Canals Barrera.**

**A/N3: Thank you to the following for reviewing; _Choppin44, floire, ths3836, Cassicio, ReelAsh, Wheelie91, BrokenBitch, MsChloeMa, and RainBlueWater._**

**A/N4: I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves in a bit of a dilemma. My name's Mikayla Anderson, Alpha of this pack here."_

Rachel took in the girl's outstretched hand in weariness. Shaking it, she took her time to look over Mikayla. The Latina girl had black hair or very very very dark brown, her eyes were dark brown, plump lips, she was a bit taller than Rachel, her body looked fit.

Mikayla cleared her throat, Rachel's eyes snapped back up to meet brown ones.

"Names, Rachel Berry," Rachel introduced.

"One short answers, are we?" Mikayla teased, they were the only two standing. The other occupants were sitting down, and observing the battle of minds between their minds.

Rachel only raised an eyebrow, Mikayla chuckled. "Alright, alright, Rachel, umm let me introduce the rest of the family. Then we can talk about why we're here and all that other complicated stuff."

"Fine," Rachel huffed.

"Right, so, this over here is my mother Theresa Russo," Mikayla pointed out to the older woman. "My best friend and adoptive sister Taylor Tyler," the tall blonde that was sitting next Dallas made a sign of acknowledgement. "Tess Tyler, Taylor's younger sister as well as mine," the other blonde raised her eyebrow. "Miley Stewart, Tess's best friend," the light haired brunette sat up. "Miley's dad, Robby Ray Stewart and you've already met Dallas."

Rachel took in everyone and looked them over. Taylor was a tall blonde, blue eyes, red lips and beautiful complexion, her hand was intertwined with Dallas'. Dallas was a beautiful just like Taylor, tall, Latina, tan, brown eyes, and plump lips. Miley was shorter, long brown hair, blue eyes, smaller smile. Tess was around Miley's height, but blonde hair and pink lips.

"This is my best friend, Tina," Rachel spoke slowly, "My other friend, Brittany and our friend Sam."

"Awesome, it's a pleasure to meet you, all of you."

"How did you get here and why?" Rachel was brash and got straight to the point.

"We felt too crowded in L.A. We needed more space, and no one knows where Lima is so why not? We didn't except to move into a town that already had a pack of wolves. We didn't know." Mikayla explained.

Rachel nodded her head, she wasn't completely believing what they were saying, she could tell Mikayla was holding stuff back, but she wasn't about to ask. "Fine, I can't kick you out of town; however that doesn't mean that I won't be weary of you. You see there's a mutt around and I don't know who it is."

"You mean someone who was turned? Because I think it's a derogatory term and quite offensive seeing how Miley's dad was bitten." Mikayla argued.

"No, Sam is also a turned wolf. What I meant is someone turned him, and they're still lurking around. I can't exactly trust and welcome everyone with open arms, no can I?" Rachel challenged.

Nodding Mikayla forced a smile on her face. "That's understandable. I want to thank you for not kicking us out. I just have one question. If we're going to be living here and running in these woods at least for now, we need to know who to trust and to be not taken as the enemy."

"I see your point. I'll tell my pack to stay clear of hurting you. We're a ten person pack right now; we'll be getting two more wolves at some point early next year when they change."

"Thank you, I hope we'll be able to be good friends eventually," Mikayla stated.

"Me too, and welcome to the neighborhood," Rachel conceded leading her pack members out of the house.

* * *

"So what where they like?" Shelby questioned seeing her daughter walk back into the house. Sam made his way directly to his room, exhausted by the past few days, Tina and Brittany having taken off to get ready for school the day after tomorrow.

"They're wolves." Rachel replied watching her mother spit out her coffee.

"All five of them?"

"Seven including the adults, but yes, all of them." Rachel answered.

"Are they on our side?"

"I don't know, I believe so, but with what happened to Sam, I can't be sure. I'm not trusting anyone for now." Rachel stated.

"That's a perfect idea," Shelby mentioned.

"You're allowed to go talk to the parents. I want to know more, but I can't force them to tell me anything. They'd trust you more than me. The man is Robby Ray while the woman Theresa." Rachel said.

"When?"

"Monday when, we're at school."

"Alright, now get to bed, it's late, Rach." Shelby told kissing her daughter on the head.

* * *

"Rachel?" Tina asked exiting the passenger side of the diva's car.

"Mmm," Rachel mentioned scanning the semi empty lot.

"Shouldn't we warn the new girls of the slushies?" Tina questioned.

"That's a good idea," Rachel mentioned.

_Brittany-Rachel_

_Yeah, Rach?-Brittany_

_Meet me in the schools parking lot, asap!-Rachel_

_Kk, see you in a few.-Brittany_

"Britt's on her way. You might want to go in and meet up with Mike. I know how hard it must've been not seeing him for the past week. I'll see you at glee. Sam you should also head in, I'll wait for B and the new girls."

Tina nodded appreciatively before dashing inside to find her boyfriend. Sam on the other hand lingered.

"Sam, you'll be okay. You're control is superb. Nothing is going to happen, plus I bet Mercedes will be thrilled to see you again." Rachel coaxed.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked not completely agreeing.

"Yes, now go, that's an order!" Rachel taunted watching Sam walk inside.

Leaning against her car, Rachel closed her eyes.

"Rach!" Brittany's voice cut through the semi silent air.

"Hey Britt, how was Cheerios?" Rachel asked greeting her blonde friend.

"It was painful, well at least for others, but in between us, it was fantastic." Brittany retold.

"Alright, Britt, I need you to help me out. I know the new girls and I aren't exactly on the new page however they don't deserve a McKinley greeting. Do you think you could stop the Cheerios from slushying them?"

"I don't know, I could try," Brittany said.

"Alright do what you can; I brought extra clothes just in case. Here they come, as does Quinn and Santana, go. Hang out with your friends, I'll see you during glee," Rachel dismissed.

"Fine, Rach, I'll do my best." Brittany responded giving her Alpha a hug before running to her friends.

The black BMW parked itself right next to Rachel's Camaro. Mikayla existed the driver's side, Tess the passengers and the others from the back.

* * *

"Mikayla," Rachel called out.

The Latina turned to look at her.

"Look, there's some things I need to mention. McKinley loves bullying, so just watch out. We don't have a normal perspective on bullying. Try to stay unnoticed and not with me. The less they know you're the better." Rachel commented turning to walk away.

Mid turn she was whacked in the face by cold ice.

"Fuck!" Rachel cursed gritting her teeth; she opened her eyes ignoring the stinging and looked up to see Azimo's face laughing.

Wiping her eyes hating the boy, she was stopped from walking away when she heard multiple curses behind her.

"Mother-fucker!" Dallas screamed.

"What the fuck!" Miley shouted.

"Shit!" Taylor shrieked.

"This stings like hell!" Tess yelled.

"Fuck! This burns like a little mother fucker!" Mikayla cursed.

Gaining up a bit of courage, Rachel turned to look at the jocks, "What the fuck guys! Get lost!"

The jocks looked taken aback, and before they could retort the school bell rang announcing you were now late for class. They glared at Rachel threatening to get her again later in the day before taking off in inside.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Rachel apologized turning to the group.

Mikayla waved it off, "It's fine, what the hell is that shit? It burns like mother fucker."

"It's called a slushy and here, it's a jock's best friend. It really kills you when it gets into your eyes or your white clothes," Rachel pointed out Tess's blank t-shirt.

"Crap! I love this shirt," Tess moaned.

"Well, I'd say goodbye to it," Rachel commented. "Come on; let's get you guys cleaned up."

Rachel led them through the empty hallways while communicating with Tina and Brittany.

_I got slushied. So did the new kids. I have a bag of extra clothes in my car, it's unlocked. Britt, did you bring the pants?- Rachel_

_I'll get the clothes, meet you in the locker room.-Tina_

_Yep, see you in a few.-Brittany_

Rachel stopped in front of the Cheerios locker room. She made sure no one was behind them and put her ear to the door, no one was inside. The only thing worse than getting bitch slapped by a slushy was being caught by Coach Sylvester in her locker room without a legitimate excuse.

"Right, coast is clear, c'mon." Rachel beckoned the girls inside. "Now which of you guys got it into your eyes?"

Dallas, Mikayla and Tess' stepped forward.

"Alright then let's start getting you guys cleaned up. Taylor and Miley you start stripping, Tina will be here with clothes shortly." Rachel commanded, taking Dallas to a sink, Tess and Mikayla to others.

"Rachel?" Tina's voice was tentative taking a step inside.

"Hey, Tina," Rachel waved, she had gotten the three girls at different sinks.

"We shouldn't have left you, Rach," Tina commented.

"Tina it's fine. However just give the bag to Taylor and Miley, they're taking a quick shower. Brittany should be here shortly with pants for Taylor and Dallas. Everything else should fit the others, after than come over here and help me get the slushy out of their hair and eyes. I'll help Mikayla, you help Tess." Rachel ordered.

A few moments later, "Rachel, Tina?" Brittany's voice bounced off the wall.

"Hey, Britt, drop that near the other bag and come help Dallas with getting rid of the slushy," Rachel commanded.

Around ten minutes later, the five new comers were changed and cleaned.

"Thanks," Mikayla spoke for her pack.

"No problem, look I know when we met, I was hostile, but if it's cool with you, I'd like to give this another chance. Maybe our packs could become friends."

"I'd like that, Rachel. Umm maybe we should get going we have to meet with the guidance counselor before class." Mikayla stated.

"I'll take you; I already missed most of my first period. Tina and Brittany go back to class. I'll see you second period."

"Are you sure?" Tina questioned walking out the door.

"Yes, now go," Rachel mentioned, waiting a couple of minutes she turned to look at the new comers. "You ready?"

"Yeah, lead the way," Mikayla mentioned.

* * *

Rachel led the girls to the other side of the school. Ms. Pillsbury sat in her office, cleaning for no doubt the one hundredth time. Knocking on her door, Rachel popped her head in.

"Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Rachel, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I got slushied and so did the Anderson-Torres-Stewart family."

"You mean the new students?"

"Yes," Rachel answered walking in followed by Mikayla, Taylor, Dallas, Tess and Miley.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm glad you had Rachel to help you." Ms. Pillsbury apologized.

The new girls waved it off.

"Right, so umm here are your schedules. I'm pretty sure; Rachel can help you through them." The red headed guidance counselor explained handing over various papers. "You're lockers have all of your books. I hope you enjoy, you're time here at McKinley."

The teens thanked her and walked out towards their lockers.

Mikayla, Taylor, and Dallas went over their schedules, happy to find that Taylor and Dallas shared more than half of their classes together. Mikayla on the other hand shared only three of her classes with her friends, but was happy to find, that Rachel had her exact classes. Miley and Tess, were thrilled to find out they had all of their classes together.

"So, I hate to leave you, but I have a previous commitment." Rachel started saying.

"A club, right?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, glee club." Rachel replied.

"What the heck is that?" Miley questioned.

"It's a singing competition club. We're a show choir." Rachel explained.

"That sounds like fun," Taylor commented.

"It is everyone in there is sort of a family. We treat each other as such. Being a part of something special makes you special, at least that's the way we see it." Rachel said.

"Do you think we could come?" Dallas asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We kinda need more people. However if you do join, you might be saying hello to more slushies than you'd like." Rachel stated.

"So? Maybe we could sit this meeting through." Mikayla conversed.

"Sure, although would you mind helping me with a song," Rachel inquired. "I saw your movers moving in boxes with music equipment."

"Oh, sure, which song?" Taylor questioned.

"It's a rock song, do any of you play guitar?" Rachel asked.

"I play acoustic and Dallas can play bass," Taylor commented.

"Cool although however there isn't much acoustic, but I could use two basses and a keyboard along with drums." Rachel said.

"I can play drums," Tess offered.

"Will you?" Rachel pleaded, Tess nodded. "Miley do you know how to play piano?"

"Course I do, I wouldn't mind helping you out with the keyboard."

"Awesome, and Mikayla it'd be fantastic to get to sing with you."

"Great, let's see the song, we might know it." Mikayla agreed clapping her hands together.

* * *

_Where are you?-Tina_

_Rach, Mr. Schue is already here.-Brittany_

_I'm on my way.-Rachel._

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" William Schuester asked.

The majority of the club shook their head.

"Haven't seen her at all," Kurt mentioned.

"Girl, ain't here." Mercedes added in.

"She'll be here eventually," Tina added her two cents.

"Alright, so we can't exactly wait for her, does anyone have a song they'd like to sing to express—

Mr. Schue's comment was cut short by a panting student who held a note demanding that _New Directions _make its way to the auditorium. Greatly confused by it, the choir teacher directed his students to the theatre.

As they made their way in, greatly confused to what was going on, the club was interrupted by the sound of an electric guitar and the sound of the drums beating, that were hidden in the dark. Suddenly a bright blue light shined up on the center of the stage and Rachel's voice was heard through the speakers.

Rachel:  
_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge_

She walked towards the middle of the stage finally coming into the light. Her hair was down. She didn't sing the next verse alone, but instead Mikayla and her sang together.

Rachel and Mikayla:_  
It was a thousand to one and a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge_

With the chorus, Tess, Miley, Dallas, and Taylor joined in.

Dallas/Taylor/Mikayla/Miley/Tess/Rachel:_  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no_

Dallas and Taylor sang together the next verse.

Dallas/Taylor:_  
(Can you, can you, can you)  
Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?  
The birth of a song, the death of a dream  
Closer to the edge_

Followed by Miley and Tess singing the following bit, harmonizing.

Miley/Tess:_  
This never ending story  
Paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost in our fate  
_

With the chorus coming back, the girls all melded together.

Dallas/Taylor/Mikayla/Miley/Tess/Rachel:_  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no_

With the bridge, Rachel beckoned her pack members to join her. So Brittany, Tina and Sam walked up to the stage to sing with her.

Sam/Rachel/Tina/Brittany:_  
__[x2]__  
No no no no  
I will never forget  
No no  
I will never regret  
No no  
I will live my life_

This time the chorus was sang by the pack of werewolves.

Dallas/Taylor/Mikayla/Miley/Tess/Rachel/Sam/Tina/Brittany:_  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no_

With the song coming to a close, everyone's voice faded out except for Mikayla's and Rachel's.

Mikayla/Rachel:_  
Closer to the edge  
Closer to the edge  
No no no no  
Closer to the edge  
Closer to the edge  
No no no no_

Then it was just Rachel's voice again ending the song.

Rachel:_  
Closer to the edge_

The glee club members went into a round of applause all happy with the song that was just performed. No one had a negative comment, not even Santana.

"Rachel, fantastic way to start the year," Mr. Schuester yelled. "Who are these ladies that you performed with?"

"Mr. Schue, I'd like you to meet, Mikayla, Taylor, Dallas, Tess and Miley, the new members of the glee club and some of my friends."

* * *

**A/N: Song belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars- Closer to the Edge**


	4. Glee Club

**A/N: So as I hinted in chapter two, Rachel is a junior. I am changing it and making her be a senior that also means Mikayla, Dallas and Taylor are seniors as well. Making Miley and Tess be juniors like Tina. Since they are now in senior year, I am following the majority of the shows events, but the actual **_**glee **_**timeline won't be the same. There will be events that actually happen, but there also will be slight changes to the timeline. For example Beth didn't happen if not Rachel would have a sister.**

* * *

_"Mr. Schue, I'd like you to meet, Mikayla, Taylor, Dallas, Tess and Miley, the new members of the glee club and some of my friends."_

The new girls made their way down the stairs of the stage.

"I'm Mikayla, senior, like Rachel," the leader of the other pack introduced.

"I'm Taylor, Mikayla's sister." Taylor went next.

"Dallas, Taylor's girlfriend and Mikayla's best friend."

"Tess, Taylor and Mikayla's younger sibling."

"Miley, Tess' best friend."

The glee clubbed looked impressed at them, and started introducing themselves starting with Kurt.

"Hello ladies, my name is Kurt Hummel, welcome to New Directions."

"I'm Mercedes Jones."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Santana López."

"Mike Chang."

"Finn Hudson."

"Artie Abrams."

"My name's Noah Puckerman, but I go by Puck, and if any of you ever need and I mean ever need some help or something, I am totally your guy," Puck stated wiggling his eyebrows.

The new girls all laughed and Puck's brave face dropped a bit. Raising an eyebrow at them, Mikayla stopped laughing enough to answer him.

"I'm sorry if this bruises your ego, man, but we," Mikayla motioned to her friends, "We're all gay."

This made the majority of New Directions start cracking up. Puck felt his ego lveldrop instantly and immediatley started sulking.

"What about a threesome?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Not going to happen, Puckerman, we only stand pussys. Plus I don't think Dallas appreciates you ogling her girlfriend." Mikayla said sympathetically.

This caused the club to start laughing again. After their laughing session, the group sat down scattered around the stage.

"So all of you are open about being lesbians?" Kurt asked once Mr. Schue had left.

Dallas, Mikayla, Taylor, Miley and Tess nodded.

"Yeah, I mean is there a point to being in the closet. Why be in the closet unhappy than be with the person you love happily." Taylor pointed out.

"Well I don't mean to crush your bubble or whatever, but Lima, not the nicest place on earth. The kids here quite barbaric, they don't take well on anyone who's different. And here being gay is way different," Santana commented.

"Well we've been through some pretty awful things and every time we come up on top because we stick to who we are." Dallas mentioned reaching over to hold Taylor's hand.

"Aren't you afraid, afraid of what others will say or think to your face or behind your back," Santana stressed.

"No why should we be concerned about others if they don't have anything positive to say to us. If they don't approve or support us, then they shouldn't have to be in our lives." Tess replied.

"I approve, that's a very good way to see the world," Tina said snuggling into Mike.

"Yo, anyone seen, Finn or Rachel?" Mercedes bellowed. "It's way to quiet."

Sam, Tina, and Brittany perked up, and did a quick sweep of the auditorium, not seeing anything, they tried smelling Rachel out and then listening for her.

Focusing the other pack also heard a strained conversation in the back room of the stage.

* * *

_"No, Finn!"_

_"Why? I thought the kiss we shared at Nationals was amazing."_

"_That! That cost us Nationals! That cost us our chance of winning!"_

"_But you kissed me back. You loved it! You can't fake something like that."_

_"It's called acting! No, I don't want to get back together. What point of you greatly disappointed me is not going through your head! God, Kurt and Tina were right! How did we ever date! All you ever do is bring me down!"_

"_Rachel stop being a diva! You love me! That kiss proved it!"_

"_No the kiss only confirmed what I already knew was true! We're done!"_

"_No, I won't allow this!"_

The conversation went silent, and both packs of wolves tried listening in harder. Then they heard it, skin on skin contact, not loud enough to be a slap.

"_Let go of me, Finn."_

"_No until you listen to me Rachel!"_

"_I already did. I don't want to get back together."_

"_I do!"_

"_I don't! What point of fuck off is not clear?"_

"_Rachel."_

This time the skin on skin contact was much louder that even the remaining of the glee kids heard.

* * *

"Was that what I thought I heard?" Mercedes asked looking around the room.

Tina and Mikayla immediately stood up, and then they heard it even clearer, stomping. Two pairs of feet, walking towards the stage, Rachel's converse clad feet walked in first followed by Finn.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled holding his cheek.

"What!"

"What the fuck was that?" Finn shouted coming to a stop in the middle of the stage.

They hadn't noticed that the club remained lounging around. They didn't care and didn't stop their argument.

"That was my fist saying hello to your cheek." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Since when do you punch people? I thought you hated violence."

"I do, however when someone doesn't get the damn hint, it's really frustrating. Specifically when said person doesn't give and actual shit about the person yelling at them!" Rachel screamed.

Finn stood there looking confused trying to put the sentence together. Throwing her hands towards the air, Rachel let out a sigh.

"That translates to fuck off, Finn Hudson!" Rachel stated making most of the glee clubbers that were already shocked drop their jaws. "Oh shut up, did you honestly never see me cursing? Oh yeah that's right, you don't know me. Sorry, let me make this easier for all you, Finn we are done. As for me cursing, if you only knew me actually then this wouldn't be such a shock. Mikayla, I hope you enjoy the rest of the period. Tina, Britt, Sam, I'll be in the gym killing a damn punching bag if you need me."

Stomping out in a combination of a diva storm out and rage, Rachel left the auditorium leaving a stunned glee club, amused wolf pack, and ashamed Finn.

* * *

"Did that seriously just happen?" Artie whispered after hearing the theatre doors slam shut.

"Wow, never thought, the pendeja of Berry would grow balls like that," Santana whistled.

"That makes three of us," Kurt mentions.

"What the hell happened?" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I intend on figuring it out," Quinn whispered to herself, unaware that Brittany, Tina, Sam, Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor. Tess and Miley had heard.

* * *

"Rachel?" Tina's voice was tentative walking into the locker room.

She didn't get a replied, so she walked to the back finding Rachel leaning over getting a drink of water.

"Hey, you okay?"

Rachel nodded her off, "Yeah, I am fine. I guess I was always trying to fit in, so I never actually stopped to look at who I was dating. He held me back for so long and I did the same."

"We tried telling you," Tina started mentioning.

"I know, but you know, I couldn't deal with the thought of being alone." Rachel replied.

"So what now?"

"Finchel is officially over. It's my senior year; I want to focus on me and only me for the future. NYADA, the pack and having fun is all I want and have in store from now on."

"Brilliant I back you up on that plan," Tina said laughing.

"Great cause I love to get to know you better, not just as wolves, but as close friends." Rachel stated walking over to change back out of her gym clothes into her other clothes.

* * *

"Is anyone sitting here?" Mikayla's voice drifted through the lunch room next to Rachel.

The glee club table was currently empty minus Rachel since lunch had started only a few minutes ago and Rachel never ate the school lunch.

"No go ahead," Rachel motioned.

Mikayla took a seat the right of Rachel, Taylor and Dallas sat in front of them, Tess to the right of Taylor and Miley across from Tess.

"So umm while we wait for the others, what exactly happened with the really tall guy?" Mikayla started asking.

"Finn, he's my ex we've been off and on for the past two years mostly due to the fact that he keeps switching from between me and his other ex, Quinn. The blonde cheerleader, that's Quinn."

"You mean the tall blonde that has the Latina following her every move. I mean the Latina couldn't be more obvious with her staring at the chick. Are they together because my gaydar is going crazy," Dallas laughed.

"Oh shit sorry that's Brittany not Quinn, and her girlfriend is Santana, but they're still in the closet. Quinn is the other blonde chick in glee. Short hair, hazel eyes, great alto voice. She's very determined, athletic and smart." Rachel explained.

"Dude, reality check, the other blonde isn't a cheerleader," Tess mentioned.

"I know, it's just she was a cheerleader her freshman, part of her sophomore year, and her junior year right now she's just Quinn." Rachel stated taking a bite of her salad.

"Part of her sophomore year?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah, she had a bit of a breakdown when her parents got divorced. She stopped cheering and had a big personality change. She turned into a skank and it took some convincing, but I got her to come back to glee." Rachel said remembering her conversations with Quinn.

"Wow, really? I wouldn't have expected that from her. You got her to come back to glee?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, Quinn and I, we're an interesting pair. We've never really been friends, but we're always there for each other. We kinda push and pull each other." Rachel mused.

"That's deep man, I had a friend like that," Mikayla spoke. "So, what is Nationals?"

"You overheard the conversation?" Rachel inquired.

"Kinda hard not to," Dallas pointed out.

"True, it's the farthest you can go in a competition. Two years ago when this club actually officially started we made it to Regionals and lost to Vocal Adrenaline. Last year we made it to Nationals, but then lost because Finn kissed me in the middle of our performance. We lost because 'intimate gesture'. I almost killed him. This year though, we'll be going to Nationals and winning. Then to college." Rachel stated.

"She's already talking about Nationals and her career on Broadway and you wonder why I hate her," Santana chuckled taking a seat at the table with Brittany.

"Good to see you too, Santana. I'm hoping you had a pleasant summer," Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I had. Britts and I spent most of it together," Santana replied.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. We saw each other every day except for the last week, you know," Brittany answered.

"Wait you hung out with Berry the last week of summer. You told me you had some important family stuff to do!" Santana questioned.

"I did." Brittany responded.

"She did her parents and my mom go way back. We had some old Pierce-Corcoran moments."

"Wait since when do you live with Shelby?" Puck questioned as the rest of the gleeks sat down at the table.

"Since the end of sophomore year," Rachel replied. "My dads' left as soon as Shelby came back into the picture."

"Wait I thought your dads were the all loving and supporting kind?" Artie inquired.

"So did I, but it was just an act."

"So all of those things you said about them being caring and loving were just lies?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, it was a façade. I didn't have anyone I wanted it to seem like someone cared for me. And it happened Shelby came back and I've living with her since." Rachel said taking a bite from her food halting the conversation. Standing up a few minutes later, Rachel cleared her throat. "So I'll meet you after school for the actual glee meeting. Miley, Tess if you want to join the Cheerios, I'd talk to Brittany and Santana. Mikayla you know how to get to next period don't you? If not Tina can drop you off, no if you may excuse me, I have prior engagements."

* * *

"Someone should talk to her," Mikayla commented watching Rachel walk with her shoulder's slightly slumped.

The table went silent. Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Puck looked down. Santana and Quinn shoved food into their mouth Sam, Tina, and Brittany shook their heads at their friends. Mike sat silently watching the exchange and the new girls stared at the group in shock.

"Wait none of you are going to talk to her?" Tess asked.

"No," Santana mumbled.

"I thought you were her friends?" Miley questioned.

"Them, friends with Berry? You guys are totally new and out of the loop. You see Berry is completely out of the circle for life here. She's a complete and total loser. She's pathetic." A brunette in a red cheerleading outfit laughed overhearing their conversation.

Dallas oddly infuriated by the way the club had treated their new friend and the girls speech turned around to find the brunette along with a lighter haired brunette and a dirty blonde.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Dallas probed.

"Me, I'm—" The brunette started talking.

"Monroe go and sit with your friends." Santana ordered.

"Monroe," Miley tasted the name on her tongue. "Well, look here Monroe, Rachel's been an amazing friend right now so I'd appreciate if you didn't mess with her."

"Looky here, Lily looks like the new kid wants to mess with me. She wants to order around a Cheerio." The girl whose last name was Monroe mentioned.

"That's priceless Mitchie, maybe you should teach her a lesson and show her how to treat royalty," the light haired brunette inputted.

"I might actually do that, Caitlyn. That's not a bad idea." Mitchie thought over.

"Gellar, Truscott just because your skanks doesn't mean you can do whatever you please," Quinn stated.

"Why not, Fabray? If I recall you left us, not the other way around," Lily snarked.

"The point is that was two years ago and I'm older than you. Now leave." Quinn's voice came out curt.

"Go, Monroe or you'll be running extra laps." Santana commanded.

"Wow, you really do have cred here," Mikayla mused.

"Course we do." Santana said.

"Unfortunately that doesn't cover up the fact that you guys are pretty bad friends. Especially you three, Tina, Sam and Brittany, she's helped you through so much." Taylor lamented.

The three called out student bowed their heads. Angered at how sad and disappointed Brittany looked, Santana turned to face Taylor.

"What are you imposing, blondie? They don't have to worry about Berry. She's imposing and care for herself. She doesn't really care about anyone else unless they can help her with her future 'stardom.'" Santana snapped.

"Don't snap at my girlfriend!" Dallas defended wrapping her arm around Taylor.

"Dallas," Mikayla soothed her older friend. "She's right you know."

Mikayla mentioned slowly, "Rachel cares about all of you. Do you know what she told me today before offering us to join glee club? She told me and I quote '_Everyone in there is sort of a family. We treat each other as such. Being a part of something special makes you special, at least that's the way we see it'. _The best part is she was completely sincere about it. She considers you guys her family."

The bell rang dismissing the gleeks and students back to class, and not seeing her words take any effect on the other students. Mikayla sighed and got up and grabbed her stuff before heading to class.

* * *

Glee club was in full swing when Rachel, Mikayla, Taylor, Dallas, Miley and Tess walked in. Tina at seeing her Alpha immediately jumped up with Brittany.

"Rach?" Tina asked.

Rachel turned her head from the conversation she was having with three of the other five werewolves.

"Yes, Tina, Brittany?"

"We owe you an apology," Tina started. Rachel furrowed her brows.

"What abou—"

"Rachel, we were very mean by not trying to talk to you after you left. We felt really bad and Tina and I came up with this idea along with Sam."

"We thought that sometimes words can't talk by themselves so we started brainstorming. And came up with a song, sometimes you can't express yourself by talking so we want to sing with for you." Sam piped in.

"This one's for you Rachel," Tina said nodding to Brad.

Tina:  
_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

Brittany:_  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, 'cause I know you_

Brittany/Tina/Sam:_  
Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_  
_That you might not be the golden one_  
_And you're tied together with a smile_  
_But you're coming undone_

Sam:_  
I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in someone's pocket  
But they leave you out like a penny in the rain_

Tina:_  
Oh, 'cause it's not their price to pay  
Not their price to pay_

Tina/Brittany/Sam:_  
Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_  
_That you might not be the golden one_  
_And you're tied together with a smile_  
_But you're coming undone_

Brittany:_  
Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows_

Tina:_  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

Brittany:_  
You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

Brittany/Sam/Tina:_  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby_

"We know we aren't the best friends sometimes, but we're trying," Tina said.

Rachel smiled, "Come over here all of you," Rachel waved over. "Thank you."

"Alright," Mr. Schuester mentioned walking in halfway through the girl's and Sam's performance. "So now may I introduce this week's assignments."

A few kids rolled in three purple pianos.

"This is the 'Purple Pianos Project'. So my assignment and your homework for the week is the following. Every time you see one of these pianos in the school building, your job is to work up an impromptu piece. You'll burst into any song, between Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste, I and a few other teachers, we'll be placing these around at random."

"He can't be serious," Dallas breathed under her breath.

"He is," was all Rachel replied.

"Mr. Schue, we'll get killed," Mercedes exclaimed.

"Well it's the work. So I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr. Schue dismissed the class.

"We're all dead meat," Sam muttered.

Most of the club nodded, grumbling as they left the choir room.

"I'd bring and extra pair of clothes tomorrow if I were you," Rachel groaned walking towards the parking lot.

The new girls moaned.

* * *

**A/N: So as you guys can see I haven't introduced Sugar yet. She will be part of the story along with others including Harmony, Rory, Sebastian, Joe, Unique and others. Important question do you want a Sugar/Harmony pairing or a Sugar/Rory pairing. Personally I'm a Sugarmony shipper, but depending on majority vote, I'll write with that pairing as for the others it's pretty obvious. Oh before I forget. **

**Mitchie Monroe-Demi Lovato/ Lily Truscott-Emily Osment/ Caitlyn Gellar- Alyson Stoner.**

**Oh and the song was _Tied Together With A Smile- Taylor Swift._**


	5. Purple Piano Project

**A/N: Sorry for this taking so long, but I'm trying to make my updates meaningful and worth it.**

**So here you I hope you like, this is one of the longest chapters, I've ever written. **

**I see that most of you want a Sugarmony pairing, so it'll happen.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to the following to reviewing: _djsmith10186, Laila The Lost Princess, Nightlancer600, Gardenia2, Wheelie91. Cassicio, Movie Nerd, Faberry-Knight_**

* * *

"Rachel?" Shelby asked watching her daughter stumble into the house.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking," Rachel apologized picking up the small table she knocked down when she walked in.

"About what?" Shelby questioned crossing her arms.

Their relationship had greatly improved after the whole Jesse St. James incident. Although Rachel was greatly upset with Shelby, they did pull through specifically when her dads left her. Shelby was there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and Shelby was there to help her pull through with the wolf change. Rachel spent a lifetime of learning everything that her mother wasn't there to teach, in a year. Shelby had watched over Rachel since she was little making sure to follow her daughter while leading her pack. And when Rachel started high school Shelby came back deciding it was time for Rachel to know about her heritage. However Shelby didn't expect the girl to actually say yes to everything and move in with her. Later Shelby found out, Rachel had been practically raising herself since she was thirteen and she couldn't help, but feel horrible for being a bad mother.

"Mom, you didn't like when I was with Finn, why?"

"Honest?"

"Yes, mom."

"He was an idiot, rude, and not good enough for my girl."

"Am I intolerable?"

"No, why? I mean sometimes you go over the top, but that's you. Who told you anything else?"

"No one, but then why did I feel the need to go out with Finn?"

"Only you can answer that, baby. Now come on go work out and when Sam comes back, I'll have dinner ready." Shelby stated kissing Rachel's forehead.

* * *

"Rachel?" Sam asked flaunting the girl's left side, Tina on her right, and Brittany behind them.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Why are we walking like a bad group of superheroes?"

"It gives it more dramatic irony," Rachel explained, "Now come one we want to invite the new girls for a run." Rachel mentioned.

Knocking on the other family's door, Dallas opened it.

"Rachel? What are you guys doing here?" The tall brunette questioned.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to meet the rest of the pack as wolves?" Rachel inquired.

"Let me go ask Mikayla and the others." Dallas stated leaving the door open for a minute.

A few seconds later, Mikayla and her pack stood at the door.

"Sure," Mikayla said. "We'll meet you in the woods?"

"Yeah, Tina will stay with you to guide you to our meadow." Rachel said. "Sam, Brittany, let's go get mom and the others."

* * *

'_Wait so why are we here?'- Cooper_

'_We're meeting the new pack of wolves I told you about.'- Rachel_

'_Why tonight?'-Cooper_

'_Because I said so, now shut up!'- Rachel_

'_Are they older wolves?'- John_

'_Most of them are in high school. Only two are parents.'- Rachel_

'_Here they come.'- Mia_

Out of the woods eight wolves emerged. Tina's black wolf with purple eyes came out first followed by Mikayla. Mikayla was a black wolf as well except her eyes were a gold that rivaled Rachel's while Rachel and Mikayla had the same color eyes Rachel was an oak brown color wolf. Dallas stepped out next to Mikayla; Dallas was a dark brown wolf with lilac colored eyes. Taylor took a step on the other side of Mikayla, she was a light gold like Brittany except where Brittany's eyes were electric blue, Taylor's were an aqua. Those three wolves were the most powerful in their pack, Mikayla being Alpha and the other two being in co-command alphas. Tess walked into the clearing next her fur was darker almost a gray compared to her older sibling. Tess' eyes were a light brown. Miley was a russet colored wolf with vibrant green eyes resembling her human ones. Robbie Ray was a big brown wolf with the same caring brown eyes as his human form. And Theresa, Theresa was a light brown wolf with reddish brown eyes that showed care for her pups.

'_John, Alexa, Mia, Victor, Cooper meet the other wolves, Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor, Tess, Miley, Robbie Ray, and Theresa. New pack meet my pack.'- Rachel_

* * *

The following day, Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Sam walked into the school building hauling another bag apart from there school bags. They dropped of their bags in the choir room before making their way to their lockers.

"It's going to be a horrible day," Sam moaned crinkling his nose. "I can already smell slushy and sweat and other things."

"You think?" Tina asked. "I think I'm gonna get a headache with all of this noise."

"I know," Brittany answered. "I can even taste the sweat and humidity in the air."

"Being a werewolf sucks," The three whined.

Chuckling Rachel spun her combination and grabbed her books. Spinning to face her friends, Mitchie, Lily and Caitlyn knocked down Rachel's books and shoved the girl before walking away. Rachel stumbled back about to fall and hit her head, but before she fell a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Hey you okay?" Mikayla asked stabilizing Rachel.

"Yeah, thanks," Rachel answered a bit flustered.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched the interaction from across the hall.

"Stare any harder Quinn and you might make Anderson combust." Santana chuckled.

Quinn turned to face, her best friend. "What are you talking about S?"

"Oh please you totally love Rachel, Q," Santana mentioned.

"You're crazy."

"No you're just crazy for Berry." Brittany intervened walking up to them after making sure Rachel was okay.

"Not you to, Britt." Quinn moaned.

Their playful banter was interrupted by the ring of the bell.

* * *

Lunch time came by much sooner than anticipated and apart from having to sing a few tunes when they ran into a piano, the day had been alright. Now the cafeteria was packed and the gleeks sat alone at table. After coming to apologize to Rachel in the morning Finn joined the table.

"Isn't that a purple piano," Mercedes whispered making most of the gleeks turn their head towards where Mercedes was pointing.

Rachel gulped nodding.

"Then we have to do a performance," Finn interjected.

"Do you want to die?" Artie questioned.

"We sing here and we are dead," Santana stated.

"It's our assignment, guys," Finn moaned. "Rachel?"

Clearing her throat and having her teammates stare at her Rachel weighed her pros and cons. "It is our assignment, but we will die."

"Well that's helpful," Kurt mused.

"We still have to do it guys," Rachel concluded before standing up and walking to the band members that stood next to the piano.

Mikayla and Quinn stared at the small girl as she whispered into the band members ears. They saw her start walking back when she stopped a table away.

The wolves felt it first before they started hearing the music. Then they saw Rachel step onto a table before seeing the remaining gleeks stand up and start moving around the room.

_Rachel:  
See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time_

As the chorus started and the glee kids joined in Santana and Brittany stood up on the table as well. Dallas and Taylor taking places on the other sides of the Cheerios.

_Gleeks:  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah  
They got the beat_

Santana took her turn strutting down the table where she had been dancing. Brittany and Rachel flaunting her sides as she sang.

_Santana:  
All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line_

The whole New Directions sung. This time Mikayla coming up to dance next to Rachel who was dancing with Santana and Brittany, Dallas, Taylor, Miley, and Tess danced at a separate table.

_Gleeks:  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat  
Yeah  
Kids got the beat_

Brittany took the next solo and she jumped to the Cheerios table. This time though Brittany lied down on her back and dragged herself down the table.

_Brittany:  
Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do the watusi just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line_

_Gleeks:  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah  
We got it  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat_

Santana:  
_Everybody get on your feet_  
_(We got the beat)_

_Brittany:  
We know you can dance to the beat  
(We got the beat)_

_Rachel:  
Jumpin'-get down  
(We got the beat)_

_Brittany/Rachel/Santana:  
Round and round and round_

_Gleeks:  
We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_  
_We got the beat_

New Directions ended the song and actually received a few scattered applauses until Becky the new co-captain for the Cheerios declared food fight. The whole cafeteria turned into an arena and New Direction wasn't particularly happy.

* * *

"We shouldn't have done it! What did you expect midget that we'd come out like gods! Now we're covered in food!" Santana yelled at Rachel.

"Hey don't yell at her! If I recall correctly it was Finn who brought it up!" Mikayla defended.

"Yeah, but Rachel still agreed!" Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Do you want to get into a fight with me?" Mikayla asked.

"Do you wanna fight me, bitch?" Santana threatened.

"Bring it on!" Mikayla taunted, "Bet you don't know shit."

"No you didn't," Santana responded about to launch onto the smaller girl.

Luckily Mr. Schuester walked in right at that moment. "Guys, what happened?"

"We sang in the cafeteria and a food figth broke out when we ended," Artie explained.

"Well, we have a New Member who'd like to audition, please welcome, Miss Sugar Motta."

Rachel studied the girl as she walked in, Sugar and her got along they've known each other since years they were little, they had been best friends at one point, up until sophomore year actually. Sugar didn't have a great voice, like Rachel or Santana, but she had a good one and it went well with most songs, but blew everyone away with raps.

"Hey so my name's Sugar! I'm better than all of you! And if I say anything that could offend you it's because I have self-diagnosed Aspergers." Sugar introduced. "I'm going to be a star, hit it."

Rachel flinched when she heard the chords of the song, and saw the way Sugar breathed in; also the fact that the girl was a bit restless because she'd be changing soon didn't help. Rachel wasn't going to clap. Sugar had sung pretty badly, but she didn't want to not clap because it'd be rude. So instead she told Sugar that they'd let her know.

"Well that sure as hell isn't going to happen," Kurt commanded.

"C'mon guys, she wasn't that bad," Rachel tried to defend.

"You mean she didn't sound like a dying chicken to you?" Artie asked.

Rachel didn't say anything.

"I thought so, so who's going to tell her," Mercedes asked.

The club pointed at Rachel, sighing the brunette got up, Mikayla and Quinn's eyes following out of the room.

* * *

"Sugar," Rachel started.

"When do we start practicing?"

"Sugar, you've been my friend for a long time, but of all the songs you could have picked, that one. It's not even in your range; it's like in no one's range. You were breathing wrong. And I know your voices going through some changes because all of our voices go through the change when our hormones of change kick in. For now how about I help you practice at my house before retrying to audition."

"Thanks for telling me in person Rachel. Although you're annoying and short, you're a great friend. I know we haven't exactly talked in a while, but I've missed you."

"Hey it wasn't your fault; I decided what was best for the both of us. Ever since I became a target in sophomore year we needed our own space. I've missed my _Harry Potter _buddy, but I'm glad she's back. We're going to go far, Sugar. Broadway for me and Art Galleries for you, Sugar, we're going to come out on top." Rachel mentioned squealing when Sugar tackled her into a hug.

* * *

"Since when do Berry and Screecher get along?" Santana commented.

"I don't know, but since when does Berry get along with Tina, Brittany and Sam as well?" Quinn replied.

"Word," Santana agreed.

"You guys should really mind your own business," Tina growled walking by with Mike.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other perplexed, Tina had been a good ten feet away, how had she heard them?

* * *

"Hey Rach," Mikayla said bumping shoulders with the girl.

"Hello Mikayla," Rachel greeted as the pair walked the hallway to Rachel's locker.

"You know you can call me, Kayla, Mik, Micky, a bunch of stuff other than my full name, right?" Mikayla joked.

"I know, but I like your name. Anything you wanted?" Rachel questioned.

"No, but we have a free and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, I had some questions for you?" Mikayla said.

"You're rambling, sure let's go, the auditorium should be free now," Rachel said grabbing onto the Latina's hand and dragging her towards the theatre.

* * *

"So what did you want to ask me, _Mik_?" Rachel teased Mikayla playfully glared.

"So during lunch you mentioned your fathers as in plural?" Mikayla started talking. "Two?"

"Right, I was adopted by a gay couple." Rachel started.

"But didn't Shelby only imprint on one of them only?"

"Funny thing my mom hasn't imprinted." Rachel commented.

"Really?" Mikayla asked taken aback.

"Yeah, they wanted a child, she needed the money." Rachel explained.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought that," Mikayla mentioned.

"I know, not many people do, umm why do the five of you live with Theresa and Robbie Ray?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh well, you see, umm, Robbie Ray's wife and mate died about five years after Miley was born. She was a pureblood wolf while Robbie Ray was turned. He was devastated and you know after you lose your mate then you can't ever really move on. So Miley grew up with Theresa as her mother figure. My mom has a mate, my dad Jerry he's also a wolf." Mikayla enlightened.

"But then why aren't they together?"

"I have two brothers my older brother is named Justin and my younger brother is Max, my dad Jerry well he was Alpha of our pack." A look of realization took over Rachel's face. "When I turned at fifteen which was earlier than my family expected, Justin had turned only a few months before hand because he was seventeen, and I was an Alpha my family started falling apart. My dad didn't really care that I would be taking over, he gave over his position without a second care and I'm happy because I didn't want to fight him. Justin on the other hand wasn't very happy. He wasn't born an Alpha, but with time my dad would have eventually given him the position. When he saw me as a wolf and only a few months after his own turn he was enraged with me. He wanted to fight me for my position, I didn't he was my brother if he fought me, it'd be to the death. My dad managed to get in between us before a fight broke out, I decided to do what was best for me and the pack and I disowned Justin as a wolf in my pack until he accepted the fact that I was Alpha. My dad went with him and Max followed them and we've been parted ever since, so that's two years."

"Mikayla, I didn't mean to bring up anything you were uncomfortable with, I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Hey, it's okay don't worry about it. My turn you told me Sam was turned?"

"Yeah, the night Brittany and Tina turned, we were holding a meeting for my Alphas in command when we heard a howl. We followed the howl and saw Sam whimpering. He didn't know what was happening, he looked so scared so I took him under my wing, making sure I'd protect him to no end."

"Don't you have a policy about turned wolves though?"

"No, not yet, why do Taylor and Tess live with you. I mean they're your siblings, but their last name is Tyler not Russo or Anderson. And why does Dallas live with you?"

"Well, Anderson is my mother's maiden name and we legally adopted Taylor and Tess around two years ago when my father left. The Tyler's were a happy family, in love and cared deeply for each other. When Taylor had recently turned, she was walking back from school when she fell down clutching her heart. She felt like a part of it was missing. When we got home, I found my mom crying and not over my dad leaving because they still talk, but holding a picture close to her heart. Taylor's mom Dianna was my mom's best friend. When she saw us walk through the door, she broke down even more hugging Taylor tightly before informing her of what had happened. Taylor's parents had been killed instantly in a car crash. Taylor then asked my mom about the pain in her heart, my mom explained that it had to do with the fact that her wolf felt them leave. When Tess walked home with Miley and we told her she broke down. I talked over with my mom and we decided to legally adopt them."

"Wow."

"I know a lot as for Dallas. Her dad was a pureblood wolf when he met Dallas's mom. They fell in love, but weren't imprints. When Dallas' mom found out she was pregnant with Dallas she told Dallas' father, Michael. He wasn't angry, but he wanted his child to be a full werewolf, he changed Dallas' mom. Except she was going to die with Dallas with the werewolf blood trying to change her while she was pregnant, my mom and Dianna managed to find a witch who withheld the full transformation from killing Dallas. Three days after Dallas was born, her mom passed away and her dad packed up his bags and left. Dallas was left in the care of Robbie Ray and when she turned, I made her a part of my pack and made her my Alpha in command." Mikayla finished explaining.

"I have much more respect for your parents now. How many members of your pack have imprinted?" Rachel asked.

"Not many, Robbie Ray, my mom, Taylor and Tess' parents, and Taylor and Dallas. How many from your pack?"

"Victor and Mia, John and Alexa that's it. Don't you ever get jealous?"

"Jealous, jealous of what?"

"Of Taylor and Dallas, the fact that they found themselves so soon in life, must of us don't find that."

"I guess I was and still am slightly jealous. I mean I turned a year to a year as half before them and I still haven't found my mate. They found themselves the first night they both had changed. Taylor changed before Dallas. A couple of months later, Dallas changed and when I called the pack meeting to announce my new Alphas they drifted towards each other. They wouldn't stop staring at each other. I tried to talk to them, but couldn't my mom then explained that the imprinting started taking place. I wasn't jealous at first, happy that Dallas could help Taylor even more, they had originally been dating then when Taylor changed she broke it off with Dallas afraid that they wouldn't be mates. They've loved each other for a long time. Then when Dallas turned, they couldn't be happier. After a while their constant affection made me jealous. I wanted that still do but god did it make me jealous. I know I'll eventually find someone, but sometimes I wish I had already."

"That's all of us. I guess another reason why it didn't work out with Finn and I was the fact that I didn't want to hurt him more than I would if he wasn't my imprint."

"If he isn't your imprint, then how do Brittany, Sam and Tina know theirs?"

"They don't, but I'm hoping their partners in their relationships are because they make beautiful couples. Plus you share an intense connection with your mate sometimes before you even meet them."

"True. I wish I could meet someone who was in the same position as me, someone who would want to date me until I find my one. Someone who I could to talk to and that would understand me," Mikayla explained she was lying on her back looking up Rachel mimicking her.

"Me too," Rachel said wistfully.

Propping up onto her elbows, Mikayla turned her head towards Rachel, "We could be that."

"No we can't, it wouldn't be smart." Rachel replied.

"Why? We both know and understand what we'd be getting into."

"But you have your pack and I have my pack. It could mess up that dynamic," Rachel tried explaining.

"You're making up excuses, Rachel. Why don't you want us to try this?"

"I don't know," Rachel mentioned bowing down her head.

"Well will this change your mind?" Mikayla asked brushing her lips with Rachel's.

* * *

"You were right, they're hooking up," Quinn muttered.

"Told you, you should have acted on your feelings about the Hobbit sooner, Q," Santana snickered.

"Shut up, its glee time let's go," Quinn answered.

* * *

Glee was uneventful for the most part except for Rachel and Kurt who were discussing that they'd meet up at the NYADA mixer later that night. Rachel would show up with Mikayla and then Kurt would drive her home.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Harmony Drew what's your name, where are you from and what are your credits? I know you two totally recognize me, it's because I'm the Gerber baby, I've been acting since I was a fetus, litterally. An ultrasound of me was featured on _Murders She Wrote. _We've been meeting her ever since we were freshemen litterally. And we're all studying to enter NYADA, I'm a junior and welcome to the mixer. And it looks like you guys are just in time for our performance." Harmony introduced.

Mikayla looked around studying all of the students and found that they dressed and looked like Kurt and Rachel, except Rachel had cleaned up her style. And this Harmony chick spoke really fast and talked quite verbosley. She reminded Rachel a lot of herself, except for the fact that, she was the Gerber baby.

Suddenly the lights in room started flickering and Harmony left for the stage.

_Good authors too who once knew better words  
Now only use four letter words  
Writing prose,  
Anything goes_

_Anything you can be,_  
_I can be greater_  
_Sooner or later,_  
_I'm greater than you_

_No, you're not. Yes, I am_  
_No, you're not. Yes, I am_  
_No, you're NOT. Yes, I am_  
_Yes, I am_

Mikayla saw Rachel and Kurt's faces drop. Tears formed in both of McKinley high school students, before quickly taking off. Mikayla turned to observe Harmony and clapped before departing.

* * *

"Hey, don't cry," Mikayla whispered hugging Rachel, Kurt had taken off to his home to have a good cry.

"They were great, how am I suppose to top that?" Rachel whimpered.

"You will okay, you will because, you're Rachel Berry." Mikayla soothed.

"You don't know that I will."

"True, but then again, you never give up."

"But what if I can't."

"Then you'll find another way to get to Broadway."

"What if?"

"Not what ifs, okay?" Mikayla said brushing her lips over Rachel's and silencing her.

* * *

_Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
When the day is done  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_  
_You can't stop the beat!_

"Great to see that you have been doing your assignment, I congratulate your efforts." Mr. Schue commented. "Now, the new thing, I'd like to introduce you guys the new idea for this year's school musical. _West Side Story."_

Kurt and Rachel yelled in glee. They immidiatley started talking about their auditions for that. Springing ideas and comments on who should do what. Mikayla watched amused as Rachel got worked up over something that hadn't happened yet. Leaning over not bothering to be quiet Mikayla asked Rachel.

"So I'll see you later?" Mikayla asked she was going to come over later for both Alpha's to talk over the threat of the wolf lurking around, changing others.

"Sure," Rachel replied giving her a peck on the cheek and receiving a few questioning glances, two jealous stares and an amused one.

* * *

"They are so together," Tess stated.

"No, they're not, they'd tell us," Brittany replied.

"Come on Britt, how can you not see it. Mikayla isn't that cordial with everyone," Miley commented.

"What are you ladies talking about," Santana asked walking up to them.

"We're contemplating if there's a new glee couple."

"Please tell me the midget and the giant didn't get back together."

"No, Rachel and Finn are gone. However Miley and Tess think, Mikayla and Rachel are hooking up."

"No way! They'd totally be the new news, however they could be a secret." Santana whispered.

"No, Mikayla is out and proud, she doesn't date people in the closet." Miley said.

"Well, this town isn't exactly humble."

"Well she likes being able to show her relationship. She isn't scared nor does she care what people think of her," Tess stated giving Santana a pointed.

"Yeah, well whatever, I don't need to know what's going on in the dwarf's love life. Now let's go, practice started." Santana commented shaking off the feeling of shame.

The four Cheerios made their way to the field seeing a huge crowd in front of the bleachers. Santana being the Captain made her way to the front, demanding to see why her Cheerios hadn't begun practicing.

"What the hell is holding everybody up?" Santana shouted.

Mitchie pointed towards the front row of the bleachers, where Santana's eyes did a double take. Rachel had her back flat on the bench, her mouth fused in with Mikayla who laid on top of her.

"Looks like you were right, Mikayla and Berry are together," Santana muttered to Brittany, Tess, and Miley. "Alright shows over boys and girls, it's practice time. And you two, get the fuck off of my field!"

Mikayla looked up towards the other Latina and flipped her off before brushing her lips agaisnt Rachel's and offering her a hand.

The two Alphas walked away hand in hand, passing a gaping Santana, a jealous Quinn, a shocked Lily, Caitlyn and Mitchie, and an amused Brittany, Tess, and Miley.


	6. ProblemsPetition

**A/N: So thank you for the reviews and favorites/alerts. I have gotten some reviews with many opinions/questions. Did you know this is the longest chapter I have ever written?**

**First off, Mikayla and Rachel's relationship is more of a friends with benefits relationships. They both know what they're getting into. They both don't have imprints yet, but they don't want a relationship where the other person will fall in love with them, in fear of hurting them very badly. So for now they kiss and have sex, but without actual feelings. And remember, this is only temporary.**

**As for Rachel not feeling Quinn as her mate. Rachel has a lot going on, three new pack members, her fathers' leaving, glee club, her secret, the roaming wolf, and the new pack. She's far too busy to focus on herself, plus the fact that I haven't had Rachel and Quinn interact. There is a reason why they haven't interacted yet. I apologize if you guys are saddened by that, but by the end of this chapter I hope that you'll feel better about their relationship.**

**Also the plot will be moving fast and slow, for example a lot of things happen in this chapter that happened on the show, some out of order. However if I slow the timeline down, its because I have an idea. Please bear with me. I am really hoping this story will stay interesting.**

_**Thank you the following for reviewing:**_

**Cassicio, djsmith10186, Gardenia2, TheNotbad55, jupitor01, mck19889.**

* * *

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked seeing his boyfriend walk through the school halls of McKinley.

"Well, take a good look at my clothes, what's different?" Blaine teased.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed giving Blaine's outfit a second overview. Gone was the blue suit, and red tie instead bright red pants, black shirt and polka dotted bow tie, were donned.

"You happy?" Blaine questioned.

"Happy, I'm ecstatic!"

"Great! I'm glad."

* * *

"Now has anyone seen Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

The glee club shook their head.

"Guys, guess what!" Kurt exclaimed bouncing into the room.

"What?" Mercedes laughed at the energy displayed from her best friend.

"Look who's here to join us this year!" Kurt sang.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry,  
oh I wanna' die_

"BLAINE!" The original gleeks shouted tackling the boy into a huge hug.

"So does this mean, I'm in?" Blaine asked.

* * *

_West Side Story_

_Auditions Start September 15__th__._

Rachel and Mikayla stood staring at the sheet of paper.

"Are you going to audition?" Rachel asked her sort of girlfriend.

"I plan to, but only to sway in the background. I don't really act." Mikayla stated.

"Well if you want something more challenging, I'm willing to help you," Rachel commented as they both walked closer to the choir room.

"Thanks, but I think I should be helping you practice for your audition." Mikayla stated seriously.

* * *

"Kurt what about this idea?" Brittany suggested showing the ay boy a picture of him riding a unicorn over a rainbow.

"No!"

"But, you're special, you should show it!" Brittany pouted.

"No! I do not want to be the laughing stock and punching bag of McKinley." Kurt said aggravated.

"But, Kurt, you're a unicorn. You have to embrace your magical unicorness powers." Brittany said.

"No! Brittany!" Kurt yelled before storming out of the blonde's home.

* * *

"Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Could I sing _I'm The Greatest Star_ for my Tony audition for the school musical?"

"Go for it!" Rachel said worrying over her own audition.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

It'd been a week since everyone had auditioned. Rachel and Mercedes weren't on speaking terms because of the Maria part of the school musical. Kurt was upset that he wasn't Tony, but he was happy for Blaine who was going to be Tony. Brittany was ecstatic because she would also be running for school president with Santana's help. Will Schuester however was upset because what he was about to tell his students wasn't going to be good.

The Spanish teacher walked into the choir room and found his group of students joking around.

"Guys, I have some news." His voice was defeated.

"What is it, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Figgins hired a new choir teacher who will be directing another glee club, staring Sugar Motta."

"You mean the girl who couldn't sing?" Tess asked.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yes and the teacher for that will be Ms. Corcoran."

His gaze immediately sought out Rachel.

Rachel's face went from concern to shock to emotionless.

_Hey you okay?-Brittany_

_Fine.-Rachel_

_Don't shut us out.-Tina_

_I'm fine guys, just surprised mom didn't tell me.-Rachel_

_We're here for you Rachel.-Sam_

_Thanks guys, but I'm fine.-Rachel_

"Rachel?" Quinn asked looking over at the brunette.

"Hmm."

"Mr. Schue asked of you were alright?" Quinn re-asked.

"I'm fine; we should go and welcome her to the school." Rachel stated seriously.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, she may be our competition, but she is still my mother." Rachel commented. "I'll go welcome her, if you wish to join me."

Rachel walked out of the room, seeing Mikayla, Brittany, Tina, Sam, Tess, Miley, Taylor, Dallas, Quinn and Santana follow her.

* * *

"Hey mom," Rachel greeted walking in on Sugar singing the scales.

"Rachel, hi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I got the call after you left." Shelby stated concerned.

"It's fine. So I hear you'll be singing against us." Rachel commented.

"No, we won't. We don't have enough members and I don't plan on stealing from your club."

"Good, well welcome to McKinley and we'll see you around." Rachel finished. "You guys can stop starign like I've grown two heads, you know.

Rachel chuckled walking past the gleeks.

* * *

"Hey you sure you're okay?" Quinn whispered as the halls became packed for the end of the school day.

"I'm sure Quinn, but thank you for your concern. We always got each other's backs somehow."

"You've helped me through so much, it's the least I can do." Quinn whispered pushing a lock of her blonde hair back.

"I didn't help you Quinn; I was just doing what I was meant to do, be your friend." Rachel replied before walking out to the parking lot.

Quinn smiled as she saw the brunette walk away.

* * *

_What is going on through my head? Quinn is my friend. Who I like very much, but she's human and a girl. Not that I'm against same sex relationships. Its just that it's Quinn._

Rachel held her internal monologue. She sighed frustrated as she saw the moon start to shine. Luckily not a full moon, but Sugar's first moon, so Rachel made her way out of bed.

"I'll be back later," Rachel stated kissing her mother on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

"Sugar, you have to relax, you're muscles. If you tense up, the change will hurt a lot more and take a lot longer." Rachel said.

"Easy for you to say," Sugar gritted her teeth bending over clutching her stomach.

"Let go." Rachel commands, the shift taking place for her as well.

It wasn't a full moon tonight, but Sugar's change had kicked in that morning.

A few more agonizing minutes later, a new light brown wolf with dark brown red eyes, looked over towards Rachel.

_Holy shit!-Sugar_

_Bizarre, right?-Rachel_

_This is awesome-Sugar_

_Wait till we go out on a run-Rachel_

_Can we go now?-Sugar_

_Yeah c'mon-Rachel_

Both wolves took off in Sugar's backyard. They ran through the woods, following their nose. Stopping a bit ahead of the clearing, both wolves slowed down to a trot. They walked carefully through the clearing and around it catching the smell of another unknown wolf.

_Mutt!-Rachel_

_What?-Sugar_

_There's a mutt, loose-Rachel_

_Is he near?-Sugar_

_No, he was here around three hours ago.-Rachel_

_Well maybe we can track him?-Sugar_

_Maybe, let's just follow his scent- Rachel_

The two wolves circled around the clearing then followed the smell back to town. They passed a park and surprisingly, there was someone who entered the park. It was girl from what Rachel could tell, and the girl was on a run, she jogged to the right of where the wolves were hidden. The girl stopped to take a breath right in front of them; she let out big gulps of air while taking in as much as she could. From the light Rachel made out the figure to be Harmony.

_Harmony?-Rachel_

_Who?-Sugar_

_The girl, her name is Harmony.-Rachel_

Rachel didn't hear a reply from her friend and turned to look over at Sugar. Sugar was staring intently at Harmony, her gaze never moving.

_Sugar?-Rachel_

Nothing and then Rachel heard it, a slight bark, and she turned to see Sugar crouching in an attack ready position. Rachel's brown eyes widened, she growled attempting to calm down her pack member.

_Sugar, stop! If you don't you'll hurt her!-Rachel_

_Hurt her, I want her to be like me!-Sugar_

_Sugar, you can't!-Rachel_

_You can't control me!-Sugar_

_I'm your Alpha you respect my orders! Let her be!-Rachel_

Growling, Sugar backed down and watched as Harmony ran back home, Sugar's eyesight never straying.

* * *

"Do you want to be reckless!" Rachel shouted.

"No, you know that!" Sugar yelled back.

"Then promise me Sugar! Swear to me that you won't go looking for her." Rachel told.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Sam yawned walking into the kitchen.

"We are not arguing Sam," Rachel commented.

"She's just ordering me around," Sugar mentioned seeing Shelby walk into the kitchen. "Good morning, Ms. Corcoran."

"Morning Sug—SUGAR! What the hell are you doing in my house, this early?" Shelby asked after her eyes widened and almost dropping her mug of coffee.

"I spent the night." Sugar answered as if it was the most logical answer.

Before Shelby could answer, two very loud teenagers walked into her house followed by an even louder group of hungry teenage werewolves.

"RACHEL!" Tina moaned gripping her head. "Make them stop!"

Rachel chuckled, "Sorry I can't Tina, they're not in my pack!"

The Asian shot her alpha a glare before turning to greet Shelby, "Hey Ms. Corcoran."

"You can call me Shelby, Tina. Good morning Brittany, Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor, Miley, Tess." Shelby mentioned.

Blushing Tina turned and re-greeted her alpha's mother, "Hi Shelby. Sugar what are you doing here?"

"I slept over." The blunt girl replied.

"Oh, so you're one of us?" Brittany stated making Sam choke on his food, Shelby spit her coffee, Tina's eyes widen and all movement in the house stop.

"Brittany!" Sam and Tina hissed.

"If by one of you, you mean a dog, then yes." Sugar waved off-handily. "Please, Rachel, I need to see her! Learn more about her!"

"NO!" Rachel scolded.

"Why?" Sugar whined.

"I already told you; do you want to be reckless?" Rachel mentioned agitated.

"No," Sugar whimpered.

"Then the answer is still no!" Rachel said.

"Can we know what you two are discussing?" Tess questioned. "My eardrums are starting of hurt because of your shouting.

"Rachel isn't letting me see my mate!" Sugar groaned.

"She's human! A human you don't even KNOW! Don't you think it'll be creepy to walk up to her and show her your feelings when she doesn't even know you! I know I would find that terrifying!" Rachel debated.

"But Rachel!" Sugar tried to impute.

"No, I gave you an order! Respect it!" Rachel grumbled going upstairs to change. Coming back downstairs she found the group of werewolves welcoming Sugar in and eating breakfast. "I'm going out on a jog, I'll be back later."

* * *

"I didn't know you ran." Quinn commented.

Rachel was bending over on her knees after running sixteen miles, her lungs were burning, but her muscles were barely beginning to ache.

"Quinn? I usually don't. I prefer the elliptical." Rachel rasped out tired from running sixteen miles in a span of an hour.

"Shit Berry, how much did you run," Quinn asked stopping next to Rachel.

"Ten, fourteen, sixteen miles," Rachel muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" Quinn strained her hearing.

"Six miles," Rachel conceded.

"Wow for someone who doesn't run, that's a lot. So what has you running on a Saturday this early in the morning?" Quinn questioned.

"Nine A.M. is hardly early Quinn." Rachel retorted. "I could ask you the same thing, if I remember correctly, I don't ever recall you saying you enjoyed running."

"Well that's true; I just got into it actually." Quinn said.

"Really? And why would great Quinn Fabray want to go running?"

"Because I need to clear my head sometimes and running does that. Why are you out here?"

"As you would say I need to clear my head as well." Rachel said. "Would you care to sit down?"

Shaking her head, Quinn opened her mouth, "Since when do you only work out in a sports bra and shorts?"

"Since when do you pay attention to what I wear?" Rachel riposted.

"Touché, but seriously, I've seen about three people stop to stare at you." Quinn gritted out jealous of how other's looked at the diva before blushing and realizing her comment..

"Well it doesn't compare to the people who fawn over you every day."

The pair that had originally been standing before they walked off to sit in a bench observed as other joggers passed them, letting their eyes linger over both girls.

"Rachel?" Quinn inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Mhm," the brunette replied to busy tracing the outline of Quinn's profile with her eyes.

"Since when do you hang out with Sugar, Brittany, Tina and Sugar?"

Rachel's eyes widened, "We kinda click I guess."

"Oh."

"I'm not stealing anyone, Quinn." Rachel stated.

Quinn stayed silent, a contemplating look taking over her features. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn?" The brunette answered.

"You and Mikayla, is it serious?" the blonde asked with a frown taking over her face.

Rachel raised an eyebrow in return. "No."

"No?"

"No, Quinn. We know it's not serious."

"Then why?"

"Don't you wish for there to be a person that loves you? That won't let you go, someone to take care of and in return get taken care of? I know I want that and Mikayla wishes for that, but we're not serious. We know we're only a fling."

"Oh." Quinn was pretty speechless as Rachel had been talking all Quinn could think of was, _you, Rachel. I want you._

"As much as I really enjoyed our conversation, I have to go back. I have some errands to run." Rachel stated standing up.

"Oh-okay," Quinn responded.

"I'll see you Monday, Quinn." Rachel stated.

"Wait, Santana's throwing a party later tonight. Do you want to maybe come? I mean, most of the gleeks are going to be there, you can bring the new girls. Tess and Miley were coming anyway since they're on the Cheerios now," Quinn rambled not realizing she had stopped and grabbed Rachel's hand.

Rachel thought Quinn looked cute when she was rambling and blushing. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Okay, cool. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Most possible, have a good day, Quinn."

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

"So are we going to the party? I know Tess and Miley haven't shut up about it. It's their first official Cheerios party. So we going?" Dallas stated walking into the room with Taylor's drink. Mikayla was laying lazily on the couch, Rachel next to her, Tina was out with Mike, Brittany with Santana, Sugar had gone home, Sam was reading, Taylor was listening to music.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?" Mikayla asked Rachel.

"Do you want to? I mean I don't mind going either way," Rachel spoke outloud keeping her inner thoughts to herself, _Although it'd be the perfect excuse to talk to Quinn. Stop it Rachel! Quinn's your friend._

_"_I think it be a good way to kick off the year," Taylor commented.

"Sam?" Rachel asked.

"I was planning to go anway, since I'm on the football team and all that." Sam replied.

"Cool, then we'll all go." Rachel said.

* * *

"Mikayla!" Tess shouted through the crowd of students.

Mikayla looked up and nodded her head before pushing her way through the crowd to get to her younger sister, Dallas and Taylor behind her.

"I didn't know you guys, were coming," Miley greeted her family walking up to them.

"We decided earlier today after Quinn told Rachel, we should come," Mikayla responed.

"Cool, hey I know its very loud hear, but most of the gleeks are in the back room, we should go hang out with them," Tess yelled over the music.

Dallas and Taylor nodded before walking to the back room. Mikayla shook her head stating she was getting a drink before she would head over.

"I didn't think you'd actually show," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

"QUINN! Don't do that, you scared me," Rachel fumed hitting th blonde lightly.

"Hey don't physically abuse me," Quinn laughed.

"Shut up, of course I'd come, it'd be fun," Rachel stated.

"Of course, and you totally aren't going to drink," Quinn commented.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet, I see you wasted no time," Rachel spoke pointing at the cup in Quinn's hand.

"It's my first one, come on, all the glee kids are in the back, even Santana and Puck." Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand with her free hand.

* * *

"We should play a game," Brittany suggested talking normally now that they were in the basement. Her eardrums were greatly relieved along with all the other wolve's ones too.

"That's a good idea, Britt," Santana commented taking a look at who was in the room. Kurt and Blaine were being cute and coupley, Mike and Tina were sharing kisses and lovey-dovey gazes, Shane spooning Mercedes on the couch, Sam grumbling at the couple, Sugar was drinking and laughing with Puck, Artie was talking to Tess, Miley and Mikayla were having their own conversation, Quinn and Rachel were having their own small-talk, Dallas and Taylor were kissing, Finn was pouting in the corner upset he wasn't wasted yet. "Yo! Gather round, we wants to get our drinks on, truth or dare! Let's go!"

Shrugging, the gleeks gathered around in a circle, and were about to start their game when three sets of stumbling feet pounded in.

Santana turned to the intruders and her eyes narrowed. "Monroe? What are you doing here?"

"We can be here if we want," Mitchie retorted giggling slightly.

"You're wasted," Brittany pointed out.

"Believe me, we aren't yet," Caitlyn slurred slightly.

"Sure, you aren't," Quinn mentioned sarcastically.

"Whatver, Fabray...what are you losers doing anyway?" Lily asked.

"If we're losers then why are you asking?" Rachel bit back.

"Ooh, midgets got bark, but does she have bite?" Mitchie said.

"You want to play?" Rachel questioned.

"Depends?" Caitlyn intervened.

"On?" Quinn said.

"What the game is?" Lily responed.

"Truth or Dare," Rachel exclaimed. "You too chicken to play?"

"No, course not, we'll even be nice, Berry, you can start by asking us anything," Mitchie laughed.

"Alright, but here are the rules, if you don't answer, shot, if you don't do the dare, double shot, after not doing either after your fifth shot, no more free ways." Rachel exclaimed. "Monroe, we'll start with you. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mitchie said with confidence.

"Okay, I dare you to pick a girl in this room that are not Trusscott or Gellar and give her a lap dance," Rachel smirked.

Mitchie's face faltered a bit before she huffed, "Fine."

The brunette looked around all the girls, some who were blushing, others looked outraged and some confused.

"Hit the music," Mitchie ordered Lily said. "Anderson, you ready?"

Mikayla's eyes widened comically before mouthing to Rachel 'fuck you' and turning to Mitchie. "Bring it on, Monroe."

_Get on the floor._

_Get on the floor._

_It's getting late, so I'm gonna get on the floor._

Mitchie danced the whole song, on Mikayla who payed her back with a kiss on the cheek. "Not bad, Monroe, not the best lap dance, but acceptable."

Mithcie scoffed before taking a drink of her beer. "My turn, Chang! Truth or dare?"

Both Tina and Mike turned to look at her, even though Tina's last name was Cohen-Chang, she normally was refered to as Chang.

"Girl Chang," Mitchie scoffed. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Tina replied.

"Lame, but maybe useful, how many times have you fucked? And with who?" Mitchie inquired.

Blushing, Tina answered the question softly, "Many times, but only with five people. Mike, Artie...Sam, Britttany and Rachel."

Mike's jaw dropped, Mercedes' jumped from Shane's arms, Artie rolled back, Santana almost fell from Brittany's lap, and the remainding members of glee gaped at the brunette.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked gobsmacked.

"What? What can I say, I rocked her world, literally." Rachel spoke. "Tina your turn."

"Santana, truth or dare," Tina pressured.

"Dare, bitch!" Santana preached.

"I dare you to make out with Caitlyn, with tongue," Tina stated boldly.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide, "Wait I didn't agree to this."

"No way, Chang."

"Then double shot, chicken!" Tina mentioned.

But it was to late, Santana's lips were on Cailtyn's before Tina finished her sentence.

"Torres, truth or dare," Santana questioned after wiping her mouth.

"Truth," Dallas answered playing with Taylor's hair.

"Who would you fuck in this room, who isn't Taylor?" Santana asked.

"You sure you want to know?" Dallas mentioned.

"That or shot," Santana countered.

"Fine, but men I'm sorry you don't attract me, however, if I was straight, Blaine and Sam would be my guys. Sorry Puck, Finn, if that crushes your spirirts. As for the women, I wouldn't mind fucking, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Caitlyn... the other girls are too related to me." Dallas answered truthfully.

"Wait you wouldn't want to have sex with me?" Santana questioned hysterically.

"I guess, I wouldn't mind banging you." Dallas mentioned off handly. "My turn, Quinn truth or dare?"

"Truth," Quinn answered immedietly.

"Have you ever kissed or fantasized about a girl, and who if you have?"

Quinn blushed, "I've kissed Santana and Brittany. As for fantasizing...Rachel." Quinn muttered yet every wolf could hear her. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rachel answered drinking from her cup.

"Who was your first? And how was it, like what happened?" Quinn asked.

Santana and Finn intterupted. "She slept with Finnocence, duh!"

"I was her first."

"No, actually, umm Tina was my first." Rachel answered making the club gasp. "It was back in sophomore year, right after Sectionals. Tina and I decided to go celebrating. And we might have had a drink to many, so we kinda started making out. And one thing led to another. So we ended up being each others first. It wasn't romantic, but it was intimate. We're best friends, it was nice to share soemthing special with someone close even though it wasn't ideal." Rachel explained ending with a soft glance shot towards Tina. They shared a close smile before Rachel turned to her next target. "Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby!"

* * *

"We need to stop drinking so much," Taylor moaned waking up. Her head was pounding, her hair tangled.

"Word," Dallas moaned softly coming to a sittign position with Taylor.

The couple took the oportunity to watch over the group. Brittany was cuddled into Santana, Sam and Mercedes were laying down close to eachother, Shane had left the night before, Mike had Tina on top of him, Artie had been transferred to the couch, Mitchie was fast asleep and slightly on top of Mikayla, Kurt and Blaine had their hands intwined, Sugr lay on the other couch, Puck was passed out in the middle of the room, Finn was asleep in a corner, Lily had fallen asleep next to Miley, and Caitlyn and Tess were sleeping on the beanbag, Rachel and Quin nlay next to each other facign each other. Taylor shared a small smile, with ehr girlfriend before whispering, "Rachel and Quinn look so cute. Do you think Rachel, knows Quinn has feelings for her?"

"Baby, I think Rachel can't see that, but I think Quinn doesn;t even realize it yet," Dallas explained kissing Taylor's forehead. "How about we take another little nap, I'm tired."

* * *

_West Side Story_

_Maria- Rachel/Mercedes_

_Tony- Blaine_

_Ana- Santana_

Mercedes glared at the bulletin board before taking her pencil and crossing out her name off the sheet.

* * *

"Ms. Corcoran?" Mercedes voice was hesitant.

Shelby lifted her head from paper work she was doing. "Yes?"

"I would like to join your glee club."

* * *

"Mercedes asked me to join," Shelby stated causally over dinner that night.

It was Sam, Rachel and Shelby having dinner as a family. Sam's fork hit the plate and Rachel paused before grabbing a sip of her glass.

"Oh really?" Rachel answered.

"I didn't' tell her anything. I said I needed to think about it."

"Allow her," Rachel mentioned.

"What?" Sam inquired bewildered.

"She needs space. Clearly glee isn't giving her the room she needs, plus she's upset at the double casting and refuses to do it. She's annoyed at me. I'd rather keep her as a friend then make her even angrier and make her my enemy." Rachel explained.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked.

"Positive."

* * *

"Where's Mercedes?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She's in Ms. Corcoran's choir group," Rachel replied shocking the whole glee club.

"What?" Artie said.

"She wanted to be a star. She didn't need us. She left." Rachel answered.

"But!" Kurt started saying.

"Let her be, guys. Give her time. She'll come back if she wants it." Rachel said. "Now Sectionals is in a month and _West Side Story _in two weeks we need to rehearse."

* * *

"Where are Santana and Brittany, where are Tess and Miley!" Mr. Schue asked again seeing members of his club missing.

"They joined the _Troubletones._" Mikayla answered this time.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"They weren't getting the recognition they deserved, well at least Santana and Brittany thought that, plus they aren't exactly on great terms with us. Miley and Tess left because Santana threatened to kick them out of the Cheerios if they didn't," Dallas replied.

"How are we supposed to compete without a full team in two weeks!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"I can help with that," Finn aided. "Guys meet, Rory."

* * *

"We've decided that there is too much violence between both groups. You guys used to be friends! We want that back. So here's what we're going to do! Mash-up competition, _The Troubletones _vs _New Directions._" Mr. Schue declared.

"I hope it's a fair competition." Mercedes chuckled.

"I wish you guys luck." Rachel conceded.

It was the Troubletones turn to sing. They'd be going first.

_She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger,_  
_You and I have history,_  
_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_  
_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_  
_You made a fool out of you_  
_And, boy, she's bringing you down_  
_She made your heart melt_  
_But you're cold to the core,_  
_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_

_Rumour has it [__x4]_

_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said_

_I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Rumour has it __[x4]_

_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said_

They ended, but before they left the auditorium, Santana bent down to slap Finn.

* * *

Opening the door to the choir Rachel, found herself looking at a screaming match between Finn and Santana. Currently Mike and Puck were holding back Santana and Sam was holding, Finn back.

"What the fuck is happening?" Rachel asked catching everyone's attention.

"You're idiot of your ex-boyfriend, pretty much just outed me to the whole fucking world!" Santana screamed.

"Wait what?" Rachel questioned.

"Finnocence over there was angry that I started teasing him and told the whole school in the middle of the hallway that I was gay!"

"No one was in the damn hallway, Santana!" Finn defended.

Santana quieted down, and Rachel turned to look at her friend.

"Finn, whether or not there were people there or not, what you did wasn't appropriate."

"But Rachel—"

"No, buts Finn. Santana isn't part of our team anymore, but you shouldn't have done that."

"Thanks to you green giant evryone is goign to know. I haven't told anyone yet, that Brittany's mygirlfriend. You idiot, you ruined everything." Santana's voice was broken and defeated as she left the room.

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Quinn? May I help you with anything?" Rachel asked, Mikayla had headed off to home her mom wanting to discuss some things with her.

"No, umm what you did, for Santana, I mean, it was very nice. I know she hasn't treated you exactly pleasantly, but thank you for sticking up for her." Quinn stated brushing a piece of her hair back.

"Hey, we're a team right?" Rachel joked.

"Thanks though," Quinn stated letting her hand come down on the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't worry about she may not be in _New Directions_ anymore, but she will always be part of our family." Rachel mentioned seriously.

"Still thank you," Quinn said as they both walked back into the choir room for glee.

* * *

"I HATE YOU DALLAS TORRES!" Taylor's voice yelled.

"Taylor!" Dallas cried watching her blonde girlfriend storm out of the room. "Wait!"

"No! FUCK YOU DALLAS!" Taylor screamed storming out of the room.

Dallas looked devastated watching Taylor leave. They were like Tina and Mike. They never fought and everyone thought they were the adorable passive couple. Suddenly Dallas turned to look at Artie and Finn, but mostly Artie, her eyes glowering dangerously, they were close to the point of glowing, pointing her finger at him, she stabbed him.

"You," Dallas voice had dropped in both volume and pitch. "You caused this you idiot."

Dallas voice grew angrier with every word and the room was deathly quiet. "You couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut. You had to open it. I was going to tell her, but know you idiot. You possibly just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. It was none of your business. Get over yourself Hudson! Too bad Rachel doesn't want you, move on. No one believes shit of what you're doing. You are a dimwitted jerk; you abused your relationship with abandoned Quinn because she had some family issues, Rachel, outed Santana, and you just ruined my life. Fuck you Finn Hudson. And you Abrams, don't even let me get started. You helped him. Finn isn't bright enough to use this agaisnt me, but you are. Look I'm sorry we denied you a date. I have a girlfriend, and I'm gay. I'm sorry its not going your way, but you shouldn't harm others relationships."

"Dallas," Mikayla's voice was stern.

Dallas didn't turn to look over at her, instead her gaze was directed towards Finn and Artie, she had a feral aura and her eyes were dangerously close to changing, she even let a growl out.

"Dallas, go calm down." Mikayla ordered.

Dallas didn't pay attention.

"Dallas, leave now!" Mikayla demanded.

Growling at the boys that had offended her mate, Dallas tore her gaze and stomped over to grab her bag before slamming the door to the choir room shut.

The room was deadly silent most of the occupants shocked with what had happened.

"I'll go talk to her," Mikayla stated after a few moments of silence.

Rachel's hand stopped her, "Go talk to Taylor, she needs her best friend, I'll go talk to Dallas."

"Are you sure?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, I got her don't worry about it." Rachel replied, "Just you know, warn the others, I got to warn Britt and Sugar."

Mikayla nodded and they both left the room.

_Dallas and Taylor had a huge fight, watch out for them. Make sure if you see Dallas no one interacts with her.-Rachel_

_Alright, I'll make sure people stay clear of her.-Sugar_

_What happened?-Brittany_

_I don't know, but it involved Finn.-Rachel_

_He's an idiot. Thank god you guys aren't together anymore.-Sugar_

_We'll keep an eye out for both of them.-Brittany._

_Thanks.-Rachel._

* * *

"You know if you just keep running around the track like you're currently doing, you may blow our secret?" Mikayla said.

"Shut up, Mik!" Taylor panted, walking up to the Latina brunette.

"No, I think I won't. I think you should talk to me," Mikayla stated, taking a seat.

"No," Taylor huffed playing with the grass.

"Then I think I'll abuse my power," Mikayla answered seriously turning to look at her closest friend.

"Mikayla, don't!" Taylor talked.

"Tell me why, you were yelling at Dallas," Mikayla mentioned.

"She cheated on me," Taylor whispered out brokenly.

Mikayla looked taken aback. "What?"

"She cheated on me?" Taylor repeated feeling tears come on.

"That's impossible. She's your mate. Your literally made for each other, she can't physically cheat on you." Mikayla muttered.

"Well she's Dallas. Why wouldn't she cheat, I mean she used to be a player. Why would her being my mate change that?" Taylor stated.

"She never cheated since she began dating you. You've been together for almost four years now? How the hell did she cheat?" Mikayla exclaimed overwhelmed by the information her best friend was saying.

"Finn and Artie showed me a picture of Dallas pushed against the lockers with Azimo kissing her. He had his hands on his waist." Taylor explained.

"Did Dallas tell you what happened?" Mikayla questioned.

"No," Taylor murmured into her hands, Mikayla's arms were wrapped around her. "But I didn't need her too."

"Then how?"

"When she walked in, she had heard the majority of the conversation. Finn and Artie had just told me...

_Finn sat down with a smug smile, as he saw Dallas walk in. She looked a bit tired, and her body was slumped. Finn turned and nidged Artie who was in a death glare match with Taylor._

_"Hey Dallas," Artie hollered, and Taylor turned to look at her girlfriend._

_"Dallas please tell me what these boys are saying is a lie," Taylor pleaded._

_Dallas looked momentarily confused playing the part of a human who didn't have super hearing._

_"Don't lie, Dallas. WE saw you," Finn bellowed._

_"Saw me what?" Dallas questioned._

_"Kissing Azimo," Finn stated._

_Dallas's eyebrows furrowed._

_"Don't even, he was pressed up agaisnt you. His hands groping your waist, your hands tangled in his hair. You were both pressed into the lockers, and you were quite loud," Artie said showing the video and pictures he had taken._

_"Dallas?" Taylor questioned, but Dallas had only opened her mouth before looking down._

_And that's all that took before Taylorsaw red._

...See, Mik! She lied to me!" Taylor sobbed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, okay? We're going to work this out." Mikayla comforted her best friend, shocked by Dallas' actions.

* * *

"Dallas!" Rachel yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dallas shouted.

"No, if students come ouside and see you kicking and punching a tree, turning it into pulp, the someone is going to know somethings up." Rachel said.

"Then let them," Dallas replied.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Why should I care, the only person who loves me, hates me, right now." Dallas said anger filling her up again.

"Dallas, what happened?" Rachel questioned.

"It's none of your business," Dallas commented hitting the tree again. A crack appeared on the tree and Rachel walked closer.

"Fight me?" Rachel stated.

"You're joking." Dallas replied.

"No, fight me."

"Why?"

"You're angry. It'd be more believable if you fought me than if you fought the tree." Rachel answered getting into her fighting position.

"Fine," the tall brunette replied before throwing Rachel a punch.

Rachel skillfully avoided it sending a kick to Dallas' core. Catching the kick before it could hurt her, Dallas sweeped Rachel. Grunting Rachel stood up before faking a kick and tumbling the taller girl to the floor. They continued ther fight, until Dallas broke down into sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Dallas cried.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. Dallas, but for me to help you, I need to know what happened. Why is Taylor upset with you?" Rachel questioned.

"She thinks I cheated on her. Which I sorta did. I mean I consider kissing anyone else, cheating, but it wasn't because I wanted to. Azimo forced himself onto me." Dallas rushed out.

Rachel's features morphed into ones of confused.

"Wait what?"

"Let me start with the beginning...

_The bell had rung, and everyone was making their way to their next class. Dallas had been held back in the gym, the girl's basketball coach wanting to chat with her._

_"Torres," Coach Holiday mentioned._

_"Yes, Ms. Holliday?" Dallas asked._

_"How do you feel about playing on a team?" _

_"I think it'd be fun. A challange I'd be willing to accept."_

_"What about leading a team?"_

_"I think whoever is captain has their work cut out for them."_

_"Good, good. I expect to see you at the first practice in two weeks ready to be taking up that role, Torres." Holly Holiday said._

_"Wait seriously?"_

_"Yes, you're the new captain of McKinley's women's basketball team."_

_"Thank you. thank you so much, Ms. Holiday." Dallas preached._

_"Coach Holiday."_

_"Of course coach."_

_"Alrigth now hurry up before you're late to your next class."_

_Dallas ecstatic that she had just been named captain of her favorite sport, left the locker room much chippier than anyone else._

_"So I hear you're our new captain?" Lily's voice caught Dallas' attention._

_"Truscott?"_

_"Yes, so is it true?"_

_"That I'm the new basketball team captain?" Dallas asked._

_"Yes, you moron."_

_"Don't call me that! Yes, I am."_

_"Great, even less playing time."_

_"Wait, you're on the team?"_

_"Just because I'm a skank doens't mean I don't care for school. I have the grades and you're going to need me. I'm point guard of the team." Lily stated._

_"Well, I can't wait to work with you on the team." Dallas mentioned walkign away._

_Stopping at her locker Dallas didn't hear two set of feet walkign towards her._

_"Torres," Azimo's voice was frigid._

_"Azimo," Dallas answered turning to find him and, "Karoftsky."_

_"Dallas," Karoftsky greeted._

_"What do you want?" She asked not liking the predatory gaze Azimo was giving her._

_"You know, your girlfriend. She's a pretty good fuck. Screamer." Azimo taunted._

_Dallas' eyebrow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh she hasn't told you? Tyler or Anderson, I don't know which, fucked me at the party Friday. She was pretty good, but I bet you're better." _

_"Taylor wouldn't do that?" _

_"You sure, cause she was sucking my dick and begging for more."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Really then what are these?" Azimo mentioned holding up a pair of undergarments._

_"Those aren't hers!" Dallas gritted out._

_"Really, they smell like them," Azimo answered taking a sniff to emphasize his point. "Don't you think?"_

_Shoving the underwear into her face, Dallas intook Taylor's scent mixed with soemthing else. "No!"_

_"Yes, look Dallas. All you have to do is get even. C'mon give me one kiss."_

_"NO!"_

_"Give me a kiss, bitch," Azimo glared pushing her into the locker._

_Dallas was shocked, not a lot of people could move her. She swore she left a dent in the locker, when her back met the lockers. Azimo's hands were pinning her arms now. Dallas tried pushing him off._

_"Don't even try to struggle. I'm stronger than you." Azimo spat out._

_Dallas moved even more knowing a human wasn't stronger than her._

_"I'm not human, Dallas. I know what you are, you aren't either." Azimo whispered into her ear._

_Dallas stopped moving, her eyes frozen._

_"I won't tell anyone. All you have to do is kiss me." Azimo ordered._

_"No," Dallas gritted. "I will never cheat on Taylor."_

_"You seem to have forgotten she cheated on you."_

_"She'd never do that!"_

_"Really? I don't recall her screaming out your name when I had her mouth sucking my cock." Azimo teased._

_"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" Dallas screamed, she wanted to shout at him more. Dallas started moving against him. Azimo's grip tightened. _

_"Stop moving you little whore."_

_"Nev-"_

_She didn't get to finish her sentence, Azimo's mouth crashed onto hers. His hands left her arms and settled on his waist. Finna and Artie rounded the corner, the moment Dallas arms left Azimo's shoulders to yank his hair. Finn and Artie shocked at what they'd seen left for glee, having the new gossip of the day ready._

_After his hair had been yanked, Azimo looked at Dallas. She pulled back her fist and punched him directly in mouth, giving him a busted lip. Angry at her actions, Azimo took the time to bitch-slap her and then knee her in the gut. Karoftsky watched from behind beign guard and keeping watch in case a teacher walked by. Dallas slid to the ground as Azimo left the hallway after spitting on her. They didn't notice a third party member observe from afar..._

Damn idiot!" Dallas bellowed frustrated. "I was such an idiot! I played right into his hands."

Rachel stared in shock, Dallas was always a strong indivual, to see her be reduced to what Azimo had done, petrified her. She didn't know how to divulge the information.

"Dallas, what does Taylor know?"

"She knows I cheated, but she doesn't know why."

"Didn't you tell her?"

"I was, but she started yelling at me before I could."

"You have to tell her."

"I know, but she won't want me around for the next few days. Would you mind if I crash at your place for a few days."

"No, you're welcome. Dallas what else did Azimo say about knowing your secret?"

"Nothing, he just said he knew."

"Shit, that isn't good."

"Why?"

"He may be an enemy." Rachel said seriously. "Until we figure him out, we keep an eye on him."

* * *

Rachel, Sam, and Dallas walked into the house later that night. Shelby had dinner made and on the table. Surprised to see Dallas joining them, she quickly set another spot.

"Dallas I didn't know you'd be joining us." Shelby mentioned as they took a seat.

"Thank you for having me anyway." Dallas replied.

"Mom, Dallas is goign to be here a few days." Rachel answered.

"Okay, how was school?" Shelby asked.

"Mom, what do you know about the Adam's family?" Rachel questioned.

The dining room went silent.

* * *

**A/N: On a side note, please if you're willing to, sign the petition below.**

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

Lydzie102

jjthejetplane1231

Musicfutbolfan6


	7. In Between

**A/N: Here you go. I really am enjoying this story. I have mostly everything planned, but if you have an idea please don't be afraid to suggest your idea. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**Thanks to those of you, that have reviewed: **_**beverlie4055, Gardenia2, AllstarJunior, Cassicio.**_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked cautiously.

"What I said, what do you know about the Adam's family?" Rachel counter asked.

"Well, they've been around for long time." Shelby started watching Rachel's movements.

"That's not what I'm asking mom," Rachel said looking up to catch Shelby's stare.

"Fine, they're an immortal family." Shelby stated sighing at what she was going to have to explain.

"Immortal?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, immortal. What that means is the following. They're like any other human family except for the fact that they aren't completely human. They have super abilities like another supernatural creature. Once you're immortal you can't be turned back into a mortal. They can't die by any mortal hand. There are only three things that can kill a human, a werewolf in wolf form, a vampire, and a witch." Shelby explained.

"Wait, so how long have the Adam's been alive? More importantly can they turn others immortal?" Rachel asked.

"Awhile. Yes, but they normally don't unless they believe that person to be their one. They don't have clear indications of who their mates are. They can turn anyone they choose, but it takes a ceremony to turn them." Shelby mentioned.

"Wait, I know this may sound silly, but aren't vampires and werewolves immortal as well?" Sam asked.

Rachel turned to him, "No and yes, there are some wolves and some vampires that can live forever. We however don't after we hit twenty-five, age really slowly. For example, we can live up until two hundred years, but not an eternity. How long is 'awhile'?"

"Five hundred or so years, my grandfather made a treaty with them. Our pack wouldn't kill them as long as they didn't turn humans unless they believed they were their mates. Grandfather also asked that they don't expose us or the supernatural to the world. That peace would be a good way to live our lives. Azimo's parents are very kind and compassionate people; I've had the pleasure of working with."

"Well Azimo doesn't seem to have gotten the message," Dallas muttered.

"Why? What happened?" Shelby asked.

"Dallas was attacked by Azimo. He knew our secret, but he wouldn't know Dallas was also a werewolf unless he had super smelling." Rachel explained.

"No, immortals have super abilities, like super strength and speed not a better sense of smell or taste. They do however have a better sense of hearing and eyesight." Shelby told.

"Well then, he knows something he's not supposed to. For now, we keep an eye out for him." Rachel ordered. "It's late and unfortunately for us, that means school tomorrow. Let's go, I think I have some of Britt's clothes that can fit you Dallas."

* * *

"Thanks," Dallas stated taking one of Brittany's t-shirt and shorts that had been leftover.

"No problem, Britt leaves these all the time." Rachel waved off changing into her own sleepwear, shorts and a tank top.

"No, I'm not just talking about the clothes. I mean in general. Thank you for believing me." Dallas thanked getting settled on the other side of Rachel's bed.

"Hey we're friends right? It's going to be okay, Dallas. She's your mate. She'll come around. Let's go to bed." Rachel smiled setting her alarm and slipping into bed.

"Thanks though," Dallas said as the lights turned off.

"Stop thanking me, it's really fine." Rachel mentioned seriously. "If you thank me one more time, I will throw soemthing at you."

"Fine, okay okay, but thank you." Dallas chuckled. "Ow! Was throwing the hard pillow really necessary?"

"Yes, now shut up!" Rachel muttered wanting to go to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Lezpez, do you know where I could find a girl? I bet you know all the good places, since you go down on them every weekend." A freshman boy taunted.

Santana stopped in her tracks, and turned so fast it gave Dallas, Rachel, and Quinn who had been talking in front of the diva's locker whiplash.

"What did you just say to me, pendejo?" Santana asked deathly tone and stare.

"What do you think?" the freshman boy questioned clearly trying to not be intimidated by Santana's glare.

"Look, you little good for nothing, you don't know shit about me. I carry—" Santana started to threaten before being cut off.

"Razors in your hair, yeah I know. Question do all lesbians, carry razor blades?" The freshman clearly had a death wish.

Santana's face drained of color and she didn't know exactly what to do.

"Hey who are you talking to like that?" Quinn voice sounded right next to them.

"I'm pretty sure; she doesn't want to talk to you." Rachel followed up.

"Maybe you should just mind your own business." Dallas commented taking a stance behind Santana.

"Look the biggest lesbo of them all came to rescue you Santana. And she has help, the good for nothing Christian and the daughter of the faggots." The freshman laughed only seeing Quinn flinch and missing Rachel twitch.

The boy didn't get to finish her verbal assault.

"Look here," Rachel stated shoving the boy into the lockers. Santana and Quinn stood shocked. "You are going to take everything you've just said back. Quinn here is not a good for nothing Christian, you are, you asshole. She ten times a better Christian than you; she made one mistake, sleeping with a boy who almost got her pregnant. You, you have no excuse you sleep with girls all the time and I bet my Broadway dreams, that more than once, you've impregnated them. Or haven't you Johnson. I heard you dumped Samantha the moment she told you; she was pregnant with your baby. Was that just a rumor? You truly don't know the first thing about being an adult do you? So what if I have two fathers' I bet they taught me better than both of your parents. Actually I take that back, your parents have nothing to do with how stupid you are. Now you're going to leave Santana alone. Quinn Fabray's name is to never leave your lips again. Dallas sexuality never to be questioned and my fathers' never mentioned. Do you understand me?"

Quinn still stood stunned surprised the diva had defended her. Too shocked to notice what had happened, Santana had slipped away humiliated by the confrontation in the hallway. Dallas clearly not dazed by the actions Rachel had chosen, followed Santana.

* * *

"Santana?" Dallas voice wafted through the bathroom.

Wiping the tears furiously away from her face, Santana stood glaring at the sink.

"What do you want, Torres!" Santana spat out.

"You okay?" Dallas asked.

"No, I was just humiliated for the first time in forever. How do you think I feel?" Santana growled.

"At least Rachel defended you," Dallas argued crossing her arms.

"She made me more embarrassed! I'll look weak now. She just should have kept her mouth shut," Santana said.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Dallas questioned uncrossing her arms.

"What's there to get? She just made it worse for me," Santana claimed.

"How much I wish, I had had a friend, who would have defended me when I was shoved out of the closet." Dallas stated.

"Berry should just mind her own busin— Wait what? Shoved out? I thought you came out?"

"I was shoved out the closet," Dallas shrugged off.

"Wait, but I thought you said you were out and proud." Santana inquired.

"I am now, but I wasn't at first. Actually I don't think that if I hadn't been shoved out of the closet, I would have had the guts to come out."

"How, if you don't mind me asking?" Santana asked feeling self-conscious.

"Five years ago, I wasn't who I am today. During my last year of middle school, I was the weird, eighth grader, I mean I was pretty and had my group of friends, but I guess I was socially awkward at least compared to Taylor and Mikayla. It wasn't until I tried out for the girls' varsity basketball team and made it, that I was met with popularity. Our middle school integrated the high school so, we saw high scholars pretty often. When I made the team as the first, middle scholar girl to be a main player the news spread like wildfire throughout the upper scholars. Suddenly I was being asked on dates here and there. So like any other person I soaked up the attention and said yes. Halfway through eighth grade, I was only fourteen, I lost my virginity. It sucked, cause I lost it to a guy, however I did enjoy having sex. So being the person who I was, I started sleeping around. By the beginning of freshman year, I was known as the stud. So when this girl named Amanda asked me out in private, I said yes. We went out and slept together. She wanted more, but I didn't. I realized the only reason I had said yes, was because she was an exact replica of Taylor. I couldn't lead Amanda on, so I broke it off with her. Unfortunately Amanda didn't take it to kindly, the next day rumors were spreading that I had raped her. But people didn't care that I had 'raped' someone, but that the person had been a girl. I became the social outcast again. It sucked, it honestly sucked. It was the darkest time of my life, but thanks to her outing me. My friends that I'd driven away in eighth grade helped me back to my feet. They'd known I was gay because I had trusted them, so they helped me back up. I have never been more grateful and thankful because thanks to Amanda, I was able to ask Taylor out. Thankfully Taylor said yes and made my life complete. Sure we got bashed, but I regained my position at the top of the team after winning the varsity team, national championships. It got better our sophomore year, and it made me a better person. I owe a lot to Amanda."

"Holly shit, Torres." Santana mumbled.

"You're not alone." Dallas replied walking up to Santana and laying a hand on her shoulder. "You've got people behind you to support you."

Santana swallowed feeling tears come on, "I know, but god. I'm so angry. I don't mean to be a bitch. I don't mean to lash out. I'm just so angry and overwhelmed by the feelings I have tried to suppress."

Santana was sobbing now, her hands shakily wrapping around her body.

"I know, I went through the same, but Santana listen to me. You're a bitch because of your anger, but maybe it's time for you to stop blaming the rest of the world and start accepting some of the responsibility. So you got kicked out of the closet. It wasn't ideal, but maybe it's the shove you need. Brittany wants you and now she can have you without being worried you'll leave her. She's not going to leave you now that you're out. I bet you'll be surprised at who comes around. Now that you're out, you don't have to hide, so try to make the best out of it. I think it's time you tell your parents, it'll be better than them finding out through the news today. Hey I can even be close if you need me to. I know how it feels." Dallas commented.

"You'd do that?" Santana asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? We're in glee together or were plus we're Latina's we have to stick together. We're family Santana." Dallas mentioned.

"Thanks," Santana said tears running down her face.

"No problem." Dallas mentioned.

"I know it's not my business, but I heard what happened between you and Taylor," Santana started. "I know you didn't cheat. Lily Truscott filmed the whole thing on her phone and was showing Monroe."

Dallas eyes widened.

"I confiscated her phone to make a copy. I thought you could use it to your advantage. Although you can't hear or make out what you're saying, you can tell he forced himself onto you." Santana mentioned handing over the tape.

"Thanks," Dallas mentioned.

"No, I think I need to thank you." Santana commented wiping her eyes one more time. "I owe you."

"Well I think I know a way you could repay me." Dallas mentioned. "Come on this needs to be ready by glee."

Dallas grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her out of the room towards the choir room to set up.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Artie asked seeing Santana in the choir room.

"She's here to help with a song moron. Stop picking on her." Dallas bit back.

The choir room filled up, Rachel and Quinn walking in at the end.

"Santana it's a surprise to see you here. I think I need to apologize I might have embarrassed you. It wasn't my intention. I was only trying to help, but I may have done the –" Rachel started apologizing, but Santana's hand stopped her.

"No, I need to say I'm sorry. You were just being a good friend, something I haven't been to you. I want to try again, if the offer still stands," Santana said sincerely.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head slightly shocked, but happy, "It'd be an honor."

Santana smiled and then her smile faded at Finn's comment. "What brought on the change of heart?"

"I had a talk with someone. She helped me realize a few things, bringing me to my next apology. I'm sorry I kept teasing you. Though it wasn't ideal you outed me, you were just defending yourself. I'm sorry I pushed you that far, Finn." Santana expressed.

The _New Directions _looked in awe of Santana, Quinn and Dallas smiled proudly at the accomplishment.

"So anyway guys, I thought we could practice our numbers for sectionals today. Santana what are you doing here?" Mr. Schuester told while walking into the room.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I have something prepared." Dallas intervened. "If I could?"

"Sure, the floor is all yours." Mr. Schue mentioned.

Dallas took her spot at the front, sitting down at the stool facing the choir room, she waved Santana over. Santana rolled over the projector and computer already hooked up. Projecting the image onto the whiteboard, Santana turned to give Dallas her cue. Turning towards the group Dallas swallowed.

"I know, we aren't on the best terms right now, Taylor. I know you're angry and hurt at me, and I understand why, but you left before I had the chance to explain. This song is for you, I'm sorry and I hope you understand everything it stands for. I know music is one of the most important things to you. I'm sorry, baby." Dallas finished and turned to Brad who started playing along with Dallas' singing and the projected video.

_Shut the door, turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you; I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside, I cannot hide this even though I try_

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me, trembling hands touch skin it makes this hard girl _

_And the tears stream done my face, if we could only have this life for one more day_

Pausing slightly, Dallas took a small intake of breath. Her eyes flew over to Taylor's who were glued to the video. Turning to get a better angle she observed what point of the video they were up to. It was a slideshow filled of pictures of Taylor and Dallas throughout their relationships. Currently it was when they were in elementary, all the pictures of them as best friends. The picture was of a seven year old Dallas who was smiling with a gap because she had lost both of her teeth, Taylor stood next to her kissing her on the cheek. It transferred to a picture of Taylor riding a bike with Dallas being pulled on her roller skates with a rope.

Santana joined her for the next verse.

_If we could only turn back time, you know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart it breathing for this moment in time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today_

While Santana finished off the chorus, Dallas started the next verse, her voice wavering slightly tears gathering up in her eyes. The videos pictures had turned to when the girls were in middle school before Dallas' position on the basketball team. Taylor stood smiling at the camera dressed for school with a shy braces smile, her blonde hair up in a ponytail, Dallas smiling next to her dressed in the school uniform as well, her brown hair kept back with a headband. They had their arms wrapped around each other.

_Close the door, throw the key, don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you; my judgment's clouded like tonight's sky_

_Undecided, voices numbs, try to scream out my lungs _

_But it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face,_

As the chorus approached again Santana's voice joined back in. Again the slideshow changed to when Dallas and Taylor had started dating. Taylor let out a choked sob at one particular picture. It was of homecoming in L. A. Dallas was dressed in a black dress and she had three flowers in her hand, three roses, a yellow, white and red one. They were in her right hand and the tips of the flowers were tapping Taylor's nose. Taylor was dressed in a white dress, and she had the shyest smile while Dallas had the goofiest grin plastered on her face. It was such an intimate, photograph, it had been the first time Dallas had told Taylor she loved her with all of her heart.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time, you know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart it breathing for this moment in time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today_

Dallas voice stood out once more as the bridge of the song started her hands shaking a bit. Dallas brown eyes connected with Taylor's blue ones and the Latina poured her feelings into the next words. The slideshow kept moving this time showing a picture of the two at the beach for their anniversary earlier that year. They had both decided on the beach or more like Dallas had surprised Taylor with a day at the beach. Both girls were in bikinis as they walked through the boardwalk. The image switching to one of them playing soccer on the sand, before one of Dallas twirling Taylor at the edge of the ocean filled the screen, and another picture of Taylor wrapping her arms around Dallas neck. The next photo consisted of Dallas and Taylor's clothes thrown on the Taylor beach towels while the girls were lying down and kissing.

_Flashes left in my mind going back to the time, playing games in the street kicking balls with my feet_

_Dancing on with my toes standing close to the edge, there's a pile of clothes at the end of your bed. _

_As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all_

The slideshow kept going showing pictures of the move from L. A. to Lima. Pictures of them in the choir room or at home, little intimate moments of their lives together played out on the screen. Dallas started bringing the song to a close and Santana's voice joined hers again.

_You know I'll be, your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart it breathing for this moment in time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today_

The piano kept playing in the background as the slideshow stopped abruptly. The pictures of the couple stopped and the video of what had happened started playing. The choir room went even quieter as the gleeks observed what had taken place in the hallway the previous day. This time Taylor's sobs weren't tempted to being choked back. She cried openly and her eyes filled with regret and guilt as she turned to look at Dallas. The video ended and Dallas finished out her song without Santana's voice.

_You know I'll be, your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart it breathing for this moment in time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today_

"Taylor?" Dallas whispered.

The choir room was silent, no one clapped, to shocked and still processing what had happened.

"Dal-las," Taylor hiccupped, wiping the tears she opened up her arms.

Less than two seconds later, Dallas was cradling the blonde in her arms.

"Shshsh, hey it's okay, I'm okay, you're okay, we're all okay, okay?" Dallas stated softly wiping the tears from her mate's face.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have believed them. I should have given you a chance to explain." Taylor whispered.

"Hey, nothing happened. We're still here, and we're still going strong." Dallas mentioned kissing Taylor's knuckles. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you this?" Taylor chuckled seriously.

Dallas shrugged nonchalantly before taking a seat next to Taylor.

"Dallas," Mikayla's voice sounded.

"Hmm," The tall brunette asked.

"We have many things to discuss later today," Mikayla replied having heard what the video stated.

Dallas nodded and Taylor did as well, Rachel shared a glance with Mikayla and Sam did as well.

* * *

"Okay so clearly I missed something, that all of you know," Mikayla sighed walking out to the parking lot.

It was pretty empty the _Trouble Tones, New Directions _and Cheerios cars remained.

Dallas and Taylor were in each other's arms where they'd been the majority of the day, Rachel was texting, Sam was talking to Sugar, Tina was on the phone with Mike, Tess and Miley were walking in their direction, and Brittany was saying bye to Santana.

"Wait what are we talking about?" Brittany asked as she approached the group.

"Okay maybe not everyone knew?" Mikayla mentioned. "The Azimo not being human."

"Oh I knew that," Brittany waved off.

Mikayla's jaw went slack, "Who else knew?"

Everyone raised their arms except for Mikayla and Taylor.

"How?"

"Oh easy," Tess started explaining. "Sam, Rachel and Dallas knew, because Shelby told them, then Sugar, Tina, and Brittany found out through Sam and Rachel's thoughts, Miley and I found out through Dallas' thoughts, Taylor would have found out had she not been fighting with Dallas."

"And didn't you think it'd be necessary for me to know?" Mikayla asked exasperated.

"We thought you did," Miley answered.

"Well thank you very much, but I didn't!" Mikayla huffed.

"Alright no need to be an angry panda," Tess teased.

"Shut up, Tess!" Mikayla pouted.

"C'mon guys stop annoying Mikayla." Rachel pointed out, "We have a lot to do, the full moon is four days and three nights away and sectionals are in five days."

"Wait, you're telling me, that we're going to be extremely horny and short tempered for the next four days. And that the day our bodies are relieved is the day we have to compete?" Sugar moaned.

"Yep," Rachel mentioned. "Believe me, it's much worse if you suffer this alone than with a pack."

"Word," Mikayla muttered. "Alright let's go home."

* * *

"You're an idiot!" A boy's voice hissed.

"Am I?" Azimo questioned.

"Yes, you just straight out told them, you weren't human. Do you want them to investigate you?"

"Whatever, what do you want now?" Azimo asked.

"Sectionals is in five days, I need you to distract the pack leader enough to not have her compete. Student elections are in a day, stuff the ballot box and blame, Berry. They need to lose sectionals. That way she'll be too distracted and I get my prize."

"Fine, but if that doesn't work then what? What is your prize?" Azimo commented.

"Figure it out, it shouldn't be that hard, get help if you need it. It's none of your business. You're dismissed."

* * *

Rachel groaned as she woke up, it was Tuesday and the full moon would be Thursday night. In other words it meant that Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday would be spent suffering with extreme horniness. Saturday was Sectionals and her body wold be exhausted.

Standing up from bed, Rachel felt the immediate change in her body. At the bottom of her stomach she felt the wolf stirring begging to come out and be released or at least be satisfied.

"Looks like the sex marathon has begun," Rachel muttered.

She heard a chuckle come from downstairs no doubt where Shelby had just come back from a run and a grunt from Sam in the room next door.

Her phone went off and Rachel picked it up too see three missed texts.

**_Extremely horny. No fun.- Sugarbabe_**

**_Sanny will b so pleased. cant wait 4 the sex 2 bgin.-BrittanyBitch_**

**_Why does being a werewolf come with extreme horniness? :( _**

"Let hell begin."

* * *

"Yes Santana?" Rachel asked not in the mood to deal with people. Her wolf driving her insane already. Rachel had had to take care of herself once already and the second time Sugar had helped.

"How did you know?" Santana inquired, wondering how Rachel had seen her when Rachel had her back turned to her.

"Lucky guess," Rachel mentioned grabbing her books and closing her locker.

"Right, anyway I was wondering, would you be willing to sing a song with me?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Rachel tried plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Come on, we need the rest of the glee girls." Santana mentioned grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the choir room.

Groaning at both Santana's excitement and warmth, the wolf stirred again.

* * *

"Have any of you seen the girls?" Mr. Schue asked his class when glee club time arrived.

"Nope, haven't seen any of them since first period," Finn answered.

"Sam?" Mr. Schue turned to him.

"Guys just cause I live with Rachel doesn't mean I know where she is," Sam commented.

_Where are you?-Sam_

"Damn, well I guess we have to start talking about sectionals without them." Mr. Schue stated.

_**Santana:**__  
This was never the way I planned,_

_**Rachel:**__  
Not my intention_

_**Santana:**__  
I got so brave, drink in hand_

_**Rachel:**__  
Lost my discretion_

_**Santana:**__  
It's not what_

_**Rachel:**__  
I'm used to_

_**Santana:**__  
Just wanna try you on_

The girls strutted into the choir room, Rachel and Santana at the front, Quinn and Brittany behind, Mercedes and Tina after them, Sugar and Mikayla, Tess and Miley and Dallas and Taylor at the end. Switching of the lyrics the girls let Santana's smoky voice and Rachel trained vocal chords guide the song.

_**Rachel:**__  
I'm curious for you_

_**Santana and Rachel:**__  
Caught my attention_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_**Santana:**__  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_**Rachel:**__  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Pretending as if Rachel and Finn where still dating Rachel took a seat on his lap before being pulled up by Quinn, who held her close and dragged her towards Mercedes and Tina, she saw Mikayla doing the same to Sugar, but instead dragged her to Tess and Miley, and Brittany sitting on Sam's lap was dragged by Taylor towards Santana and Dallas. They dance to the song showing off their assests while still having a good time.

_**Rachel and Santana with Girls:**__  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it_

_**Rachel:**__  
No I don't even know your name_

_**Santana:**__  
It doesn't matter_

_**Rachel:**__  
You're my experimental game_

_**Santana:**__  
Just human nature_

_**Rachel:**__  
It's not what good girls do,_

_**Santana:**__  
Not how they should behave_

_**Rachel:**__  
My head gets so confused,_

_**Santana and Rachel:**__  
Hard to obey_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl, and I liked it,_

_**Santana:**__  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_**Rachel:**__  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_**Rachel and Santana with Girls:**__  
It felt so wrong; it felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl, and I liked it,  
I liked it_

Dancing in a circle in the middle of the room, Santana and Rachel sang stronger than the others. They then split into pairs, Tess and Miley, Mikayla and Sugar, Tina and Mercedes, Dallas and Taylor, Quinn and Rachel and Santana and Brittany. They danced with their pair before joining in a huge circle minus Santana before forming a straight line.

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal;_

_**Santana:**__  
it's innocent_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl, and I liked it,_

_**Santana:**__  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_**Rachel:**__  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_**Rachel and Santana with the Girls:**__  
It felt so wrong; it felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_**Santana and Rachel with the Girls:**__  
I kissed a girl, and I liked it,  
I liked it_

"I told my parents, they're totally cool with it. Now I only have to tell my Abuela," Santana mentioned after they had finished the song.

The glee club cheered at her and Santana felt herself being crushed into a hug by Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Dallas alogn with the rest of the club.

* * *

"Rachel Berry, you are suspended for the rest of the week and you will not be competing Saturday at sectionals!" Figgins said.

* * *

"WAIT WHAT!" Mikayla shouted close to falling off her chair.

"I'm suspended for the rest of the week, but guys, I can't compete at sectionals." Rachel whispered.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked down and away, "They found evidence that I rigged the elections."

The club looked shocked.

"Did you?" Rory asked.

Rachel shook her head, "But Figgins made up his mind. I can't convince it wasn't me, but guys, I was going to tell you anyway that I wasn't planning at sectionals."

"WHAT?" Artie shrieked.

"Look, we're a good team, and you don't need me to win a competition, but can you honestly tell me that you don't miss the others. Sure Mercedes can be a diva and even a bigger diva than me sometimes, Brittany's goofiness, Santana's sarcastic comments, Miley and Tess' fun sense of humor and even Sugar, are missed in the choir room. Senior years are supposed to be about having fun and building friendships that you'll look back on, I want that. I want that with my family. You don't need me to win, you have Quinn's beautiful alto, Tina's amazing mezzo-soprano, Mikayla's silky voice, Taylor's alto to soprano range, and Dallas' rough smoky alto to tenor, along with Puck's bad boy's voice, Sam's range, Finn's talent, Rory is a great addition, and your gangsta vocal chords. You guys can win, I know it. Anyway I was planning on sitting this competition out and seeing if we could get them to rejoin _New Directions."_

"You were planning on sitting this one out? When where you going to tell us?" Finn accused.

"Well some of you knew," Rachel shot a glance to Tina and Sam, "Some of you had an inkling," Mikayla, Taylor, and Dallas made eye contact, "One of you I told," Quinn ducked her head. "I was going to tell the rest of you today."

The club looked down saddened.

"You guys can do this, I believe in you," Rachel said before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Rachel?" Shelby asked her daughter.

They were sitting outside on the bleachers.

Not hearing an answer Shelby continued. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but someone framed me. And they have an amazing makeup artist because it really looked like it was me on that tape."

"What do you mean?"

"Figgins has a tape of 'me' stuffing the ballot boxes from the election."

"You didn't do it?"

"No mom. Why would I, either way it would have meant one of my friends would have lost."

"I know, but how are you doing?"

"How should I be feeling? We're competing Saturday against you. I backed out and was already planning on to, we really need the old glee club and I'm not trying to get you fired mom, but I miss the old _New Directions_."

"I know, baby," Shelby answered wrapping her arms around her pup.

"Mom, whether we win or lose Saturday, stay at McKinley, please."

"Of course," Shelby sighed. "I need to go, the _Trouble Tones _need me to run through our number. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Yes mom, now go before I'm left motherless at Santana's hands."

Shelby chuckled before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead and leaving.

* * *

"I didn't know you and Shelby were that close?"

Rachel jumped of the bleachers.

"Jesus Christ Quinn! You've got to stop sneaking up on me! You're going to be the death of me!"

"I wasn't aware that you said the lords name in vain? I thought you were against that type of language?" Quinn giggled raising an eyebrow.

"Haha Fabray. You think you're hilarious don't you?"

"Maybe?" Quinn teased.

"Alright, I'm leaving now," Rachel stated getting up.

"Wait, I was only joking. I'll behave myself now, I promise, please don't go." Quinn said reaching out her hand stopping Rachel's movements.

"That's what everyone says," Rachel commented seriously and Quinn was about to beg her that it was a joke, but stopped when she saw Rachel's lips twisting up into a smirk.

"Sneaky little person."

"Not that short, Quinn."

"Sure, Rachel."

"Okay, officially leaving now."

"No, wait, can I ask you something?"

"Already did."

"Smartass!"

"Me? Never!"

"Dramatic smartass with a sense of humor."

"Maybe, go on, ask."

"How did you get suspended if you didn't actually rig the ballot box?"

"I don't know, the world will never know." Rachel quoted the Tootsie Pop commercial.

"Rachel could you be serious for a moment." Quinn huffed out crossing her arms.

"I am being serious, Quinn, but I honestly don't know and don't care. It gave me an excuse to not sing and get the others back on our team. You miss Santana and Brittany, and I miss Sugar and Mercedes. It's a win-win situation."

"Unless they win," Quinn mentioned looking down.

"Which, won't happen because I have faith in our team and mostly because Tina will be leading one of our songs and you'll be starting by yourself." Rachel counter said.

"I'm not good enough, what if we lose because of me?" Quinn dejectedly murmured.

"You'll be amazing, I'll be in the audience helping you out," Rachel stated lifting Quinn's head with her thumb. "You can do this Quinn. Gather up that courage of Head Cheerio and determination of the Skank and you'll be fine. I believe in you."

Their noses were close to brushing and their eyes were staring into each other's soul. Rachel could hear Quinn's heartbeat pick up, she saw how Quinn's eyes became slightly darker, felt Quinn's breath on her own lips, tasted the other girl's perfume and shampoo, but most of all smelled Quinn's arousal. Taking a deep breath Rachel tried controlling her urges. She couldn't do this to Quinn. She couldn't let the wolf ravage the blonde. She wouldn't allow it, so as painful as it was, Rachel tried to let go of Quinn's face only to be stopped by the blonde's hands on her cheek and shoulder.

"Don't," Quinn breathed out. "Please don't."

"Quinn," Rachel whispered unsure.

"Please, Rachel," Quinn whispered, "Kiss me, please."

That's all it took before Quinn closed the gap and Rachel forgot about the wolf.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Songs don't belong to me.**

_**I Kissed a Girl **_**Katy Perry of course and **_**Moments **_**belongs to One Direction.**


	8. Sectionals

**A/N: Thank you for favoriting and alerting. And for reviewing, I really appreciate those. _Gardenia2, Cassicio, Faberry's-Knight,beverlie4055, djsmith10186, and ths3836._**

* * *

As soon as Quinn's lips touched her own Rachel world fell apart.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, her breathing picked up, her hands wrapped around Quinn, one diving into golden locks the other settling on the blonde's hip, the rational voice in her head faded away.

Rachel felt her senses start to overflow, she felt the wolf start to wake up.

Her mind became hazy and her instincts took over.

Rachel was vaguely aware of pulling Quinn in closer, of her fangs extending, of her nails growing, of Quinn pushing into her.

Separating her lips from the blonde, air burned into her lungs and Rachel greedily took advantage of Quinn's state.

Lulling her head back and exposing her neck, Quinn felt Rachel's lips leaving wet mouthed kisses and sensed Rachel's tongue trailing a path.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned feeling Rachel suck her pulse point.

As carefully as she could Rachel lowered Quinn onto the bleacher and leaned on top of her. She continued kissing down the blonde's neck and felt her control slip even more. Her hands became frantic and she began running them up and down the blonde's body.

In the back of her mind Rachel knew the wolf wanted control and was slowly and steadily gaining it. She knew she should stop, but damn did the wolf need release and it wasn't like she was completely taking advantage of Quinn. Quinn wanted this, her arousal was evident.

Rachel's hands slipped under Quinn's baby doll dress and raked over the blonde's toned stomach. They inched closer to Quinn's bra and suddenly she was teasing the other girl.

"Rachel," Quinn gasped out before she urged on. "Don't stop."

Growling, her nails scraped over the bra and Rachel squeezed Quinn's breast.

Moaning even louder Quinn's legs wrapped around Rachel's waist pulling her even closer. Rachel's head was now in the ex-cheerleader's chest, Quinn's hands buried deep in chocolate tresses.

"Rachel, please."

That's all it took for Rachel to almost rip Quinn's dress. Slinking down on the blonde Rachel's face met the most intimate part of a woman's body. Her nose came in touch with soaked white panties. Smelling Quinn's scent sent the wolf in Rachel into overload. She had to taste Quinn, and she had to taste her now.

Leaving her left hand to play with Quinn's breast, Rachel removed Quinn's underwear. Her right hand touched wet folds.

"Rachel!" Quinn stammered.

Slowly, but surely, Rachel's hand moved through Quinn's womanhood. Quinn's head thumped against the bench, Rachel to engrossed to notice. Her senses overwhelmed again, Quinn's scent filled her nostrils and all she could hear was Quinn's erratic heartbeat.

As gently as possible for a hormonal teenage horny wolf, Rachel entered Quinn. Screaming, Quinn begged Rachel for more. Stroking her clit, Rachel started pumping faster and harder. Her wild animal side taking control, Rachel fucked Quinn harder. She slammed into the blonde while the blonde groaned and moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"Rachel, I'm so close," Quinn panted out.

Hearing those words Rachel went at faster and then she felt it, Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed and that broke Rachel out of her trance.

Slipping her fingers out of Quinn, Rachel stood up.

"Shit," Rachel muttered throat dry at the sight of an exhausted Quinn.

Quinn's blonde locks glued to her forehead, damp from the exercise.

"Rachel," Quinn murmured tired from the orgasm her body had received and her parched throat.

"Shit, Quinn, shit. I'm so so sorry." Rachel shook her head not believing what she'd just done.

"What are—" Quinn tried to say as she sat up and pulled her dress down.

"No, Quinn, I'm so sorry," Rachel mentioned before sprinting off.

* * *

"Fuck! Shit! Damn! I'm such an idiot!" Rachel screamed punching her punching bag.

Rachel was currently at the gym in her basement. It was a big open space with a small kitchen, a huge workout mat in left with punching bags on the wall, next to them were five different lifting machines, and on the right side of the basement was a huge cage with two smaller cages on the each side.

"Why are you an idiot?" Tina asked walking down the steps.

"Tina, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be not trying to destroy that punching bag?"

"Answer the question Chang."

"Cohen-Chang, but yes, I should be in school. However I was extremely horny and decided to leave because I had a free period last so technically I'm not missing any school. So wanna tell me why you're pissed and upset."

"No, but I am anyway. I fucked Quinn."

Tina looked taken aback, "Wait give me a moment. I think my hormones just jumped an extra step, I thought you just said you and Quinn fucked."

"I did," Rachel muttered slouching to the floor.

"How? When? Why? HOW?" Tina sputtered sitting down next to her.

"You said how twice, just pointing it out. I don't know we were talking and then she kissed me and then I lost control."

"She kissed you?"

"Yes, Quinn kissed me, but then I LOST CONTROL!"

"But she kissed you?"

"YES TINA, BUT I LOST CONTROL!"

"But she initiated the action?"

"YES GODDAMMIT!"

"So you didn't kiss her first, she wanted to kiss you?"

"TINA!"

"Quinn Fabray kissed you?"

"YES! LUCY QUINN FABRAY KISSED ME RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, TINA ROSE COHEN-CHANG!"

"Wait so for me to get this straight, you fucked Quinn, but Quinn FABRAY from McKinley kissed you first?"

"YOU'RE insufferable."

"Well excuse me, but this sounds crazy!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's I can't get over the fact that I had sex with Quinn."

"Fabray, but how?"

"Well Tina, for two girls to have sex all you do is—"

"I know that! Dear god, I've had sex with women too! So what happened?"

Rachel then dove into a full explanation of what had happened.

"Wait so you just left her at the bleacher alone?"

"Well what the fuck was I supposed to do, Tina? I'm Alpha and I almost raped her? I lost control! I couldn't feel myself, the wolf took over. That's never happened to me before. Whenever I have sex I can distinguish my feelings and the wolf's, but I couldn't here. The merged I didn't know what part was the wolf's horniness or my own actual needs and desires. It was scary as shit, Tina."

"That's happened to me before. When Mike and I make love, I lose myself. I mean when I've had sex with you guys, I can stop, I can feel myself and my thoughts and then feel the wolf separately, but with Mike I can't. As you said, I can't tell."

"Why though?" Rachel cried laying her head on Tina's shoulder.

"I don't know, but we're going to figure it out, Rachel. Now come on upstairs, Sam, Dallas, Taylor, Mikayla are coming over when Brittany gets here to teach us the choreography, but until then, I need help with my solo. Just one more thing?"

"What?" Rachel asked walking up the stairs Tina behind her.

"So you actually manage to lay Fabray?"

"Oh my god, you're a dead woman, Chang!"

"Cohen-Chang!"

"I hate you! I'm not defending you in our spar match tomorrow!"

"You don't hate me, and you won't let me die!"

"Die no. Maim and injury severely, yes!"

* * *

"Quinn?"

The blonde sat along crying in the corner.

"Quinn?"

Her name was whispered.

"I know, you're in here Q. I can hear you?"

Wiping the tears from her face, Quinn tried to slip away from the corner undetected.

"Quinn," Quinn was stopped by a hand gripping onto her upper arm. "Don't think it's that easy to get rid of me or escape me Fabray. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Why would I tell you Santana?" Quinn snarled.

"Look, I know we normally fight, but we have our moments our heart to hearts and recently we had one for me it's time to repay the favor." Santana sighed guiding Quinn to a bench in the locker-room. "So will you tell me what happened?"

"Rachel, she-she had sex with me, and then left," Quinn sobbed feeling the tears stream down her face again.

"Wow, wait, short-stack had sex with you and left?"

"Mhm."

"What the fuck? How the hell did that happen?"

"I kissed her," Quinn murmured.

"And how does a kiss lead to sex? I mean like you have some intimate bond, but you know what I'm talking about. You know what I mean."

"Like I know, it was bizarre. I mean it was amazing she made me feel like a goddess and uncontrollable, but it was like Rachel wasn't there. It was passionate don't get me wrong, but I could feel that she wasn't there something else took over."

"You mean like Snix?"

"Exactly, but it was like Rachel couldn't control it. Like it had control over her." Quinn explained.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Quinn whispered.

"You have to talk to her, Quinn." Santana sighed.

"I know, but what the fuck am I supposed to say?"

"Don't know, Q, but I know I'm here to help."

"Thanks, San," Quinn mentioned feeling Santana's arms wrap around her.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Tina asked stepping out into the front yard later Wednesday night.

"Tina? What are you doing here?" Quinn questioned not really paying attention to the Asian, but on the house behind the Asian.

"I asked first." Tina replied, her eyes studying Quinn.

"I need to talk to Rachel." Quinn muttered.

"She doesn't want to talk. She needs time Q, to come to terms with what happened."

"She doesn't want to talk to me?" _The nerve of that girl! _"Oh well I guess today isn't her day then?" Quinn stated marching up to the door ignoring Tina's pleas. Reaching the front door, Quinn brought her fist down. "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

"Quinn, please, Rachel feels extremely guilty for what she did, please give her time," Tina begged knowing it wasn't the best time to bother the Alpha.

"NO! She's a big girl." Quinn argued.

"Quinn come back later. Rachel, well, she's not who she usually is, she might be—" but Tina's sentence was cut off by the door opening roughly.

"What?" Rachel growled.

No matter how prepared Quinn would have thought she could be she would have never been ready for what she saw.

Rachel stood leaning on the door, dressed in black sneakers, black sweat pants that went up to her calves and hung loosely from her hips, and a black sports bra, her hair up in a tight ponytail, her hands wrapped in black tape, but what struck Quinn the most was the black bruises against tan skin, the busted lip she had and the way Rachel's eyes glowed from brown to gold.

"What happened?" Quinn whispered leaning to touch the bruise forming on Rachel's cheek.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Mikayla's voice drifted onto the porch.

Quinn turned to look at her, Mikayla was dressed similarly to Rachel, almost the exact same except, she had on a black tank top and grey gloves instead of tape.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Quinn turned to the Latina, "What have you done to Rachel?"

"Me, nothing sweetheart, I'm just here to help." Mikayla chuckled.

"By beating her up? Are you mental?" Quinn inquired, not knowing why Mikayla's presence was irking her. She normally got along with the girl, even though Rachel and her were on and off.

"You really don't know anything, do you Fabray. Let me tell you a little something Fabray. If you haven't notices all of us are dressed the same. We're having a little fight to blow off steam."

Quinn took a minute to survey everyone inside and in fact Mikayla was right. Dallas and Taylor were both in sweats and tank tops with gray gloves, Miley and Tess donned tank tops and shorts along with the gloves, the four of them had their hair tied back, black sneakers and were dressed in black. Sugar and Sam were dressed similarly to Rachel, both in black bottoms, Sam shirtless and in Sugar's case a black bra while their wrists were taped. Turning to look at Tina she found the exact same outfit and was a bit shocked that she hadn't realized Tina was wearing that, but what stunned Quinn the most was Brittany walk into the room with the same clothing.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked.

The blonde's head whipped up quickly. Quinn felt her blood run cold; Brittany's calm blue eyes were gone replaced by the electric ones of her wolf.

"You should go, Quinn. Right now isn't the best time to talk." Rachel stated.

"No! We need to talk!" Quinn stammered needing to know answers.

"And we will, just not today." Rachel clarified. "Tina will walk you to your car."

That's the last Quinn heard or saw of Rachel until they met up at Sectionals.

* * *

The woods were dark, and Rachel felt her wolf crawl around in caution. Even though these were her woods, there was still an enemy. They needed to be careful. She saw to burst of color pass her, a light gold and black blur. Tina and Brittany, her alpha's in command. Taking a deep breath Rachel took off after them, Sam and Sugar behind her.

They didn't notice another figure follow closely behind them, not a wolf, but a shape-shifter.

* * *

"_We welcome to the stage the UNITARDS!"_

The crowd welcomes in the first group of show choir.

_New Directions _sits waiting attentively and giddily for the competition, the curtains open and…

_**Harmony:**__  
What's new, Buenos Aires?  
I'm new! I wanna say: I'm just a little stuck on you-  
You'll be on me, too_

_**Harmony with The Unitards:**__  
I get out here,_

_**Harmony:**__  
Buenos Aires_

"Oh my god, it's the Gerber baby," Kurt whispers into Rachel's ear.

Indeed, it is Harmony.

"That should be me singing the song," Rachel commented before her eyes graze over to where the _Trouble Tones _are sitting. Her eyes are glued on Sugar who has drifted closer to the edge of her seat. Throughout the song, Rachel's eyes never left Sugar and she didn't even realize the song was over until the crowd starts cheering and clapping.

"_And now to welcome from McKinley High the Trouble Tones!"_

_**Santana (with The Troubletones harmonizing):**__  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along_

_**Mercedes:**__  
And so you're back,  
From outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
I should've changed that stupid lock,  
I should've made you leave your key,  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

_**Santana:**__  
Oh now go,  
Walk out the door,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,  
You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die_

_**Brittany and The Troubletones:**__  
I'm a survivor (__**Sugar: **__what),  
I'm not gonna give up (__**Sugar: **__what)  
I'm not gon' stop (__**Sugar: **__what),  
I'm gonna work harder (__**Sugar: **__what)  
I'm a survivor (__**Sugar: **__what),  
I'm gonna make it (__**Sugar: **__what)  
I will survive (__**Sugar: **__what),  
keep on survivin' (__**Sugar: **__what)  
_  
Rachel is standing or well sitting in awe of her former teammates. They're truly talented and Rachel realizes that they deserve more spotlight and is determined to make that happen. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel spots Quinn leaving the auditorium. Excusing herself from her seat and the scene, she quickly exits to follow Quinn.

_**Mercedes (with The Troubletones harmonizing):**__  
It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces  
Of my broken heart._

_**Santana (with The Troubletones harmonizing):**__  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high._

_**Brittany with The Troubletones:**__  
I'm a survivor (__**Sugar: **__what),  
I'm not gonna give up (__**Sugar: **__what)  
I'm not gon' stop (__**Sugar: **__what),  
I'm gonna work harder (__**Sugar: **__what)  
I'm a survivor (__**Sugar: **__what),  
I'm gonna make it (__**Sugar: **__what)  
I will survive (__**Sugar: **__what),  
keep on survivin' (__**Sugar: **__what)_

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asks watching Quinn walk away.

"I can't compete against them. They were fantastic." Quinn moans out. "Like you care, how I'm feeling? You wouldn't even talk to me!"

"You're fantastic, you're going to be amazing Quinn." Rachel replied ignoring the other part of Quinn's comments, hoping the blonde would forget.

"Not as amazing as you would be had you been up there."

"No, Quinn, maybe not as amazing, but you'd be phenomenal. You need to go up there, Quinn. Prove to them, that you don' need Rachel Berry to win."

"How do you always manage to comfort me, even at our worst?" Quinn whispered leaning into Rachel.

"It's the way we work, I guess?" Rachel smiled happy Quinn was returning the embrace.

"Don't think you're off the hook for what happened. And how the hell did those bruises go away?" Quinn wondered pulling back slightly.

"The world will never know," Rachel teased. _Damn the girl's memory!_

"Smartass, stop avoiding the question!" Quinn stated.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal. After we win, I promise we'll sit down and talk about everything, okay?" Rachel murmured.

"I want to know now," Quinn mentioned.

"After, Fabray," Rachel sighed.

"I deserve an explanation to what happened on Tuesday!" Quinn demanded.

"And you'll get it, after the competition." Rachel replied.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I need to figure some things out, okay? I promise you Quinn, I'll explain everything after," Rachel commented.

"Fine, Berry," Quinn smiled.

"Good, now get into that green room so you can win!" Rachel ordered.

"Aye aye captain!" Quinn joked.

* * *

_**Brittany with Mercedes, Santana and The Troubletones:**__  
I'm a survivor (__**Sugar: **__what)  
I'm not goin' give up ( __**Sugar:**__ what)  
I'm not goin' stop (__**Sugar:**__ what)  
I'm goin' work harder (__**Sugar:**__ what)  
I'm a survivor (__**Sugar:**__ what)  
I'm gonna make it (__**Sugar:**__ what)  
I will survive (__**Sugar:**__ what)  
Keep on survivin' (__**Sugar:**__what)_

_**Mercedes and Santana with The Troubletones:**__  
I will survive!_

"_And now also competing from McKinley High THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"_

_**Tina:**__  
A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

_**New Directions:**__  
A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

_**Tina:**__  
You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before_

_**Kurt:**__  
Like I before E except after C_

_**Tina:**__  
And why two plus two makes four  
Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (__**New Directions: **__Teach you, teach you)  
All about love, dear, (__**New Directions: **__All about love)_

_**Mike:**__  
Sit yourself down and take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me_

_**Tina with New Directions:**__  
A B C, easy as one, two, three  
Or simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
A B C, easy as one, two, three (__**Quinn:**__ Ohhhh)  
Or simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

_**New Directions:**__  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit (__**Rory:**__Come on, let me love you just a little bit)_

_**Tina:**__  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit (__**New Directions:**__ Come on, little bit)  
(__**New Directions:**__ Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on  
Let me show you what it's all about (__**New Directions:**__ Come on, all about)_

Rachel made sure to lock eyes with Quinn. She smiled shaking out the beat, even clapping to the rhythm. Rachel supported her team, loving that they'd come together as a team.

_**Quinn:**__  
Reading and writing arithmetic,  
Are the branches of the learning tree_

_**Mike:**__  
But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl_

_**Kurt:**__  
Your education ain't complete_

_**Tina:**__  
T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (__**New Directions: **__Show you, show you)  
How to get an A, (__**New Directions:**__ Nah nah nah nah naah)  
_  
Rachel smiled proud of how her team was doing.

_**Tina with New Directions:**__  
A B C, is easy it's like counting up to three (__**Quinn:**__ Ohhhh)(__**New Directions:**__ One, two, three)  
Sing a simple melody (__**New Directions:**__ Do re mi, ABC)  
That's how easy love can be_

_**Mike:**__  
Now I'm gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out, sing it out_

_**Tina and Mike with New Directions: **__  
Easy as one, two, three._

As the song came to a close, Rachel smiled cheering loudly. She was one of the first one's clapping on her teammates and from the corner of her eye she saw Brittany dancing to the beat in her seat, Mercedes laughing, Santana smiling, and Sugar cheering the group on. Rachel smiled genuinely, happy that the girls were supporting their old team. Tess and Miley talked to each other commenting and grinning at their Alphas. Rachel even saw Mitchie clapping politely for _New Directions, _Caitlyn and Lily near her doing the same. There was something about those girls other than being on the _Trouble Tones,_ and Rachel was going to figure it out.

Making sure her eyes met with pure hazel again, Rachel signaled to Quinn to take a deep breath. Smiling slightly, Quinn opened her mouth, following Rachel's lips as she mouthed along with her.

_**Quinn:**__  
This is a story about control,  
My control.  
Control of what I say,  
Control of what I do  
And this time I'm gonna do it my way  
I hope you enjoyed this as much as i do  
Are you ready? I am  
'Cause it's all about control  
And I've got lots of it_

_**Blaine:**__  
When I was 17, I did what people told me, uh!  
I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me  
But that was a long ago  
I'm in_

_**Quinn:**__ Control  
__**Artie:**__ Never gonna stop  
__**Quinn:**__ Control  
__**Blaine:**__ To get what I want  
__**Quinn**__: Control  
__**Artie:**__ I got to have a lot  
__**Quinn**__: Control  
__**Blaine: **__And now I'm all grown up  
_  
Rachel lost herself in hazel swirls as the song continued. She didn't even notice standing up again or the rest of the members of _New Directions,_ she only focused on Quinn. Never taking her eyes of the girl, who had stolen her breath in only a few seconds, and her heart in less possibly. Quinn let loose through the number and she smiled.

_**Blaine, Artie and Quinn**__  
I'm in control (__**Blaine and Artie:**__ Uh)  
I'm in control (__**Artie:**__ Ah)  
I'm in control (__**Blaine and Artie:**__ Uh)  
I'm in control (__**Artie:**__ Ah)_

Rachel cheered on her team loudly as she saw them start their last number. She made sure to show her support, clapping and dancing. She saw the rest of her pack that wasn't performing cheer on her team. She saw Tess and Miley cheer on Taylor, Dallas, and Mikayla.

_**Finn:**__  
Stand up!  
Stand up!  
Lift, yourself now!_

_**New Directions (Tina & Quinn harmonizing):**__  
Man in the mirror!  
(__**Blaine**__**:**__Ooh!__)  
__(__**Blaine:**__ Ooh!) Ah aaah  
(__**Blaine:**__ Ooh!) ah aaah  
Make that change! (__**Artie:**__Stand up! Stand up!)_

_**Sam:**__  
You know!  
You know it!  
You know it! (__**New Directions:**__ Man in the mirror!)  
You know!_

_**New Directions:**__  
Change!_

_**Mike:**__  
Make that change_

As the song came to a close Rachel was on her way to the backroom as fast as her feet would carry her. Before reaching the greenroom or backstage, something hit her. The smell was similar, it wasn't a wolf scent, it was another type of creature, but not a wolf. A shape-shifter, an immortal, a vampire, a heeler, a witch? So many possibilities, but she didn't know what it was. Growling, Rachel walked to the backroom and replaced her scowl with a huge smile.

* * *

Opening the door, Rachel walked in to see all of her friends. "You guys were amazing!"

Tina and Sam turned to look at her first.

"You did phenomenal," Rachel commented to her pack mates. Tina and Sam filled up with pride, happy that their Alpha was pleased with them.

Sam tackled her into a hug, Tina walking much more calmly and embracing the diva into a hug.

"The rest of you did great, you're gonna win no matter what!" Rachel stated. "Now let's get you all on that stage."

The _New Directions _cheered before heading towards the stage.

"I thought you said I was going to phenomenal," Quinn teased walking next to Rachel.

"And you were, but you were even better than phenomenal, you were brilliant!" Rachel spoke.

"Thank you, if you hadn't believe in me, I don't think I would have been able to sing."

"It was all you, Quinn." Rachel stated seriously.

"I've been thinking, you helped me realize so many things throughout these past years Rachel. I owe you so much, but if it wasn't for you, and the insistence of me to be in glee, even after everything I put you through. I think I wanna become a writer, but I wanna take up acting and singing as well. What do you think of _Yale_?" Quinn asked.

"Well _NYADA _is the school for me, but I'm sure they've got an amazing program," Rachel replied.

"Good, because I applied there, all thanks to you." Quinn smiled.

"It was all you, Quinn." Rachel responded. "We're kinda friends aren't we?"

"Kinda," Quinn replied walking into the auditorium and up the stairs to the rest of her team.

* * *

"And the places for Sectionals are the following. In third place…_THE UNITARDS!_"

The crowd cheered and Harmony stepped up to grab the prize.

As she walked back to her group, a pale hand landed on her arm.

Harmony turned to look at who had stopped her.

"You did really well," Sugar whispered for just them to hear.

Swallowing at the compliment and blushing, Harmony turned to her. "Thank you, you as well."

Sugar smiled brightly at the comment and turned back to the _Trouble Tones._

"And the winners of the Sectionals competition is….._THE NEW DIRECTIONS!_"

Rachel screamed as the crowd went wild, and her team started jumping up and down. Racing up onto the stage, Rachel joined her team. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel did see the _Trouble Tones_ sigh. The all-girls choir trudged down the stage and out of the school before Rachel could stop them.

* * *

"This sucks," Santana mentioned looking at herself in the mirror of the bathroom the following Monday.

Brittany smiled a small smile and tried to comfort her girlfriend. "It's okay, guys we gave it our best."

"But that isn't good enough." Mercedes complained.

"We tried guys," Miley tries to input.

"What point of we lost isn't going through your heads!" Mitchie stated.

"Chill, Monroe! We lost; it's not the end of the world." Tess argued.

"But it is!" Caitlyn disputed.

"I think we all need to calm down," Sugar commented.

"Sure, like you aren't angry we lost. You can't even sing," Mitchie spat.

"You watch your fucking mouth," Sugar growled.

"Hey, let it go, Brittany's right, we gave it our best that's all we need," Lily spoke up.

"No!" Caitlyn was about to say more when the bathroom door opened and Quinn slipped in.

"Good, you're all here." Quinn mentioned.

"What do you want Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"I want to ask you, all of you to come back to _New Directions."_

"No, no way, Q," Santana started to talk.

"Wait hear me out." Quinn interrupted. "It's my senior year guys. As is yours Cedes, San, Britt, Sugar and honestly I want to enjoy it. I'm growing up to fast, but this is my year. My year to still be a kid and I want to spend it with my friends. I want to be able to look back on this year and say it was one of them best of my life. And in five, ten, or fifty years be able to look back and say it was epic. I want to share that with all of you. My old friends, my new friends, and even some people I would never expect."

"Quinn, that sounds amazing, but we don't want to go back. We've had a taste of what true spotlight is and I don't want to go back to a club, where it's going to be thrown back into my face by Rachel," Mercedes argued.

"You saw Saturday, she didn't compete," Quinn talked.

"Yeah, but she was suspended." Santana pointed out.

"She wasn't planning on competing. She wants you back. I want you back."

"Like I'll believe Berry, didn't want to compete," Mitchie scoffed.

"Shut up Monroe. What if I proposed something? What if from now on, the _Trouble Tones _get to sing one number alone at the competition?"

"Like Rachel would let that happen?" Mercedes inquired.

"What if I told you that, she already agreed." Quinn stated. "Anyway, we're holding a celebratory song at glee time; it'd be nice if you showed up."

Then Quinn left the bathroom.

* * *

"So did you tell them?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but it's up to them now." Quinn mentioned walking into the auditorium, "So do I get to know the number now?"

"No, but you know it. And you all know your cues, you're right—"

"After Sam, I know." Quinn teased.

"Good, you ready," Rachel smiled seeing the rest of _New Directions _show up.

"Mhm." Quinn grinned.

_**Rachel:**__  
Give me a second, I...  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar and  
_  
As she sang Rachel moved throughout the stage ending up in between Sam and Quinn. Smiling brightly as Quinn leaned in closer and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning their attention to Finn. He sang towards Rachel knowing they were only friends. Halfway through his verse Mikayla joined in.

_**Finn:**__  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're tryin' to forget_

_**Mikayla and Finn:**_

_But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know, I'm trying hard to take it back_

_**Sam:**__  
So if by the time the bar closes_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

_**Finn and Mikayla with New Directions:**__  
Tonight,  
We are young_

_**Rachel, Mikayla and Finn with New Directions:**__  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
_  
As the next verse of the song was about to start, Rachel was originally going to take it, but she hoped Brittany and Sugar had gotten her message. And is it started and she heard her friends voice, Rachel broke out into a grin. The rest of _New Directions_ smiled and laughed happy to have their friends back, even shocked to see one other there.

_**Santana and Mercedes with Brittany, Sugar, Tess, Miley, and Lily:**__  
Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_**Santana:**__  
Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I,  
(__**Santana with Brittany:**__ I just thought)  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_**Rachel:**__  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_**Finn with New Directions:**__  
Tonight_

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions:**__  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_**Mercedes: **__  
Whoa!_

_**Santana and Mercedes with Brittany, Sugar, and Lily:**__  
Tonight,  
We are young (__**New Directions:**__ We are young)  
So let's set the world on fire (__**New Directions:**__ fire)  
We can burn brighter (__**New Directions:**__ brighter)  
Than the sun_

Quinn took the next verse and danced towards the girls that had entered the auditorium. Pulling Mercedes into arms, she saw Artie do the same with Sugar, Rory pull Brittany, Tina helped Lily, Miley was dragged by Taylor, Tess taken by Dallas, Mitchie by Mikayla, Mike got Caitlyn. Then danced their way back to the middle circle, where everyone greeted back their old friends.

_**Quinn (New Directions):**__  
Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) __**Rachel:**__ Hoo  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) __**Santana:**__ Na na na na  
Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na __**Rachel:**__ Hoo  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) __**Santana:**__ Na na na na  
Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) __**Finn:**__ The world is on my side, I have no reason to run  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) __**Finn:**__ So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) __**Santana:**__ The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir  
Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) __**Santana:**__ So will someone come and carry me home  
_  
Seeing Santana standing alone, Rachel smiled shyly walking up to the Latina and pulled her towards the group. Santana was then encased by Rachel and Finn before only hanging her arm over Rachel's shoulder.

_**Rachel:**__  
Tonight,  
We are young_

_**Rachel, Mikayla and Finn:**__  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

_**Mercedes:**__  
We are young_

_**Santana and Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
Tonight (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah!)  
We are young (__**New Directions:**__ We are young)  
So let's set the world on fire (__**New Directions:**__ Fire)  
We can burn brighter (__**New Directions:**__ Brighter)  
Than the sun_

_**Rachel and Finn:**__  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_

As the song came to a close, the glee club shouted with joy at being back together.

* * *

"So I believe you promised me a chance to talk?" Quinn mentioned as they all left the auditorium to their respective homes.

"I believe that is true, could I interest you in a coffee or hot chocolate? I'm pretty sure the Lima Bean has special holiday offers now." Rachel replied.

"Sure, I'll meet you there?" Quinn said.

"Mhm," Rachel responded walking to her car.

"So would you mind telling me what happened Tuesday at the bleachers and Wednesday night?" Quinn questioned.

"You really don't waste anytime do you?" Rachel sighed swirling her latte.

"No, so?"

"Well what do you want to start with?" Rachel inquired.

"What did I see Wednesday and don't tell me nothing. You had bruises and a busted lip and it doesn't take a week for stuff like that to disappear." Quinn said.

"Well I have some family recipes for that, and the majority of it was stage fighting."

"Why was Brittany there?" Quinn asked not completely buying what Rachel had said.

"Because we were hanging out," Rachel replied. "We're friends now, Quinn."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just Brittany's Brittany you know?"

"I know what else?

"Well umm we need to talk about what happened on Tuesday."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I never meant to take it that far. I shouldn't have done that to you. I behaved like Noah and I apologize profusely. I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

Rachel turned to gather her stuff and leave. Quinn reached over and tentatively laid her hand over Rachel's.

"Don't. I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself, I also wanted what happened on the bleachers," Quinn blushed. "I mean I started the kiss, you only recuperated."

"What are you saying Quinn?"

"I'm saying that I enjoyed what happened Tuesday."

"You did?"

"Except for the part of you leaving, it was perfect."

"But."

"But what Rachel?"

"You're you and I'm me, why would you enjoy that?" Rachel sputtered.

"Rachel, you're attractive, smart, talented, kind, aggressive, assertive, demanding, high tolerance, forgiving—"

"You're not earning yourself points here Fabray."

"What I'm meaning to say, is…Would you want to give us a shot?" Quinn asked shyly ducking her head.

"What? Really?"

"Rachel I really like you, and I know you're with Mikayla, but—"

"I'd love too," Rachel replied cutting Quinn off.

"Are you sure?" Quinn questioned.

"One hundred and ten percent positive." Rachel beamed.

Quinn smiled shyly again and looked down.

"Would you Miss Quinn Fabray do me the honor of taking you out on a date?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's head whipped up super-fast. "Really?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Depends, where are you taking me?"

"That is for me to know and you to ponder," Rachel teased seeing Quinn begin to pout.

"Really?"

"Yes, so is that a yes?"

"Triple yes!" Quinn grinned.

"Brilliant!" Rachel replied thinking of so many possibilities for a date with Quinn.

* * *

"What's got you smiling like a creep?" Brittany questioned walking into the Corcoran household, Tina, Sugar and Mikayla behind her.

"I am not smiling like a creep, Brittany!" Rachel exclaimed not being able to knock the grin off her face.

"Sure and I'm not Asian," Tina commented.

"I heard that Chang!" Rachel stated.

"Cohen-Chang!" Tina whined causing Mikayla, Brittany and Sugar to chuckle.

"Whatever! What are all of you doing here, if I'm correct only Sam lives here with me? And he's not even with you." Rachel pointed out.

"True, but I wanted food, Brittany didn't want to be alone, Tina came with Britt and Mikayla, I don't know why Mikayla's here," Sugar listed off.

"Help yourself to the kitchen mom isn't home yet. Mikayla could I speak with you for a moment," Rachel answered.

* * *

"So wanna inform me why I got a text saying, I quote, we need to talk," Mikayla asked.

"I asked Quinn out on date," Rachel said.

"Wait, short blonde haired Quinn?"

"What other Quinn do we know?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know, wow, but are you sure Rach? What about the whole imprint thing?" Mikayla questioned.

"Here's the thing, I think she may be my mate," Rachel answered.

"How do you know?"

"I don't unless I change and follow her, which I won't. One it's dangerous, two I don't think I'm ready for that," Rachel replied.

"I'll support you," Mikayla said hugging the smaller brunette. "But, you're treading on treacherous ground here, Rach. You got to be careful."

"I know," Rachel sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Rach."

"I'm not leaving, Mikayla." Rachel pulled back from the hug.

"I know, but maybe we could have been something," Mikayla murmured.

"In another life where we didn't have a soul mate possibly, we could've been amazing."

"I'm sorry, I should be happy for you." Mikayla mentioned grabbing Rachel's hand as they walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry, but Mikayla, you're going to find that special someone. For all we could know, they could be around the corner."

"True, so where are you taking Quinn out for your first date?"

"I have no idea. You have any places in mind?"

"I'm sorry, but you're the one taking her out, not me. You're on your own, Rachel."

"You're no fun."

"I don't recall you saying that when my face was buried in between your thighs." Mikayla teased loudly. "In fact all I remember is you demanding more and begging for more. I remember you slipping and drowning and eating more of me than you could handle."

"OH MY GOD! There are things a mother doesn't need to know!" Shelby exclaimed walking into the room.

"MOM!" Rachel yelled seeing her mom.

"SHELBY!" Mikayla blushed.

"Oh my god, that was priceless!" Sugar laughed walking into the living room, Brittany and Tina behind her.

"Ass!" Mikayla and Rachel smacked Sugar.

"Abuse!" Sugar stated.

"Shut up!" Rachel commanded.

"Jeeze uptight much?" Sugar taunted.

"Wimp much?" Mikayla accused after hitting the smaller girl and seeing her flinch.

"Stop it guys," Rachel said turning to face her mom. "So did you and Figgins resolve our problem?"

"Mhm," Shelby spoke answering Rachel's question while unloading the groceries. "I start teaching A.P. math tomorrow."

"Fantastic, what about glee?"

"I'll pop in once in a while, but that Schue's job, not mine." Shelby replied starting to cook.

"Wait you're the new math teacher?" Sugar asked.

"A.P." Shelby clarified.

"Great, I won't be able to cheat myself now with you as my new teacher," Sugar moaned.

"You're in A.P. math!" Mikayla and Tina questioned.

"Yeah, it's not that unbelievable guys. I'm kinda offended." Sugar defended.

"It's not," Brittany answered.

"Anyway, I'm assuming you guys are staying for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," a chorus of confirming answers where received.

* * *

"So I hear you're taking Quinn out on a date?" Tina prodded once Brittany and Mikayla had left and Shelby and Sam had retreated to their respective bedroom.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm sorry, but isn't this a bit suspicious after you had sex with her a little less than a week ago?"

"What are you getting at Tina?" Rachel sighed sitting down on her bed.

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy Rachel because I do, but you also have to get where I'm coming from here. Quinn is also a friend if not a teammate nonetheless. I just don't want either of you getting hurt. You're going through a lot, but Quinn's gone through so much Rachel."

"I understand, but Tina this feels right. You know I live with my heart on my sleeve. It's the way I am, but I let my instincts guide me. I go with what feels right, not by what someone tells me. For example Cooper didn't think you guys could handle being Alphas, but my gut ad heart told me that I needed to pick you and Britt to help me guide the pack. I was right anyway; you guys have helped me so much. I'm going to trust my feelings again, even though my mind is telling me that dating Quinn isn't exactly smart, I can't deny that I'm attracted to her. She drives me insane, always has and probably always will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then I support you Rach."

"Thanks Tina. Hey where has Mike taken you on dates or where would you take someone on a date?"

"Need to plan your date with Quinn?"

"Yeah," Rachel mentioned.

"Sorry, but you got to think of that on your own." Tina replied.

"BUT WHY!" Rachel whined.

"Relax you have time, I think." Tina laughed.

"Fuck you Chang," Rachel muttered.

"COHEN-CHANG!" Tina stated. "It isn't that hard!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't own any of the songs and they were all the Glee versions. Also sorry part of the chapter was made up from lyrics. **


	9. YesNo?

**A/N: I am so sorry. I have been so busy. But I hope this chapter is worth it. It is the longest chapter I have ever written 10,349 words of actual chapter. I can't wait to see your reactions.**

**None of this belongs to me except the plot and the mistakes.**

**I want to thank all of those that have favorited or followed my story, but specifically the ones who have reviewed: **

**_Gardenia2- I hope the date pleases you.  
Faberry's-Knight- I have to admit, that was my favorite part of the chapter.  
ShadowCub-Yeah, but she warms up pretty soon.  
Cassicio- Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy this one as well.  
ReelAsh- Thank you, I hope you like this one.  
jupitor01- You might not like what I have planned for Mitchie, but I can assure you, you'll be surprised as to who is behind the evils.  
klausgirl4055- Thank you._**

* * *

The choir room was full of life when Rachel walked in the Monday a week after Sectionals. She was ecstatic seeing her friends back and jamming in the choir room.

"Hey Short-Pint," Santana greeted walking in.

Chuckling, "Hello Santana, how are you this morning?"

"I'm alright, thanks for giving us another shot. However don't be expecting anything I'm still a Cheerio and you're not."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rachel replied feeling Brittany's arm wrap around her. "Hey, Britt you get home alright last night."

"Yeah, but I have to tell you something later." Brittany replied shooting her Alpha a pointed look.

"All right after school," Rachel mentioned.

Fully walking in, Rachel did a quick sweep of the room, Artie, Finn and Miley were debating Call of Duty, Tess sat with Lily and Caitlyn who were talking with Dallas and Taylor, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Mikayla were catching up, Mike and Sugar were teaching Rory a dance a step, Brittany had skipped over to Tina who was observing her boyfriend, Santana had made her way over to Puck and Sam, the only one missing was Mitchie who wasn't in glee club, but would sing for the _Trouble Tones_ at competitions, and the person Rachel was looking for sat in the corner.

Quinn's nose was buried in a book, her blonde hair swayed as she chewed on the edge of her thumb; her eyes were frantically skimming through the page. Walking as stealthily as she could Rachel plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Hey there beautiful," Rachel whispered into the blonde's ears.

Jumping up slightly from the shock, Quinn closed her book and turned to look at the Alpha.

"Hey," Quinn mumbled back bashfully.

"Hi," Rachel smiled shyly at the blonde.

"I think we've already said hi today," Quinn giggled.

"Yeah, sorry, but I can't think straight when the prettiest girl I've ever met, is sitting right next to me," Rachel charmingly said watching Quinn blush.

"Stop it," Quinn chuckled blushingly.

"Stop what?" Rachel feigned.

"Making me blush and being so flirty," Quinn demanded.

"Why should I?" Rachel challenged.

"Well how about instead you tell me when that date is going to happen?" Quinn asked.

"Soon, very soon," Rachel replied.

"That's not an answer that's avoidance," Quinn taunted.

"What are you talking about Fabray?" Rachel teased.

"You're avoiding the question, Berry. When is that date going to happen?" Quinn pouted.

"I told you soon," Rachel answered.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned out.

"Nope, not going to crack," Rachel stated seeing Quinn start to pout even more.

"Please," Quinn mumbled leaning into Rachel. Her head landing on the brunettes shoulder, her breath hitting Rachel's neck.

"Nope," Rachel answered her resolve starting to snap.

"Yo! Faberry stop being so sexual," Mikayla said to the pair.

"Faberry?" Quinn asked.

"Fabray and Berry, Faberry thought it was better than Quinchel that sounded too much like Finchel," Mikayla answered.

'Thank you.' Rachel mouthed. "Well I like it, Faberry it's got a nice ring to it."

"You owe me," Mikayla muttered and only the wolves could hear causing giggles and chuckles to vibrate throughout the room.

"So guys," Mr. Schue mentioned walking into the choir room. "I have something I need to tell you. It's nothing bad, so don't worry about that in fact I think it's something great."

The room went silent and everyone's attention was on their teacher.

"I'm going to propose to Emma."

All the girls in glee squealed.

"Alright, alright, but here's the thing, I don't know how yet. So here's your weeks assignment. I want all of you to look inside yourself and find the perfect love song. I want you to sing the best love song or the greatest one in your opinion. And to even start you off, Dallas has one. She's been preparing since after Sectionals. So Dallas when you're ready."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. So obviously my song is dedicated to the love of my life, Taylor," Dallas stated walking to the middle of the room. She grabbed the guitar handed to her. "I hope you all enjoy and that you appreciate it. And please don't compare my skills to Taylor's or Miley's I'm not that good."

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone._

Dallas walked over towards Taylor and offered her hand as the band strummed for her in the back.  
_  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

Taking the outstretched hand Taylor allowed her mate to pull her up. She walked with her to the center of the choir room.  
_  
I can see you there with the city lights,  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in._

Leaning her head in closer, Dallas sung specifically for Taylor. She poured her heart and soul out to the only girl and person who would have it.  
_  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in._

As Dallas sung the next verse her hands went back to playing the instrument. Her eyes kept directed towards the blonde next to her as walked around her.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Repeating the beginning of the song, Dallas led her girlfriend back to her seat.  
_  
Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
She shows me everything she used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small._

Taking a seat next to her girlfriend, Dallas directed the next verse just to her.  
_  
She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go._

Dallas made sure to keep her eyes locked on blue ones. She kept her promise of not breaking eye contact.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Dallas took a seat next to her girlfriend. And sang with all she had the next verse referring to the blonde's parents. She made sure, that Taylor understood that she'd always be there.

_Don't run away..._  
_And it's hard to love again,_  
_When the only way it's been,_  
_When the only love you knew,_  
_Just walked away..._  
_If it's something that you want,_  
_Darling you don't have to run,_  
_You don't have to go ..._

Dallas walked back to the middle of the room pulling Taylor up with her.

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Dallas stopped playing and looked directly into Taylor's eyes when she sang.

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_  
_But in this moment all I know_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

As the song ended, Dallas put her hands on Taylor's cheeks. She pulled the blonde in for a kiss, but not before whispering softly, "Kiss me slowly."

Their lips met and everyone in the club stared at the couple in awe. Well the girls were trying very, very, very hard to not squeal.

"That was beautiful, Dallas. You can take a seat. So you see guys, that's what I'm looking for, heart. Alright so I'll let you guys go now. Enjoy the rest of your day and I expect at least two performances tomorrow. So everyone prepare," Mr. Schue smiled dismissing the kids.

"Oh my god stop, you guys are actually going to give me cavities," Santana moaned.

"Word, you're more couple-ly than Brittana?" Mikayla mentioned.

"Brittana?" Mercedes asked.

"Brittany and Santana, duh," Tess stated.

"Where do you come up with all of these names?" Kurt questioned turning to look at the Latina.

"Me? I don't know they just come to me," Mikayla answered.

"Oh really so what are they?" Artie questioned.

"Easy, Quinn and Rachel are Faberry, Britt and Lopez are Brittana, Kurt and Blaine are Klaine, Tina and Mike are Tike, but personally I like Asian Fusion better even though it does sound racist. Umm Sam and Mercedes even though they're not 'together' are Samcedes, Tess and Caitlyn even though not a couple are Taitlyn, Miley and Lily-Liley, and Dallas and Taylor are Daylor." Mikayla listed off. "Anyway that was a great performance. Dallas you were really sweet, I thought it was lovely."

"That was so sweet, Dallas. Who knew you were such a dork," Tess teased.

Blushing Dallas, turned to glare at her girlfriend's younger sister. "I'm not a dork."

"Tess, stop it," Taylor chuckled seeing her girlfriends pout start to form,

"What I'm just stating the facts, Tay. Dallas is such a dork when it comes to you. You have her wrapped around your finger."

"Maybe," Taylor smiled turning to look at Mikayla. "Hey Mik, what's the plan for today?"

"I don't know, nothing yet—" Mikayla stopped short as a smell wafted into the room.

"Mik?" Miley asked.

"Rachel," Mikayla turned to look at the brunette who was talking to Quinn.

"Mmm," the brunette replied turning to the other Alpha wolf.

"Umm can I talk to you, it's important," Mikayla stated.

"Yeah, meet at my house, Britt, Tina, Sam, and Sugar are swinging by right now too. I just got to walk Quinn to her car and I'll catch up," Rachel stated. Her pack mates nodded hearing the underlying order.

* * *

"Wait I thought you were coming over today," Santana muttered seeing everyone pack up.

"I will, after I meet at Rachel's," Brittany answered.

"Why? Why do you have to go?" Santana demanded.

"I need to, San. I just need to talk to her about something, it'll be quick I swear." Brittany replied.

"Fine," Santana huffed.

"So I'll be seeing you later?" Mike asked Tina as she walked over to the other wolves.

"Mhm, I'll come over after Rachel's." Tina answered sharing an eskimo kiss with her boyfriend.

"Mercedes, I have a song for glee, but it's a duet would you sing it with me?" Sam asked.

Blushing, Mercedes nodded.

"Cool, I'll swing by later, k?" Sam said.

"Sure." The diva responded leaving the school.

"Rach?" Quinn called the girls attention as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Yes Quinn?"

"I don't want to prey, but why do all of you hang out constantly?"

"We're friends, Quinn. And we go through thick and thin together." Rachel answered as they reached the blonde's car. "So I'll call you later?"

"Yes and I expect a time for out date Friday and everything else."

"Actually how about we move the date up to Wednesday, the day after tomorrow?" Rachel proposed.

"Really?" Quinn questioned.

"Do you want to wait until Friday?" Rachel asked.

"No, Wednesday the day after tomorrow will be perfect," Quinn mentioned getting into her car.

"Great, I'll call you to tell you what you need to know," Rachel winked through the open window.

"Okay, great I'll talk to you later," Quinn smiled as she pulled away Rachel watching her.

* * *

"Let's go Romeo," Sugar teased walking up to the brunette.

"Remind me why I'm giving you a ride?" Rachel asked.

"Because you love me and my car is in the shop." Sugar answered.

"Because you drove through an unpaved road with very sharp gravel and hit a fire hydrant."

"I didn't mean to, I was occupied!"

"Staring, like a creep may I add, at Harmony's ass."

"Shut up," Sugar grumbled as they reached Rachel's car.

"Will you guys hurry up, I need to meet up with Lily later today," Miley shouted through the parking lot.

"She's totally oblivious to the fact that Lily likes her back almost as bad as Tess is to the fact that Caitlyn is head over heels for her," Sugar mumbled. "She needs to get laid."

Rachel chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT MOTTA!" Miley yelled.

"That was the point!" Sugar shouted back as the two brunette's got into Rachel's car.

"Come on let's go before Miley trashes my car," Rachel stated.

"So where are you taking Quinn on your date?" Sugar asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road towards Rachel's house.

"That's for me to know and you to ponder," Rachel commented.

"So you have no idea," Sugar summed up.

"NO! I mean I have an idea, but I just don't want to do anything to cliché or cheesy or boring, you know?" Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, I get that, but that doesn't change the fact that you have no idea what you're going to do." Sugar pointed out.

"I hate you sometimes," Rachel muttered. "I know."

"I'm just keeping it real, Rach," Sugar mentioned as they turned onto Rachel's road.

"Please don't ever say that again, it was way too much Santana like and I only need one Lopez in my life," Rachel teased.

Sugar just laughed as the car pulled up into Rachel's driveway, Mikayla's BMW parked two houses down, and Tina's Audi behind them.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Rachel turned and did a scan of her pack, Sugar was next to her, Britt, Sam, and Tina were getting out of the Asian's car, and Mikayla and her pack were making their way over.

"Alright, let's meet—"Rachel's statement was cut short when she got a whiff of the breeze.

Everyone noticed Rachel stop talking and turned to look at her in concern. The short brunette ignored them and turned to look at the forest in her backyard.

"Rach? What's wrong?" Mikayla asked approaching the other alpha.

"Someone's here, a wolf." Rachel answered looking into the trees.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"Someone's in the woods," Rachel whispered feeling the hairs at the end of her neck stand up.

Out of the blue, a pale wolf with darker highlights jumped out of the forest knocking Rachel to the ground.

"RACHEL!" Sugar screamed.

"WAIT!" Brittany shouted. "Don't hurt her. She's not going to hurt anyone."

"What the hell are you talking about Brittany?" Miley inquired.

"The wolf won't hurt Rachel." Brittany sighed.

"It just attacked her," Tess pointed out.

"No, Kelly wouldn't do that," Brittany argued only to see her point proven right.

Rachel was flat on her back, the wolf on top of her licking her face.

"KELLY!" Rachel giggled trying to push the wolf off. "Stop, your salvia is unattractive."

The wolf just growled before slobbering over the brunette even more.

"Kelly, I'd appreciate if you let go of my daughter," Shelby said as her own car pulled into the driveway.

The wolf whined as it pulled away.

"And where's your mother?" Shelby asked getting out of the car.

The wolf jerked its head towards the woods, where another pale wolf emerged.

"Hey Holly, just make your way inside, I'll bring down clothes," Shelby dismissed walking past the group of gaping teenagers into the house.

"Way to say hi, mom," Rachel deadpanned walking in behind her mother.

"Hi, sweetie," Shelby smiled handing down a shirt and jeans to the older wolf and a pair of Rachel's clothes to the other wolf.

"Hey Shelby," Tina and Brittany greeted.

"Ma," Sam stated, he'd started referring to the older brunette as mother since moving in. After all, he was like an adopted son.

"Shelby," the other pack greeted.

"Girls, Sam," Shelby mentioned walking into the kitchen where she pulled out oven pizzas and out 3 of them in the oven, before taking out ingredients as making a salad as they waited for other two wolves.

Five minutes later two women came into the kitchen. One was an older blonde, Shelby's age, which five of the students immediately recognized. The other, a younger blonde, her hair was a very, very dirty blonde, she looked around Rachel's age, maybe a year or two older.

* * *

"Ms. Holliday!" Sugar asked.

"Coach Holliday?" Dallas asked bewildered.

"Sugar, nice to see you, Dallas, Sam, Tina, Rachel, and Brittany how are all of you?" Holly Holiday inquired.

"We're good; Aunt Holly how was your trip?" Brittany questioned hugging the older blonde.

"Wait Ms. Holliday is your aunt?" Sam demanded confused.

"Yeah, and her daughter Kelly is my cousin," Brittany pointed out to the other girl who walked in.

"Hey Ballerina, T.C., and shorty," Kelly greeted the three girls.

"Hey Kels," Brittany mentioned hugging her cousin.

"K.H." Tina smiled being pulled into a hug.

"Not that short, Kelly," Rachel reprimanded.

"You sure?" Kelly taunted.

"Stop it!" Rachel ordered.

"Who's going to make me," Kelly grinned.

"How about the alpha," Rachel smirked seeing the grin fall off her friends face.

"Wait you're the alpha? Since when?" Kelly questioned.

"Two years in December." Rachel confirmed.

"But how?"

"Well because of my wolf form." Rachel's brows furrowed.

"But, no offense, only purebloods can become blood alphas, and even then, they're purebloods that have decades of pure blood in them. You're a half-blood," Kelly explained.

"Mom is this true?" Rachel asked.

"Well Kelly does bring out a good point, it normally is true." Shelby mentioned looking at her daughter.

"Could that mean, one of my dads' was a pureblood wolf as well?" Rachel stated.

"It could very well mean that," Shelby replied.

"Great now I have to get to the bottom of that!" Rachel whined.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this whole family scene, but would you mind including us, some of us are very confused to what's going on," Mikayla said.

Kelly and Holly turned to look at her, and noticed for the first time all the other wolves there.

"Oh sorry, my names Holly Holliday and this is my daughter Kelly Holliday," Holly introduced.

"We're related to the Pierce's making us part of the pack. You are?" Kelly summarized.

"We're a pack that moved to Lima from L.A. Don't ask why. Anyway my name is Mikayla Anderson-Russo, I'm the alpha. This is my best friend and adopted sister, Taylor Tyler-Anderson. Her girlfriend Dallas Torres and they're my alphas in command. Then there's Tess Tyler-Anderson my other sister, and our friend Miley Stewart." Mikayla presented.

"Cool," Kelly mentioned.

"Dallas," Holly smiled. "I expect to see you tomorrow, for practice."

Dallas only nodded still processing the information.

"Anyway since the food won't be ready in a while and Sam, Tina and Britt have plans along with Miley, how about you tell me what you saw at school and you tell us about you adventures," Rachel suggested.

The younger wolves nodded seeing; Shelby and Holly disappear into the kitchen.

* * *

"So who wants to go first?" Rachel asked as they got comfortable in the t.v. room.

"I'll go," Mikayla mentioned. "When we were leaving today, the choir room I got a scent of something. It wasn't a wolf, but it wasn't a human. And I know for a fact is wasn't Azimo."

"Wait you smelt that too?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah did you smell it today?" Mikayla asked perplexed.

"No, I smelt around a week ago, at Sectionals." Rachel stated.

"You guys aren't the only ones who are smelling supernatural beings," Tess muttered even though everyone heard.

"What are you talking about Tess?" Taylor probed.

"I smelt something in the locker rooms, the Cheerios locker rooms," Tess answered sighing.

"Not only the Cheerios locker room, but the girls' bathroom next to the gym. That's where I normally change because honestly I hate the other girls on the basketball team thinking I'm checking them out. Not the point though, but I've smelt others there. Which is weird since the only other person to change in the bathroom is Lily I think." Dallas brought up.

"You don't think she isn't human, do you?" Taylor answered.

"No, she can't we would've smelt it before hand," Miley sputtered.

"Lily? Lily why does that name sound familiar?" Kelly pondered.

"Her last name is Truscott!" Miley stated.

"Truscott," Kelly repeated before something clicked. "Lillian Truscott cousin to Jesse St. James," Kelly shouted.

At the second names mention, Rachel, Sam, Tina and Brittany turned to look at the older girl.

"How do you know, Jesse?" Rachel questioned.

"I met him at college, sweet boy may I add, killer wolf side though. He's a big wolf showed me around the best places to hunt. He's cocky, but tolerable, he used to be an ass, treated his ex-girlfriend like both a princess and then like shit. Really regrets it. Why?" Kelly listed off.

"I dated Jesse, two years ago, he was a senior and I was a sophomore. I really loved him," Rachel muttered. "I think I always will. Even though he put me through hell and back, I do have a soft spot for him."

"Wow," Kelly breathed out.

"Again sorry to interrupt, but who is Jesse St. James?" Mikayla imposed.

"St. James," Sam growled. "Is Rachel's ex."

"I thought her ex was Finn." Miley commented.

"He is and so is Puck, but Jesse also is an ex." Brittany commented.

"He was a brilliant boyfriend if you ignored his motives," Rachel explained. "I miss him as friend, not a lover any more. How did you meet Jesse? So Tina, Britt, Sam no hard feelings on the boy, please."

"But Rachel," Tina started to say only to be cut off by a shake of Rachel's head.

"Kelly?" Rachel prodded.

"I met him at college."

"College? You're in college." Tess inquired.

"Yeah, just graduated been studying three years straight. I'm a certified teacher in the arts. I'm applying for a job at McKinley. They're looking for a new art teacher, so why not. Anyway I met him in New York. He's studying at NYU or just finished studying and is on break, well sorta. He's come back to his hometown and is going to be coaching his glee club until Nationals to pass his teaching degree. We met at a party, he smelled me out. And we hooked up and had an on and off, thing. Now I feel creepy that a I dated your ex Rachel." Kelly enlightened.

"Wait he's back in Lima?" Rachel muttered sitting down.

"He's from OHIO!" Kelly shouted.

Rachel dumbly nodded.

"Yes, he is. And now that he's back, I am kicking his arse for not telling us he was a werewolf!" Tina said.

"Tina Rose Cohen-Chang, sit you ass back down!" Rachel demanded.

"SO now you remember my name is Cohen-Chang," Tina mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Kelly mentioned after a few moments of silence.

"You didn't know," Rachel waved off. "It doesn't matter because that isn't our problem. Our problem right now is that there is a lose mutt around, a supernatural being at our school and a shapeshifter around town. And we need to know if they're on our side or against humans."

"Shapeshifter?" Tess asked.

"The day of Sectionals or a bit after that, I smelt a shapeshifter. I've only ever known one shapeshifter. His name was Sebastian Sythe and I knew him in elementary, but his smell is familiar." Rachel revealed.

"Sebastian? Like Sebastian Smyth the lead singer to our competition and the guy who is totally crushing on Blaine," Sugar said her two cents.

"Whoa what?" Tina said.

"Yeah, you know how Kurt's been all depressed that's because Blaine's been hanging out with Sebastian." Sugar stated.

"How did I not notice?" Tina questioned.

"Well you had the Mike issue you know about following his career/dream. And not letting his father decide for him, plus you guys got into a major fight," Tess inputted.

"Still," Tina grumbled.

"Anyway so Sebastian is a shapeshifter," Rachel got the conversation on track. "So we watch out for him like we we're watching Azimo. And I want all of us to keep an eye open for anyone else. Dallas I think you might want to keep tabs on Lily. If you've smelt her in there, that also means we should do a background check on the Gellar's and on the Monroe's."

"We don't want any surprises," Mikayla mentioned.

The group of teen wolves nodded.

"Foods ready!" Shelby's voice came from the kitchen.

* * *

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_**New Directions:**__  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_**New Direction Girls:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more_

_**Tina:**__  
Was it love at first sight?_

_**New Direction Boys:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more_

_**Puck:**__  
Did she put up a fight?_

_**New Directions:**__  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh_

_**Sam:**__  
Took her bowling in the arcade_

_**Mercedes:**__  
We went strolling, drank lemonade_

_**Sam:**__  
We made out under the dock_

_**Mercedes:**__  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock_

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_**New Directions:**__  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_**New Direction Boys:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more_

_**Finn:**__  
But you don't gotta brag_

_**New Direction Girls:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more_

_**Kurt:**__  
Cause he sounds like a drag_

_**New Directions:**__  
Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH_

_**Mercedes:**__  
He got friendly, holding my hand_

_**Sam:**__  
While she got friendly down in the sand_

_**Mercedes:**__  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

_**Sam:  
**__Well she was good you know what I mean_

_**New Directions:**__  
Woah!_

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_**New Directions:**__  
Woo, woo, woo_

_**New Direction Girls:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more_

_**Santana:**__  
How much dough did he spend?_

_**New Direction Boys:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more_

_**Rory:**__  
Could she get me a friend?_

_**Sam:**__  
It turned colder - that's where it ends_

_**Mercedes:**__  
So I told him we'd still be friends_

_**Sam:**__  
Then we made our true love vow_

_**Mercedes:**__  
Wonder what he's doing now_

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights..._

_**New Directions:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more!_

The glee club applauded Sam and Mercedes' duet as they sat down.

"Not bad guys, not bad at all. So now we've heard _Moves like Jagger _performed by Artie. So tomorrow Mikayla, Taylor and Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana have a song. Thursday Rachel is singing her solo and Finn and Puck have their songs. But before we end Miley and Tess have a duet."

_**Miley:**__  
Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

_**Miley and Tess:**__  
'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

When the song started Miley eyes had immediately locked in with Lily's. Green eyes met directly with blue. And when Tess's voice had joined the blonde had searched for the brown eyes of the girl who she was starting to like.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light_  
_To break up the dark_

_**Miley:**__  
That's when I, I  
I look at you_

As Miley sang that verse, she made enfaces and pointed at Lily who only blushed, but grinned in happiness.

_**Miley and Tess:**__  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you_

As the chorus came to an end and Tess' verse was about to start, the blonde moved. She stopped in front of Caitlyn and took her hand. Making the curly haired skank stand up, Tess locked eyes with brown ones.

_**Tess:**__  
When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

* * *

Rachel sat alone on her bed.

Tina had gone over to Mike's dropping Brittany off at Santana's and Sugar home. Sam had taken Rachel's car over to Mercedes' house and would be back later. They had finally decided on re-establishing their close friendship since Shane was still together with Mercedes. Taylor and Dallas were home alone and enjoying their time together, Mikayla had gone for a run, Tess was probably home texting Caitlyn, and Miley had gone to meet up with Lily after the song ordeal from glee. Shelby and Holly had probably gone out to catch up and Kelly was lounging around the Corcoran household again, since they hadn't found a place to live yet.

Reaching over for her phone, Rachel dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Quinn," Rachel smiled hearing the voice on the other side.

"_Oh hey Rach! What's up?"_

"Am I interrupting something because you seem busy," Rachel frowned.

"_NO! No, no, no, I just wasn't expecting your call this early."_

"I can call later," Rachel pouted.

"_No, tell me, I'm sorry, I just never know what to say with you."_

"Okay then," Rachel smiled deciding to tease Quinn. "So should I call later then? Since you don't know what to say?"

"_No, I'm so sorry that wasn't supposed to sound like that. Can we start again?"_

"It's fine Quinn. Sure, ready one two three…Hello Quinn," Rachel laughed.

"_Hey Rach, what's up?"_

"Are you still fine with our date tomorrow night?" Rachel heard and 'mhm' before continuing. "Alright great."

"_Okay so what do I wear and what time do I meet you."_

"I'll pick you up, we're going after school, and an old pair of jeans you don't care to get dirty, but are comfy and a white t-shirt."

"_That isn't extremely attractive."_

"Don't worry; I'll be wearing the same. I hope you'll have fun."

"_So what are we doing?"_

"That's a surprise." Rachel taunted knowing Quinn hated surprises.

"_Tell me!"_

"You'll have to show up to know. I'm not going to crack and tell you even if you're pouting."

"_Fine, but I won't stop pestering! You know how stubborn I am."_

"I know, but I'm just as stubborn, babe. So I'd let it go."

"_Okay, fine, will I see you tomorrow?"_

"You sure will, I'll be picking you up."

"_So meet at my house early before school."_

"Unless you didn't hear that I'd be picking you up, then sure."

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_

"I'll see you bright and early."

"_Bye Rachel."_

"Night Quinn," Rachel hung up.

* * *

"So you got a date with a Fabray," Kelly mentioned walking into Rachel's room.

"Yeah, so?" Rachel asked.

"No reason, just didn't know you swing that way," Kelly commented lying on the bed next to Rachel.

"Well I don't, I swing both ways plus it's about who you fall in love with not the gender." Rachel pointed out.

"Well I don't think I could give up dicks for fingers," Kelly argued.

"Well I am perfectly content with Quinn," Rachel stated.

"Alright, alright no need to get defensive, I was just saying."

"Well shut your mouth Kelly," Rachel ordered._  
_

* * *

_**Rachel:**__  
The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_**Tina:**__  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_**Tina with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana:**__  
To the dark, and the end of the skies_

_**Mercedes:**__  
The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart  
of a captive bird_

_**Tina with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana:**__  
That was there at my command, my love_

_**Santana:**__  
And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine_

_**Mercedes:**__  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_**Mercedes with Rachel, Santana and Tina:**__  
And last, 'til the end of time, my love._

_**Rachel:**__  
The first time ever I saw_

_**Tina:**__  
Your face_

_**Mercedes:**__  
Your face_

_**Santana:**__  
Your face_

_**Rachel:**__  
Your face_

The girls finished the song in the auditorium. They had each the image of the person they held closest to their heart in their memory. Santana thought of Brittany, Mercedes was shocked to find out, but then wasn't when she saw Sam's face, Tina imagined Mike, and Rachel pictured Quinn.

"Beautiful girls," Mr. Schue mentioned. "Aright, Mikayla already wooed us with her version of _Crazy for You._ So now, Taylor, I believe you're up."

The blonde untangled herself from Dallas before hoping onto the stage. She also brought her guitar and tuned it quickly.

"Alright so I know the assignment was to sing the greatest love song or one that you think is the best, but unfortunately how would that be me. This is a song I wrote after finishing my second year of high school. And like most of my songs, this one is dedicated to Dallas. I hope you like it."

Taylor then took out her pick and started strumming her guitar.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

Taylor made sure everyone was paying attention. She vaguely noticed Mitchie walk into the auditorium and shoot a glance at Mikayla. Lily lean towards Miley, Caitlyn grab Tess' hand. She noticed, but kept her thoughts closed off and focused on singing to Dallas.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

* * *

"So you ready to go?" Rachel asked as the glee club left the auditorium.

"Yeah, but I have to change and so do you," Quinn pointed.

"Alright then let's go," Rachel smiled as they both walked into the bathroom.

Quinn turned to go into a stall to change while Rachel changed right in front of the sinks. A few minutes later they were both ready dressed in white t-shirts and old jeans.

"Ready?"

"Mhm," Quinn mumbled.

"Something wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked opening the door to her car.

"No, I'm just—why is Sugar riding with us?" Quinn pouted.

"Because her car is in the shop and I promised her a ride," Rachel replied seeing Sugar already sitting in the backseat.

"Oh okay," Quinn mentioned smiling. "Ready."

"Alright then," Rachel grinned closing the door and walking to her side before driving away.

The car ride was silent other that the radio playing lightly in the background and Sugar's phone ringing every time she got a new text message. Twenty minutes later, they reached the Motta household. It was a huge mansion that had the main house, than there was a swimming pool surrounded by a tennis and basketball court, a soccer field in the background and other utilities, and another smaller house.

Pulling up to a stop inside the property, Rachel cut off the engine. Sugar got out and tossed Rachel some keys.

"Everything's ready, try not to have sex. Text me when you're done, so I can have someone clean up. Enjoy and I'll see you later, Rach. Quinn," Sugar mentioned walking up to her house.

"Wait we aren't leaving," Quinn asked.

"Nope," Rachel answered unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. She walked briskly aorund and opened the passenger door. "Ready?"

"I guess," Quinn said.

"Hey, I promise, it'll be worth it." Rachel smiled.

"Fine," Quinn grinned back.

"K, now c'mon," Rachel stated pulling the blonde towards the smaller house.

* * *

Taking the keys Sugar had given her, Rachel opened up the door.

It was a 'small' house of two stories, three if you included the basement and four if you included the roof deck.

"Where are we going?" Quinn questioned following Rachel stunned by how big the house actually was.

"Well the basement is a recording studio and music room, this floor is where most of the sport equipment is kept and a game room along with a huge kitchen and a movie theatre in the back room. Then there's also a roof deck which has a guide on star gazing and all that along with a library. And the third floor is where we're heading," Rachel listed off, heading to the stairs.

"HOLY SHIT! It has an elevator!" Quinn yelled.

"Yeah, but come on, I want to surprise you, so we're taking the stairs," Rachel stated.

The pair climbed up the flight of stairs. They reached the second level or third and were met by three very big rooms. Walking past the first one, Quinn peaked in.

"That's the dark room," Rachel pointed out seeing Quinn's face fill with astonishment.

The two girls passed the next room and Quinn sneaked a glance. "Is this a pottery studio?"

"Yeah that's the pottery studio and wood shop room," Rachel explained, "But we're heading to main art room."

"Art room?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded as they reached the last room. "Here we are."

The room was bare, okay maybe not. On the walls were shelves of art supplies, but they all stood behind a glass panel, those were on the front wall. The floor was covered in canvas paper, long strips and so were the walls. On floor to left of the door were multiple paint cans open and ready to be used. To the right of the door were spray paint cans, brushes, and sponges. Next to those were paintball guns loaded and ready to be used.

"Rachel, what are we doing?" Quinn asked confused.

"Easy we're painting," Rachel smiled.

"As our first date?" Quinn mentioned.

"You'll like it, I swear," Rachel hoped. "Now let's get started."

Rachel walked into the room and headed to the glass panel and slid it open.

"Quinn, may you pass me your phone and wallet," Rachel asked.

The blonde still confused to what they were going to do, handed over her phone, wallet, and iPod over. She studied Rachel set those down inside the glass panel along with the brunette's phone, wallet, keys, and connecting her iPod to a surround system. The room filled with music, but Rachel turned it down a bit.

"You ready?" Rachel inquired turning to the very confused ex-Cheerio and ex-Skank.

"Sure," Quinn mentioned even more jumbled when Rachel handed her a pair of safety goggles, just like the ones they wore in Chemistry their sophomore year. "What are these for?"

"Just put them on," Rachel commanded as she put her own goggles and tied up her hair. "Are they on yet?"

"Mhm," Quinn replied. "Rachel what are–"

Her sentence was cut short when she felt something cold collide with her stomach. She looked down to see a giant blob of blue paint dripping from her shirt onto her pants and onto the floor. Lifting her gaze up, Quinn looked only to see a very smug grinning Rachel staring at her with mischief and innocence in her eyes. Shifting her eyesight a tiny bit lower she was met by Rachel's right had covered in blue paint.

Narrowing her eyes, Quinn muttered. "You did not just throw paint on me?"

"I think I did," Rachel laughed. "You should have seen your face, Quinn."

Growling slightly Quinn turned to her right and found a paint can filled with neon green paint and sponge next to it. Reaching for the sponge and grabbing it she then dove her right hand into the paint soaking up the sponge.

"You're going to pay for that, Berry," Quinn stated throwing the sponge at the laughing diva.

Rachel stopped laughing as soon as the sponge hit her straight in the face. Her mouth dropped open.

"Isn't as funny now is it?" Quinn taunted.

"Oh it's on," Rachel smiled dipping her hands into the pink and red paint next to her before sprinting towards Quinn.

The ex-Cheerio stood still watching Rachel approach. She didn't have time to react when the diva's hand met her cheeks.

Mouth agape, Quinn blushed. "IT'S SO ON!"

Quinn then dove for a paint ball gun and turned to look at the smaller girl who was chuckling. Rachel's eyes landed on the gun.

"You wouldn't?" Rachel whispered.

"Oh I would," Quinn grinned pulling the trigger.

The blonde chased the brunette with the gun, paint balls hitting the target and the wall. Rachel reached the other side of the room and reached out for a water gun that was loaded with bright yellow paint.

"Bring it on Fabray," Rachel stated turning around to a wide eyed, Quinn.

The yellow paint sprayed the blonde across the torso and decorated the back wall.

The pair of girls continued their paint war. Sponge flew throughout the room, paint streaks strewn on the walls and floors, empty cans stood and full cans spilled, and the two girls were covered head to toe in paint.

Around two hours later Quinn collapsed on the floor her back hitting a paint covered area, She was out of breath and out of ammo, her sneakers were covered in different paints and her pants soaked with blue, yellow and other colors, her white shirt was drenched with mixes of dyes, her face dried with red, pink and yellow. And her hair, don't even get her started with her hair, her golden blonde locks, a bit above the shoulder length hair was matted with tint. Closing her eyes Quinn took a deep breath, a huge mistake.

Rachel approached the girl with her last bit of ammo; she held a small paint bottle filled with neon orange paint. Kneeling next to the blonde Rachel's finger ghosted over the shirt, carefully she opened the bottle and started designing.

Quinn's eyes shot wide open; when she felt more, cold paint hit her stomach. Starting to squirm, Rachel stopped and turned to look at her.

"Wait, I promise this is it," Rachel said before going back to her art work.

Trusting the brunette, Quinn shot her a glance over, Rachel was also covered in paint, her clothes were so mixed you couldn't see were one color began or ended. The brown hair that had been tied up for protection was covered with greens, blues, reds and purples, her face also had splatters of colors specifically neon green. Yet she still looked gorgeous in Quinn's eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel questioned.

"Nothing," Quinn blushed.

"Really?" Rachel chuckled, imitating Quinn's eyebrow raise.

"No, I was just distracted by the most beautiful girl in front of me," Quinn flushed at her comment.

Blushing, Rachel smile softened, "Well I'm lucky to be able to see the prettiest girl I've ever met every day and have the honor to call her my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded before standing up and offering her hand to help the blonde stand up.

Nodding, Rachel cleared her throat and guided Quinn towards the glass panel that was covered in paint, but still had some clean areas. On the glass, you could reflect what Quinn's shirt said, it was a bunch of letters that when reflected spelled out a simple message.

_Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend? ~ Rachel Barbra Berry-Corcoran_

A smile broke out on Quinn's face and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

Slowly Quinn turned to look at Rachel, "Yes."

Rachel grinned, "Can I kiss you?"

"You never have to ask," Quinn replied leaning in.

Their lips met for the second time.

The kiss was different than the first one they shared. Instead of feeling the need to go farther, this one was much slower and sensual. They relished all the corners of their mouths, studied each other's tongues, and savored the tastes they grow to love. Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's waist and Quinn let her arms fall onto Rachel's shoulder while toying with her brown locks.

Moments later, they pulled apart resting their heads together.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and were soon met by hazel swirls.

"Hey," Rachel whispered her breath hitting Quinn's lips.

"Hi," the blonde said shyly biting her lower lip.

"That was amazing," Rachel said breathlessly.

"Mhm," Quinn sighed going in for another kiss.

Rachel met her halfway through and they both continued to kiss each other, their kisses still slow and full of feeling.

"I should drive you home," Rachel said after they had continued kissing.

Quinn shook her head, but nodded in the end. "Yeah."

"Come on then," Rachel mentioned walking back to the glass panel and retrieving their things along with something else.

* * *

The pair walked down the hall and stairs onto the driveway, their clothes now dry.

Getting into the car, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and drive with the other music playing on radio. Turning it up slightly they noticed that it was dark, the sun had just set.

"I love this song," Quinn mumbled.

Rachel focused on the lyrics, surprised Quinn liked it.

_I will never be the same without you._

"You like Usher?" Rachel questioned.

"Not particularly, I love this song though. It's not particularly romantic with its tempo or beat, but the lyrics. Some say there bull, but knowing that without someone you truly aren't the same is both magical and insane. Anyway I wish that it was true, you know, and that someone can love you that much. I must sound insane," Quinn explained. "You can ignore everything I said and pretend nothing I said mattered."

"No don't cut yourself off," Rachel argued looking at Quinn before focusing back on the road. "It isn't insane; in fact I think it's amazing that someone would love you that much. Never let anyone tell you that you can't or shouldn't think like that."

Quinn smiled softly at the diva and squeezed her hand. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"No, you're the amazing one," Rachel replied pulling up into the Fabray driveway. "Looks like you have company."

Quinn turned her gaze to look at what Rachel was talking about, in her driveway two cars were parked, one was her mother's and the other was Santana's.

"I should go inside," Quinn mentioned.

"Yeah, I'll walk you," Rachel responded shutting the engine and walking to the passenger seat to open the door. The paired walked silently to the door both lost in thought, but they held hands. Reaching the front door, Quinn turned to look at Rachel.

"I had a great time," Quinn mumbled.

"Me too," Rachel smiled.

"I get the next date," Quinn grinned.

"I look forward to it," Rachel said softly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"Bright and early," Rachel answered.

"Okay," Quinn giggled pushing a golden lock covered in paint back.

"You're beautiful," Rachel whispered leaning in to kiss the blonde.

They shared a sweet kiss before pulling away. Quinn fumbled with her keys looking at Rachel before she managed to open the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Quinn smiled as she opened the door.

"I'll be here, princess," Rachel stated. "Goodnight, Quinn."

"Night, Rachel." Quinn said watching the brunette make her way into her car.

The blonde didn't close the door until she saw Rachel pull out and drive away.

* * *

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, where have you been?" Judy Fabray asked walking into the hallway. "And what in the world happen to you hair and clothes?"

Not really paying attention, Quinn closed the door leaning on it before letting out a sigh.

"Lucy!" Judy scolded.

"Hi mom," Quinn replied giddily noticing her mother for the first time.

"Where have you been young lady," Judy asked again not noticing the faraway spark in her daughter's eyes.

"Mmm, oh, I'm sorry did you say something?" Quinn questioned distractedly she felt like she was floating.

"I asked where you have been," Judy stated.

"I was with Rachel," Quinn answered smiling even more at her friends-no girlfriend's name.

"Judy was that Quinn?" Santana yelled.

"Yes, Santana," Judy replied seeing Santana and Mercedes walk in from the living room.

"Is she okay?" Mercedes asked seeing her friend looking like an idiot.

"I don't know," Judy shrugged perplexed by her daughter's attitude. "It's like she's on another planet."

"What the hell happened to her clothes and hair?" Santana shrieked.

"That's a very god question," Judy commented.

"Q?" Mercedes mentioned stepping up the smiling blonde.

"Cedes?" Quinn smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to talk, you weren't answering your phone so I called Santana and we came over. Are you feeling okay?"

"Okay, I'm feeling great. I'm better that great, I'm-I'm- I'm fantastic," Quinn grinned.

Mercedes turned to look at Judy shooting her a "What the fuck?" look. Judy looked just as confused.

"Oh my god! You got laid! You totally got laid," Santana shouted.

Quinn only shook her head before turning to the Latina.

"No I didn't! However I just had the best date of my life," Quinn stated.

"WAIT WHAT WITH WHOM?" Mercedes shouted!

"I'd like to know as well," Judy intervened.

"Yeah I want to know who managed to turn Quinnie Fabray into a mess," Santana commented.

Quinn blushed before mumbling two words. "Rachel Berry."

"Who?" Mercedes asked.

"We didn't hear, speak up Quinnie," Judy inquired.

"Tell us Q!" Santana demanded.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn said.

"BERRY!" Santana yelled!

"Rachel!" Mercedes shrieked.

"The singer from glee club?" Judy mentioned.

Quinn only nodded before sighing again, "It was perfect, mom. She's amazing."

"I can see that," Judy stated.

"Well what did she do to get you this dirty?" Mercedes questioned.

"We went to Sugar's house. It's huge like huge. Anyway she took me painting, but not like Sam. No we had a full out paint war, it was awesome, fun and original. So far best date, I've ever had."

"Paint war?" Judy asked.

"Mhm, it was simply perfect," Quinn sighed hearing her phone ring.

_**New text message from Rachel***_

**Check these out. And the email has the video.-Rachel***

_**Attachments: 5 Pictures**_

Clicking on the first picture, Quinn couldn't help, but grin even more. It was a picture of Rachel holding her as they looked into the glass panel at the message.

_**New text to Rachel***_

**How did you get these?-Q**

_**New text from Rachel***_

**That's for me to know, princess. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. ;)-Rachel***

_**New text to Rachel***_

**See you xoxo.-Q**

_**Image saved and set as wallpaper.**_

"QUINN!" Santana and Mercedes shouted.

Jumping from the shock, Quinn turned to look at her friends. "What?"

"Was that Berry?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Quinn smiled looking at her background.

"Damn you must really like her," Mercedes said.

Quinn only nodded before turning to her mom, "This is okay right? Me liking a girl, you aren't going to kick me out are you?"

Judy only sighed, "No, Quinn. I'm not your father. You will be loved no matter what. Plus, you've liked Rachel for a while. It's fine, now go upstairs shower and come down for dinner. Santana and Mercedes will be joining us."

Quinn smile grew and she tackled her mom in a hug before running up to her room forgetting her phone.

Reaching over Santana grabbed it and unlocked it.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes questioned.

"Obviously looking to see what Rachel sent her to know what distracted her," Santana explained seeing Mercedes stare at her weirdly. "What?"

"You called her Rachel," Mercedes mentioned.

Santana shrugged, "She's growing on me…shit! Damn, Berry got skill."

"WHAT! Let me see!" Mercedes squealed stealing a glance at the pictures.

"Mom have you seen my phone!" Quinn's voice drifted through the house.

* * *

Rachel made it back to her house in one piece after dropping Quinn off. Sending a text to Sugar that the room could be cleaned now, Rachel parked her car and walked inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kelly asked seeing a paint covered Rachel walk in.

"This, nothing," Rachel replied only to bump into her mother.

"I do hope you aren't expecting me to clean that?" Shelby muttered.

"Nope, I'll do it tomorrow," Rachel spoke.

"Fine," Shelby answered. "Go change, dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Rachel nodded before rushing upstairs, once in her room she pulled out her phone.

_**New text message to Princess Q.**_

**Check these out. And the email has the video.-Rachel***

_**Attachments: 5 Pictures**_

Sending off the text Rachel turned on her computer and downloaded from the usb she had taken from Sugar's security system, the entire date. While she waited for the download to complete, Rachel phone dinged.

_**New text from Princess Q.**_

**How did you get these?-Q**

_**New text to Princess Q.**_

**That's for me to know, princess. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. ;)-Rachel***

_**New text from Princess Q.**_

**See you xoxo.-Q**

Smiling at the last text Rachel quickly emailed Quinn the whole date and saved it to her computer. Grabbing a towel and clothes, Rachel hoped into the shower.

* * *

"So who's ready to sing? Rachel, you're up first," Mr. Schue announced.

"Before I start I just have something to say. The song I chose to sing wasn't exactly my first choice, but after having a conversation with someone became the ideal song. Throughout life you meet many people and most of them are just a second glance nothing more. However there will always be that one person who means more than anything. Someone who makes you better and that without them, you truly aren't ever the same. I've heard people say that's ridiculous, that you can't love someone as much and expect to be completely incomplete. I disagree, I know or I believe for a fact that once you've met your one, you can't ever be the same without them. So here it goes and I hope you enjoy," Rachel breathed out before hearing Brad start playing on the piano and the violins join in.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

Rachel turned to look around the room, she saw how Taylor and Dallas leaned in closer, Lily shoot a small shy smile at Miley, Caitlyn reach over for Tess' hand, Sugar move to the beat, Rory and Artie shoot meaningful glances at the brunette, Finn smile at her, Santana and Brittany snuggle closer, Tina rest her head against Mike's chest, Sam smile widely at Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt share a loving look, Puck move his head to the rhythm, and finally look over to Quinn.

_Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

Quinn was smiling and looking directly at Rachel. Their eyes never left each other. She was leaning on her knees, her chin resting on hands. And for Rachel it seemed like everyone else had faded away and only Quinn remained. She sung as if the room was bare except for Quinn. Dedicating everything in the song and in herself to Quinn. Because vaguely in the back of her mind, Rachel knew this was it. That Quinn was her mate, her one and only, the love of her life. And she couldn't be happier.  
_  
I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without..._  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without...you_

As Rachel ended the song she ambiguously heard Mr. Schue state that the song was nice. All she could focus on was Quinn walk up to her and wrap her arms around her.

"Sure it was nice, but since when is this the Rachel Berry show?" Santana's sarcastic comment made Rachel roll her eyes and Quinn to groan.

* * *

"Guys I have the song, and thankfully Sam helped me drag the swim team into this and they're willing to help up perform. I need to main vocalist and I already have a good idea of who they are. Rachel what you said yesterday really inspired me and reminded my why not all songs done today are bad so I want you to take part of the lead. And Santana I want you take the other, you deserve it." Mr. Schue mentioned the following day.

Rachel met Santana's eye and they smiled before nodding.

_**Rachel:**__  
Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_**Santana and Rachel:**__  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_**Santana:**__  
Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_**Rachel:**__  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
(__**New Directions:**__I just can't deny)_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
But I've gotta let it go  
Ooh_

_**Santana and Rachel with New Directions:**__  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_**Rachel:**__  
Yellow diamonds in the light  
(__**Santana:**__ In the light)  
And we're standing side by side  
(__**Santana:**__ Oh)  
As your shadow_

_**Rachel with Santana:**__  
Crosses mine..._

_**Santana:**__  
We found love!_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(__**Santana:**__ Ooh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(__**Santana:**__ In a hopeless place)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(__**Santana:**__ Oooh-ooh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(__**Santana:**__Hopeless place)_

_**Rachel:**__  
We found love!_

_**Rachel and Santana with New Directions:**__  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(__**Santana:**__ Ohoh)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(__**Santana:**__ We found love)  
We found love in a hopeless place  
(__**Rachel:**__ Ooh)  
(__**Rachel and Santana:**__ We found love)  
We found love in a hopeless place_

"Emma will you marry me?" Will asked the guidance counselor.

"Yes," Emma shouted throwing herself onto the soaked man.

* * *

"Hey," Taylor whispered walking into the gym.

"Hi," Dallas replied seeing her girlfriend walk in.

"You wanted to talk?" Taylor questioned sitting down on the bench on the sidelines next to Dallas bag.

"Yeah," Dallas replied walking towards her girlfriend.

Reaching inside her bag for a towel to wipe herself off Dallas sat down next to Taylor.

"Any day soon would be good, Dallas," Taylor smiled.

"Right," Dallas chuckled wiping her neck with the towel. "Umm Taylor, I love you. I've known since forever that I'd love you. And I don't know if it's been this past week or the past few or even this whole school, but it's got me thinking. I don't exactly know what I want to do with my life unlike you or Rachel or Sugar or Mikayla, but that's not the point. What I do know, what I'm certain of, is the fact that I'm never leaving your side. That you're my constant so if you go to New York or Los Angeles or Chicago or hell even Tennessee, I'll follow because I can't be without you. Rachel's song really got me thinking, and I know what I'm about to say may sound crazy and it is, but it feels right."

Dallas stopped to take a breath and shot a nervous glance at Taylor. Taylor was staring at her girlfriennd in both amusement and confusion.

"Dallas what are you trying to say?"

"Taylor, you've known me my whole life. My ups and my downs and I knew since that day in middle school when you said yes that you'd be my forever. Of course that wasn't confirmed til a few years later, but that didn't stop me. I've been working since freshmen year on this and it's cost me my whole paycheck and a few allowances here and there, but it's worth it."

Dallas stopped before reaching into her bag and pulling out a small black velvet box, Taylor's eyes widened.

"Tay, I guess what I'm trying to say is this. I know we're young and we have our whole lives ahead of us, but I know for a fact that we're going to spend it together. And I know this may sound bizarre, but I think we're ready at least we're ready for a promise."

Dallas then bent down on one knee in front of Taylor and pulled her hand out while simultaneously opening the small black box. Taking a deep breath, Dallas turned to look into pure blue eyes.

"Taylor Alison Tyler-Anderson, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman on earth and marrying me?"

* * *

**A/N: Lyrics or the songs don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

**(In order of the chapter. _Name of Song_- Original Artist- Who sings it here.)**

_**Kiss Me Slowly- **_**Parachute- Dallas**

_**Summer Nights- **_**Grease- Sam and Mercedes and Glee Club**

_**When I Look At You- **_**Miley Cyrus- Miley and Tess**

_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face- **_**Roberta Flack- Rachel, Santana, Tina, Mercedes**

_**Ours- **_**Taylor Swift- Taylor**

_**Without You- **_**Usher ft. David Guetta- Rachel**

_**We Found Love- **_**Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris- Rachel and Santana and Glee Club**


	10. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**A/N: So I know originally Yes/No happens after winter break, but that isn't happening. Since I wasn't a huge fan of the episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas, I made Yes/No happen first. But here is where the timeline changes a bit. Will proposes to Emma before winter break. So now this chapter is going to be a mix between Extraordinary Merry Christmas and my own ideas. If you have any questions or end up confused review/pm me.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Btw thanks to the following for reviewing.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.  
ChocolateYuriObssesser: Thanks and I hope you don't hate for some of the stuff that happens in this chapter._  
Gardenia2: _Thank you, I'm happy I got that reaction._  
Chopin4: _No thank you for being a dedicated reader because that's what makes me a better writer.  
_Cassicio: _Thanks...so please don't kill me, I know you aren't going to be happy, but it'll get better.**

* * *

**_Blaine:_**_  
He came into my dreams last night  
A great big man in red and white  
He told me that it's gonna be  
A special year for you and me  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Hold me tight and kiss me slow  
The snow is high  
So come inside  
I wanna hear you say to me_

**_Rachel with Blaine:_**_  
It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas  
Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes  
Got my halo on, I know what I want  
It's who I'm with  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

**_Blaine and Rachel:_**_  
It doesn't come as a surprise  
Who's been naughty, who's been nice  
There's someone here for everyone  
Another year has just begun  
Silent night, none in sight  
Sleigh bells ring until the light  
Hearts explode, here we go  
It's all right there inside your eyes_

Rachel laughed as Blaine twirled her around the room. All the glee kids were having a fantastic time, the holiday feeling in the air. Even though not all of them celebrated Christmas, they still came together as a family and they couldn't be happier. Everyone clapped as Blaine and Rachel finished their song.

"Alright guys that was awesome," Mr. Schue commented. "Great job, Rachel, Blaine anyone else have a song?"

The club shook their heads.

"Alright, you guys can go home now, but before you go, we've been invited by Sue to help out at the homeless shelter on Christmas Eve."

The club nodded before they gathered their things and made their way outside to their own afternoon plans.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked over towards the brunette's car. It had been a week since their first date and they couldn't be happier.

"So do we have anything planned out for today?" Quinn asked Rachel as the buckled their seatbelts.

"What do you want to do?" Rachel questioned.

"Can we get coffee?" Quinn inquired shyly.

"You want the special holiday flavors don't you?" Rachel teased.

Quinn meekly nodded.

Rachel laughed and pulled away from McKinley driving towards the Lima Bean.

"So here you go a peppermint vanilla flavor latte for you and for me a chai soy latte." Rachel set down in front of them.

"Thanks," Quinn mentioned taking a small sip from her drink.

Rachel smiled before doing the same with her drink.

"So what are you doing over the holidays Rachel?" Quinn asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well other than helping at the homeless shelter on Christmas and going to Puck's New Year Eves party nothing," Rachel answered.

"What about your birthday?" Quinn gaped.

"Dinner at home with Shelby, I don't really do anything special on my birthday," Rachel commented.

"Well that won't do," Quinn stated.

"Quinn really you don't have to do anything," Rachel sighed.

"I beg to differ, since I am your girlfriend it's expected for me to do something," Quinn argued.

"Quinn most people don't know we're dating," Rachel pointed out.

"Nu-uh the glee club knows," Quinn said.

"Correction, most of the glee kids know, not all," Rachel mentioned.

"True, well we'll just have to change that," Quinn smiled seeing Rachel grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I want the, whole, fucking world to know, you're my girlfriend," Quinn said seriously.

"Really?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes," Quinn murmured. "I know, I'm not exactly one to be forward with these things, but I'd like to not hide."

"Well I think that's very possible." Rachel leaned over to kiss her. "So we tell the gleeks tomorrow and see how the rest plays out?"

Quinn nodded pulling Rachel into her again.

* * *

"Rachel!" Shelby's voice drifted through the house.

"Coming," Rachel shouted before appearing next to Shelby. "What's up mom?"

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Not you to, to mom!" Rachel whined. "Dinner between us is fine, honestly."

"Yeah well that's not happening," Shelby mentioned.

"Why?"

"Because I already got threatened by Tina, Sugar, Sam, Quinn, Kurt and Brittany to make sure your birthday isn't a bore since you're turning 18."

"Brittany threatened you? How?"

"Well threatened, no, but she pouted. You know no one can resist, that girls pout."

Rachel nodded knowing the full power Brittany could have over someone with_ the _pout.

"Fine, how about, we have dinner but with the glee kids and few others?" Rachel proposed.

"Sure, but you're telling the kids tomorrow, I am not being threatened again," Shelby mentioned.

* * *

"So guys, since my mother pretty much was scared into this by others, I'm having a dinner organized for my birthday," Rachel started speaking.

"We told her to throw you a party," Kurt interrupted.

"Well I'm not exactly a huge fan on that idea. So it's going to be a family dinner which means you guys are all invited, it's December 18th at my house so a week from today and since today is the last day of classes before break, I thought I'd mention it." Rachel said.

"We'll be there along with my parents," Tina spoke on behalf of Mike and herself.

"Mercedes, Blaine and I, too," Kurt brought up.

"I live there," Sam piped up.

"The girls, Robbie, my mom, and I will be there," Mikayla answered for her pack.

"Ditto," Artie spoke.

"Sure," Finn smiled.

"I'll bring the cake," Sugar mentioned.

"Only if Brittany goes," Santana muttered.

"My parents and I will be there," Brittany smiled.

"I might go," Caitlyn stated.

"Sorry can't I leave tomorrow," Lily answered.

"You bet I'll be there, my sweet Jewish-American princess," Puck blurted out.

"Cool," Rory agreed.

"I'll be there," Quinn replied before standing up and making her way next to Rachel.

Smoothing out her white dress and wrapping her jacket around herself a bit tighter, Quinn felt Rachel's hand sneak into her own. They shot each other a pair of encouraging smiles before Quinn turned to look at her friends.

"Before we're all dismissed from school for winter break, Rachel and I have something we'd like to tell you." Quinn breathed out.

"While some of you know, and others of you have suspicion we just want all of you to know since you guys are our family." Rachel added her two cents.

"Okay," Kurt drawled out.

"Rachel and I are," Quinn started.

"Dating," Rachel finished.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel greeted.

"Hi."

"How you've been?" She asked taking a seat.

"Better, Kurt is going insane, I swear."

"He misses you," Rachel pointed out laying her head on the other person's shoulder.

"I know, but he keeps thinking I'm with Sebastian. But I'm not, you know," Blaine breathed out.

"Yeah, I get that," Rachel agreed.

"It's just a bit frustrating. I love him and I want to see him, but I just want this damn change to be over with, I'm tired and grouchy and horny," Blaine complained.

Rachel laughed and Blaine pouted.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"The horniness never goes away," Rachel commented feeling Blaine's head drop.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so don't get your hopes up."

"Why is this so hard?"

"It just is, let's get inside, your change should be starting soon," Rachel ordered.

"Fine, but I have one question?"

"What is it?"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"You'll find out," Rachel smirked walking into Blaine's house.

"RACHEL!" Blaine whined.

* * *

"I'm killing Cooper," Blaine gritted out.

"I won't stand in your way." Rachel grimaced not liking seeing Blaine in pain.

"How much longer," Blaine moaned.

"Soon."

A few minutes after, a black wolf stood in front or Rachel. He hand dark green eyes, and was pretty big, but wasn't an alpha.

"You look great Blaine," Rachel commented "Now let's go, so you can hunt."

* * *

"You know, it'll hurt much less if you stop crying," A harsh voice demanded.

"SHUT UP!" A brunette girl yelled.

"Make me," the boy's voice shouted, slapping the younger girl across her face.

"Dude, that's not cool," another boy's voice spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up Karoftsky," The voice spoke up.

David stood quiet looking at the girl, he knew, crying and seeing her shape, shift.

"Good, you're done. Karoftsky and Drew will take you out," The boy ordered.

David shoulder's dropped as he opened the door for himself, Harmony, and the new wolf.

How the hell did he get wrapped into this mess?

* * *

"RACHEL!"

Rachel groaned slipping her head under the covers.

"RACHEL!"

"No," the brunette muttered. "Leave me alone and let me sleep."

The plea fell on deaf ears as the bedroom door opened and three very amused people plopped on her bed and one grumpy one and another unaffected person as well followed shortly by three other people walking into her room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE!" Brittany shouted wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Thanks, B," Rachel yawned looking at a very entertained Kurt, a shy Quinn, a pissed off Santana, a tired looking Blaine. "Hey."

"Hey, happy birthday Rach," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel answered sitting up in her bed the covers dropping.

"Wow Berry," Santana smirked.

Rachel's face fell as she quickly pulled the covers back up.

"SANTANA!" Rachel blushed.

"Nice rack, Rach," Tina teased walking into the room with Sam and Mike.

Rachel looked mortified and Brittany, Tina, Sam and Blaine laughed at her expense.

"Shut up all of you," Rachel muttered hearing their laughter only increase and steps crash up the stairs.

No later than two minutes later, four other people popped into her room; Taylor, Dallas, Mikayla and Sugar.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Taylor questioned.

"Oh nothing," Brittany taunted. "Just Rach, might or might not sleep shirtless."

"BRITTANY!" Rachel screamed turning red, watching Taylor and Dallas' jaws drop, Sugar start to laugh and Mikayla grin.

"I am so glad I tapped that," Mikayla mentioned receiving a menacing glare from both Quinn and Rachel.

"Ditto," Sugar agreed.

"Word," Sam and Tina commented.

"They're right," Brittany said.

"Mhm," Blaine nodded.

Kurt, Santana, Mike and Quinn, looked shocked.

"WAIT YOU ALL FUCKED HER!" Santana screamed.

They nodded.

"And you didn't think to tell us," Kurt asked appalled.

They shook their heads.

"OKAY! Can we please not have this conversation!" Rachel pleaded. "And can you all leave so I can shower and get ready."

"Fine be a buzz kill," Mikayla joked.

"Although we could take a shower with you," Sugar winked.

"Get out!" Rachel cried.

"HEY LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Quinn responded jealously.

"Well at least she's possessive," Tina muttered.

"I heard that," Quinn said. "Now leave, Rach we'll see you downstairs."

The teenagers all left leaving Rachel to quickly gather her clothes and hop into her shower.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rachel walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where she could hear people arguing. She was proven right when she walked in to see the kitchen full.

Shelby, Holly, Mia, Alexa and Theresa were all cooking at the stove and throughout the kitchen.

Robbie Ray, Victor and John looked around amused before getting reprimanded into setting up the dining room for the dinner. The wolves were originally going to have the meal outside, but with the humans that would be suspicious.

Mikayla, Tess, Taylor, and Kelly were having a conversation. Sam, Mike, and Blaine as well, Sugar, Miley, and Dallas were fighting over were to sit and what to eat. Tina was talking to Quinn and Kurt.

Smiling to herself, Rachel slipped in to the chair next to Quinn.

"Morning beautiful," Rachel grinned.

Quinn turned around and pecked her lips smiling as she pulled away. "Hey yourself birthday girl."

"You're okay with what you heard right?"

"Yes, Rachel, though I am shocked that they've all had sex with you, I have no control over that."

"Okay, if you're sure. So what do you guys have planned for today?"

"Whatever you want?" Quinn nuzzled into Rachel.

"It's actually creepy, how cute you are," Kurt muttered.

"It's adorable," Taylor defended feeling Dallas' arms wrap around her.

* * *

_Cool, autumn days  
When everyone else walked away  
They told me to forget, and to spare myself the storm  
But, I knew you were worth the wait  
And as the snow fell  
Landing on my heart  
Burying my emotion, but still I stand here frozen  
Because I know I love you, oh, I love you...so_

_Let me be your Rose In December_  
_And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away_  
_Let me be your Rose In December_  
_I'll stand here forever..loving you..as a rose in December_  
_As a Rose..._  
_As a rose in December._

"You have a fetish for depressing music, I swear," Tina commented walking into Rachel's room.

"It's not a fetish, I just think they're beautiful," Rachel answered back.

"Sure, are you sure, Halestorm is pretty depressing," Tina spoke.

"Shut up, Chang, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home helping Mia with the food she's cooking for the homeless shelter for later tonight?" Rachel mentioned feeling the bed dip and Tina lean her head onto her chest.

"She kicked me out of the kitchen." Tina mumbled nuzzling her head into Rachel's neck.

"Surprise, surprise," Rachel chuckled dryly. "Why are you here, I thought you'd be with Mike?"

"I would, but I didn't feel like it," Tina commented.

"Is everything alright between you guys," Rachel asked. "I haven't seen much of him lately."

"I don't know," Tina sighed. "He's just been so busy with college stuff, that he kind of forgets I'm there."

"Hey," Rachel whispered lifting Tina's chin so that their eyes met. "He loves you, anyone can tell that that boy is head over heels for you. Don't doubt him."

"I'm trying not to, but it's hard specifically with everything going on. I mean it's Christmas it's supposed to be a happy time, but nothing seems to be going right. Kurt is still stand offish with Blaine because of Sebastian, Sam is still sad because Mercedes is going through a personal crisis, Santana and Brittany are trying, but our secret is killing Brittany, Sugar is pinning for a girl who doesn't seem to recuperate her feelings, Mike and I are distant. Artie and Rory are trying to get together with Sugar. Finn is still in love with you. Quinn is getting better, but she still has her funks. Mikayla is crushing on Mitchie, who is sending Mikayla mixed signals. Lily and Miley are attempting a relationship, but Lily's parents are douches'. Caitlyn likes Tess, but Tess ignores her. Even Taylor and Dallas are suffering. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Rachel nodded before letting out a breath and pulling Tina into her.

"Yeah, I get it. It's been a rough year, T. We can't change that; we can only hope next year will get better. But don't give up, maybe tonight is what we all need. I know our secret is hard, but it'll get better. Come on, we need to be strong for everyone for our pack. Blaine changed two nights ago."

"Is that why no one could get a hold of you?"

"Yeah, I needed space for him to be comfortable accepting this. Apparently Cooper didn't tell him anything. Not that I'm not surprised, Cooper's a dick."

"I'm sorry; we should have been there for you and Blaine."

"It's alright." Rachel responded hearing the downstairs door open and someone dash upstairs.

The bedroom door flung open and in walked Dallas her eyes downcast.

"Dallas?" Tina questioned.

"Hey," the tall brunette murmured.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I screwed up. I screwed up big." Dallas muttered slightly bitterly.

"What did you do?" Tina inquired.

Dallas didn't answer, but felt her eyes water.

_Tina can you go downstairs? I need to speak to Dallas alone.-Rachel._

_Okay, I should probably go. I promised Britt a ride. Since Santana and Quinn are getting to the homeless shelter early.-Tina._

_Alright, I'll see you later.-Rachel._

Tina stood up after receiving a hug from Rachel before patting Dallas's shoulder and closing the door to her alpha's room.

"Dal?" Rachel spoke up.

"I ruined it, for good this time. I know it."

"What happened?" The alpha demanded.

"I asked her if she had thought about my proposal." Dallas swallowed. "She said, no. She said no, Rachel."

"Okay and what was your reaction to that." Rachel mentioned, only Mikayla and her knew about the proposal.

"I got angry. I had to get out of the room. She tried to stop me, and I landed some pretty low blows." Dallas wiped at her tears furiously. "Mikayla and Tess walked into the house when, I yelled at Taylor. It got ugly, Tess and Mikayla ganged up against me. I couldn't take it, I had to get out."

"They played into you insecurities." Rachel stated more than asked.

Dallas only nodded.

"It'll get better Dallas. I'm sure, Taylor only freaked out. I bet she'll be apologizing later tonight."

"I don't think so, she seemed pretty sure of her decision. I'm not going tonight anyway, Mikayla ordered me to stay home tonight. She told me I couldn't go to the shelter."

"I'll speak to her."

"Save you breath, Rachel. I think I'm going to go. I need to take a run and clear my head." Dallas spit out before getting up.

"Hey," Rachel stood up and reached out to stop the taller brunette. "Just be careful, there's supposed to be a storm tonight. You can crash here tonight. I don't think Taylor wants you injured."

"Thanks," Dallas muttered before leaving the room.

"Shit," Rachel sighed rubbing her temples. Tina was right; this year was taking a toll on everyone.

* * *

"Hey," Quinn smiled seeing Rachel walk into the shelter. Quinn had been helping Sam, Coach Sylvester along with others, serve food to the kids.

Rachel nodded at Quinn; she took a moment to quickly observe everyone in the room. Brittany, Tina, and Sugar were setting up the gifts. Santana was telling a Christmas story to the kids along with Mercedes and Miley. Taylor, Mikayla and Tess were setting up the music equipment. Puck, Finn, Mike and Artie were giving piggy back rides and in Artie's case, wheeling kids around the facility. And Kurt and Blaine seemed to be having a small argument in the corner.

The smile falling off Quinn's face, she turned to her girlfriend. "Hey what's up? What's wrong?"

Rachel turned to her girlfriend and sighed. "It's been a long day."

"Care to tell?"

"Dallas and Taylor had a fight."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Is that why Dallas isn't here?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty bad. She showed up at my house in tears. I'm just worried about her."

"It'll be okay," Quinn comforted rubbing her hand up and down, Rachel's arm.

Shooting her a wary smile, "I hope so."

"It will. Now come on, I think the band is ready."

**_Finn:_**_  
It's Christmas time  
There's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time,  
We let in light and we banish shade_

**_Mercedes:_**_  
And in our world of plenty  
We can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
At Christmas time_

**_Rachel:_**_  
But say a prayer,  
Pray for the other ones  
Oh, at Christmas time it's hard  
But when you're having fun_

**_Blaine:_**_  
There's a_

**_Kurt and Blaine:_**_  
World outside your window,  
And it's a world of dread and fear_

**_Artie and Brittany:_**_  
Where the only water flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears_

**_Tina and Puck:_**_  
And the Christmas bells that ring  
Are the clanging chimes of doom_

**_Mercedes:_**_  
Well tonight thank God it's them_

**_Mercedes and Rachel:_**_  
Instead of you_

**_Artie and Tina with New Directions:_**_  
And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (**Santana:** This Christmas time, no)  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (**Santana:** Is life)  
Where nothing ever grows (**Santana:** Nothing ever grows)  
No rain or rivers flow (**Santana:** River flows no)  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (**Santana:** Christmas time at all)  
Here's to you_

**_Santana:_**_  
Raise a glass for everyone_

**_New Directions:_**_  
Here's to them_

* * *

Dallas sprinted through the woods, her mind drifting to the fight she had earlier.

"_So have you thought at all about…you know?" Dallas asked the blonde in her arms._

_Taylor tensed in her girlfriend's arms. "Yes."_

"_And?"_

"_Dallas," Taylor took a deep breath._

_Taylor's blue eyes met Dallas brown ones and Dallas didn't need and answer._

_Pulling away from Taylor, she tried to keep her tears and anger in control. Standing up, she almost made it out of the room before feeling, Taylor's hand wrap around her wrist._

_Taking a deep breath, Dallas growled. "Let go of me, Taylor."_

"_No we need to talk about this."_

"_There is nothing to talk about."_

"_There is plenty to talk about."_

"_Unless your answer is yes, then there isn't a whole lot to talk about."_

"_Dallas."_

"_Save it, please."_

"_No, Dallas we need to talk about this."_

"_Taylor, the answer is pretty clear."_

"_I didn't answer."_

"_So is it a yes then?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then let go of me."_

"_So you can what, go fuck someone!" Taylor spoke. "And leave me?"_

_Dallas tensed before turning around. "What did you just say?"_

_Taylor cleared her throat, "Nothing."_

"_Ah fuck no! You just accused me of cheating on you and leaving you!"_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did!" Dallas shouted._

"_Dallas."_

"_Save it! You thought that if I left, I'd go off and screw someone else and forget you?"_

"_Maybe?"_

"_WHY!" Dallas demanded._

"_IT WOULDN'T BE A FIRST!" Taylor shouted._

_Dallas' eyes widened before darkening. Her yell turning into a hurt whisper, "Is that how you really think of me? Do you honestly think I'd sink that low?"_

"_No…yes...maybe, I don't know," Taylor sighed running a hand through her hair._

"_You think I'd go back to my ways before we started dating?"_

"_Dallas?" Taylor tried reaching out, but only had Dallas flinch away._

"_No! DO you honestly think so lowly of me?" Hurt laced Dallas' words._

"_Of course not."_

"_Then did you really think I would cheat on you! Or leave you?"_

"_Yes," Taylor whispered._

_Dallas' face fell before a stony one replaced it. "Fine."_

"_Dallas, where are you going?"_

"_Out."_

"_Where?"_

"_I don't know, maybe I'll find a slut, whose willing to fuck."_

"_Dallas," Taylor whispered tears starting to shine in her eyes. **Damn you Mitchie! Why did you have to talk to me! Why did you have to remind me of Dallas' cheating ways? And then you showed me all of the pictures of Dallas' exs. You had to rub those in my face! Now I'm fighting with her, something, we've been doing a lot of lately! **Taylor thought._

"_No, since apparently you expect me to cheat, I'm going to go find someone who's willing to fuck me."_

_Neither of them noticed Mikayla and Tess enter the room halfway through Dallas's threat._

"_What did you just say?" Mikayla's voice was steel-y._

"_This doesn't concern you, Mik," Dallas spit out._

"_Anything concerning my sister, concerns me. So I'll repeat my question. What did you just say?" Mikayla asked._

_Grumbling, Dallas answered knowing there was nothing good from what she was about to say. Why hadn't Taylor let her go? "That I was going to go find someone that was willing to have sex with me?"_

"_WHAT!" Tess shrieked._

"_Dallas," Mikayla breathed out. "Apologize."_

"_What? Why? I didn't do anything?" Dallas argued._

"_APOLOGIZE!" Mikayla ordered._

"_And if I refuse to?"_

"_Then fuck off, because you aren't needed here, right now." Mikayla spoke concerned for her sister only._

_Dallas' face fell. Stuttering, Dallas whispered. "Wh-what?"_

"_You heard me, leave! If you won't apologize for screwing my family over, then leave."_

"_I'm part of your family." Dallas whispered._

"_Not right now, you aren't. You just admitted that you would cheat on Taylor, and right now, she's my main concern. SO apologize or fuck off." Mikayla gave her a choice._

"_Mik," Dallas whispered feeling tears build up._

"_Choose," Mikayla's voice was harsh._

"_I'm not apologizing," Dallas talked._

"_Then fuck off! You aren't to come near Taylor and you aren't to see her for the rest of the night!"_

"_But what about the shelter? I can't bail, Rachel would kill me."_

"_You aren't going?"_

"_How is that fair?"_

"_It's an order; now get out of my sight. You're a disappointment."_

Shaking her head, Dallas tried to keep running, but her heart held her down.

The wind blew harshly, and the storm started.

**_Fan-fucking-tastic! _**Dallas thought bitterly to herself.

She didn't notice three other wolves' trailing her.

* * *

Christmas morning came too soon for Rachel.

Waking up earlier that what she anticipated she was greeted by a woken Dallas.

"You're awake?" Rachel groaned.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Dallas apologized.

"You didn't. What are you doing up so early?"

Dallas smiled softly, "Taylor and I were normally the first ones up on Christmas mornings, and usually we'd kiss, snuggle and make hot chocolate for everyone else. Then we'd go and wake everyone else and open gifts before having breakfast. Family tradition, I suppose, or at least our tradition. That's how it's always been and that's how I always thought it would be. Guess I was wrong."

She ended her comment in a bitter tone.

"She asked you know?" Rachel mentioned.

Dallas raised her eyebrow.

"She asked me if you were alright. If I knew where you were?" Rachel continued. "I told her you were spending the night. But that you had gone on a run to clear your head."

Rachel chuckled looking out her window to the snow covered ground.

"Taylor looked out the window and her eyes clouded with worry. She made me swear I would text her as soon as I saw you to make sure you were okay and came home uninjured."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem. And Dallas, I'm always here."

* * *

"Hello gorgeous," Rachel smiled seeing her girlfriend playing outside in the Fabray yard.

"RACHEL!" Quinn shouted in glee as she spotted her girl.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home?" Quinn questioned walking towards her girlfriend.

"I don't celebrate Christmas plus I wanted to spend time with you today. I'm not going to be here for the next few days."

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked holding Rachel's hands.

"The annual, Corcoran-Pierce-Cohen-Chang family camp extravaganza is coming up. We'll be back December 30th don't worry and we leave tomorrow." Rachel made sure to show her sarcastic jazz hands.

"Fun?"

"Eh. Normally, I'd ask you to come along, but it's only family."

"Well then we're going to have to make the most of today aren't we?" Quinn smiled innocently.

"Yes we should." Rachel beamed back.

"Good, then let's get started," Quinn grinned before throwing a snowball at Rachel.

"It's so on, Fabray!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, both girls were inside the Fabray home.

Rachel and Quinn were snuggled up in front of the fireplace each holding a mug of hot chocolate.

Quinn was leaning on Rachel and soft music could be heard in the background.

"So you'll be coming to Puck's New Year's Eve party right?" Quinn asked.

"Mhm." Rachel replied.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"NYADA, Tina, Britt, Sam, Dallas, the future..."

"You'll get in, I'm sure. As for Tina, Mike and her will be fine, Britt is just letting college stuff get the best of her, Sam is still in love with Mercedes and Dallas, Taylor and her are at a rough patch, they'll make it."

"I don't know..."

"Trust me," Quinn smiled looking at Rachel.

"I do, but this Dallas, Taylor thing has me very worried."

"Why?"

"Taylor played right into Dallas' insecurities."

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that," Rachel softly grinned. "I'm just worried about them. Dallas is retreating into herself."

"So she's like me?"

"No, well not exactly. Anyway this isn't supposed to be about anyone, but us. So how about you tell me what you're planning to do these next few days."

"Well mom, probably want's some bonding time. So I'm assuming I'm spending my break here, plus Frannie gets here tomorrow and Charlie later tonight."

"So your sisters are coming for family bonding. That ought to be fun."

"Yeah, I haven't seen either of them since they graduated, Frannie six years ago and Charlie three."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, so you sure you don't have any siblings?"

"Positive, now how about you tell me more about your sisters, I hope to meet them before they leave again."

"Sure, Frannie is twenty-three and she graduated two years ago in business. She's currently dating someone named James. She's a brunette and my height, really nice. Charlie is taller than both of us, she's twenty, dirty blonde with pinkish strands, and she's currently single. She graduates in a few more years since she's studying to become a pediatrician."

"Brilliant, that's great for them."

"I know I really hope they like you. What time do you come back on the 30th?"

"Around twelve-ish, so hopefully not that later than that."

"Cool, so are you in the mood for a family dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to meet them."

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"Quinn I want to meet your family."

"I love you," Quinn smiled before realizing what she said. Stuttering, "You do-don't have to sa-say it ba-back. It wasn-wasn't sup-supposed to com-come out like that."

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel grinned leaning into kiss the blonde. "I love you too."

* * *

"So is everyone ready?" Shelby asked as they piled into the car.

"Mhm," Rachel replied doing a head count. Both packs would be coming and they were splitting in four cars. Five people per each car along with supplies for the trip and two cars with six people in it. In Shelby's SUV, Shelby, Holly, Mia, Theresa, Alexa, and Katie, Brittany's younger sibling, would ride. In Victor's truck, Victor, Robbie Ray, John, Cooper and Blaine would ride, in Mikayla's BMW, Taylor, Tess, Miley, Mikayla, and Kelly would ride. And in a rented van, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Dallas, Sam, and Sugar would drive.

"So I don't mean to be rude, but this tension is killing me," Sugar started talking once they hit the road. "What happened between you and Taylor?"

Dallas only grumbled before looking away.

"Sugar drop it," Rachel ordered sighing as she watched Sugar raise her arms in defeat.

"So I've never been on this trip before, so what does it entail?" Sam asked.

"You've been hanging around Rachel too much," Brittany laughed.

"Wolf stuff," Rachel replied.

* * *

A few hours later and the cars reached the park in Lima where they would be stating after getting their three cabins assigned, seven people to each cabin and one with six and one with eight, Rachel split the group up.

"So, mom, Holly, Theresa, Katie, Mia, Alexa and Kelly will stay in one cabin. Victor, Cooper, John, Robbie Ray, Sam and Blaine get the other cabin. And the rest of us in the last one." Rachel ordered as they split into the rooms.

The boys had a cabin to themselves, with one extra bed.

The older women had a cabin that fit them perfectly.

And the high school girls, had a problem, they were missing a bed.

"Rachel we have a problem," Miley stated. "We only have seven beds and we're eight girls."

"Okay, so we'll just have to share." Rachel replied.

"Their single twin beds, even if we're close, it'd be like sleeping on top of each other." Tess added.

"Then are you volunteering to sleep on the floor?" Rachel questioned.

Tess shook her head.

"Alright then, who's willing to share a bed?" Rachel asked.

None of the girls looked to happy, in fact Taylor and Dallas were the only ones unaffected by the question.

"Dallas and Taylor you should share, after all you're mates." Sugar brought up.

She received many glares, mostly from Mikayla and Tess.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Dallas piped up. "It's alright, guys. I can take the floor."

Taylor shot her girlfriend and incredulous look, Dallas was a clean freak, not quite like Ms. Pillsbury, but still. She knew the thought of sleeping on the floor for Dallas was almost impossible.

"Okay no disagreements, than Dallas is taking the floor," Rachel settled frowning her plan didn't work.

"Actually, Dallas and I can share," Taylor spoke up earning herself a furious glare from Mikayla and Tess, a proud smile from Rachel and a confused glance from Dallas.

"Really?" Dallas questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean it's only for four nights," Taylor brushed off seeing Dallas' smile vanish.

"Oh of course," Dallas mumbled, no one missed the way the bubbly girl's voice sounded so hurt and depressed.

* * *

"Okay this is ridiculous, it's been three days since they had a fight, they should've worked it out by now," Tina growled.

"I know, but we can't do anything," Rachel spoke lying in her bikini next to the lake.

This would be a weird sight, had the place not been occupied by werewolves who didn't feel a difference in temperature. After all the entire place was still full of snow even in the sun, but the packs were having a beach day. The full moon would be up the following night and the wolves were enjoying themselves, some in private.

"I mean, I'm getting hornier by the second, their sexual tension is so fucking high," Sugar muttered.

She was vaguely aware that Tina, Rachel, and Brittany had groaned at the fact she had said horny.

"Fuck, Sugar now you got me going again," Brittany mumbled.

"Want to have a foursome?" Rachel blurted.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Tina asked.

Rachel shrugged she was to fucking horny to care. "If it is than we've cheated quite a lot."

Tina nodded, "True."

"So are we?" Sugar inquired feeling a throb in her core.

"Dear god, please," Brittany moaned.

"Yeah, come on I know a place," Rachel spoke getting to her feet and walking into the forest.

* * *

The four girls reached the clearing.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sugar questioned.

"Well you've never had sex with the three of us," Rachel commented.

"And we've had plenty of threesomes, but Britt is the most experienced, so," Tina trailed off.

Brittany took her cue, leaning over; she planted her lips on Sugar's. Moving them slowly, Sugar started reacting, and wrapped her arms around the much taller girl. Their lips moved together in a slow dance that was growing more passionate and lust filled. Turning to look at her alpha in command, Rachel's mouth claimed the darker haired girl's. Moaning, Tina arched into the brunette and Rachel allowed her hand to tangle in Tina's hair.

Reaching over, Tina's eyes came into contact with Rachel's bikini knot, so she undid them, and the bikini top dropped to the floor. Rachel was quick to follow and stripped Tina of her own bathing suit top. Brittany was making quick, very quick work of Sugar's clothes. Sugar's sun dress was already on the floor along with her swimsuit top and was soon joined by the bottom part. Rachel's bikini was soon on the floor as was Tina's. Stripping herself, Brittany stood naked kissing the rich girl.

Laying Tina on the floor, Rachel took her friend's left nipple into her mouth; she swirled, bit, and soothed it before doing the same to the right one. Tina moaned and arched into Rachel, sliding her leg in between Rachel's legs. Brittany was in a similar position. She was biting and soothing Sugar's neck making sure to be a bit rough. A few minutes after working the girls a bit more, Brittany and Rachel, plunged their fingers into the other girls who screamed. While Tina and Sugar felt fingers pump in and out, the two girls made sure to kiss the alphas senseless.

After a couple of rounds, a smirk appeared on Brittany's face.

"What is it, Britt?" Rachel's voice husked out.

"You know a 69, right?" Brittany's voice had also dropped an octave.

Rachel nodded, her forehead covered in sweat, Tina also grunted a response and Sugar 'mmm'.

"Then how about we do a 69, but for four?" Brittany suggested.

"Fine," Tina smiled, climbing over and started teasing, Brittany.

Groaning, Brittany took her cue again and started lapping at Sugar's folds. Sugar moaned before beckoning, Rachel over and eating her out. Rachel felt on cloud nine, and she started licking Tina's clit.

* * *

The afternoon sun was started to set. The forest was peaceful, and the four girls laid together, huddled.

Rachel was running her hands through Brittany's damp locks; her right arm was wrapped around the taller girl and Sugar. Sugar was lying on top of Brittany, her left hand intertwined with Brittany's right. Sugar's right hand lying on Tina's waist, Tina was lying next to Rachel, her head on the shorter brunette's chest. Rachel's left arm wrapped tightly around the Asian girl's body. Lazily trailing circles on the alpha's stomach.

The girls were still in their sex induced haze.

"We should go back," Rachel muttered knowing the three other girls heard.

Sugar shook her head before nuzzling further into Brittany.

"Do we have to?" Tina questioned perfectly content where she was.

Shaking her head, Rachel began to sit up causing the other girls to follow.

"Yeah, now come on. You guys tired me out." Rachel mentioned feeling a slight pleasurable throb in between her legs.

* * *

"Where were you?" Tess questioned as the four girls walked into the room. "Take that back, I have a pretty good idea."

The four girls just shrugged their shoulders. Speaking up, Rachel asked, "Where are Mikayla, Miley, Taylor and Dallas?"

"Well Mikayla was swimming, Taylor had gone out for a walk, Miley was with Blaine, and Dallas, I thought she was with you." Tess listed off seeing the cabin door open.

"Okay who just had a sex marathon," Miley commented walking in followed by Taylor and Mikayla.

Tess just pointed at the four original Lima girls.

"Yeah, well at least we got laid," Sugar mumbled knowing perfectly well everyone heard her.

"Fair point," Mikayla stated. "Where's Dallas?"

"Don't know, don't care," Tina muttered.

Mikayla's eyes narrowed, locking her eyes with the ex-Goth

"What did you say?" Mikayla growled.

"I said, "don't know, don't care." I thought that'd be your reaction seeing as how, you've barely paid attention to her." Tina spat out.

"Tina," Rachel warned.

Flipping to see her alpha, Tina argued, "But Rachel, she really hasn't even cared."

"I know, but let it go," Rachel answered.

"You know, so you agree with her?" Mikayla questioned.

Nodding her head, Rachel spoke up, "Yeah, I do."

"She fucking hurt, Taylor!" Mikayla shouted.

"I know, but Taylor and you hurt her worse!" Rachel stated.

"She was going to cheat on my sister! She screwed her over!" Mikayla yelled angry that Rachel and Tina were defending Dallas.

"No, she wasn't. Dallas threatened to, but she'd never do that to Taylor. She loves her too much." Brittany started talking.

"But-" Tess tried to interject.

"No buts, Kayla, Tess," Brittany continued. "Sure, Dallas shouldn't have said that, but she would never cheat on Taylor. Rach and Tina are right you guys  
hurt her much more than she hurt Tay. You played into her worst fears."

The room was quiet as everyone processed Brittany's words.

A few minutes later, Taylor broke the silence. "She's right. I accused Dallas of cheating and leaving me, when I promised I never would. I hurt her in the worst way possible."

"You can't seriously be defending her," Tess pointed out.

"Tess, I used my words against hers. I _PROMISED_ that I'd never think of her like that. That I knew she had changed. I contradicted myself, hurting her much worse that she could ever hurt me." Taylor cried.

"That still doesn't answer the original question." Sugar piped up. "Where is she?"

* * *

Dallas stood alone by the lake.

She saw observing the water, remembering her first years of high school.

God, she was such a jerk. Maybe Taylor was right for accusing her. Maybe she would never change.

Shaking her head, she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Picking up a pebble, she turned to skim it and make it skip across the water.

It didn't work. It plopped down to bottom of the lake.

**_Guess it's a metaphor. I'm that rock, sinking to the bottom._**

She didn't notice a figure walk towards her.

"Hey," the figure whispered.

Tensing, Dallas didn't turn around. "What do you want?"

Her voice was curt.

"I wanted to talk."

"I don't think, that's a good idea."

"Please..."

Dallas didn't answer and looked out at the lake.

"...please Dallas. I owe you an apology."

"You owe me an apology," Dallas scoffed. "You owe me nothing, I owe myself much more."

"Dallas please."

"What do you want, Taylor?" Dallas cried.

"I want to talk."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"What do you want?"

"I want to say, I'm sorry. I should have never accused you of such a thing. I know you're different. It's just Mitchie was talking to me about Puck and his whore-ish ways. She spoke of him and what a good lay he was and suddenly you came into the conversation. And she was explaining Puck's past and it sounded like you. I couldn't help, but make connections. And then she asked about you, and I told her."

The night was still quiet, and Taylor felt tears build up. "Dallas?"

Dallas opened her mouth, but felt no words form. Humming to herself, Dallas started singing knowing Taylor could hear her.

**_Dallas:_**_  
Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_  
_When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes_  
_I hear you night after night calling out my name_  
_And I find myself running to meet you_  
_I didn't want to escape_  
_From the bricks that I laid down_

_You are the only one_  
_The only one that sees me_  
_Trusts me and believes me_  
_You are the only one_  
_The only one that knows me_  
_And in the dark you show me_  
_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_  
_Damn, you leave me defenseless_  
_So break in_  
_Break in_

Dallas shot a glance at Taylor. And saw the blonde crying, but she had to let the rest of the song out.

_You let me fall apart without letting go_  
_Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole_  
_I didn't want to escape_  
_From the bricks that I laid down_

**Dallas and Taylor:**_  
You are the only one_  
_The only one that sees me_  
_Trusts me and believes me_  
_You are the only one_  
_The only one that knows me_  
_And in the dark you show me_  
_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_  
_Damn you leave me defenseless_  
_So break in_

**_Dallas:_**_  
And take everything I have_  
_Until there is nothing left_  
_Until it's just your voice in my head_  
_And when the lights come on_  
_You see me as I am_  
_You're still inside me_

**_Dallas and Taylor:_**_  
You are the only one_  
_The only one that sees me_  
_Trusts me and believes me_  
_You are the only one_  
_The only one that knows me_  
_And in the dark you show me_  
_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_  
_Damn you leave me defenseless_  
_So break in_  
_Break in_

**_Taylor:_**_  
Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

Dallas saw Taylor approach and felt the girl's arms wrap around her waist.

And that's all it took for the taller girl to collapse.

* * *

"We need to talk," Taylor whispered feeling, Dallas sigh in her arms.

"I know."

"I'm sorry. My insecurities got the best of me, and they got the best of you. That wasn't okay."

Dallas remained quiet.

"Can we be happy again," Dallas whispered so softly, that even with their super hearing, Taylor barely heard it.

Crying, Taylor wrapped her arms around Dallas tighter. "Yes."

"Good."

"Dallas?"

"Mmm."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Dallas looked confused at her mate, before the answer clicked in her mind.

"No," she breathed out.

Taylor's face fell.

"No? Why?"

"I don't want it to be out of pity. I want it to be because you want it."

"I do want it."

"No, Taylor."

"Dallas Christine Torres, I want this because, I am uncontrollably in love with you. Not for any other reason. Please, I know we've had our ups and our downs, especially recently, but these past few days, made sense in my mind. I want this, I want it. So my answer is yes, but only if you want it."

* * *

"So it looks like they made up?" Sugar said looking out through the window.

"Good, I love Dallas, but I hate when she's moping," Rachel muttered.

"Be happy," Tina smacked her.

"Yeah," Brittany added.

"I'm just happy, I hated choosing sides," Miley commented.

"She better not do anything stupid," Tess mumbled.

"She won't," Mikayla added seeing the couple walk into the cabin. "Dal?"

Dallas looked up at her alpha.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I just wanted to protect Taylor. I should have heard the full story." Mikayla apologized.

"Me too, I'm sorry Dallas." Tess imputed.

Dallas only nodded.

And Mikayla and Tess couldn't help, but feel neglected and ashamed.

* * *

**A/N: So I was thinking of stopping the chapter here, but I decided to just end the year already. So enjoy!**

* * *

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**Are you sure? My sisters and mom are going crazy.-Q**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**YES, Quinn. I'm on my way. Should I wear anything special?-Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**No just be you. See you soon. Xoxo- Q.**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**Alright. I love you- Rachel***

* * *

Rachel walked up the steps to the Fabray porch.

Clearing her throat and giving herself a once over before she knocked on the door.

Rachel was dressed, in a black skirt, with a white t-shirt and a blazer. It wasn't too fancy, but wasn't too casual. She had in her hand four bouquets of flowers. One of white lilies, another one of yellow roses, then one of yellow daisies, and lastly one of white gardenias mixed with red and lavender roses.

The door opened and Quinn stood smiling shyly. It took Rachel's breath away, Quinn was dressed in a baby blue doll dress, and her hair was swept back and held in place by a blue hair band.

"Hi," Quinn smiled.

"Hey," Rachel greeted leaning over to peck her lips. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Quinn answered giving her a once over. "Come in."

Rachel blushed before walking in. "Oh these are for you."

Rachel handed over the gardenias and roses bouquet.

"Thanks. Gardenias?"

"They mean secret love, and even though our love isn't a secret, they're still beautiful. Red roses stand for love and lavender ones for enchantment." Rachel explained.

"Oh my god, Rachel, thank you, that's so thoughtful." Quinn smiled.

"No problem." Rachel replied hearing three other pairs of feet reach her.

"Rachel, so good to see you again," Judy greeted.

"Mrs. Fabray," Rachel grinned returning the motherly hug.

"Again?" Quinn questioned.

She observed as her girlfriend handed over the yellow daisies bunch and her mother fawn over them before deciding which vase she'd set them in.

"We might have met before at the supermarket," Rachel commented.

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "And what did she say to you, Rach?"

Rachel only winked and Quinn turned to her mother. "Mom?"

"That she better treat my little girl right!" Judy spoke.

"MOM!" Quinn blushed only to be laughed at by her older sister. "Shut up Charlie!"

Charlie just beamed before walking over to the three girls. "Hello, I'm Charlotte Dana Fabray."

"Way to be formal," Quinn muttered causing Rachel to giggle.

"Hello Charlotte, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry-Corcoran." Rachel introduced her.

"It's great to finally meet you, but you can call me Charlie." Charlie laughed.

"Alright then, well, these are for you," Rachel handed over the bouquet of yellow roses.

"Roses, my favorites, how did you know?" Charlie asked teasingly.

"Good guess" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it, Quinnie, I might steal your girlfriend," Charlie taunted.

Quinn only glared before turning over to Rachel and grabbing her around the waist. "Mine."

"Possessive much, Quinn?" Frannie inquired walking towards her family and Rachel.

Quinn only growled.

Rachel noticed that Frannie kept her distance and was analyzing her every move.

Clearing her throat, Rachel took the initiative and stretched out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry-Corcoran, you must be Frannie."

"Francis, actually," Frannie mentioned curtly ignoring Rachel's outstretched hand.

Awkwardly lowering her hand, Rachel offered the last bouquet of flowers containing the white lilies.

Frannie took them without a second glance and excused herself towards the dining room.

Judy smiled politely in her daughter's girlfriend direction and Charlie shot her an encouraging smile before also leaving towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about her." Quinn mentioned.

"It's alright, don't worry about it Quinn," Rachel sighed, she only wanted to make a good impression. And Rachel couldn't really complain, so far it seemed that she had two of three Fabray's on her side.

"No its not," Quinn argued.

"Quinn its okay, I swear."

Quinn nodded, "Come on, dinner's almost ready."

They sat down at the dinner table, Judy at the head of the table, Quinn and Charlie at her sides and then Rachel next to Quinn and Francis next to Charlie.

"Dinner looks lovely, Judy," Rachel commented.

"Thank you, Rachel." Judy smiled. "Frannie would you pass me the lasagna."

Frannie did as she was told, serving herself a slice. Judy passed the plate around allowing both Quinn and Charlie to serve themselves. Charlie noticed Rachel had none of it on her plate yet.

"Rachel would you like some; it's my own special recipe." Charlie grinned.

Rachel nodded politely and missed Quinn's eyes widened.

"Charlie, wait! Rachel, that has meat in it!" Quinn exclaimed.

Charlie frowned and Rachel looked momentarily confused.

"So?" Frannie intervened.

"Well, Rachel's vegan." Quinn stated with a 'duh' tone.

Judy's face screamed embarrassment; Charlie looked apologetic, and Frannie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Rachel, I didn't know. I can whip you up something in the kitchen right now," Judy expressed regret.

Rachel quickly shook her head, "That's fine really Judy. Your lasagna will be fine. I'm serious, don't worry about it."

"But Rach," Quinn whined.

"It's fine Quinn, anyway, I kinda gave up being vegan," Rachel stated.

"You did when?" Quinn asked.

"When I moved in with Shelby, being vegan kinda became hard, and Shelby's cooking is irresistible." Rachel explained. **_And the fact that the wolf, needs to hunt because being a werewolf you kinda need meat._**

"Oh," Quinn expressed.

"Sorry for that," Rachel excused herself. "This delicious by the way, Charlie, Judy."

The meal continued with some very small talk until Frannie brought out the dessert.

"So Rachel, tell us a bit more about yourself," Judy brought up.

Swallowing her food Rachel nodded, "Well umm, I'm a senior. Quinn and I have been in the same grade and school since elementary except when she moved for two years of middle school. What else, I'm the glee captain. And I love to sing. That's pretty much me in a nutshell."

"Love would be an understatement," Quinn mentioned.

"What do you mean Quinn?" Charlie asked.

"Rachel loves singing as much as I love writing." Quinn answered.

"Really? So what are your plans for after high school, Rachel?" Frannie inquired.

"I want to be on Broadway. Right now, I'm waiting to hear back from NYADA," Rachel commented.

"NYADA?" Frannie pressed on.

"New York's Academy for the Dramatic Arts," Rachel answered.

"Oh and what happens if you don't get in? Do you have any back up plans?" Frannie pressured.

"Oh, umm, well no," Rachel blushed. "NYADA is really my only school choice."

"What about the 'what if'? I'm pretty sure there is a bunch of other students wishing to get into the same school," Frannie interviewed.

"Well that's not even a possibility, Rachel is going to NYADA," Quinn glared at her sister.

"I'm just being realistic, Quinn," Frannie argued.

"Well maybe you should stop being realistic and start treating my girlfriend like a person!" Quinn shouted.

"What are you talking about Quinnie?" Frannie feigned.

"Admit it! You've been insulting and questioning and been nothing, but rude towards Rachel all night!"

"QUINN, FRANNIE!" Judy yelled out in embarrassment, "Stop it. Go take care of the dishes. Rachel, I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

Rachel only shook her head. "It's alright, Judy. Don't worry about it, anyway I should be going, mom's going to want me home soon."

Standing up from the table, Rachel turned to say goodbye to Judy and Charlie.

"I'll walk you to the door," Charlie said.

"Okay," Rachel smiled.

They stopped at the kitchen. The air was thick with tension, Quinn was drying and Frannie was washing.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was lovely, the dessert was delicious," Rachel commented makign both Fabray's stop.

Frannie only nodded in acknowledgement continuing to wash the dishes while Quinn stopped and walked towards Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered. "I was hoping for no family drama."

Rachel chuckled, "What's the point of a family dinner if there's no family drama? Honestly it was fine, Quinn."

Quinn sighed dropping her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I wish I could believe you."

"Well you should. I have to head home, but I'll text you later?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright then, I love you, Quinn," Rachel pecked her on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you, too." Quinn smiled watching Charlie walk her sister to the door.

* * *

"She really likes you, you know," Charlie commented.

"I know, I'm very lucky," Rachel smiled.

"We all are, Frannie is happier since she met James, mom since dad and her split, me at school, and Quinnn with you," Charlie said.

"That's good, but what about you?"

"Me? Nah, no one, at least not yet or anytime soon," Charlie smiled bashfully as they reached the foyer.

"It'll happen, you're a very beautiful and smart girl, Charlie. Sooner or later someone will recognize it." Rachel explained.

"Sure," Charlie blushed. "And Rachel, I'm sorry about Frannie. She's just very protective. She'll come around."

"I hope so, have a goodnight Charlie, it was a pleasure meeting you."

* * *

Quinn lay on her bed later that night, looking at the ceiling. Sighing she reached over for her phone.

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**Hi...you still awake?-Q**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**Yeah, I've been waiting for you to text me.-Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**I'm sorry about Frannie.- Q.**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**It's fine Quinn, don't worry about it.- Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**No it's not fine.-Q**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**..Quinn?-Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**Yes?-Q**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**drop it...honestly I'm fine.- Q.**

**_New text to Rachel*_**

***sigh*...fine...so are you going tomorrow?- Rachel***

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**To Puck's? Yeah- Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**:)- Q.**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**Why are you not?- Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**No I'm going actually could you...pick me up? Britt and San are ditching me :(.-Q**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**So I'm second choice/best? I'm considering Charlie's offer, if I'm treated this way :/-Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**No! Of course not...I love you...so will you?- Q.**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**I'm kidding, and of course princess.- Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**Offer? Charlie? Say what?.-Q**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**Nothing love...so I'll pick you up, with Blaine.-Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**Blaine? Why?...don't think you're off the hook.- Q.**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**Originally we were going to go to the party together with Kurt, but since you asked we'll stop by yours first.- Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**Oh...ok. So I'll see you tomorrow?-Q**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**Awesome, yes princess...party starts at 9 so I'll be there at 9, k?-Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**Ok...see you at 9...wear something hot ;)...I love you.- Q.**

**_New text from Rachel*_**

**Hot? Baby I will be rocking that party! I love you, too...goodnight princess- Rachel***

**_New text to Rachel*_**

**night Rachel-Q**

* * *

"Rachel, are you ready? It's almost nine?" Blaine shouted up the stairs of the Corcoran household.

"Coming," Rachel's voice drifted down the stairs.

A few minutes later Rachel made her way down the stairs.

"Damn, Rachel," Blaine commented.

"Shut your jaw, Blaine. You don't look so bad yourself," Rachel mentioned. "It's not to much is it?"

"No, you look hot!"

"I sometimes forget your gay," Rachel muttered as they got into her car.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Depends you can be such a guy," Rachel chuckled. "But I'm glad, Sam needed you, sure John and Victor are there, but it's different. And Cooper is an asshole!"

"True... Hey Rach?" Blaine questioned as she pulled out of the driveway. _Dear god I hope I don't sound like an idiot.-Blaine._

"I don't think you will," Rachel answered.

"Wait you heard that? How?"

"We have a telepathic link. Eventually you'll learn to control it. Don't sweat it, it took Brittany awhile to get the hang of it. Belive she shared so many things, that ugh-shudders- I will never unsee." Rachel explained as they made their way towards Quinn's house.

"Okay, alright then. Umm...can we still get wasted?" Blaine asked.

Laughing, Rachel saw Blaine blush. "Yes, Blaine."

"It was a legitamate question!" Blaine defended.

"Blaine we might have a wolf inside us, but we're still human. It means we can still die like human, and get sick, and eat and everything. However we do have different metabolisms. That means our body consumes alcohol at a much greater pace. How many shots would it take you to get tipsy, normally?"

"In a span of an hour with tequila, maybe four or five. To get wasted ten."

"Alright then, so in a span of an hour it would probably take you around, ten or so shots to get tipsy and twenty more or less to get trashed."

"Oh...umm...cool?"

"Sam, Sugar, and Brittany thought so, Tina and I were much more impassive," Rachel replied. "Now get in the back seat, I'm going to go get Quinn."

* * *

"I thought you said, you'd be here by nine," Quinn complained opening the door not looking at Rachel, but her phone. "I was about to call you."

"My eyes, up here princess," Rachel giggled seeing Quinn give her a once over.

"Holy Shit!" Quinn squeaked.

"Now I know that wasn't you cussing in our house, now was it Quinn?" Judy scolded walking into the room.

"Wow, she sounds like Mercedes," Rachel mentioned. "You look beautiful and sexy, Quinn."

Quinn was dressed in a yellow above the knee dress with a black trim at the top. It was loose, but fit her breasts perfectly. Her hair was pinned back and her makeuop on very lightly,she was wearing black heals, and in Rachel's opinion she looked fucking gorgeous.

Quinn stood still in shock, still taking Rachel in completely. Rachel donned a white deep v-neck dress, that transitioned into what was a black tight skirt that ended an inch below Rachel's ass. Rachel was wearing black and white heals, her makeup tough around the eyes, but she looked almost natural. She looked sexy as hell, in Quinn's mind.

"Oh my fucking god, Rachel?" Charlie asked walking down the stairs.

"CHARLOTTE DANA FABRAY! We do not curse in the household! Oh Jesus Christ," Judy commented looking at Rachel for the first time.

Blushing because she did not expect this much attention, she meekly greeted everyone there.

"So are we ready," Rachel asked looking at Quinn.

"Well if she doesn't move, I'll gladly take you up on the offer. Are you sure you like Quinn? I mean, I'm single and in college, and I'm only what three, two years older than you? Charlie smirked raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling, "Sorry not going to happen, Charlie. I'm quite smitted with your sister."

"WELL, I'm always here incase, you know, you want some of this," Charlie gestured at herself, sending a wink at Rachel.

Snapping out of her shock, Quinn glared at her sister.

"Not going to happen, Charlie! She's mine! Now I'm going to go, I'll be home later," Quinn stated wishing her mom and sister a happy New Year.

Rachel followed suit, and together they made it back to the car.

"Wow, took you long enough! You were in there for a good fifteen, twenty minutes." Blaine whined.

"Sorry, we were a bit busy," Quinn apologized.

"It's cool, no worries. Now can we pick Kurt up, he's blowing up my phone with texts!"

"The Hummel-Hudson home, here we come." Rachel directed, driving the car to her best gay friend's house.

* * *

"Rachel!" Brittany shouted as she saw the quartet walk into the room.

Pulling her counterpart with her, Brittany and Santana made it towards where Quinn and Rachel were.

"Damn you look hot, Rachhh," Santana slurred.

"She's drunk already?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Puck started her off with five shots followed by beer pong, and you know San isn't exactly great at beer pong," Brittany explained.

"Of course," Rachel mentioned. "You look smoking Britt. As does Santana."

"Thanks, so you ready to get our drinks on!" Brittany shouted.

"Hell yeah," Rachel and Quinn yelled taking their first rounds of shots.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_  
_Cruisin' through the west side_  
_We'll be checkin' the scene_  
_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_  
_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_  
_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_  
_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_  
_Get this party started _

"T, you've seen Quinn?" Rachel mumbled, she was sligtly drunk a bit past tipsy, but not wasted.

"Nope, last I saw she was dancing, why?" Tina asked.

"Clock strikes midnight in five minutes!" Rachel explained.

"Shit, I gotta find Mike!" Tina scurried off.

Rolling her eyes, "Typical!"

Walking around she saw Brittany comforting a sobbing Santana, Brittany was currenlty still dressed, thank god for the wolf's metabolism.

"KURT!" Rachel shouted seeing Blaine and him making out. "Have you seen Quinn?"

Kurt and Blaine shook their heads.

Sighing Rachel turned around and checked out the dance floor, Taylor and Dallas were currently grinding on the space competing agaisnt Miley and Lily. Tess, Caitlyn and Mikayla were cheering them on with others. Gabrielle Avery, a cheerio, was talking to Mitchie and watching the dancefloor. Spotting Sam next to Mercedes and Sugar, she tripped on over to them.

"Guys, do you know where Quinn is?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"You lost your girl already?" Sugar laughed.

"Outside, Rach," Sam indicated.

Nodding at them, Rachel walked towards the backyard, she only had three minutes left.

* * *

Even outside with the fresh air, Rachel could still smell the party.

The music was thumping loudly, and Rachel squinted her eyes looking for Quinn.

Normally she'd sniff her out and wouldn't have to squint her eyes, but with the alcohol in her Rachel had to try a little bit harder.

Quinn sat in Puck's backyard on a bench next to a tree.

She was vaguely aware of Rachel stumbling towards her.

"Hey there princess," Rachel said.

Turning to look at her girlfriend, Quinn smiled, "Hey!"

"You dissapeared on me. I thought I wasn't going to find you in time for our midnight kiss." Rachel pouted.

"Oh really, how long til?" Quinn giggled. She was also drunk, well Quinn was actually drunk.

"Two minutes," Rachel breathed out pulling Quinn up and towards the house.

"No, out here, please," Quinn mentioned.

Nodding the two girls stood alone in the Puckerman's backyard the moon in the sky, not full obviously.

_In the blink of an eye_  
_I was falling from the sky_  
_In the blur, you took my breath away_  
_And my heart starts beating_  
_And my lungs start breathing_  
_And the voice in my head starts screaming_  
_I'm alive!_

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn and they swayed slightly to the music.

_You're like a laserlight, burning up_  
_Burning down, on me_  
_You're like a laserlight, burning up_  
_Burning down, on me_

_You make me feel good,_  
_You make me feel safe,_  
_You make me feel like I could live another day_  
_You make me feel good,_  
_You make me feel safe,_  
_You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

As they danced outide they heard Puck yell a minute!

_You and me, face to face_  
_And there's so much I could say_  
_On these words, and forever seem the silence_  
_Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking_  
_And the world starts sha-sha-shaking_  
_They keep talking, talking, talking_  
_But we're walking, walking, to the light_  
_Tonight, tonight  
_  
As the chorus started again, they heard the kids start the count down at thirty seconds.

_You're like a laserlight, burning up_  
_Burning down, on me_  
_You're like a laserlight, burning up_  
_Burning down, on me__  
__  
_"You ready?" Rachel asked. Hearing the countdown reach 'fifteen'.

"Mhm," Quinn hummed.

**10!**

"Alright then, what's your resolution?" Rachel asked.

"To never let you go," Quinn smiled.

**9!**

"I think that's possible, even though that's more like a goal," Rachel commented.

"You?" Quinn questioned.

**8!**

"I have none, they all came true." Rachel grinned. "However I have one resolution or goal as well for next year."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Quinn smiled.

**7!**

"You'll just have to wait and see," Rachel teased.

Quinn only pouted.

**6!**

"This is it!" Quinn said. "Our senior year is halfway over."

"But we still have a lot more to journey through," Rachel answered.

**5!**

"I love you, so much, Rachel Babra Berry-Corcoran!" Quinn shouted.

**4!**

"I love you even more, Lucy Quinn Fabray! You'll never understand how much!" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

_You make me feel good,_  
_You make me feel safe,_  
_You make me feel like I could live another day_  
_You make me feel good,_  
_You make me feel safe,_  
_You know I wouldn't have it any other way_

**3!**

And their heads leaned in closer as they both joined the last seconds of the countdown.  
_  
Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop_  
_We won't_ stop...

**2!**

_In the blink of an eye_  
**  
1!**

As both girls mouthed 'one' their lips met for the last kiss they'd share in 2011!

_I was falling from the sky_  
_In the blur, you took my breath away_

"Happy New Years, Rachel" Quinn breathed pullign away from the kiss.

"Happy New Years, Princess," Rachel smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: So here the chapter actually ends. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Here are the links for the dresses the girl's wore.**

** ?page_id=5&nggpage=2 Pic Number 2-Rachel**

** ?page_id=2&nggpage=2 Pic Number 19- Quinn**

** ?page_id=9 Pic Number 24-Brittany (San's dress, too!)  
**

**And here are the songs that were used in the chapter.**

_**Song-**_**Original Artist-Glee Cast**

_**Extraordinary Merry Christmas- **_**Glee Cast- Blaine and Rachel**

_**Rose In December- **_**Halestorm- Halestorm**

_**Do They Know It's Christmas- **_**Band Aid- New Directions**

_**Break In- **_**Halestorm- Dallas with Taylor**

_**Lets Get The Party Started- **_**Pink- Pink**

_**Laserlight-**_**Jessie J- Jessie J**


	11. Michael

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, but with summer and school now, I lost track of time. Hopefully the length of this chapter will replace the time span.**

**Can I honestly say, this chapter, was a pain in the ass. And if the ending sucks I'm sorry.**

**Thanks to the reviews and favorites;  
**_**Cassicio, Gardenia2, ichigo111981, KW Jordan, agirl002, agarza1538, ChocolateYuriObsessesor, Jaely, I'mafuckingdreamer.**_

* * *

The sun was shining and the wolf's, well Rachel's close pack, were having a tanning day at the Corcoran home. The pool was in use, Blaine and Sam having a water polo match, yes even if they were only two people. Brittany had fallen asleep tanning, Sugar was currently tanning, and Rachel was attempting to sleep, Tina however hovered uncomfortably near the girls.

"Okay girl, you need to stop shifting, it's ruining my need to tan," Sugar commented.

Tina shot her an 'are you serious 'look mixed with 'did you seriously just say that' stare.

"Tina, what's on your mind?" Rachel questioned.

Tina sighed before sitting in front of Rachel.

"T?" Rachel asked concerned lifting the Asian girl's face.

"Why?" Tina's eyes swirled with tears.

Confusion settled in Rachel's gaze.

"Why don't I feel guilty! Why don't I feel like trash! Why did I cheat! If I love him, why did I cheat! Why don't I feel guilty! How can I just throw our relationship away!"

Brittany had woken up by then, Sugar had sat up and looked over towards them, even Sam and Blaine had stopped there match.

Letting out a groan, Rachel beckoned the younger girl into her arms.

"I guess I have some explaining to do. Sam, Blaine come over here, this concern you too."

Nodding, Sam and Blaine made their way towards Rachel.

"Okay, now how do I explain this? I swear I've come up with a billion ways of saying this, but, nothing. Alright no biggie." Rachel breathed out only to have everyone's eyes on her.

"Rach, what's this about?" Blaine inquired.

"Tina brought up something that you all need to know about."

"And…" Sam dragged out.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about our bond." Rachel turned serious.

"What do you mean?" Sugar questioned.

"Will you guys let me talk," Rachel snapped before running her hand through her hair.

"Sorry," Sugar, Sam, and Blaine mumbled.

"No, it's fine, I shouldn't have snapped. Our bond goes way past the physical. Sure when we fuck we give each other pleasure, but it isn't just fucking for us. When we have sex, we are bonding closer together. I want you guys to know, and take this seriously, when we have sex we ARE NOT cheating, or we aren't conscious that for humans we're cheating. When we have sex close to the new moon, we are split into two different wills. Our wolf will and our human will. They are completely different. Our wolf doesn't realize its having sex with whoever, it uses the release to its benefits. For all it could know, we are having sex with a shrub. Our human brain or side or whatever however does understand, but the wolf pushes that back. Until it finds its mate, the wolf won't care who it has intercourse with. Sure it will appreciate the deed with a pack mate because they're closer and form and even more intimate bond, which is fantastic in a pack."

"Wait so if the wolf will accept sex with anything until it finds it's mate, then how could Sugar have sex with us?" Brittany asked.

"The wolf can find its mate, but until it seals it with intercourse, the wolf won't completely acknowledge the bond. Look at Taylor and Dallas, they've never had sex since, they've mated, with anyone else. They physically can't unless both of the wolves give their consent. Until then, until that bond takes place, the wolf can't control who it has sex with. So during the new moon, you can't be accountable for what the wolf does. I know you want to feel guilty, but the wolf doesn't see it as cheating. You won't be able to. It doesn't make you a bad person."

The other wolves looked down, letting Rachel's explanation sink in.

"Don't doubt your love for your partners. I'm in love with Quinn. I know it and I know she knows it. I know you love Mike, Tina, and that Brittany is dedicated to Santana. Please, don't think of yourselves as cheaters," Rachel spoke.

The wolves nodded before silence envelope them.

"Come on, I think we should go hunt before classes start back up Monday." Rachel ordered starting to strip.

The other's nodded.

* * *

"Are you idiots," a tall young man with jet black hair and cold green grayish eyes yelled.

The group of teens shook their heads one mumbling no.

"No?" the nameless boy questioned walking towards the one person who had spoken. "What's your name?"

"Sebas-"

"Last name, idiot?" The boy hissed out.

"Smythe." Sebastian answered.

"Well Smythe if you aren't an idiot, you'll prove yourself, this week. You have this week to prove you aren't a fucking failure like the rest of these numbskulls, yes that include the girls as well."

"Hey dude, that totally isn't cool," one of the boys interrupted.

"Does it look like I care, Karofsky?" The nameless boy, who was clearly in charge spit out.

Karofsky looked at the boy, the boy or man, walked forwards, and David took a step back in fear.

"What are you going to do?" David whispered before feeling, the man's fist slam against his eye. Then a kick landed at his gut and other punches flew down on him.

"Stop, can't you see you're hurting him!" one of the four girls' voiced shouted.

The boy turned to look at who had spoken before landing one final blow to David.

"Pathetic," he spat out. Walking towards the exit, he turned to glance back. "Remember Smythe one week or you'll be worse off than him."

Sebastian paled as he saw him leave.

He then turned to look at the others who had crowded around David. He slowly walked over analyzing the tall football player. David looked pretty bad, his lip was busted, his nose broken, probably a few cracked ribs, and dislocated shoulder.

David's head was currently on a brunette's lap, blood staining the red cheerios logo sweatpants.

Sebastian did a quick scan of who was in the old abandoned warehouse.

David Karofsky.

Azimo Adams.

Harmony Drew.

Gabrielle Avery.

Two other girls; one wearing Cheerios sweatpants, the other a dirty blonde.

And one other boy; blond hair pale eyes, Sebastian's age maybe a bit older.

Eight of them in a mess that they'd never agreed upon.

This was war, now. Oh shit and was he stuck in the middle of the battle field.

* * *

"Hello princess," Rachel leaned over and pecked Quinn's lips.

"Hey, yourself," Quinn smiled pulling away and buckling her seat belt.

"You ready for our first day back?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of nerve wracking," Quinn shrugged.

"I guess, but we'll be fine. Wanna know why?" Rachel questioned.

"Why?" Quinn replied.

"Because I'll have you with me and that's all that matters. Plus Sam and Blaine can take anyone down, so I'm not worried." Rachel explained.

"I love you." Quinn smiled.

"I love you more," Rachel answered leaning over the gear shift and kissing Quinn again.

"Yo! Stop being so cute," Charlie's voice was heard over the car window being knocked on."

Rolling down the window, "Alright, alright, Charlie. I'll try to resist my girlfriend, who's extremely hot for you, but only for you."

"Gross, but thank you," Charlie grinned walking up the driveway. "Oh yeah, and Rach, mom wants you to come over again, soon! And I'd like to see you again before my semester starts back up."

"Okay, tell Judy, that whenever she says is probably fine." Rachel shouted out the window before chuckling at seeing Charlie walk into the house.

Pulling out of the driveway, Rachel turned to look at Quinn, who had a not very amused expression on her face. "What?"

"What was that?" Quinn inquired.

"What was what?"

Quinn was not very impressed. "No really what was what, Quinn?"

"What was that with Charlie, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with her."

Rachel couldn't help, but laugh.

"No, no, no, I'm so so sorry, but she is so not my type. Just, no." Rachel shuddered. "I mean sure, she's hot, cute, smart, nice and all that, but god, no."

"She's hot?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't particularly like the whole pink hair with blonde highlights and her style is a bit more rocker chick. However she's very polite and nice. She cares for her family and overall is very well minded. Whoever ends up with her is very lucky."

"…"

"Quinn?"

"What?"

"You're not jealous are you?" Rachel asked.

"What no!" Quinn blushed hiding her face.

Rachel's face dropped. "Oh my god, you totally are jealous!"

"No! What are you saying? Charlie's my sister, I am not jealous of her!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Sure, baby, whatever makes you sleep at night," Rachel smiled.

Quinn huffed while looking out the window for the rest of the ride. Still not having gotten a word from her girlfriend, Rachel parked her car in the McKinley High School lot, before turning to Quinn.

"Quinn, look at me," Rachel began.

Quinn just looked out the window.

"Please, princess look at me," Rachel urged.

"What?" Quinn asked annoyed and upset that she was jealous of Charlie.

"I love you. There is no one else, I want to be with. I just want you, no one else." Rachel spoke seriously and reached over for Quinn's hand before resting it over her heart. "You feel that, it beats for you! You make it go this fast. It's all because I love you. And that isn't going to stop any time soon. I love you Quinn Fabray, and I'll love you til the end of time."

Quinn had tears in her eyes as Rachel finished her speech and kissed Quinn's knuckles.

"You mean it?"

"Every single word," Rachel grinned.

"Wait Rach, so what is your type?"

"Oh I don't know, blonde, bit taller than me, green eyes, cheerleader, nice, smart, cute, loving, and many other things. Oh beautiful and the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but a lot more than that." Rachel grin turned bigger as she saw Quinn start to smile.

"You're too charming," Quinn mumbled.

"No I'm just charming enough. C'mon, I see Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Blaine and others waiting for us."

* * *

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted getting stuff from her locker.

"Q, Berry," Santana acknowledged only to be shoved lightly by Brittany.

"Quinn, Rachie!" Brittany smiled.

"Rachel! Would you guess what?" Kurt screamed towards the diva.

Wincing slightly at how loud Kurt had spoken nodded her head, "What?"

"Sebastian texted Blaine over break! How devastating, I mean I'm his boyfriend, not some wannabe Warbler!" Kurt moaned.

"He's exaggerating very much," Blaine muttered. "Good morning, ladies."

Quinn shot him a smile and Rachel leaned over to give him a hug.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Mercedes continued. "This sucks, we missed MJ week. I've been dying to do some of his music!"

"Well you guys were part of the Trouble Tones during sectionals, not really our fault." Artie commented rolling up the group.

"Whatever wheels," the comment lacked the venom it used to have as Santana spoke. "Anyway I want to get my Jackson on."

"Well why don't we have a Michael week?" Mikayla suggested having joined the conversation.

"Like Mr. Schue or the midget would agree," Lily snorted walking with the group towards the main hallway before they split off to their own classes.

Quinn shot Lily a glare and Mikayla a stern stare while Caitlyn just shoved her friend lightly.

"Just to say, I'm right here!" Rachel growled. "But to argue, I think we could use a week to relax and for ourselves. I'll handle Mr. Schue."

"Great, than I have the best song to start of the week," Blaine mentioned. "I got to go, catch you guys during our free? Auditorium?"

The group nodded seeing the curly haired singer take down the hall towards the choir room.

* * *

"Rachel why?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Mr. Schue everyone wants to repeat him, plus maybe we can use this to our advantage. We could do Michael Jackson numbers for Regionals," Rachel argued.

"I don't know Rachel," Mr. Schue contemplated.

"Please, maybe not for competitions, but for us, just this week?" Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, but one of you has to have a number ready," Mr. Schue agreed.

"Great, Blaine probably has one; he's already in the auditorium." Rachel grinned dragging the teacher towards the theatre.

* * *

_**Blaine and New Directions:**__  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'_

Too high to get over (

_**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're too low to get under (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (__**New Directions:**__Yeah, Yeah)_

Too high to get over (

_**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're too low to get under (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (__**New Directions:**__Yeah, Yeah)_

_**Blaine:**__  
I took my baby to the doctor  
With a fever but nothing he found  
By the time this hit the street  
They said she had a breakdown!_

(_**New Directions:**__Aaah) Someone's always trying, to start my baby crying_

(_**New Directions:**__ Aaah) Talkin', squealin', lyin'  
Sayin' You just wanna be startin' somethin'_

_**Blaine with New Directions:**__  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
But you got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
But you got to be startin' somethin'_

_Too high to get over_ (_**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're too low to get under (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (__**New Directions:**__Yeah, Yeah)_

_Too high to get over_ (_**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're too low to get under (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (__**New Directions:**__ Yeah, Yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (__**New Directions:**__Yeah, Yeah)_

_**Blaine:**__  
You're A Vegetable (__**New Directions:**__ You're A Vegetable)  
You're A Vegetable (__**New Directions:**__ You're A Vegetable)  
Still They Hate You (__**New Directions: **__Still They Hate You)  
You're A Vegetable (__**New Directions:**__ You're A Vegetable)  
You're Just A Buffet(__**New Directions:**__ You're Just A Buffet)  
You're A Vegetable (__**New Directions:**__ You're A Vegetable)  
They Eat Off Of You (__**New Directions: **__They Eat Off Of You)  
You're A Vegetable (__**New Directions:**__You're A Vegetable)_

_**Blaine and New Directions:**__  
Lift your head up high  
And scream out to the world!  
I know I am someone  
And let the truth unfurl!_

_No one can hurt you now_  
_Because you know it's true:_  
_Yes, I believe in me_  
_So you believe in you_!

_Help Me Sing It!  
Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!  
Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!  
Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!  
Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!  
Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Help Me Sing It, baby!_  
_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa_! (_**x7**__)  
Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa! __(__**x8)**_

"Great job, Blaine," Rachel commented as the song ended.

"Thanks, hey I got to go, I promised I was meeting up with Trent," Blaine mentioned. "Can you get Kurt home?"

"Sure, I'm sure Mercedes and him are hanging out anyway."

"Thanks, love you Rach," Blaine hugged the smaller girl before leaving.

"What was that about?" Quinn questioned wrapping her arms around the smaller brunette.

"You know, Blaine being Blaine." Rachel sighed. "So how was your day?"

"It was good; I have something to tell you." Quinn grinned.

"And what could that be?"

"It has to do with—"

"RACHEL!" Tess shouted running down the hall.

"Tess?" Rachel questioned. "You okay, looks like you ran a marathon."

"Theresa called Mikayla and they mentioned your mother. They said they tried to reach you, but you didn't answer. Shelby is looking for you it has to do with your dads, they're coming back." Tess panted.

"What!" Rachel whispered.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn?" Tess inquired.

"Tess you mind taking Quinn home for me?" Rachel ordered. "And where's Mikayla?"

"Outside," Tess answered. "Come on Quinn."

Confused as to why Rachel was ditching her, Quinn turned to her girlfriend. "Rach?"

"Hey, I got to go. I'll tell you later, but I have to go now. I love you."

"Call me later?"

"Sure. Tess."

"Mmm?" the blonde who was hovering near them mentioned.

"Get her home safely."

"Sure thing, Rach."

* * *

Walking outside, Rachel was met by Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor, Miley, Tina, Brittany, Sam, and Sugar.

"What is it?" Rachel questioned authority coating her voice.

"What did Tess tell you?" Mikayla answered.

"Shelby and my dads', but I'm assuming there's more."

"Yeah, we got a message." Mikayla mentioned.

"A message? From who?"

"I don't know and I can't get a scent, but it's simple." Mikayla spoke handing over the note with 12 simple words.

"_Beware. We know what you are. Be prepared, wolves. War is close._" Rachel read. "What the actual fuck?"

"We don't know," Taylor breathed out, but it can't be good.

Rachel shook her head. "Have you told Theresa? Shelby? Anyone?"

"No," Dallas answered.

"Then I think we're having a pack meeting at my house tonight, this issue is serious." Rachel demanded.

Mikayla nodded. "Agreed, this has gotten too far."

"Eight o'clock. It's time to have an intervention. No exceptions all of you are to be there!" Rachel ordered her pack and to some extent, Mikayla's.

"Rachel?" Sugar questioned as the wolves dispersed.

"Mmm," the alpha replied distractedly not seeing her pack had remained close.

"I'm scared," Sugar voiced.

That caught Rachel's attention and she looked up. Sugar, looked uncomfortable, Tina was looking troubled, Sam didn't know how to feel, and Brittany looked frightened. "Me too, me too, guys. I'll see you later, please tell Blaine."

* * *

Quinn was confused, well, to say the least, she was confused.

Rachel had never blown her off before; well she'd never blown anyone off before.

This was strange; Rachel wasn't one to become distracted.

Yet it seemed like Rachel wasn't here anymore.

She'd changed. She was a different person. More mature and commanding, she was more dominant.

Quinn was quite scared, but far more curious.

Since when had Rachel become so prevailing, of herself and of others?

From Quinn's memory, Tina, Brittany, Sam, Blaine nor Sugar used to do whatever the diva said, but now they did without any argument.

It was like they had a secret.

Honestly it was making Quinn's head pound.

* * *

"Mom?" Rachel mentioned walking into her house. "Mom?"

"She went to the grocery store," Kelly answered walking out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing at my house, again?" Rachel asked.

"We live here," Kelly answered.

"Remind me why you aren't at the Pierce's if they're your actual blood related family."

"Because they're already four people, five if you include Santana. Mom and I were going to move in here anyway because we assumed you were two, turns out you were three."

"Of course," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Where's your mother?"

"Training her team."

"Speaking of which, when are you starting to work?" Rachel questioned.

"Next week, I start." Kelly mentioned.

"Fine," Rachel mentioned.

"What's up with you? What crawled up your ass and died in a span of eight hours."

"You'll find out later. We're having a pack meeting at eight." Rachel required.

"It's serious then?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "Did anything come in the mail, you lazy ass?"

"Yeah, bills."

"Nothing from New York?"

"No," Kelly whispered.

"Shit," Rachel cursed.

"Hey, stuff gets lost in the mail all the time. I'm sure it will get here." Kelly told.

"Sure, Kurt got his. Maybe I'm not good enough. Then I'd prove Frannie right."

"Who?"

"No one, now I heard Mom park the car."

Two minutes later, Shelby was opening the door with bags.

Helping her, the two brunettes' put the stuff away in the kitchen and finished much quicker.

"I'm assuming Mikayla told you?" Shelby asked once everything was put away.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "When?"

"I don't know, soon. They didn't say a specific date."

"Great more of a headache."

"More?"

"Yeah, we're having a pack meet later tonight?"

"Why?"

"It has to do with everything going on, can you tell the Pierce and the Cohen-Chang. I need to get my thoughts together."

"Sure, there's more isn't there."

Rachel nodded. "It didn't come."

Shelby hugged her daughter. "You don't have to do this alone anymore, Rachel. I'm here for good, now."

"I know, but I need time to myself."

"Alright," Shelby sighed.

* * *

"Okay, mind telling me why I'm here?" Cooper asked.

The pack turned to glare at him.

"What, I have work!" He defended himself.

"So do we," Kelly spat out sticking her tongue out.

"My god, are you two children," Holly commented.

"Anyway Rachel, why are we here?" Mia asked leaning into her husband.

Sighing Rachel looked around her living room. Shelby stood next to Holly, Mia and Victor sat on the couch, with Alexa and John on the other side of the sofa, Theresa and Robbie Ray on the loveseat, Cooper near the doorway, Dallas sat on a chair with Taylor on her lap, Miley, Blaine, and Sugar on the floor, Tina and Brittany shared the other sofa with Mikayla.

"We have a problem, a big one that affects all of us in each and every way."

"What is it Rachel?" Alexa asked concerned.

"Someone knows. And whoever does doesn't want us." Rachel spoke making everyone freeze.

"What do you man someone knows?" Robbie Ray inquired.

"I mean someone knows we're werewolves and they're getting ready for a war."

"Rachel, how?" Shelby mentioned.

"Mik," Rachel directed the next bit to the other alpha.

"At some point during school someone slipped me a note. They left it in my locker probably while I was in class to not get caught." Mikayla pulled out the note and handed it to her mother. "I can't trace a scent and nothing in my locker was out of place. They're being protected, whoever they are."

"So who do you think it is? A student I'm presuming?" Victor commented.

"I don't know, but whoever is behind this, probably has helpers. And those helpers could possibly be students," Rachel answered.

"So what are we going to do?" Theresa asked.

"We don't know, we're stumped," Mikayla replied.

"Well do you have any idea as in who could be helping?" John inquired.

Dallas fidgeted before speaking, "Azimo Adams knows we're wolves, he's a possible enemy."

The adults still didn't know about how Azimo had threatened her in the hallway and she'd like to keep it that way

"As are Sebastian Smythe and Lily Truscott," Taylor mentioned.

"Lily's human! Don't get my girlfriend involved! We didn't smell anything on her!" Miley gritted her teeth.

"They're just stating suspects that doesn't mean Lily is actually helping, Miles," Tess calmed her down.

"They're right, Sebastian's a shapeshifter, Azimo and immortal, and Lily is related to a wolf meaning she must have at least a few blood drops of wolf within her." Rachel stated.

"So what do you propose we do then?" Cooper questioned.

Rachel sighed into her hands, "I don—

Her statement was cut off by many howls, five actual wolf howls and a dog howl.

Sprinting outside, Rachel, Mikayla, Tina, Brittany, Dallas and Taylor vaguely distinguished six wolf shadows run through the forest.

"We have to go after them," Tina stated.

Rachel and Mikayla nodded before starting to strip as did the others.

_Alright there were 6 wolves, so we're splitting up. Mia, Victor, John and Alexa go after the one that went east. -Rachel._

The four wolves took off in one direction.

_Mom, Holly, Kelly and Cooper, go after the one that headed north.-Rachel_

Shelby, Holly, Kelly and a reluctant Cooper went north, farther into the forest.

_Tina, Brittany, and Sugar go after the one that went north-east.- Rachel_

The three wolves took after what their alpha ordered smelling a female wolf.

_Mom, Robbie, Miles, and Tess you guys go over to the one that headed west, be careful its close to the highway.- Mikayla_

Rachel observed as Robbie Ray, Theresa, Miley and Tess' wolf forms took off near the highway. Looking over at the remaining wolves, she nodded her head towards the south and the six wolves took off.

They ran fast, but carefully since it got closer to town. Reaching the end of the woods and the beginning of Lima streets they saw two wolves, a dark brown wolf with blue eyes that seemed to remind Rachel of someone. And the other was taller black wolf or very big dog with resemblance to a wolf with brown eyes that held both regret and determination.

The two wolves looked over at the packs before splitting off, one heading to the West Virginia border the other to the Kentucky border.

Looking over at Mikayla, Rachel jerked her head to the Kentucky border and Sam, Blaine and her took after the black wolf, leaving Mikayla, Dallas, and Taylor to chase after the female wolf who was heading to bordering state of West Virginia.

The wolves ran and ran, not paying attention to the time or the places. Their minds focusing on chasing the enemy it wasn't until Rachel reached the actual state border did Rachel notice what had happened.

_Get back home. We lost our wolf many miles back and its close to three in the morning, by the time we get back it'll be four. And we have school or work. We'll regroup over the weekend. -Rachel_

* * *

"You didn't call me last night," Quinn commented seeing Rachel close her locker.

"I'm sorry, I was busy. It must have slipped my mind" Rachel muttered tired from last night.

"Are you okay?" Quinn questioned.

"I'm tired as hell, but yeah." Rachel mumbled.

"Short-Pint, you look like shit!" Santana exclaimed.

"Thank you Santana," Rachel praised sarcastically.

"Just keeping it real, shortie!" Santana snickered.

"Shouldn't you be with Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but she's skipping first period. She was too tired to even walk from her bed to the bathroom. She's coming in for second period." Santana explained.

"Lucky, bitch," Rachel slurred.

"Watch your mouth, Berry."

"Can't you go annoy a freshman or something? I even allow you to annoy Tina or Blaine, but leave me alone." Rachel whined hiding her face into Quinn's neck.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked walking up to the girls. "Blaine looks just like you."

"You mean a zombie," Mercedes commented walking right beside the boy. Kurt nodded. "Sam and Sugar are the same. They look tired as hell."

"Why are you guys talking so loudly?" Tina groaned trying to disappear in Mike's arms.

"Them too?" Caitlyn asked walking with a clingy Tess. "I'm pretty sure the only reason we're this close is because she's using me as her human pillow."

"Shut up," Tess moaned slapping the girl on the arm.

"What do you mean them too?" Santana asked.

"Have you seen Mikayla today?" Caitlyn asked. The gleeks shook their heads. "The girl looks like she's about to pass out from exhaustion."

"Yeah and Miley is sleep walking practically, if it wasn't for Lily, she'd be sleeping on the floor. I even heard that Taylor and Dallas are skipping first to sleep in their car." Artie mentioned rolling up to the group.

Quinn turned her sculpted eyebrow at Rachel.

"What?" the diva mumbled.

"What did you do last night?" Quinn asked semi amused.

"Nothing, I swear." Rachel answered.

"Then why do you look like your all about to drop dead?" Santana snarked.

"Leave them alone guys, I kept them up. We found a stash of old home videos of Rachel. And then other things, and kept everyone awake until early in the morning," Shelby said having heard there conversations.

_Thank you.-Tina, Rachel._

_No problem. Now head to first period.-Shelby._

* * *

Luckily for the wolves that day there was no glee or it had been canceled.

Unfortunately some of them had promised to meet at the Lima Bean after school to discuss MJ ideas for regionals. And by some it had been Rachel, Mikayla, Sugar, Tina and Brittany. However Brittany had motocross practice, Tina ditched still too tired to stand, Sugar had sneakily left after driving to the Lima Bean, and Mikayla had ordered Dallas and Taylor to take her home. So Rachel was left alone with Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Artie, well at least she had Quinn.

"I think we should do _Beat It. _I mean it's a classic." Santana stated.

"No, but we have to repeat _Thriller, _it'd be like an insult not to," Mercedes exclaimed.

"What about _Billie Jean _it's his number one hit, that'd be an insult to not sing!" Kurt argued.

"Rachel!" the three whined to the captain of the club.

"Hmm," Rachel asked lifting her head from Quinn's lap.

"Did you listen to a word we just said?" Santana inquired.

"Slightly," Rachel answered.

The other three looked at her in disdain.

"Hey she's tired guys," Quinn tried defending her girlfriend.

"So?" Mercedes said.

"Rachel!" Kurt moaned.

"I'm sorry what are debating," Rachel questioned yawning.

"If we should sing _Billie Jean, Thriller, _or _Beat It_? I say we do the first." Kurt mentioned.

"Sure, those sound good," Rachel mumbled snuggling back into Quinn.

"Rachel!" The three whined again.

But the alpha had settled into the warmth. Her eyes were slipping completely closed when she smelled him. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately looked around, she didn't have to look long.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked venom lacing his voice.

"Public place, Hummel." Sebastian spit out. "Anyway couldn't help, but overhear. You aren't seriously considering singing MJ. I mean I thought Trent was kidding when he told me Blaine had told him."

"Blaine told you!" Mercedes questioned eyes ablaze.

"No, Trent told me, Blaine told Trent. Anyway, I wouldn't do Jackson. We're doing Jackson. It'd be kind of humiliating to lose to us with MJ, don't you think?" Sebastian taunted.

"And what makes you think you're going to win?" Santana snapped.

"Oh because we are, don't you think Rachel?" Sebastian stated turning to look at the small tired girl.

Sighing, the brunette looked at her old, old, old friend. "What do you want Seb?"

"Drop Jackson, simple right?" Sebastian smiled; he didn't want to hurt her.

"Not going to happen." Rachel sighed knowing how stubborn New Directions was.

"Then I suggest you get ready to lose." Sebastian smiled slightly. The chase last night had taken a toll on the diva.

"Get out of here, Seb. Just try to not, intervene, please." Rachel commented aware all of the gleeks eyes were on her.

"Fine, but Rach we aren't giving him up. And if it requires we play dirty, than that's what we'll do. You know show biz." Sebastian said before walking out.

"Yeah, I know how it is," Rachel muttered watching the shape-shifter leave the café.

"SEB!" Kurt whispered-yelled!

"You know him!" Mercedes shouted at the same time.

"What the fuck was that about, Berry!" Santana screamed the same time as the other two.

"Why?" Rachel muttered aware Artie, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes and Quinn had heard her. "He's an old friend."

"So let me get this straight. I've been complaining about him for about two months. Whining and moaning to you about how he steals my boyfriend. How I think he's a jerk and an asshole. And you never thought to tell me that you knew him. Like actually knew him!" Kurt stated.

Rachel nodded, "Sounds about right."

"What the fuck, Rachel Berry?" Mercedes exclaimed

"Quinn save me," Rachel whined.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quinn asked.

"Because I was hoping to not actually see him." Rachel answered.

"So what now?" Artie questioned.

"Assuming we aren't dropping MJ. It seems like war," Rachel said.

"Great, bring it on," Artie smiled.

* * *

It was dark when the New Directions, this time all members, reached the parking lot. After a much needed rest that constituted of a few naps for the wolves, Blaine had informed the gleeks about the Jackson-Off. So here were all the glee clubbers at nine o'clock on a Tuesday night.

"Ready then?" Sebastian asked stepping out into the light in front of the gleeks.

Artie, Santana, and Blaine nodded taking charge of the sing-off.

_**Artie:**__  
Your butt is mine  
Gonna take you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, come on,  
Lay it on me all right..._

_**Sebastian:**__  
I'm giving you  
On a count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
To watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about_

_**Blaine:**__  
But they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friends, you have seen nothing  
Just wait 'til I get though_

_**Santana with The Warblers and New Directions:**__  
Because I'm bad, I'm bad  
Come on  
(__**The Warblers & New Directions:**__  
Bad, bad, really, bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it  
(__**The Warblers & New Directions:**__  
Bad, bad, really, bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
Come on, you know_

No one noticed Sebastian reach for the slushy until it was too late. Taking aim for Kurt knowing he'd hit Blaine, he threw the slushy.

Blaine noticed it the last minute and dove in front of his boyfriend the slushy hitting both his eyes. It burned, he'd been slushied before, Rachel once slushied him. She said he needed to feel how it felt in case it happened to him one day at McKinley. However this slushy hurt ten times worse than the one he'd been hit with before. It burned and stung his eyes. And he was very aware of the entire glee club gathering around him.

"Blaine," Rachel spoke softly trying to reassure her pack member.

Blaine only moaned.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Kurt exclaimed fretting over the younger boy.

Immediately Rachel tensed at the mentioned word.

_We can't allow Blaine to go the hospital!-Rachel_

_Why?-Sugar_

_I'll explain later, but we need to get him to my house!-Rachel_

_Aye aye captain!-Brittany_

"Sam, get him into my car!" Rachel ordered and the blond haired boy nodded.

He reached over for Blaine and wrapped his arms around his closest friend.

Puck reached over to help, but Sam nodded that it was fine.

Slowly the group made their way over to their cars. Sam placed Blaine inside, Shelby's SUV. In the back row, he laid him down. Blaine's head was propped up on Sugar's lap. Then the other two seats, Sam and Brittany took. Rachel hopped into the driver's seat and motioned for Quinn to take her passenger seat.

Turning to Tina, a pissed off Santana, and a distressed Kurt she addressed them.

"Meet at my house, T," Rachel ordered well aware the others heard her. "Santana drive Tina and Kurt over, Mercedes can take Kurt's car."

Closing her window not up to hearing anyone question her motives, Rachel started the car and pulled out her cellphone. Dialing her mother first, Shelby picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom, Blaine got hurt can you have the kit ready."

"_How bad?"_

"I don't know. We'll be there in ten." Rachel hung up the phone and dialed another number, this time the person picked up on the first ring.

"_Hey, Rach, what's up?"_

"Can you come over, it's an emergency."

"_Sure, what happened?"_

"A friend got hurt and I want to know how bad the damage is?"

"_You do realize I'm not a doctor right?"_

"You're the closest one to one, please."

"_Fine, but you owe me."_

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few."

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

Rachel didn't answer as she pulled up in her driveway.

* * *

The gang quickly made their way inside where, Shelby had the first aid kit out and the sofa extended.

Sam gently laid down Blaine and not two seconds later did Kurt come bursting in.

"Why is he here! We need to get him to a hospital!" Kurt yelled.

"We need to check him over and then decide if it deserves actual medical attention. It was a slushy!" Rachel argued.

"Well you're not a fucking doctor and no one in this house is one!" Kurt exclaimed.

"True, but I asked someone. She should be here soon," Rachel calmly spoke. "Tina go open the door."

Tina nodded hearing the doorbell sound a few seconds later. She opened it to a pink haired girl with blonde streaks.

"Charlie?" Quinn, Santana and Brittany questioned seeing the older girl come in.

"Hey girls," Charlie smiled before walking into the living room. "Umm, hi."

The gleeks nodded.

"So what am I doing?" Charlie asked seeing Rachel.

"Check him over, I need to know if he needs medical attention," Rachel said motioning to Blaine who had stopped crying.

"What happened to him?" Charlie inquired as she looked into his eyes that were a deep red because of the burn.

"Slushied," Blaine muttered gritting his teeth.

"A slushy? That damage isn't caused by a slushy. Believe me," Charlie mumbled.

"So?" Sugar drawled.

"Well it seems to be inflamed and whatever was in that slushy scratched him, because that isn't normal. Don't trust me because I'm studying to be a pediatrician, but I wouldn't know if that may need surgery or not. I'd take him to the hospital as soon as possible. It doesn't have to be tonight, but preferably by early in the morning," Charlie analyzed.

"Thanks, Charlie," Rachel hugged her before walking her to the door. "So I'm assuming dinner with you and whoever, your sister planted you with?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah you can bring Quinn, Saturday at 7 Breadsticks!"

"Fine, see you later Charlie. And thank you," Rachel thanked closing the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Quinn asked as Rachel walked back into the living room.

"Your sister, I'll tell you later, now I think we all need to sleep. Sugar can drive you home, Kurt. Brittany can drive Santana and Quinn home. The rest of you got here by your own cars, so, I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel stated. "Britt, Sugar, T, Sam, a word please."

"Look tomorrow, you're all skipping first period, I need to explain something's that can't be held off any longer. My house at seven, okay? Good, now rest we don't need a repeat of today."

* * *

At seven am, Rachel's pack along with Mikayla's, were at the Corcoran's living room.

"How's Blaine?" Taylor questioned.

"I'm fine," Blaine answered. "Thank god for super healing."

"Okay so what's up?" Mikayla asked.

"About last night, I have some things I need to discuss." Rachel spoke.

"And…" Tess drawled out.

"There's a reason, I didn't want to take Blaine to the hospital." Rachel took a deep breath. "We can't go to the hospital."

"Why?" Sugar inquired perplexed.

"We physically can't step into this hospital. Ignoring the fact that we heal at least 25 times faster than an average human, we will die if we step into what is considered the Lima Hospital. Why? Because we're cursed against it or more like there's a 'protection' spell over it. What that means is that some time ago, we, werewolves and any other type of supernatural being excluding witches, wizards, or shape shifters can't step inside unless they have a counter spell."

"How do you know this?" Miley interrupted.

"Every pack leader is made aware of the information when they accept the role as leader." Rachel sighed.

"What happens if we go to the hospital?"

"We are hit with a spell that makes us physically hurt. Up to the point where we can't move. Unless we get out of the hospital, we'll die." Rachel stated seriously.

"Then how were you able to go into the hospital in our sophomore year?" Brittany questioned.

"Wait hospital?" Mikayla mentioned alarmed.

"Finn hit my nose and broke it clean. I wasn't a werewolf yet. I was aware because mom had started preparing me, but I changed around two weeks after that whole spectacle. Anymore questions?"

The wolves shook their heads. "Alright then, I want you guys to head back to school, except Blaine."

"Why" he asked.

"Because you're going to be excused for the rest of the week from school. There is no way, Kurt isn't going to think something is up if you show up to school like nothing happened. So I already got the documents, your excused for eye surgery. Unfortunately that means you'll be hanging out here for the rest of the week."

"That means I'm missing Michael week," Blaine pouted.

"Sorry, but you can't Blaine. At least you'll have Kelly. We'll see you later," Rachel told him walking out the door.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure, I told you guys to go ahead," Rachel mentioned seeing Tina and Brittany waiting for her.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I ignored you," Tina smiled.

"What am I going to do with you, smartass?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Love her?" Brittany piped up.

"Mmm, maybe, now let's go," Rachel commented getting into the driver's side, Tina in the back and Brittany in the passenger seat.

"Rach, school's the other way," Brittany pointed out when they got onto the main road in Lima.

"I know," Rachel replied.

"Then why aren't we going towards it?" Tina questioned.

"Cause we're missing first period. Someone's back in town and I have some business to settle with him." Rachel spoke.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" Quinn asked walking up to her friends.

"Nope," Mercedes answered, "But here come Sam and Sugar, they might know."

"Sam?" Quinn said turning to the blond man. "Do you know where Rachel is?"

"Sorry, Q, haven't seen her, since I left for school."

"Sugar?"

"Last I heard she was taking Blaine to the hospital to get him checked out. But that was at seven am." The rich girl stated.

"Wait Blaine's in the hospital!" Kurt exclaimed catching a bit of the information.

"No," Mikayla stated, "He was this morning. It was a quick surgery and he's resting at Rachel's house. He won't be back til next week."

"Crap! I need to call him!" Kurt cried out walking away.

"So I'm assuming, you don't know where she is?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry, Quinn, but no, but I'm sure she'll be here soon," the half Latina answered.

"Yo Anderson! Where is Britt?" Santana barreled to the group.

"Good morning to you to, Santana. I slept fine, thank you for asking. What about you? Oh really I woul—

"You better shut you fucking mouth," Santana growled. "Now have you seen MY Britt-Britt?"

"She's not in either?" Quinn inquired.

"No Blondie, if she was, I wouldn't have asked!" Santana snapped.

"I don't think, Rachel would appreciate, you snapping at her girl," Tess commented. "Plus, neither Brittany, Rachel nor Tina are in yet."

"Wait then where are they?" Santana, Quinn and Mike asked.

"Rachel mentioned something about someone named Jesse and _Vocal Adrenaline._"

* * *

"Rach, what are we doing here?" Tina snarled looking up at the _Welcome to Carmel High _sign.

"Easy, I have some business to settle with someone." Rachel explained locking her car.

"What do you have to talk about with St. Jackass?" Brittany frowned walking into the building behind Rachel.

Students watched the trio make their way to the auditorium.

"A lot," Rachel muttered hating how many eyes were on her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the auditorium.

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY COMPLAINING! I HAD IT WORSE WHEN I WAS HERE! I HAD SHELBY CORCORAN AS A COACH! IF YOU EVER HAVE THAT WOMAN AS A COACH, THEN YOU CAN COME AND COMPLAIN TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE USED TO TELL US! PUT ON A SHOWFACE! IT SHOULD BE SO GREAT, THAT IT COULD CURE CANCER! CURE FREAKING CANCER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Jesse's voice drifted throughout the space and Rachel couldn't help, but smirk.

"What is it now, Greyson!" Jesse shouted at one of the boys who raised his hand hesitantly.

The boy pointed towards the back of the theatre. Jesse turned around annoyed someone had interrupted his practice, but surprised at who it was.

"You know for someone who praises herself in being a great civilian, you certainly know how to break many rules," Jesse laughed. At getting no chuckles back, he opened his mouth again. "Too soon?"

"Yeah, I'd say that." Rachel replied.

"What brings you over here, with part of your posse?"

"Please tell me you seriously didn't just call us a posse?" Rachel couldn't help, but smile.

"I may or might not have," Jesse grinned.

To everyone else, it looked like they were flirting. To them, they were just reacquainting themselves.

"Thank god, you guys aren't together, I might barf, if you guys had been," Tina deadpanned.

"Good to see you to Asian," Jesse mentioned. "You to ditzy."

"You know we'd take great offense to that if you weren't an airhead," Brittany scoffed.

"Touché, but seriously why are you here? Interrupting a private practice?" Jesse asked.

"I have something's I need to discuss with you. And they can't wait long. I just came by to arrange a time to meet." Rachel said.

"Alright, well I'm free this Saturday. You up for that?" Jesse mentioned.

"Sure, Saturday 6 at Breadsticks," Rachel ordered. "Don't be late."

"Me late, never," Jesse smirked.

"Sure," Rachel turned to leave. "Oh and St. James, you better win your regionals competition. I look forward to kicking your ass at Nationals!"

Jesse only smiled before turning to his group of stunned students. "That is what an actual performer looks like! Now get back to work!"

* * *

"You know, when Quinn finds out you came to Carmel, she isn't going to be happy." Tina stated on the drive back.

"Finn is going to go ballistic as well, this is so not good for our team dynamic," Brittany moaned.

"I swear every time we talk, it always ends with you two complaining to me or reprimanding me," Rachel answered.

"We're just trying to look out for you, Rach," Tina stated.

"I know," Rachel smiled. "And I appreciate it."

"We love you Rach." Brittany whispered seriously.

"Come on, if we're quiet and quick, they might not notice that we missed all first period," Rachel muttered walking through the halls towards her locker.

"I highly doubt it," Tina mumbled.

"Then humor us," Brittany murmured.

The three of them crept, not noticing four other figures walk behind them.

"Hey guys, why are we crawling like we're secret agents," Kurt whispered.

The three girls jumped up.

"Shit Kurt, you scared the fuck out of us," Rachel scolded.

Kurt, Caitlyn, Taylor and Mikayla rolled around laughing.

"Oh my god, you guys, that was priceless," Taylor giggled.

"I love that us, almost having a panic attack made you guys crack up," Tina scowled.

"Ahh, come on Tina. You can't seriously say that it wasn't even a little bit funny," Mikayla snorted.

Brittany glared at the four of them. "It wasn't funny."

The other four turned to the serious tone in the bubbly girl's voice.

Scared a bit at how, Brittany glared at them and spoke in such an un-like Brittany's voice.

"We're sorry, Brittany," Caitlyn swallowed.

"Yeah, B, we apologize," Taylor mentioned.

"Britt, I'm so sorry," Kurt stated scared of what Santana would say.

"Sorry, Britt-Britt," Mikayla apologized.

The four of them looked so remorseful; they didn't see Brittany's lip twitch up into a triumph smirk.

"Oh my god, now that was priceless!" Brittany laughed joined by Rachel and Tina.

"Now that was just plain mean, Britt," Taylor tried glaring, but failed.

"Yeah B, we thought we actually hurt you," Mikayla stated.

"So not funny, Brittany! I was so scared!" Caitlyn cried out in a fit of giggled betraying her sentence.

The group didn't notice a group of jocks approach them. They didn't see the slushies. Well, not until they felt the cold liquid ice hit them!

"We heard, Anderson got slushied, thought we'd help out his persecutors, by slushying you." Azimo laughed into their faces.

Rachel wiped off the ice from her eyes. "Who knew a big boy like you knew those words?"

Azimo face turned red. "Watch your mouth, Berry. You may be dating Fabray, but you're not off limits."

"Watch me," Rachel spat back.

"You're wasting my patience Berry. Watch yourself," Azimo turned to walk away not noticing, Rachel's foot stick out to trip him.

"Have a nice trip, Azimo. See you next fall." Rachel retorted. "Let's go. I don't feel like being sticky for the rest of the day."

The group turned around, not noticing how; Karoftsky was holding Azimo back, or the change in between his eyes and body language.

* * *

_**New text to: Princess Q, Mercedes, SammyBoi, Satan Love.**_

**Does anyone still have their emergency slushy kit?- Rachel***

_**New text to: Sugarbabe, Dallas, Tess, Miley, Mike, Finnept.**_

**Any of you have extra clothes we can borrow?-Rachel***

_**New text from Princess Q.**_

**What the hell happened? Why do you need it? Where are you?!-Q**

_**New text from Mercedes.**_

**I think I do? Y, wat happened?-Cedes Jones.**

_**New text from SammyBoi.**_

**Rachel what happened? Meet in the choir room.-Sam.**

_**New text from Satan Love.**_

**Berry now there better be a good damn reason for you to text me! SO I EXPECT a full explanation in the choir room in 5 min.-Santana Baby!**

_**New text to Princess Q.**_

**Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry for not picking you up, Princess…wow lot of questions. In order; Slushy shower, refer to the first answer, and the choir room.- Rachel***

_**New text to Mercedes.**_

**Slushy bath ****- Rachel***

_**New text to SammyBoi.**_

**Yes and slushy. Not just me though. B, T, Mikayla, Kurt, Caitlyn and Taylor. Can you get towels from the gym?- Rachel***

_**New text to Satan Love**_

**Fine, but you're not going to be happy. Brace yourself.- Rachel***

_**New text from Sugarbabe.**_

**Yeah? I have two extra shirts. What happened? Are you okay? Is anyone else hurt?-Sugarbabe.**

_**New text from Dallas.**_

**Are you okay? I think I have an extra gym shirt and shorts.-DallasXoXoX**

_**New text from Mike.**_

**Slushy? Is Tina with you?-M. .**

_**New text from Princess Q.**_

**RACHEL! DO NOT JOKE AROUND! ARE YOU OKAY! I AM GOING TO KILL THE JOCKS! I'm on my way to the choir room, with an extra shirt and pants. Don't you dare move, Rachel Barbra Berry!-Q**

_**New text from SammyBoi.**_

**Yeah, I'll be there in two minutes. I'm on my way. I think I have a muscle shirt that fits Kurt.-Sam.**

_**New text from Satan Love.**_

**What the fuck is that supposed to mean! BERRY YOU BETTER ANSWER THIS IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!-Santana Baby!**

_**New text to Sugarbabe.**_

**Good, Tina and Tess are gonna need them. We got slushied-Rachel***

_**New text to Dallas.**_

**Yeah, but Taylor was caught in the line of fire of a slushy facial. Meet in the choir room.-Rachel***

_**New text to Mike.**_

**Yeah, Tina was drenched. We're in the choir room.-Rachel***

_**New text to Princess Q.**_

**You forgot the Corcoran, but aye aye captain. Have I mentioned you're extremely hot when you're angry. Anyway we're already in the choir room.-Rachel***

_**New text to Satan Love**_

**Just hurry up your ass.-Rachel***

_**New text to Sammyboi.**_

**Thanks Sam.-Rachel***

_**New text from Finn-ept.**_

**Wat hapend. R u ok? Were r u? Y do u need cloths? R u naked?!-FinnStud.**

_**New text to Finn-ept.**_

**Never mind Finn.-Rachel***

* * *

"Is it always this cold in the choir room?" Caitlyn muttered wiping off some of the slushy from her shirt.

"Yeah, but it's been awhile since we've been slushied so," Kurt trailed off trying to fix his hair.

"Why are we here?" Tina questioned.

"Because, we would be dead if we weren't," Rachel muttered.

"By whom?" Mikayla started to talk only to see the door burst open and two very angry girls stomp in. "Oh…"

"Who the fuck did this!" Santana screamed running over to Brittany forgetting her Cheerios bag at the door.

"Rachel!" Quinn cried to her girlfriend dropping the change of clothes.

"Hey baby," Brittany smiled pecking Santana's lips.

"Hey princess," Rachel grinned.

"Don't ignore the question!" Both girls shouted.

"We aren't," Brittany replied.

"Hey sorry it took me a while, but coach was suspicious," Sam drawled out sheepishly handing out the towels to the other gleeks.

"Thanks Sam," Rachel pecked his cheek, and started drying off. Tina, Brittany, Mikayla, Taylor, Caitlyn and Kurt following her actions by grabbing a towel and drying off.

"Hey so I managed to find three shirts," Sugar spoke walking into the room. "Umm, which might not be enough?"

"It's fine Sugar, give one to Tina, Tess and Caitlyn." Rachel answered.

"What about you!" Quinn stressed.

"I'll be fine, nothing I'm not used to." Rachel forced a smile.

Quinn and Santana grimaced and opened their mouths.

"Hey, it's in the past. Seriously its fine, I forgave you," Rachel stated.

Quinn and Santana just hung their heads walking over to their bags.

"Okay what the hell happened!" Dallas barged into the room. Her eyes zeroed in on Taylor. "He's a dead man!"

"Dallas," Taylor tried talking to her girlfriend.

"No! I made a deal with him. You were to stay out of the line of fire. Karoftsky is a dead man!" Dallas bellowed.

"Wait deal?" Mikayla glared.

"Yeah, I promised Karoftsky to keep Azimo in school that I'd keep quiet about what happened. In return he'd make sure; Taylor was out of bullying ways." Dallas seethed.

"Taylor did you know?" Mikayla shouted.

"Yeah, we argued about it, but Dallas is pretty stubborn." Taylor sighed. "Now can we leave this conversation for later, I'm freezing. I need to change."

"Word," Caitlyn chattered, taking one of Sugar's shirts.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Quinn called out over the stall.

"Yeah, just a bit sticky." Rachel replied.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm killing the football and hockey team."

"Quinn it's okay, don't worry about." Rachel stressed.

"No, I'm not going to let my girlfriend live in the past." Quinn sighed seeing Rachel emerge from the stall.

"I'm not in past, I'm living in the moment."

"No you're not. If you accept what they've done to you, you're still stuck in the past. You're accepting what they did to you. That's being kept in the past, Rachel. You have to stand up for yourself, Rach, please." Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"For you, Quinn, just for you, but I'm fine." Rachel sighed.

"No you're not. You're stuck on the past, with the slushy and St. James. I overheard, Tess told me. Why, Rachel?"

"I needed closure, Quinn. We're meeting up Saturday. We need to talk nothing more." Rachel answered.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course I was." Rachel stated.

"Okay, but why? You're going back to the past."

"No, I need closure, to look at the future. To our future out of here, out of the god forsaken town."

"Rachel, there's something I need to tell you. I tried telling you before, but haven't had the time."

"You can tell me anything, Quinn." Rachel walked up to her girlfriend.

"I got in," Quinn breathed out pulling her acceptance letter out. "Yale accepted me in early admissions."

Rachel's face was blank.

"Rach, please say something."

"OH MY GOD! This is amazing! You're going to YALE! YALE my girlfriend is going to YALE! This spectacular," Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn's smile grew bigger, "You think so?"

"I know so," Rachel leaned in and kissed the blonde.

"Well you should be happy too! You're going to New York! To NYADA!" Quinn smiled, but frowned at seeing her girl's grin drop.

"I don't know about that, I haven't gotten accepted yet," Rachel frowned.

"But you will," Quinn strained.

"I don't know Q, what if I'm not good enough."

"But you are."

"Not according to Frannie!"

"Who cares what Frannie thinks!"

"I do!

"Why?"

"Because she's your sister, Quinn! Her opinion matters to me!"

"It shouldn't."

"It does."

"Rachel, she's the past. You need to focus on the future."

"Don't Quinn. I wasn't accepted, I wasn't good enough. I'll see you at glee." Rachel sighed walking out of the bathroom.

"But you are good enough," Quinn whispered.

* * *

_**Girls:**__  
Ooh-ooh, ooh_

_**Quinn:**__  
Never can say goodbye (__**Girls:**__ Say goodbye boy)  
No, no, no, no, now  
Never can say goodbye (__**Girls:**__Say goodbye boy)_

_Even though the pain and heartache_  
_Seems to follow me wherever I go,_  
_Though I try and try to hide my feelings,_  
_They always seems to show_  
_Then you try to say you're leaving me_  
_And I always have to say no,_  
_Tell me why_ (_**Girls:**__ Tell me why) is it so (__**Girls:**__ Is it so)_

_That I, Never can say goodbye (__**Girls:**__ Say goodbye boy)  
No, no, no, no, now  
Never can say goodbye (__**Girls:**__Say goodbye boy)_

_Every time I think I've had enough,_  
_I start heading for the door._  
_There's a very strange vibration,_  
_Piercing me right through the core._  
_It says turn around you fool,_  
_You know you love him more and more._

_Tell me why (__**Girls:**__ Tell me why) is it so (__**Girls:**__ Is it so)  
Don't wanna let you go!_

_I never can say goodbye boy_ (_**Girls:**__ Never can say goodbye boy)  
Ooh Baby (__**Girls:**__ Don't wanna let you go)  
I never can say goodbye_

_**Quinn with Girls:**__  
No no, no no, (__**Girls:**__ No no)(__**Quinn:**__Ooh)_

_**Quinn:**__  
Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (__**Girls:**__ I never can say goodbye boy)  
Ohh Baby, (__**Girls:**__ Don't wanna let you go)  
I never can say goodbye_

"You can't change your past. But you can let go and start your future," Quinn mentioned looking directly at Rachel during the glee meeting. "Another thing, I made it. I got into Yale."

"Great job Quinn. Now I believe, Mikayla, Taylor, and Dallas have a performance. Girls," Mr. Schue pointed out of course this wouldn't matter to him, the club thought.

Mikayla, Taylor, Dallas stood up and the music started behind them.

**Taylor:**  
_Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang bang, shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad_

_**Mikayla:**__  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

_**Dallas:**__  
Beat me, hate me  
You can never break me  
Will me, thrill me  
You can never kill me  
Jew me, sue me  
Everybody do me  
Kick me, kike me  
Don't you black or white me_

_**Taylor and Mikayla:**__  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

_**Tess:**__  
Tell me what has become of my life  
I have a wife and two children who love me  
I am the victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate  
You're rapin' me off my pride  
Oh, for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...  
Set me free_

_**Mikayla:**__  
Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Trepidation, speculation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Black male, black mail  
Throw your brother in jail_

_**Mikayla, Taylor, Dallas and Tess:**__  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us_

_**Miley:**__  
Tell me what has become of my rights  
Am I invisible because you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame  
They're throwing me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know I really do hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But if Roosevelt was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no_

_**Taylor and Dallas:**__  
Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, speculation  
Everybody litigation  
Beat me, bash me  
You can never trash me  
Hit me, kick me  
You can never get me  
__**New Directions:**__  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
_

"That was a great performance, girls," Mr. Schue started. "But don't you think the message was a bit strong?"

"No Mr. Schue." Tina stated.

"Tina, I'm sure it was." Mr. Schue argued.

"Mr. Schue, Tina's right, the message spoke loud and clear to me," Kurt said.

"Kurt, Tina," Mr. Schue sighed.

"No." Rachel interrupted.

"No?" the teacher questioned.

"No, Kurt and Tina are right. I am tired of being bullied. Of being the school's punching bag. Of being other people's punching bag. If we don't fight back, another one of us is going to end up like Blaine. And I'm tired. I'm not standing my ground anymore, if that involves a few battles. Then that's what it entails." Rachel spoke seriously.

"Rachel, you can't be serious."

"I am. Now I believe it's time to go."

* * *

"Rachel scared me; she can't be serious about hurting Sebastian, can she?" Kurt questioned walking with Santana.

"I don't know, Short-pint seemed pretty serious. But I agree, but we have to get back at him." Santana said.

"I agree, but how."

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, just stressed, you know."

"It'll get here, Rachel, don't worry."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are."

* * *

"You wanted to talk?"

"Hey you got my note."

"Of course I did, what's up?"

"Sam, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

_**Mercedes:**__  
Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs_

_**Sam:**__  
Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite_

_**Mercedes:**__  
If they say_

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why_

_**Mercedes:**__  
Does he do me that way?  
If they say_

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature_

_**Sam:**__  
Why? (__**Mercedes:**__Why?) Why?_

_**Mercedes:**__  
Does he do me that way, yeah_

_**Sam:**__  
Reaching out  
To touch a stranger_

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Electric eyes are everywhere (__**Mercedes:**__Ooh)_

_**Sam:**__  
See that girl?  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare_

_**Mercedes:**__  
If they say_

_**Sam and Mercedes:**__  
Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why? Oh, why?  
Does he do me that way?_

And they kissed.

* * *

"How you doing?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"I'm getting there. Sucks I'm missing Michael week."

"Well, the club sends there regards," Kurt mumbled.

"Well I missed you, today. Tell me what happened?"

* * *

"He got slushied and you didn't think to call me!" Blaine shouted.

"It wasn't urgent. I didn't need you ruining our cover, Blaine!" Rachel yelled back.

"Okay what happened in the span of five minutes I went to get food?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing," both brunettes shouted.

"Alright." Kelly through her hands in surrender. "Oh yeah, Rachel, Kurt called. He got his letter."

Rachel's energy dropped.

"Rachel, I'm sure yours is on its way," Blaine comforted.

"Whatever, I got to go," Rachel answered.

"Shit," Kelly whispered.

* * *

"You do realize this is an all-boys school right?" Sebastian smirked seeing New Directions there.

"Whatever, now I got some business to settle with you," Santana growled.

"And that is?"

"You put something, in the slushy you threw at us."

"You have no proof."

"But you did."

"I admit nothing." Sebastian smiled hearing the music from the cellist.

_**Santana:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Santana:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Santana:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian and Santana:**__  
Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK?  
Would you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
And Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Santana:**__  
You've been struck by_

_**Santana and Sebastian:**__  
A Smooth Criminal_

_**Santana (Sebastian):**__  
I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)  
I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know! (He came into your apartment)  
I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom__** - **__with Santana:__Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_**Sebastian:  
**__You've been hit by_

_**Sebastian and Santana:**__  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal_

"Not bad for a girl wannabe," Sebastian smirked turning away.

"Not bad yourself. Now what was in it?"

"Nothing!"

"I know better. Now tell me the truth, what did you put in that slushy?" Santana shouted.

"Rock salt, but it's okay," Sebastian walked away.

"How is that okay? Blaine had to have surgery!"

"Its okay because I didn't put any in this one," Sebastian turned around and slushied her.

* * *

"I owe someone an apology. She was just trying to help me, but I wasn't listening. I guess, I let my stubborn side out again. Anyway, I hope you appreciate this. It's personally my favorite song, by MJ. And I hope you like it." Rachel rambled starting to strum the guitar with Brad at the piano.

_Hold Me  
Like The River Jordan  
And I Will Then Say To Thee  
You Are My Friend_

_Carry Me_  
_Like You Are My Brother_  
_Love Me Like A Mother_  
_Will You Be There?_

_Weary_  
_Tell Me Will You Hold Me_  
_When Wrong, Will You Scold Me_  
_When Lost Will You Find Me?_

_But They Told Me_  
_A Man Should Be Faithful_  
_And Walk When Not Able_  
_And Fight Till The End_  
_But I'm Only Human_

_Everyone's Taking Control Of Me_  
_Seems That The World's_  
_Got A Role For Me_  
_I'm So Confused_  
_Will You Show To Me_  
_You'll Be There For Me_  
_And Care Enough To Bear Me_

_**New Directions minus Quinn:**__  
(Hold Me)_  
_(Lay Your Head Lowly)_  
_(Softly Then Boldly)_  
_(Carry Me There)_

_(Lead Me)_  
_(Love Me And Feed Me)_  
_(Kiss Me And Free Me)_  
_(I Will Feel Blessed)_

_(Carry)_  
_(Carry Me Boldly)_  
_(Lift Me Up Slowly)_  
_(Carry Me There)_

_(Save Me)_  
_(Heal Me And Bathe Me)_  
_(Softly You Say To Me)_  
_(I Will Be There)_

_(Lift Me)_  
_(Lift Me Up Slowly)_  
_(Carry Me Boldly)_  
_(Show Me You Care)_

_(Hold Me)_  
_(Lay Your Head Lowly)_  
_(Softly Then Boldly)_  
_(Carry Me There)_

_(Need Me)_  
_(Love Me And Feed Me)_  
_(Kiss Me And Free Me)_  
_(I Will Feel Blessed)_

_**Rachel:**__  
[Spoken]__  
In Our Darkest Hour  
In My Deepest Despair  
Will You Still Care?  
Will You Be There?  
In My Trials  
And My Tribulations  
Through Our Doubts  
And Frustrations  
In My Violence  
In My Turbulence  
Through My Fear  
And My Confessions  
In My Anguish And My Pain  
Through My Joy And My Sorrow  
In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow  
I'll Never Let You Part  
For You're Always In My Heart._

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Rachel apologized.

"No I'm sorry. Are we okay?"

"Yeah," the brunette smiled kissing the older blonde.

"Okay, ignoring all of this sap, look what I have," Santana rolled her eyes pulling out a tape.

"And that is?" Lily asked bored.

"This is Smythe confessing he put something in Blaine's slushy. We hand this into Figgins, and pretty boy gets expelled from the _Warblers _and suspended from Dalton." Santana smiled a sinister smile.

"But we won't," Kurt spoke.

Santana's grin fell. "What why!"

"Because I want to see his face, when we beat his ass at regionals. So instead, I have a better idea."

* * *

"Nice to know you made the show," Artie rolled onto the stage.

"Is this thing going to take long, I can't stand the stench of public schools," Sebastian commented walking in.

"This isn't going to take long and all you have to do is sit and listen," Quinn ordered.

Sebastian and his group took a seat and nodded.

"We're not doing Michaels for regionals," Artie claimed.

"I didn't think you'd surrender that easily," Sebastian taunted.

Kurt spoke up next, "We're tired of the fighting and the back stabbing. We;re show choirs, we're supposed to be supportive of each other."

"This is what we call taking the high road, which I was shocked to find had nothing to do with marijuana," sometimes Puck was just as clueless as Finn.

"Just because you're doing Michael, doens't mean you understand Michael," Artie got back on track.

"And you do?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Yes," Mercedes answered, "And we're about to show you."

The _Warblers _looked bored and the music started.

_**Artie:**__  
Ouh!  
Ouh!  
I took my baby  
On a Saturday bang  
Boy is that girl with you  
Yes we're one and the same_

_**Rachel:**__  
Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle  
Has happened tonight  
Hee!  
Ah!_

_**Rachel and Artie with New Directions:**__  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
(__**Rachel:**__Black or white)_

_**Kurt:**__  
They print my message  
In the Saturday sun  
I had to tell them  
I ain't second to none_

_**Mercedes:**__  
And I told about equality  
And it's true  
Either_

_**Mercedes and Santana:**__  
You're wrong  
Or you're right_

_**Kurt:**__  
Whoo!  
Ahh!_

_**Rachel and Artie with New Directions:**__  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
(__**Rachel:**__Black or white)_

_**Rachel:**__  
Whoo!_

_**Kurt:**__  
Don't bet!_

_**Rachel:**__  
Hehe!_

_**Santana and New Directions:**__  
I am tired of this devil  
I am tired of this stuff  
I am tired of this business  
So when the  
Going gets rough  
I ain't scared of  
Your brother  
I ain't scared of no sheets  
I ain't scared of nobody  
Girl when the  
Goin' gets mean_

_**Artie:**__  
Protection  
For gangs, clubs,  
And nations  
Causing grief in  
Human relations  
It's a turf war  
On a global scale  
I'd rather hear both sides  
Of the tale_

_**Dallas, Tess, Miley and Artie:**__  
See, it's not about races  
Just places  
Faces  
Where your blood  
Comes from  
Is where your space is  
I've seen the bright  
Get duller  
I'm not going to spend  
My life being a color_

_**Kurt:**__  
Don't tell me you agree  
With me  
When I saw you  
Kicking (__**With Santana:**__) dirt in my eye_

_**Mikayla, Quinn, Rachel and Artie with New Directions:**__  
But, if  
You're thinkin'  
About my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
(__**Rachel:**__Black or white)_

_**Santana and Artie with New Directions:**__  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my baby  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
(__**Rachel:**__Black or white)_

_**Mercedes, Taylor, Dallas, and Artie with New Directions:**__  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my brother  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
(__**Rachel:**__Black or white)_

_**Mercedes and Artie with New Directions:**__  
I said if  
You're thinkin' of  
Being my brother  
It don't matter if you're  
Black or white  
(__**Rachel:**__Black or white)_

_**Santana:**__  
Yeah yeah yeah!_

_**Rachel:**__  
Whoo!  
Black or white!_

_**Artie with New Directions:**__  
It's black, it's white  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white  
(__**Santana:**__ Yeah yeah yeah!)  
It's tough for you to get by  
(__**Rachel:**__ Black or white!)  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
(__**Santana:**__ C'mon!)  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
(__**Santana:**__ Aah)  
It's tough for you to get by  
It's black, it's white, whoo  
It's tough for you to get by  
(__**Artie:**__ Oouh!)_

* * *

_**Song-**_**Original Artist-Gleeks**

_**Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'-**_**Michael Jackson-Blaine**

_**Bad-**_** Michael Jackson –Artie, Blaine, Santana and Sebastian**

_**Never Can Say Goodbye-**_** Michael Jackson –Quinn**

_**They Don't Care About Us-**_** Michael Jackson –Taylor, Dallas, Mikayla with Tess and Miley**

_**Human Nature-**_** Michael Jackson –Sam and Mercedes**

_**Smooth Criminal-**_** Michael Jackson- Santana and Sebastian**

_**Will You Be There-**_** Michael Jackson –Rachel with New Directions minus Quinn**

_**Black or White-**_** Michael Jackson –New Directions minus Blaine**


	12. Spanish Teacher

**A/N: SO LONG TIME NO SEE! I am so so sorry, but school is a priority. But here you go. Not exactly proud of the chapter. And sorry it's short, but hopefully the next one which I am about to start will be better and longer. So enjoy and again sorry if it's crappy. All mistakes are mine and I don't own the show.**

**beverlie4055-Thanks! Hope you enjoy.**

**Cassicio-Thank you, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Gardenia2- They might or they might not, you'll have to keep reading. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jaely- You're right, and they'll start to be soon. I just need to set the situation up right, please keep reading.**

**Guest-Thank you!**

**I'mafuckingdreamer- Thanks, I hope you aren't saddened by this episode. And soon enough, soon enough Rachel will have her revenge.**

**ichigo111981- Okay you have a fair point there. However when I wrote the chapter originally, I never meant for Rachel and Britt to not care that it was cheating. I didn't even intend that to be a big point in the story. So just a fair warning, Quinn and Rachel and Santana and Brittany won't be having a fight over the cheating debacle, because I wasn't even aware of it. It's a minor part of the story that won't get to much attention.**

**beachbum2960- Jesse evil, I could do that, but I love him so no. And in this chapter you see a bit more Harmony in the ext one you'll get to see her character develop a bit more along with others.**

**Guest #2: Thank you for your review and I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Quinn paced up and down her room. Her phone fiddled in her hand, taking a deep breath, she pressed the first speed dial she had. The phone rang as she made her way onto her bed.

She flopped down onto her bed face first as the caller answered.

"_Hey baby."_

"So you're going to see Jackass later today then?" Quinn spoke through the phone.

"_Yes Quinn, Jesse and I are meeting up to talk later today."_

"Where and what time?"

"_Breadsticks at six."_

"It sounds like a date."

"_It's not."_

"Rachel!"

"_Quinn!"_

"Do not mock me, Berry!"

"_It's Berry-Corcoran and personally I like Corcoran more."_

"Whatever, Rachel, I don't want you to go."

"_Nothing is going to happen."_

"What if something does?"

"_But nothing will."_

"What if he tries to seduce you?"

"_That won't happen because; I am dating the most perfect girl in the world."_

"Don't try to charm your way out, Rachel. I don't want you to go. I'm sorry if it's me being possessive, but there's still that what if. You know what if you kiss, what if he asks you out, what if—"

"_No what ifs Quinn, it's going to happen whether you like it or not. So instead why don't you meet me at Breadsticks at seven?"_

"Rachel, there's no arguing against you is there? Fine, but I'll be there quarter to seven, okay. I love you."

"_No, there's not. I love you too, Quinn. I'll see you later tonight."_

"Love you, baby. Please don't forget that. See you later."

"_Bye princess, love you and I won't forget ever."_

* * *

"So..." Jesse drawled out.

"We have a lot to talk about," Rachel stated watching the music teacher nod his head.

"Where do you want to start?" Jesse sighed.

"How about with why?"

"Why what Rachel?"

"Why you broke up with me?"

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "It's complicated."

"Oh really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. Being Quinn Fabray's girlfriend paid off.

Jesse gulped and nodded.

"Or how about with the fact that you ditched me when I needed you the most?"

Jesse opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Or what about the most important issue? When where you going to tell me you were a wolf?"

Jesse only stared wide eyed.

Stuttering the male diva asked, "How do you know that?"

"You're in Lima. My territory, the issue would be if I didn't know that," Rachel waved off.

"Your territory?"

"Yes, my pack resides in Lima and other parts near here. So where do you want to start, Jesse?"

"Umm, maybe with the question, when the hell did you turn?"

"Fine, two years ago at the end of my sophomore year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel laughed, "I don't know, maybe the fact that you had broken up with me in the possibly worst way possible."

"Oh...right, sorry?"

"Your turn, why did you break up with me? Was I not pretty enough, smart enough, dramatic enough?"

"No! It was the opposite. You were everything, you were perfect. For a moment in my life everything was perfect. My dad was letting me back in, my mom was recovering from her alcoholism, my sister had forgiven me, I was _Vocal Adrenaline's _lead vocalist, and I had you. Then it all went to hell." Jesse explained.

"I'm going to need the full story." Rachel commented. "That includes your family."

"Let's see, I was a happy child. My family was functional and blissful. My parents had a loving marriage and my sister and I got along brilliantly. Then when I started middle school and took interest in musical theatre everything started falling apart. My dad hated the fact that I liked singing and dancing, he thought it was too…gay. My mom thought it was great I found something I loved with a passion. She was fully supportive. They started fighting until they got a divorce. When that happened, Gabrielle, my sister, started resenting me. They got a divorce, when I told my dad I was applying to musical programs only, during my senior year. He stopped talking to me near the end when we were dating. Gabrielle becoming his perfect child, my mom turned to drinking. So enter Shelby, I had already taken a liking to you, but then Shelby ordered me to introduce you. That failed epically, and then I needed a good in my life. So I decided I'd test the mate thing. If I transformed and saw you, then I know that you were my one. So one day I did, and when I saw you and nothing changed I lost it. Nothing in my life was going my way. I'd lost my family again, my spot, and the girl. I was so upset, that I needed someone to feel an ounce of my pain. And you happened to be my easiest target. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I regret it so much. I am so sorry." Jesse sobbed.

Rachel stared wide eyed at her ex. Letting out a breath she wasn't aware of holding, Rachel took Jesse's fidgety hands into her own.

"Wow, Jesse, I'm…wow…sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Rachel."

"But, wow, I feel like a jerk now."

"Don't! Look it was my problem not yours."

"Jesse don't shut me out. I know we'll never get back what we once had, one because it's not meant to be and the other because I happen to be in a loving relationship. However I would love if we could be friends again," Rachel soothed.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, 100 percent."

"What about your posse?"

"Okay first of all we are not rodents, so please don't call us a posse, if you must use an animal name, then refer to us as a pack. Second my pack and friends will deal. It's not there decision."

"Then I'd love to start over."

"Great moving on, does your family know your back?"

"No," Jesse shook his head. "My mom died around a year ago and my father blames me once more. Gabrielle and I haven't talked in two years, so no."

"What about the Truscott's?"

"They are related to my dad, and my dad isn't a werewolf. Meaning I'm a half-blood. Gabrielle is a half-blood as well. And the Truscott's I'm pretty sure are human. How do you know about them?"

"Lillian Truscott is in glee."

"Lily's in glee?!"

"Yep."

"Damn, I have missed a lot."

"I know, okay moving on, where are you staying then?"

"In my apartment near, Carmel."

"Okay, so I know Carmel isn't exactly in Lima it's in Akron, but that' still part of my territory."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you have a pack with an alpha?"

"…No…"

"There are rules Jesse. You can choose to leave Ohio or you can join my pack. It won't be easy with some of my pack mates, but I'd be happy if you did."

"You're asking me to join your family?" Jesse questioned shocked.

Rachel nodded. "That's exactly what I'm asking?"

"Yes, I would love that."

"Great," Rachel smiled for the first time.

They really did get along great. They were so alike that a dating relationship couldn't possibly work. They were great as best friends and had amazing chemistry. And for the rest of the hour they enjoyed themselves. Drinking coffee or tea, much the waitress' annoyance, and making small talk like long lost lovers, which they were, making up for lost time. And that' how Quinn found them at quarter to seven at Breadsticks, laughing and smiling, and a small jealous feeling came over her.

"St. James, Rach," Quinn greeted stiffly walking up to their table.

"Fabray," Jesse replied perplexed when she sat down on Rachel's lap.

"Hey princess," Rachel grinned kissing Quinn on her cheek.

"You two?" Jesse inquired.

Quinn only raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, none at all."

"Good," the blonde haired girl said.

"How long? And Rach, how could you fail to tell me, Quinn Fabray is your girlfriend?"

"Umm what is it now almost two months," Rachel thought out loud. "You never asked who I was dating."

"Well I thought it was the jolly green giant." Jesse stated.

"Of course, Finn and I stopped being together near the beginning of summer last year."

"Oh, well then congratulations to both of you. Fabray, you got yourself quite a catch, don't let her go," Jesse offered with a sincere smile.

"I won't," Quinn responded surprised by Jesse's kindness.

"Anyway it's been a pleasure, but I have teaching duties to attend. So I'll be leaving now," Jesse stood up as did the couple.

"Alright, take care, Jesse. We should do this again maybe with a girl for you. Let me see your phone," Rachel teased.

"Funny Rachel, but I agree we should do this again. No need for that, I still have it saved." Jesse blushed.

"Okay now go before you make even a bigger fool of yourself." Rachel taunted.

Jesse shot her an un-amused look. "Okay bye, Rachel."

"Bye Jesse," Rachel grinned leaning into hug him.

They shared a short friendly hug.

"I'm glad you said yes," Rachel whispered.

"Me too." Jesse smiled.

Quinn cleared her throat causing Jesse and Rachel to step apart and blush.

"Right, it was good seeing you, Quinn," Jesse said his goodbye.

Turning to walk away, Jesse didn't see the person, knocking her towards the floor. Luckily he reacted fast enough and caught the woman before she hit the floor. Lifting her up to her feet, Jesse was met with astonishing blue-green eyes.

"Umm…I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, where I was going," Jesse apologized.

"It's okay, I should have warned you," the woman stated.

"Sorry," Jesse stuttered again and heard giggles in the back ground. He turned around to see two very amused looking teens.

"Quinn shut up," the woman stage-whispered.

Quinn only laughed harder causing Rachel to laugh even harder.

Jesse shot daggers at both of them, but specifically Rachel.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but you guys look very comfy," Rachel teased.

"Yeah, Charles, I thought you had a date," Quinn joined in.

Jesse and Charlie then turned to look at their position. Charlie had her arms, wrapped around Jesse's neck and on his arm. Jesse meanwhile had both his hands on Charlie's waist. Blushing at their position, both immediately step apart.

"Shut up," they both muttered.

"Right, Jesse meet Quinn's older sister, Charlie," Rachel introduced.

"Charlie meet Rachel's ex, Jesse," Quinn complied.

Both older adults met each other's gaze hesitantly. Shooting out their hands, Jesse surprised them, by kissing Charlie's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jesse smiled.

Charlie flushed harder if possible.

"Charming," Charlie muttered unaware, Rachel and Jesse had heard.

"Thank you," Jesse grinned causing Charlie blush even more.

"Anyway, Charlie I think your date is here," Rachel intervened spotting a blonde man at the entrance on his phone dressed in business attire.

Jesse dropped Charlie's hand and took a step back nodding towards the teens and Charlie, he excused himself, "It was nice seeing you again, and meeting you."

"Likewise," Charlie smiled.

"Bye Jesse," Rachel laughed.

"St. James," Quinn mentioned.

Nodding he made his way to the exit.

"Come on, we have to meet Bradley," Charlie sighed walking towards the man.

"He didn't even pick you up?" Quinn asked.

"No, but the worse thing is, he's a fucking politician," Charlie muttered.

* * *

"What the fuck is he doing here," Sam jumped up from his seat.

"I don't know, but I get the first punch," Tina stated.

"Not if I beat your first to it, Chang," Brittany growled.

"He's mine," Sugar bowelled.

"No, he's mine," Blaine muttered.

"Someone mind telling us what's going on?" Mikayla asked confused.

"Sure, that's Jesse." Rachel answered not concerned as she opened the door for him. "Jesse."

"Rach," Jesse smiled hugging the younger girl.

"Guys, meet Jesse," Rachel introduced.

Unfortunately before Jesse could greet the new girls and greet the other teens, he was met by a hard fist to the face by the least violent person in the room.

Taylor stood cradling her hand, from the right hook she'd delivered to Jesse's jaw.

"Oww," the brunette haired boy moaned.

Everyone else looked shocked.

"Well, now that I did that, Jesse it's nice to meet you even though I'll I've heard about you, is that you're a dick, my name is Taylor," Taylor smiled.

"Hot," Dallas muttered, lust filling her eyes. "You okay, baby?"

"Fine, Dallas," Taylor assured.

"Good," Dallas grinned grabbing her hand and started dragging her back home. "We'll catch you later."

"Oh my god, they're worse than Brittany and Santana put together with Puck," Tina moaned into her hands.

"Word," Sugar mumbled before turning to glare at Jesse. "Don't' think I'd forgotten with what happened to Rachel, douche. I wanna know why you're here?"

"Me too," Sam cracked his knuckles.

"Umm…well you see…Rachel…may or may not have," Jesse stuttered nervous at the approaching figures.

"He's part of the pack," Rachel butted in, checking her phone.

"WHAT!" Tina, Brittany, Sam, Sugar, Blaine and Mikayla shouted.

"Yep, move on with it," Rachel mentioned. "Jesse, for the three remaining girls you haven't met, this is Mikayla Anderson she is the other pack leader, her sister Tess Tyler and their friend Miley Stewart. The blonde who punched you is Taylor Tyler and the other girl is Dallas Torres."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jesse extended his hand.

"I wish I could say the same thing," Mikayla answer curtly, "But then again, I trust Rachel's judgment, so welcome."

"What she said," Miley nodded.

"You're a dick, and I don't know if I like you yet, but I hope you've learned, or I will kick your skinny white ass," Tess snapped.

Jesse nodded before turning to the original gleeks.

"Truce," he offered his hand.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't think so. However, I agree with Mikayla, welcome to the pack, Jesse."

Jesse turned to the others. "Asian, Blondie, Fish Lips?"

"Those names will get you nowhere," Sam growled.

"Asian, really? Can no one come up with anything else? Something more original?" Tina whined.

"Blondie? You're names are getting weaker," Brittany commented. "I guess I can forgive you. If Rachel has, then I trust her. I might not trust you, but I trust her."

"Thanks," Jesse answered.

The room was silent for another few minutes before they heard arguing.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, DICK!" Kelly shouted followed inside by Cooper.

"Come on, Kelly. You need to get over this fact so we can be together." Cooper pointed out.

"Why? I don't like you! You're an egocentric idiot!" Kelly yelled.

"Well I'm your mate, so too bad!" Cooper mentioned.

"I hate you!" Kelly screamed stopping upstairs.

"Kelly?" Jesse was perplexed.

Everyone else blurted out; "Mate?"

"My god, they need to stop acting like children," Shelby deadpanned walking in.

"Hey at least that's not your daughter," Holly laughed dryly. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"Hey, wait until Rachel finds hers, I'll get to see that along with Sam finding his! Plus Sugar, Brittany, Blaine and Tina practically live here anyway! So I'll get them all!" Shelby argued back.

"No wonder this pack passes its time arguing," Brittany mumbled.

"So mind explaining what's going on?" Jesse asked baffled.

"JESSE!" Shelby shouted recognizing the voice.

"Jesse?" Kelly questioned.

"Hey," the male diva waved. "Long time no see, Coach Corcoran, Kelly."

"Shelby, please," Shelby mentioned.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly inquired.

"Umm," Jesse rubbed his neck, "I'm part of the pack."

"WHAT!" Kelly screamed as did Shelby.

"Guys," Rachel said, "He's part of our pack. Just get over it."

"But Rachel," Kelly whined.

"What?" the brunette did not have patience.

"Why?" Kelly probed.

"Because he needs a pack," Rachel sighed. "And the more supernaturals I know of, the better. We're in some troubling times. Now please go argue with your mate outside, so I don't have to deal with it."

"Meanie," Kelly grumbled, but complied and walked to her bedroom.

"So what's the plan captain?" Tina brought up as the pack calmed down.

"I have no fucking clue," Rachel groaned. "For now, it's studying for that Spanish test that's coming up."

* * *

"Mr. Schue, is ruining the Spanish language," Dallas gritted out aggravated.

Taylor's arms were instantly around her, her chin settling on her shoulder.

The couple along with the rest of New Directions was lounging around in the choir room.

Rubbing circled on her girlfriend's back, Taylor asked: "What happened this time?"

Even though they had Spanish together, their experiences were different specifically in tests and assignments. In fact all the glee kids had Spanish together in the same period, but then again the school only offered one language of the same level. Anyway the gleeks all did different things in Spanish. Santana and Brittany normally played footsie, Puck flirted, Sugar spent time drawing for her portfolio, Tina texted Mike, Quinn and Rachel flirted, Taylor wrote down songs and ideas, Dallas tried learning, but ended up taking naps, Finn fell asleep, Artie and Rory spent their time fawning over Sugar, Mikayla took time to try and focus on her own future, Miley and Lily had eye sex, Mitchie spent her time talking with Gabrielle, Mercedes and Shane cuddled and Sam pouted, Blaine and Kurt went over ideas about their future, Tess tried to ignore Caitlyn's jokes, but ended up laughing. So in total none of them actually paid attention.

"The idiot failed me on the last test," Dallas seethed. "He had the audacity to tell me that I have no clue how to conjugate verbs in the future tense. And that he's disappointed in me, since I am a native speaker and that I should try to be tutored maybe by Israel."

"Well you're not the only one," Santana muttered. "He doesn't understand Spanish. He's been failing most of my assignments for the past four years."

"Then how are you passing?" Tess questioned.

"I said he's been failing me, I never said I accepted those grades," Santana smirked.

"What have you been doing?" Miley inquired.

"The faculty is stupid, the password to the main computers are so easy, and switching an F to an A average is a piece of cake," Santana grinned.

"You woman, are crazy," Artie imputed. "Unfortunately you are also right."

"I'm always right, son," Santana exclaimed.

"Damn right," Mercedes laughed.

"So what are we going to do about our issue?" Rachel asked. "After all if the actual Spanish speakers are failing, I'm assuming the rest of us aren't so hot either.

"That is something you leave to me and Torres," Santana beamed.

"So what are we going to do?" Dallas probed the other Latina.

* * *

"I heard there's a Spanish teacher giving lessons at night," Santana answered. "I wanna check it out."

"Okay do you know his name?"

"David Martinez." Santana grinned peeking through the window. "And damn is he one fine piece of ass."

"Oh my god, you and your libido," Dallas shook her head. "Shit, you are correct."

"I know attractive men when I see them," Santana smiled. "Él es un hombre sexi y apuesto."

"Tienes muchísima razón." Dallas murmmered.

"Obvio!" Santana smiled. "Now c'mon we have to talk to him."

The pair walked into the classroom and approached the older human.

"Señoritas con que las puedo ayudar?" David asked. _**(Ladies, how can I help you?)**_

"Tenemos un problema," Dallas started. "Nuestro maestro no entiende mierda del español." _**(We have a problem. Our teacher doesn't understand shit in Spanish.)**_

"Su maestro supongo del español?" David questioned. _**(Your Spanish teacher, I'm assuming.)**_

"Si, el señor Schue no entiende y luego nos falla," Santana complained. _**"Yes, Mr. Schue doesn't understand and then he fails us.)**_

"William Schuester?" David mentioned.

"Si, asi se llama. Como lo conoces?" Dallas inquired. _**(Yeah, that's his name. How do you know him?)**_

"El esta tomando mis clases de noche," David established. _**(He's taking my nightly Spanish class.)**_

"Enserio?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Tengo un plan, nos podrías ayudar." _**(Really? I have a plan could you help us?**_

"Dime mas," the Spanish teacher asked intrigued. _**(Tell me more.)**_

* * *

"Alright guys let me ask you something," Mr. Schue mentioned sliding into the room. Taking a black whiteboard marker, he crappily halfheartedly scrawled 2030. "Where do you think you'll be in the year 2030?"

"Broadway!" Kurt and Rachel exclaimed simultaneously.

"Singing," Taylor mentioned and Dallas nodded.

"Maintaining a family," Dallas spoke up.

"Walking," Artie smiled.

"In jail or dead, or both," Puck added his two cents in.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, you're going to need to be able to speak Spanish," Mr. Schue started.

Dallas and Santana shot each other a look.

The curly haired teacher continued, "The reality is by 2030, more people on this planet will be speaking Spanish than any other language. The world is changing our culture is changing. And that needs to be reflective right here. Now for this assignment we're only doing songs written or performed by someone Latin or of Latin decent."

"He does realize that Latin decent/Latin doesn't mean you have to speak Spanish. That if you're French or Italian or Portuguese, you're still Latin. Latin means you derive from a romance language aka the language Latin," Quinn muttered under her breath. The wolves chuckled knowing Quinn was right.

Rachel smiled and leaned her head on Quinn shoulders whispering softly into the blonde's neck: "Yes, but apparently Mr. Schue doesn't."

"How did you hear me?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Magic," Rachel beamed turning her attention back to their teacher.

"Or English songs performed bilingually." Mr. Schue mentioned seeing his students' uninterested looks.

"Ooo, I'm bilingual," Brittany joked causing the room to laugh.

"Mr. Schue though I love that we are finally getting all Lima Sound Machine in here, why now?" Santana imputed impatiently, where was David?

"Santana," the glee club director mentioned. "Because it's long overdue. The truth is I love all things Latin."

"He's got to be fucking joking, right?" Dallas commented. "Because that's the biggest lie ever."

"I don't think he is," Taylor giggled.

"Shit," Dallas groaned.

"I mean, I love Latin food, Latin art, Latin people," The man raved.

"You don't know any Latin people," Santana interrupted.

A knock stopped the movement in the class room.

"Hola Will," David strutted into the room. "Perdón por la tardanza es que me estaba lavando los dientes con hilo dental."

"I know," Will tried interpreting. "Guys this David Martinez, David Martinez this is the glee club."

"Oh my god," Rachel breathed out.

"Cutest," Tess followed up.

"Smile," Sugar sighed.

"Ever," Artie finished.

"Hello everyone," David smiled. "Es honor estar aquí con ustedes. It's a pleasure. " _**(It's an honor being here with you.)**_

"David, he was one of my many Latin friends," Mr. Schue downplayed.

"HISPANIC!" Quinn grunted under her breath. "Get it right!"

"And uh, he's interested in starting his own night school glee club," Mr. Schue explained. "After hours, so uhh, I invited him to come and watch us get our duende on."

"Duende?" Finn questioned.

Santana exhaled, "Ugh, it means dwarf you ass."

Finn just shrugged.

"Now, I am completely confused." Puck intervened. "So what's the assignment?"

"Too sing," Will emphasized by clapping his hands. "In Spanish with duende. Which yes, literally means dwarf, but metaphorically it means to have Spanish soul."

David's face along with Dallas, Santana, Mikayla, Taylor, Tess, Miley, Brittany, Quinn and even Rachel's face morph into confusion.

'No it doesn't,' Dallas mouthed to her teammates. 'It literally means dwarf, just dwarf.'

"To be fueled by Spanish," Will didn't notice, "passion."

"Will, can I?" David felt the need to intrude."Hablar con ellos?"

"Right, that means," Mr. Schue tried to understand.

"A performance with duende transforms you," David took the center of the room. All the girls awed at him, hey just cause they were dating didn't mean they couldn't look. Plus their partners were also doing their fair share of leering. "Makes you sing, makes you cry, makes you laugh, makes you wanna kiss a person you love."

Rachel, Mike, Miley, Dallas and Santana did just that.

The actual Hispanic teacher continued, "A song sung in Spanish must have duende," Although he made a face at the word, " or else." He shook his head.

"Would you mind showing us?" Santana grinned playing the intrigued innocent roll. After all Dallas and her had come up with the plan, they had to play their parts right.

"Oh dear god, please yes," Kurt breathed out.

He turned towards Will, and the curly haired teacher: "Be my guest."

Laughing, David continued. "Okay, well I'm not a professional like you guys, but I'll give it a go."

The gleeks yeahed.

Trying to act like the mature one, "Remember guys, Mr. Martinez is here as our guest. Let's create a safe and supportive environment."

The music started.

_**David Martinez:**__  
Yeah, yeah  
Cuando salgo a andar, girls be looking like que duro está.  
Yo soy el cangri aqui, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control,  
Estoy guillao con mi big afro  
Y como Bruce Lee, I got the glow, yo._

_**David Martinez and Artie (with New Directions):**__  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)_

_**David:**__  
I Work Out._

_**David Martinez and Artie (with New Directions):**__  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)  
I work out._

_**David Martinez:**__  
Cuando hago mi entrada (__**Artie:**__ Yeah)  
This is what I see (__**Artie:**__ OK)  
Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

_I'm sexy and I know it,_  
_Soy sexy y lo sabes_

_Yo vacilando en el mall security just can't fight them off_  
_Jangeo at the beach, I'm in a g-stro trying to tan my cheeks (**Artie:** What!)  
This is how I roll, vamos ladies it's time to go  
Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby cogelo suave.  
No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch..._

_**David Martinez and Artie (with New Directions):**__  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)_

_**David:**__  
I work out_

_**David Martinez and Artie (with New Directions):**__  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)_

_**David:**__  
I work out_

_**David Martinez:**__  
Cuando hago mi entrada, this is what I see  
Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

_I'm sexy and I know it_  
_Soy sexy y lo sabes_

_Hey, chequealo._  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x4)_

_Do the wiggle man, así menealo man yeah_  
_Soy sexy y lo sabes._

_**David Martinez and Artie (with New Directions):**__  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)_

_**David:**__  
I work out_

_**David Martinez and Artie (with New Directions):**__  
(Girl look at that body) (x3)_

_**David:**__  
I work out  
I work out  
I'm sexy and I know it._

Halfway through the performance, Shelby and Kelly had walked in. Both had been dragged into the dancing teens, Kelly was being spun by Puck and Shelby was dancing with David.

"That was awesome," Dallas clapped David on the back.

"Yeah, that was actually fun," Santana smiled.

"Fantastic job," Will said bitter sweetly. "Can't wait to see more."

He then excused himself from the choir room.

"Wow, you can dance," David whispered into Shelby's ear.

The wolves stop to stare at the adults in the room.

Blushing, Shelby murmured back a bashful, "Thank you."

"Can I interest you en una taza de café?" David asked.

"Yeah, that sounds, nice," Shelby smiled.

The pair exited the room.

"Damn, Rach, your mom just landed her a nice chunk of ass," Kelly established. "I mean David was a really fine piece of man. I bet she's gonna get laid tonight. If not I wonder if he has issues dating younger women."

"Thank you Kelly, for the lovely knowledge. Now how back you return to that oh so lovely boyfriend of yours," Rachel smiled in an evil sweet way.

"Bitch," Kelly muttered. "Plus Cooper's busy."

"Busy with what?" Tina questioned.

"I don't know, the son of a gun, is an idiot," Kelly spat. "Unfortunately he's my pain in the ass."

"That he is," Brittany laughed.

"I feel so sorry, that you're dating my brother," Blaine apologized, "But it could've been worse."

"How?" Kelly questioned.

"I don't know, but it could have been," Sugar complied. "At least he's good looking."

Kelly nodded before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Anyone seen Sam?" Rachel asked once Kelly left the room.

"I think Mercedes and him were talking to Ms. Pillsbury," Quinn imposed.

"Oh yeah, he told me they were gonna meet with her," Rachel reflected.

* * *

"So what now?" Mike questioned.

"So let me get this straight," Blaine responded. "Ms. Pillsbury suggested to stop speaking to Mercedes."

"Yep," Sam grunted finishing his set of curl ups.

"And what was your reaction?" Blaine asked panting.

"Well, I guess I should listen to her. But I really want Mercedes, you know," Sam rumbled.

"What if you sing to her?" Rory suggested.

"She'll love a song, and most Hispanic songs reference to this," Artie recommended.

"We totally got your back man," Finn stated.

"Really?" Sam wondered.

"Totally," Mike and Puck chimed in.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do, guys?" Mercedes asked.

"Well I think you should listen to Ms. Pillsbury, after all she is the guidance counselor," Rachel thought as she braided Tina's hair.

The girls and Kurt were having a slumber party. It was the original quartet and three others, so Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Kurt along with Taylor, Tess and Brittany.

"I agree with Rach, Cedes, there's not a lot you can do," Tina agreed.

"Kurt?" the black chick turned to her best friend.

"Well what about a song? Sing him something," Kurt advised.

"Yeah, but what the hell am I suppose to sing?" Mercedes sighed.

The others just shrugged.

"C'mon let's watch a movie," Taylor suggested.

"I vote on _Twilight_," Brittany suggested.

So the girls and Kurt settled, passing junk food throughout the movie.

"How's the girl suppose to choose between the juiced up wolf and the depressive vampire," Mercedes moaned. "She's into both of them."

"Oh come on Mercedes," Rachel states, "she just knows."

"What if they both make her feel special?" Mercedes questioned. "Amazing in different ways."

"No you don't choose true love," Tess imputed. "It chooses you."

"And you better be certain when it comes to marriage because that's a huge commitment, it's a promise that will last forever," Taylor mumbled loud enough to hear.

"Ladies, I appreciate having a girl's night, but why are you being so weird and mysterious? Our periods don't come until the end of the month," Kurt said.

The girls went quiet specifically Taylor. Meeting eyes with the alpha from the other pack, she nodded. Rachel paused the movie, and the others turned to look at her. Taylor cleared her throat and the group now saw her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Taylor whispered toying with her sleeve.

The group nodded. Slowly the blonde pulled her sleeve up enough to show a thin silver bracelet with the engagement ring Dallas had bought her. It was a white gold ring with two crystal diamonds surrounding the central gem. In the center cut into a heart was a light blue diamond.

"Taylor what the hell is that?" Tess asked her sister.

"It's an engagement ring," Taylor murmured.

"SHUT UP," Kurt squealed.

"Dallas proposed," Taylor blushed.

"And what did you say?" Mercedes accused.

"After some thought I said yes," Taylor mentioned.

"Taylor, have you lost your damn mind?!" Kurt, Mercedes and Tess shouted.

"I love Dallas, I really do," Taylor argued.

"But what about college?" Tess inquired.

"It's still going to happen. UCLA probably, but it'll achieve her dream and mine." Taylor stated her case.

"You don't want to return to California though," Tina brought up.

"Look I'm not looking for your approval, I sure as hell wish it, but I'm not demanding you to accept it," Taylor sighed rubbing her temples. "I know I'm going to be with Dallas for the rest of life. No one else is meant for me. Just don't tell anyone, please. Promise me you won't, no one knows except you and Mikayla."

"Okay this is ridiculous, I'm going home to yell at Dallas," Tess claimed.

"That's not fair, Tess. If Caitlyn asked you to go out right now, would you say no?" Taylor compared.

Tess looked away.

"Thought so, just please keep my secret," Taylor hummed.

"Aren't you afraid you're making a mistake?" Mercedes asked.

"I know I have the right person, the hard part was choosing to say yes now," Taylor responded.

* * *

_Sometimes it's hard to make things clear  
Or know when to face the truth  
And I know that the moment is here  
I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide_

_So open your eyes and see who I am_  
_And not who you want for me to be_  
_I am only myself, myself_

_Si voy a perderte ya_  
_Que sea por vez final_  
_Si voy a perderte ya_  
_Es para siempre ¿Entiendes?_

_Que prefiero dejarte ir  
Y aprender a vivir sin ti  
Porque si voy a perderte ya  
No vuelvas_

Mercedes finished her rendition of the song as the room burst into applause. Rachel turned to look at her pack member. Sam looked glum, but smiled at Mercedes anyway.

"Mr. Schue, I have my song ready," Sam raised his hand.

The curly haired teacher accepted.

Standing up, Sam locked eyes with Mercedes before continuing.

_**Sam:**__  
Este amor llega así de esta manera  
No tiene la culpa  
Caballo le ven sabana  
Porque es muy despreciado,  
Por eso no te perdono llorar  
Este amor llega así de esta manera  
No tiene la culpa,  
Amor de comprementa  
Amor de el pasado_

_**Sam with New Directions Boys:**__  
Bebele, bembele, bembele  
Bebele, bembele, bembele_

_Bamboleo, bambolea_  
_Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así_  
_Bamboleo, bambolea_  
_Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así_

_**Sam:**__  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
__Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight_?

"What's with the shoes?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"They're Mexican boots worn by groups who dance," Finn answered.

"Mr. Martinez taught us about them," Mike supplied.

"Wow, the duende, the teeth and the boots, Mr. Martinez is the best Spanish teacher ever," Santana commented.

"I can't wait to see you perform," Dallas picked up. "I bet you have something muy amazing planned."

* * *

"Tess?" Dallas questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Basketball practice didn't start for another fifteen minutes, and the team was warming up. Dallas was dribbling and working out some plays.

"I need to talk to you," Tess replied seeing Lily and Caitlyn from the corner of her eye.

"Okay what about?" Dallas asked.

"Have you looked at any colleges?" Tess rebutted.

"Yes, UCLA, Michigan State, NYU, Columbia," Dallas listed off.

"What about Tennessee University?" Tess interrupted.

Dallas looked up, "No, why?"

"I don't know, it's close to us," Tess reasoned. "They have a pretty good athletic team in basketball."

"That's cool Tess, but I'm not interested."

"You know, Taylor might not be interested in Michigan State or UCLA."

"She told you," Dallas sighed. "Can't believe she did and didn't tell me. Does anyone else know?"

"I can't believe you didn't. Are you out of your fucking mind," Tess hissed.

"I don't know am I? I'm your sister's mate why shouldn't I propose," Dallas jeered. "I love her and we're going to be together forever."

"You think it might be smart to tell the people you love. Does Theresa know yet? Does Robbie Ray?"

Dallas shook her head.

"It's not even to do with the fact that you're marrying my sister. It's the fact that because you're marrying her she's giving up her dreams."

Dallas locked eyes with Tess. "Wait what?"

"Dallas," Tess exhaled. "Taylor loves you. And since she loves you so much, she isn't afraid of letting her dreams go for you."

"What do you mean?" Dallas met Tess's eyes.

"I'm saying that maybe Taylor doesn't want UCLA or any of those colleges. Do you even know what she wants? I'm just sayin I have to go." And with that Tess walked out.

* * *

"Hold it right there Sandbags," Sue Sylvester interrupted Dallas and Santana's conversation.

The two Hispanic girls turned to the cheer coach.

"Now I realize that making Becky the Cheerios co-captain may have rubbed you the wrong way."

"Wanky," Santana and Dallas said.

"But that stops now. You are messing with Sue Sylvester's family," Sue spat out.

"What family?" Santana asked.

"You lodged a complaint about my cheerleading skills."

"No I didn't," Santana defended.

"I got my eyes on you," Sue mocked walking away. "You too, Mexlez."

"Mexlez?" Dallas mouthed.

"I don't know," Santana shrugged.

* * *

_**David:**__  
Cómo puede ser verdad?  
__Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

_**Santana and David:**__  
Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature, wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La Isla Bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

_**Santana:**__  
I fell in love with San Pedro  
Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me  
Te dijo te amo  
I prayed that the days would last  
They went so fast_

_**Santana and David:**__  
Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature, wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La Isla Bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby_

_**Santana:**__  
Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo  
Cuando es hora de siesta tú los puedes ver pasar_

_**David and Santana:**__  
Caras tan bellas, sin importar nada  
Where a girl loves a boy  
And a boy_

_**David (with Santana):**__  
Loves a girl (The Spanish Lullaby)  
Last night I dreamt of San Pedro (Santana: San Pedro)_

"Ladies and gentlemen, David Martinez," Santana applauded.

The glee club cheered.

"Santana," Mr. Schue talked," fantastico. David I'm a little confused about your participation here."

"Well," Santana laughed mockingly,"el es caliente yo doy caliente...oh wait caliente means hot, but like warm hot. Hot as attractive would be sexi o guapo, oh no señor Schue?"

Mr. Schue looked baffled.

Santana smiled, "Now wasn't that an authentic performance."

"Well I'd love to stay, but I have a date to get ready for and papers to grade, so if you'll excuse me," David waved. "Buenas noches."

"The floors all yours," Dallas smirked.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_

_Vamos cierra los ojos y escuchate la música  
Que viaja por la brisa de verano  
Que padrísima la noche y ya te enseño como usarla  
Andale muchacha ve y relajate. Hey!_

_Menos conversación y más acción por favor  
Este agravamiento no me satisface a mí  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
No hables más y abre tu corazón y satisfáceme  
Sastifáceme bebe!_

"Okay stop," Dallas shouted.

The music paused and everyone turned to look at her.

"It was you, you're the one who complained about me to principal Figgins." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah it was me," Dallas responded.

"Actually it was both of us," Santana joined in. "Yeah and I'd do it all over again with that performance."

"You're messing with adult things here, Santana and Dallas. This is my job this is my life," Mr. Schue stated.

"And this is our education," Dallas argued. "And it's not a joke to me although it seems to be to you."

"What are you talking about, they loved my performance."

"Because they don't know any better. It's your fault," Santana imputed. "You're their teacher. You went from La Cucaracha to Bull fighting Mariachi. Why don't you dress up as the taco bell talking Chihuahua and bark the theme song to Dora the explorer."

Dallas took off where Santana ended, "You don't even know enough to be embarrassed about these stereotypes. They're perpetuities"

"That's not fair," Mr. Schue revoked.

"Isn't it?" Santana stood up as did Dallas. "What did you want to be when you grew up? I mean why did you become a Spanish teacher?"

"Because...because it was the only teaching position open at the time," the curly haired man sighed.

Dallas and Santana nodded.

"We want to remind you of what one teacher taught us," Dallas revealed.

"Without passion, we can't succeed." Santana recalled.

"Who taught you that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"You did," Santana smiled. "And you do, when you teach glee."

* * *

"Yo bitch, guess what?" Santana shouted walking into the choir room.

Most of the glee club was in there. Dallas resting on Taylor's lap, her eyes closed.

Well, they had been closed.

"What?" Dallas questioned knowing the question was directed at her.

"Mr. Martinez is our new Spanish teacher."

"No way!" Dallas stood up.

"Yeah way," Santana grinned.

"That's great," Dallas thought. "But what about Mr. Schue?"

"Oh didn't you hear," Brittany waved off. "He's the new history teacher."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Taylor groaned. "So much for my favorite class."

* * *

**A/N: I was really tempted to leave the chapter here, but thought that's unfair cause this would have been a short chapter, so I decided to go on. And to make up for not updating in a while. **

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sugar asked looking at Sam. "You've been staring at the clock for the past five minutes."

"I need it to reach three; then I can finally talk to Mercedes," Sam muttered.

"Well looking at it won't make time move faster," Sugar replied.

Sam glared at her, causing Rachel, Tina, Mikayla and Brittany to chuckle, they'd joined the pair.

"I know that," Sam gritted out.

Raising her hands in surrender, Sugar laughed, "Just sayin'."

"Well it's not helping," Sam whined.

They hadn't noticed the bell had rung.

"Well I'd go, the bell just rang," Rachel commented seeing Mercedes emerge from the choir room.

Sam goofily grinned and walked towards the shorter brunette.

"Hey," Sam mumbled as soon as they met in the middle of the hall.

Mercedes about to reply stopped, when a deeper voice started to talk.

"There you are baby. You ready? For lunch. We're going off campus," Shane stated looking up. Meeting Sam's eyes, Shane greeted the blonde, "Hey son."

Sam mouthed a 'hey' back and watched as the couple retreated into the busy hallway.

"Ouch, harsh," Mikayla commented seeing the scene unfold.

Dejectedly Sam walked back over to his alpha.

"Shut up," Rachel elbowed the other alpha. "Hey you okay?"

"No," Sam murmured. "What does he have that I don't?"

"I don't know, Sam, I don't know," Rachel replied hugging the taller boy. "But it's gonna work out."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

"So guys to close off Spanish week," Mr. Schue smiled, "Dallas will be the last to perform."

Dallas grinned as she stood up hearing the wolf whistles and cat calls.

"So, here's a song completely in Spanish. It's by one of my favorite groups and some of you won't need a translation, but here's what it's basically about. It's about a young man starting up his life, he's got everything, specifically the girl. However they have slightly different looks on reality. The guy wants them to stay together through everything, but the girl doesn't want that pain. She knows that they want different things. So he's singing about how he understands that they can't be together, but that he can't live without her. In the end he realizes they need to break up to obtain what they want, but if faith wants them to happen it will. I chose this song because I recently had some sense knocked into me." Dallas rambled. Turning to Brad, the great pianist, she said, "Hit it."

The piano melody was soft.

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
con rumbo hacía lo desconocido  
no se si algún día vuelva a verte  
no es fácil aceptar haber perdido  
por mas que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenia que elegir otro camino_

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido_  
_los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_  
_de que me sirve la vida si no la vivo con tigo_  
_de que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_  
_Y sin ti ya lo eh perdido..._

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_  
_pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_  
_para decirte que no me arrepiento_  
_de haberte entregado el corazón_

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_  
_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_  
_entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_  
_tenia que elegir otro camino oho.._

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo de que me sirve la vida si no la vivo con tigo de que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_  
_Y sin ti ya lo eh perdidoo..._

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo de que me sirve la vida de que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere...  
__Y sin ti ya lo eh perdidoo..._

The club applauded.

"That was a beautiful performance, Dallas," Rachel praised.

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"Beautiful indeed," Quinn agreed.

"Thanks," Dallas smiled bashfully.

* * *

"So you failed," the Boss' voice was angry.

"I didn't fail. I got sidetracked," Sebastian spat out.

"Shut up," the Boss shouted, kicking the back of the shapeshifter's knees. A sickening crack and agonizing scream followed by the action.

Sebastian kneeled onto the floor. The others in the room wincing.

"Karofsky," the Boss demanded.

The football player nodded. "Yes sir?"

"Come here."

"Yes?" David asked nervously.

"Punch him."

"What?"

"I said punch him, dick. That wasn't a question it was a command." Boss ordered.

David locked eyes with the boy he'd managed to fall for. Well kinda fall for, his wolf side had mated.

"I'm sorry," Karofsky murmured. Reeling his arm back, Karofsky was about to strike when his arm was held back.

Harmony was holding it back, Gabrielle helping Sebastian to stand.

"You're a fucking bastard," Harmony spat only to be met with a slap to the face.

"Take that back bitch," Boss yelled.

"No," the girl cried. "You made me this. I was living a regular life until you turned me into a sick animal. I hate you!"

Boss was annoyed smacking the girl again, Harmony fell to the floor.

"Dude, stop," the blonde haired boy intervened.

"And what are you going to do? In fact what the fuck is your name?" Boss inquired.

"Chandler," the blond gulped. "Chandler Lawson."

"Lawson," Boss sneered. "Since you so faithfully interrupted, you won't be next, but you better have something fucking spectacular planned out for your turn. So far Adams and Smythe have failed me. Next are Drew and Avery. If they fail, well I'll have fun with their punishment." Boss laughed.

Harmony and Gabrielle paled.

Boss only laughed harder before standing up and leaving.

Gabrielle sunk Sebastian down to his knees.

"You!" Gabrielle pointed out to the remaining two girls. The brunette looked startled.

"Me?" the brunette questioned.

"Yeah, you're the witch," Gabrielle exhaled. "Help him with the pain."

The girl pointed towards Sebastian.

"I can't," the brunette replied.

"Like fuck you can't Mitchie!" Gabrielle shouted. "You're a fucking witch and he's here suffering. Help him!"

Mitchie whitened, "I don't know any healing spells."

"Some witch," Harmony muttered cradling her cheek.

The blonde next to Mitchie turned to glare.

"Stop staring at me Lily," Harmony spat out.

"She can't help deal with it," Lily argued.

"How about I break your legs, then you can deal with it," Harmony glowered.

Lily cowered.

"Thought so," Harmony stated.

"Bitch do you want a fight?" Lily shouted.

"Bring it," Harmony yelled.

They were about to launch at each other when Gabrielle's arms wrapped around her best friend. Sebastian now is his boyfriend's arms.

"Calm down, Harms," Gabrielle muttered holding back the angry girl.

"No, let me have a stab at the bitch," Harmony growled.

"Lily stop," Mitchie screamed. "Us turning on each other won't help. Now go, you promised to meet Miley in a few minutes. "

"Oh yeah go run to your girlfriend, who doesn't even know you're a wolf," Harmony barked.

Lily glared, but left the building.

"You had to rile her up, didn't you?" Mitchie asked.

"Whatever," Harmony spat out. "Come on, David, Sebastian, Gabby we're going back to my house."

"Harmony?" Gabrielle asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Harmony replied. "But we'll think of something. We always do."

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Now name of the song, Artist Gleeks. In order.**

_**Sexy And I Know It**_**- LMFAO-David Martinez**

_**Don't Wanna Lose You**_**-Gloria Stefan-Mercedes**

_**Bamboleo/Hero**_** -The Gypsy Kings/Enrique Iglesias-Sam**

_**La Isla Bonita**_**-Madonna-Santana**

_**A Little Less Conversation**_**-Elvis Presley-Will Schueter**

_**¿De Qué Me Sirve La Vida?-**_**Camila-Dallas**

**A/N 2:And I've started working on the next chapter. Can I say it's going to be the longest one yet. I love it. It may take a while, but it'll be worth the wait. After all you'll be getting all the valentine love two months early.**


	13. Heart

**A/N: I don't glee or any of the dialogue that is from the actual episode. I decided to be nice, and make this chapter super long and detailed. **

**Also, I want to start considering if you guys would like me to end the story at the end of Senior year of if you would like me to continue it onto season 4 of the show. I can do either one, since I have ideas for both, but that's for later. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it' suffice in fluff and drama. **

**Enjoy! And review.**

* * *

_Monday February 9, 2012-McKinley_

The choir room was filled with life. It was busy with everyone smiling or mostly everyone smiling after all one of the best holidays was right around the corner.

The only one slightly depressed was Kurt, who was missing Blaine. He we still on 'house arrest' stress on the _rest_. However the rest of New Directions was ecstatic or at least most of the members were.

Mike and Tina were taking cute pictures of themselves, Santana and Brittany giggled to each other, Rachel was attempting to play the piano Quinn's hands guiding her over the keys, Dallas and Taylor shared sweet words, Miley and Lily laughed at the antics of others in the room, Rory and Artie longed for Sugar, and Sam shot Mercedes puppy dog eyes. Mikayla rolled her eyes, sad that she didn't have someone special to spend the holiday with, but happy for everyone else in her pack. Tess on the other hand, kept sharing glance with Caitlyn, but made no move to ask the other girl out.

All to be busy in their own worlds they didn't notice Mr. Schue walk in and write something on the board.

"Alright everybody," Mr. Schue gathered everyone's attention. "Let's hear it for love."

Everyone clapped and cheered excited about the holiday in the favor of love.

"The assignment for Valentine's week," Mr. Schue announced, "is to find and perform the world's greatest love songs. Now Regionals is in two and a half weeks and we still need to raise $250, for costumes and hairspray."

"Oh god not another bake sale," Kurt muttered as most of the wolves agreed under their breaths.

"If any student gives $10 we will sing the world's greatest love songs to their valentine." Mr Schue explained oblivious to the looks of horror he was getting from his students.

"We will serenade each classroom," Mr. Schue continued, but was stopped by a huge chorus of NO! from his students.

"Yes," Finn stated, Rachel nodding along to his outburst.

"Umm no," Tina spoke up. "Two years ago we went room to room Christmas caroling, they threw food."

"And shoes," Mike added on.

Sugar raised her hand trying to intervene.

"Yes Sugar?" Mr. Schue questioned.

Taking off her heart shaped sunglasses, Sugar grinned. "Here's a spoonful of Sugar for you all, don't sweat the small stuff and it's all small stuff when you're rich. So here you go."

The girl offered a wad full of cash to the now named history teacher.

Trying to refuse it Mr. Schue said no.

"Take it," Kurt ordered not allowing another response.

Reluctantly Mr. Schue took the money. "Alright guys give it up for Sugar."

"I love the sound of applause even though for now I'll have to buy it," Sugar smiled. "Okay everyone look under your chairs."

The gang did and under their chairs they found a box filled with sweets that had their names on it. Puck unfortunately had found his minutes prior and was stuffing his face like a pig.

Continuing her schpeel, "V-Day is my fav day ever. And to celebrate my daddy's throwing me a huge re-deck party at Breadsticks on Friday. And I'm naming it the Sugar Shack. AND…drum roll Finn, and you're all invited."

The room cheered again.

"But you have to bring a date, no single people allowed. They're sad and boring and they don't exist in my world."

"Umm but you're single," Mercedes commented sharing a glance with Sam.

"Not for long." Sugar's eyes sparkled.

"Alright then," Mr. Schue smiled, "Well then, I'll let you guys hang out."

"Did the man seriously say hang out?" Lily questioned seeing him walk out of the room.

"Yes," Caitlyn answered as the glee club laughed.

"He's scary as shit," Lily muttered.

* * *

_Can I talk to you?-Sugar_

_Who?-Brittany_

_You're talking to all of us, Sugar-Rachel_

_I know, I wanted to talk all of you.-Sugar_

_What's up?-Blaine_

_I need a favor, can we meet at Rachel's for lunch?-Sugar_

_Sure-Tina_

_Mhm-Brittany_

_Okay-Sam_

_Alright-Rachel_

_I'll be here-Blaine_

* * *

"So what's up?" Rachel asked as soon as the pack was gathered at Rachel's house.

"Impatient much," Blaine mumbled.

"I promised I'd meet Quinn for lunch," Rachel defended.

"Yeah, San's waiting for me," Brittany added. "So what's up?"

"I need your help to get my date for Valentine's Day." Sugar brought up.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Tina questioned, knowing they'd help her no matter what.

"Meet me after school, we're going to the mall and singing." Sugar grinned, earning two intrigued looks, one excited face and two horrified expressions.

"I'm sorry, but no," Sam intervened.

"Why the mall?" Brittany questioned.

Sugar pouted at him and Blaine who had

"What? Don't give me that look, I did it once and it ended badly," Blaine defended himself.

"Because that's where Harmony is going to be hanging out with her friends," Sugar explained.

"It's creepy that you know that," Tina muttered.

"Well she doesn't work there," Sugar argued. "Plus daddy owns the mall nothing bad can happen. Shut up."

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "If we get kicked out, it's your fault."

Tina just laughed.

"So what are we singing?" Rachel inquired amused by her pack. "And who are we going to need help from?"

"Do you know the artist, Carly Ray Jepson?" Sugar prompted.

* * *

_Monday February 9, 2012- Lima Mall_

The mall was busy, but not packed. Sugar bounced nervously up and down.

"Relax everything will be fine," Rachel tried calming her down.

"Sorry, it's just I hope she'll like this," Sugar muttered.

"I bet she'll be thrilled." Rachel beamed.

"Thanks for doing this Rach," Sugar smiled shyly.

"No problem," Rachel answered. "C'mon it's show time."

Mikayla waved to Rachel signifying their target was now in the middle next to the fountain in front of a clear area. Mitchie Monroe, Gabrielle Avery, Lily Truscott and Harmony Drew sat at the bench in front of the fountain talking and resting from their shop filled afternoon.

Waving back, the speakers stopped the music they were playing and shoppers stopped to look at what was happening. They got their answer a moment later.

Caitlyn and Tess were at a dj booth remixing a few beats, with Miley at the keyboard, both Dallas and Taylor started strumming the guitar and bass, and last but not least Mikayla was behind the drum set.

Clearing her throat Rachel started singing walking towards the group of confused girls.

_**Rach**__**el:**__  
I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way._

Blaine joined in a few seconds later, summersaulting in front of the now aware group of girls.  
_  
__**Blaine:**__  
I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way._

Harmony now realized they were singing to her.  
_  
__**Tina with Sam, Rachel, Blaine, & Brittany:**__  
Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_**Tina:**__  
Where you think you're going, baby?  
__**  
Brittany:**__  
Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe?_

Finishing her verse Brittany handed over a piece of paper with 'her number on it'.  
_**  
Tina:**__  
It's hard to look right  
At you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe?_

Tina repeated the action handing Harmony her own 'number'._**Sam and Blaine:**_

Hey! I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe?

Sam and Blaine grinned handing the now flush Harmony their own number.  
_  
__**Sugar, Brittany, Rachel, and Tina:**__  
And all the other boys  
Try to chase you_

_**Sugar, Brittany, Tina, Sam, Rachel and Blaine:**__  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

This time only Rachel handed over her 'number'. Harmony was slightly disappointed that Sugar hadn't.

_**Sugar with Blaine and Brittany:**__  
You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all  
But still, you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
Had foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way_

By now a crowd had gathered around the singing teens, most of the front consisting of their friends. Blaine and Brittany danced off towards their significant others. Santana and Kurt grinning like love sick fools.

_**Tina with Rachel and Sam:**__  
Your stare was holdin'  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_**Tina:**__  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Rachel, Tina and Sam danced closer to their own counterparts. Mike grinned and jumped in doing an inprov dance with Tina. Quinn only laughed as Rachel started singing directly at her. Sam bashfully approached Mercedes who only smiled.

_**Brittany:**__  
Hey, I just met you (__**Rachel:**__ Ooh yeah!)  
And this is crazy (__**Rachel:**__ Crazy!)  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe? (__**Rachel:**__Call me yeah!)_

Sugar took a deep breath, it was her turn. She settled her gaze into deep blue eyes. Smiling she reached for Harmony's hand to pull her up. Harmony thrilled, blushed and stood up facing her.  
_  
__**Sugar:**__  
It's hard to look right  
At you baby (__**Blaine:**__ Baby!)  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe?_

_**Sugar with Sam and Blaine:**__  
Hey! I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe?_

_**Brittany Rachel and Tina:**__  
And all the other boys  
Try to chase you_

_**Sugar with Brittany, Tina, Sam, Rachel and Blaine:**__  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe?_

_**Sugar with Brittany and Blaine:**__  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad..._

_**Sugar with Rachel and Tina:**__  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad..._

_**Sugar and Tina:**__  
It's hard to look right, (__**Blaine:**__ hard to look right)  
At you baby, (__**Brittany:**__ At you baby!)  
But here's my number, (__**Brittany:**__yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_**Sugar, Tina, Blaine and Rachel:**__  
So call me, maybe?  
(__**Sam:**__Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_**Brittany:**__  
Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy (__**Tina:**__ Crazy)  
But here's my number (__**Tina:**__ Maybe!)  
So call me, maybe? (__**Blaine:**__Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_**Sugar with Brittany and Tina:**__  
(__**Rachel:**__ And all the other boys)  
And all the other boys  
(__**Rachel:**__ Try to chase you)  
Try to chase me (__**Tina:**__ Oh yeaah!) (__**Blaine:**__ Try to chase you)  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe? (__**Blaine:**__Call me!)_

_**Sugar (with Blaine and Sam):**__  
Before you came into my life (__**Tina:**__ Before you came into my life!) (__**Brittany:**__ Oh oh!)  
I missed you (so bad) (__**Tina:**__ Missed you so so bad!) (__**Blaine:**__ Oooh)  
I missed you (so bad) (__**Tina:**__ So bad!)  
I missed you so, so bad... (__**Brittany:**__So bad!)_

_**Sugar with Rachel:**__  
Before you came into my life (__**Brittany:**__ Oh Yeah!)  
I missed you so bad (__**Brittany:**__ So bad!) (__**Blaine:**__ Yeaah)  
You should know that (__**Brittany:**__Yeah!)_

_**Sugar with Rachel, Sam, Brittany, Tina and Blaine:**__  
So call me, maybe?_

"So will you call me maybe?" Sugar grinned out of breath ending the number handing Harmony a note.

Opening the note, Harmony skimmed over it.

_Harmony Drew,_

_Be my Valentine at the Sugar Shack party on Friday. Call me with your answer. Here's my number so call me maybe._

_~Sugar Motta_

"Yes," Harmony replied throwing her arms around Sugar. "You do know I already have your number right?

"Yeah, but I thought you'd appreciate the theatrics around this," Sugar grinned happily.

"You're right, I would," Harmony smiled. "Thank you Sugar."

"No problem," Sugar sighed.

"I have to go, but I'll text you later tonight, alright?" Harmony whispered.

"That's fine, I look forward to it," Sugar answered.

* * *

"Wow," Quinn summarized.

"Wow what, princess?" Rachel asked.

"Wow, you were amazing," Quinn smiled grabbing onto Rachel's hands.

"Thank you," Rachel grinned, leading Quinn to an empty bench. "I'm glad you liked the show."

"Well whatever you do," Quinn leaned into kiss Rachel. "I love."

"And I love you, princess," Rachel kissed her.

* * *

"You're feeling better," Kurt mentioned blowing into his cup of coffee.

"Much," Blaine replied pulling out the fake eye-patch.

"So why the eye-patch?" Kurt asked.

"Doctor's orders," Blaine lied.

"So when will you be back in school?"

"Soon," Blaine answered.

Kurt pouted.

"Next week, Kurt."

* * *

"Damn, Harmony," Gabrielle whistled. "I want someone like that."

"Yeah, she's really something," Harmony dreamily replied.

"You're in love with her," Lily said.

"Yeah," Harmony answered. "She's my mate."

"How long have you known?" Mitchie questioned.

"When I was turned, Dave took me out for a run," Harmony's smile dimmed. "He took me on a very specific path, memorizing their homes to make sure who are 'enemy' was. We passed her home and I smelt something soothing, I looked up and saw her window open. I managed to catch a glance at her, and it was love at first sight."

"What are you going to do if she finds out who we are?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Harmony sighed. "What is Miley going to do?"

Lily shrugged.

"That doesn't matter for now," Gabrielle imputed. "What matter's now, is that the _he_ doesn't find out. If not we're all in deep shit."

The group of girls nodded.

* * *

_Tuesday February 10, 2012- McKinley_

"Do you have to go?" Rachel asked as the pair walked down the hall.

"Yes, I do," Quinn answered.

"But why? I want to spend time with you."

"Because I'm part of the club. You should join, Rach, it'd be another time period to spend with me," Quinn batted her eyelashes.

"No fair you can't do that," Rachel pouted. "And as much as I love spending time with my amazing and beautiful girlfriend, I'm not joining a Christian worship club."

"Fine treat yourself," Quinn said.

They reached the classroom where the meeting was being held. Mercedes and Sam already inside along with Mitchie, Gabrielle and another person, that neither Quinn nor Rachel knew.

"I'll see you later, baby," Quinn kissed Rachel.

"Bye princess, love you."

"Love you too," Quinn blew her a kiss before walking inside.

"I now call this meeting of the God Squad to order. Thank you guys for coming," Mercedes announced. "Our first order of business is to welcome Quinn Fabray back into the fold. It's nice to see you, Quinn."

"Thank you," Quinn replied. "I know it's been a while. When I was at my lowest I turned to prayer not even sure who I was praying to, not really, but seemed to lead me on the right track."

"Amen," Sam imputed.

"Praise," Mercedes commented.

"Can I ask a question?" Sam mentioned. Mercedes nodded at him. "What's with tarantula head over here?"

Mitchie and Gabrielle nodded along with the question curious as to who the other boy was.

"This is our new member. This is Joseph Hart, but you guys can call him, Joe. He just transferred here to McKinley."

"Yeah," Joe spoke, "I guess I'm a sophomore. I've been home schooled my whole life. But this past year I realized, my mom is my best friend. So I decided I wanted to get out and experience the world."

Everyone gave him a once over. Quinn's eyes lingering on him with a mild look of distaste.

"What's with the tats?" Gabrielle questioned.

"Bible quotes and each of my dreads is named after book of the bible," Joe answered.

"My god," Mitchie breathed out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Quinn muttered.

"Play guitar too, but I only know Christian stuff, my dad only listens to Talk Radio and we don't have a tv," Joe stated strumming his guitar lightly.

Sam looked at him weirdly.

Joe continued taking his shoes off stating he wasn't used to using shoes.

"Looks like a teen Jesus," Quinn commented sounding harsher than intended.

"I'm just glad, there's another dude around here," Sam imputed. "I've noticed that Shane isn't a member of the God Squad, that's interesting."

Mercedes shot him a look before diving into talking about opportunities of community service. Sam brought up some ideas about them singing to other's valentines. Joe and he would play guitar while Mercedes, Mitchie, Quinn and Gabrielle would sing.

They all agreed and decided they'd start after the period ended.

* * *

"So how was the God Almighty meeting?" Rachel joked seeing Quinn.

"Jerk, don't call it that. It was alright, interesting." Quinn answered. "The new kid Joe, kinda weirds me out."

"Well as long as he doesn't try anything, then everything's good," Rachel smiled wrapping her arms around Quinn.

"Agreed," Quinn smiled leaning down to kiss Rachel. "C'mon let's go we have lunch and all our friends our waiting."

They walked hand in hand to the lunch room and got their lunch before sitting down at the table.

"So which one are you going to take to Sugar's V-Day part?" Tina asked, her questioned directed at Puck.

"All of them," Puck answered.

"The entire Sorority," Artie inquired.

"Yep," Puck proceeded to inform them.

Most of the table cringed in disgust before looking bewildered at the gorilla behind Kurt.

After a small exchange between the gorilla, Kurt fawned over how much attention Blaine was putting into his Valentine day gifts.

"I'm pretty sure, that's not Blaine," Rachel concluded.

"I agree," Dallas nodded.

"Should we inquire?" Taylor asked

"Inquire?" Tina mouthed. "Nah, Kurt can handle this on his own."

The others nodded.

"So who are you guys taking to Sugar's party?" Mikayla asked sitting down at the table, referring to Artie and Rory.

"Sugar," they both replied before getting into an argument between themselves.

"Should we tell them?" Brittany asked.

"Nope let them fight," Quinn replied.

"She'll tell them," Rachel answered.

"Alrighty then," Kurt stated.

"So what are we wearing on Friday?" Mikayla questioned launching the conversation into another topic.

* * *

_**Mike:**__  
L is for the way you look at me_

_**Tina:**__  
O is for the only one I see_

_**Mike:**__  
V is very, very extraordinary_

_**Tina:**__  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and  
Love is all that I can give to you_

_**Mike:**__  
Love is more than just a game for two_

_**Tina and Mike:**__  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

_**Tina:**__  
L is for the way you look at me_

_**Mike:**__  
O is for the only one I see_

_**Tina:**__  
V is very, very extraordinary_

_**Mike:**__  
E is even more than_

_**Tina and Mike:**__  
anyone that you adore and  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you,  
Love was made for me and you,  
Love was made for me and you  
LOVE_

"Great job guys," Mr. Schue congratulated.

"It's unfair how in synch they are," Mikayla commented as the couple sat down.

"You're just bitter because you haven't found a date for the party yet," Miley answered.

"Shut up," Mikayla retorted.

"Cheer up, Mik. I'm sure you'll find a girl," Taylor encouraged.

"Or maybe she'll gain up the courage and ask Little Miss Bitchy Mitchie Monroe out," Dallas added her own two cents.

"Word, just ask her out already," Tess stated.

"Oh says you. When are you going to say yes to Caitlyn, Tess?" Mikayla scoffed.

Tess shot her alpha a glare.

"Or you both could gain up the courage to ask," Rachel advised.

"You know, Rachel's right," Quinn intervened.

"Shut up Rach," both girls moaned, while Dallas, Taylor, Miley, Rachel, and Quinn laughed.

* * *

Brittany smiled walking towards Santana. Her laptop in front of her, Brittany stopped in front of the Hispanic teen.

"Happy Valentine's Day," the blonde smiled.

"Britt Valentine's Day is Saturday."

"Well then Happy Valentine's Day Week."

"You're giving me your computer for Valentine's Week?" Santana questioned.

"No, it's a playlist with all the songs that I hear in my head when I'm with you r when I'm think about you. I wanted to make you a cd for Valentine's Day, but this is as far as I got before I forgot to buy blank cds."

Santana smiled giggling at her girlfriend.

"And look I made you a cover," Brittany mentioned snuggling into Santana's arms and showing her the computer.

"Brittany," Santana sighed smiling softly. "Thank you."

Leaning over to peck her girlfriend, Figgins' voice stopped them.

"TEAM LESBIANS! I MUST SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW."

* * *

"This is such bullcrap," Santana yelled. "Why can't Brittany and I kiss in public! Cause we're two girls?"

She didn't notice Dallas, Taylor, Miley, Lily, Quinn and Rachel being ushered in.

"Please don't make this about your Sapphic orientation." Figgins replied. "Oh good the rest of team lesbians arrived."

The girls all turned to look at the Indian man. Dallas and Taylor on the opposite couch, Lily on top of Miley's lap next to Dallas and Taylor, and Quinn and Rachel mimicking the position next to Santana and Brittany.

Figigns continued his rant, "This is about public displace of affection. PDA has no place in the sacred halls of McKinley high. We've had complaints."

"About us?" Santana brought up. "Or any of us? When?"

"Most recently yesterday," Figgins answered. "Twelve sixteen pm."

"About that! That wasn't even a kiss!" Santana interjected.

"Well you're not the only one, Ms. Torres and Ms. Tyler at one pm. Ms. Truscott and Ms. Stewart at twelve thirty pm and Ms. Fabray and Ms. Berry-Corcoran at twelve eighteen pm. All of you have had complaints."

"Our lips barely even grazed," Santana argued frustrated. "And by the way did you get any complaints about that disturbing image that happened at twelve seventeen and lasted several uncomfortable minutes."

"Believe me I'd rather see you and Santana kiss than that so called Finchel," Figgins said.

The girls looked at him confused, Santana was the one talking.

"He does realize Finn was kissing a Cheerio right? And that we aren't together anymore, that I'm with Quinn now," Rachel mentioned.

Figgins ignored her while the girls all nodded.

"But if a student complains for Religious reasons—"

"Oh of course," Santana exclaimed. "Great it was some bible thumper that complained."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lopez, but I'm tryi—"

"I'm sorry too," Santana stood up pulling Brittany with her. "That all I want to be able to do is kiss my girlfriend, but I guess no one can see that because there is such an insane narrow-minded double standard at this school."

She stormed out of the office leaving all the other girls.

"We're sorry about this and that Principle Figgins," Rachel apologized as the rest of them got up to leave.

"He can't be serious can he?" Dallas muttered outside of the office.

"I wouldn't mess with him," Brittany said. "He may not be threatening, but all it takes is one word to complain and it spreads like wildfire. For now, we should try to just kiss in glee."

"But I like kissing my girlfriend," Miley pouted.

"As do the rest of us, but I agree with Brittany," Rachel ordered. "For now we should only kiss in glee."

* * *

_Wednesday February 11, 2012_

The choir room was busy with life again. Rory and Artie competing to get Sugar's attention and Sugar was beginning to get frustrated. The wolves just laughed to themselves and their partners, knowing the boys attempts were fruitless.

Mr. Schue walked late as usual.

"Guys," He started. "So I was—"

"Mr. Schue," Taylor interrupted.

"Yes?" The teacher replied slightly annoyed that his students always managed to stop him from 'teaching.'

"Dallas and I have an announcement," the blonde informed.

"We do?" Dallas questioned perplexed.

"Yes, we do," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What are we announcing?" Dallas whispered loud enough for Taylor's ears only.

"The engagement," Taylor replied her eyes flicking to the ring on her finger.

Dallas's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Do you not want me to?"

The couple had their backs to New Directions.

"No, it's not that. I just want to make sure, that you know what you're doing."

"I think I do."

"Any day would be good now," Santana moaned grabbing the couple's attention.

"Yeah, sorry," Dallas rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm, Taylor and I…umm… we want to announce…that…uhh…"

"We're gonna get married," Taylor rolled her eyes, at Dallas's nervousness.

The choir room went silent for a few seconds before everyone had a reaction. Mikayla, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Kurt congratulated them. Mercedes and Tess stayed silent. Everyone else shouted what.

"HOLD UP FOR A MINUTE!" Miley shouted toppling over her chair, nearly knocking Lily over. "You're getting married? Since when and by the reactions I've seen, I was the only one from the five of us who didn't know!"

Taylor and Dallas meekly nodded.

"So there's no possible way you got one another pregnant, so why?" Puck asked.

Dallas shot him a glare while Taylor curled up into the brunette's arms.

"When's the wedding?" Quinn asked processing the information. She understood why they could get married, but they were leaving high school, why now?

"To be decided," Taylor answered. "We don't even know if we're going to wait a while."

"Then why?" Santana questioned.

"Because we're ready for this commitment," Dallas defended.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is a mistake," Mr. Schue interrupted feeling he needed to contribute to the conversation as the only actual adult in the room. "You guys are too young to be getting married. Do your families even know?"

"We're telling them tonight," Dallas answered.

"We are?" Taylor turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, if we don't, Miley will," Dallas laughed.

"True," Taylor smiled.

"You guys aren't old enough or sure enough to face this type of commitment," Quinn brought up.

"Look Quinn," Taylor turned to the blonde. "I don't care if you're Rachel's girlfriend and that she may have my ass later today, but if you don't want to support us then keep that to yourself. When I told some of you I said some specific words. I said 'Look I'm not looking for your approval, I sure as hell wish it, but I'm not demanding you to accept it.' I meant that. I don't care if you don't think this is real. However I know I love Dallas to end of the world. I know she's all I'll ever need and want. And I know for a fact marriage isn't easy, but even more than that I know Dallas and I will pull through everything together. That's how strongly I feel for her and I know, I know she feels exactly the same."

Quinn sat back stunned, but she got the answer she was looking for.

"You're sure?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes," Dallas and Taylor breathed out.

"Then who am I to stand in your way," Quinn smiled. "You two will make and even lovelier married couple."

Taylor smiled at the blonde before grinning at Dallas.

Tina spoke up next, "Well I can't wait either. I know what it feels like to be in love and I know you two are meant to be."

"We'll be there when you're ready," Mike smiled reaching for Tina's hands.

"Thanks guys," Dallas said.

"As much as I think this is crazy," Santana sighed. "Cause we can all say this is crazy. I agree I know what it's like to be in love, so I know Britt and I will support you."

Brittany only beamed in response. Sam, Miley, Sugar, and Mikayla nodded along.

"I hope the rest of you will change your minds," Taylor mentioned softly. "Because it would mean a lot to us if you supported us."

"Add me to that list," Artie smirked. "Now let's forget about the fighting and remember that Valentine's Day is about love. Give me a beat Finn."

_**Artie:**__  
Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume,  
The make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Mad as you are, you stick around  
And I just don't know why_

_**Sam, Puck, Kurt and Mike (Artie):**__  
If I was ya' man (baby you)  
Never worry 'bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)_

Everyone in the room cheered and enjoyed the performance even Sugar was just highly amused by it.

* * *

_Wednesday February 11, 2012_

The courtyard was full of students for February in Ohio. Santana, Rachel, and Dallas strolled through it bored that their girlfriends weren't with them.

"Are you sure about marriage?" Santana asked Dallas.

"Yes, I am," Dallas replied.

"I mean marriage, bitch! That's huge," Santana exclaimed gathering a bit of unwanted attention.

"I know," Dallas stated grabbing Santana. "Now quiet down, the whole bloody world doesn't have to know."

"But seriously? Like for real?" Santana inquired.

"Oh my god, yes Santana," Rachel exasperatedly exhaled. "She's been saying yes for the past ten minutes. I think you can conclude that it means yes."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I was just saying."

"We know," Dallas and Rachel mentioned.

Santana was about to open her mouth when Mercedes voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Rachel Berry-Corcoran?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow and in a 'No duh' tone replied, "Umm yeah."

"Well we're the God Squad," Mercedes introduced/gestured to 'Teen Jesus', Sam, Mitchie, Gabrielle, and Quinn, who winked and smiled. "And we're here to deliver a vocal valentine from a secret admirer."

Mercedes exaggerated the last part and Rachel raised another eyebrow directly at Quinn. Quinn only rolled her eyes towards Joe as Rachel nodded excitedly.

_**Joe and Quinn:**__  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
Make me your radio (__**Sam:**__ Yeah)  
Turn me up when you feel low (__**Sam:**__ Turn it up a little bit)  
This melody was meant for you (__**Sam:**__ Right there)  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_**Sam:**__  
Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another (with __**Quinn:**__) dusty record on the shelf (__**Mercedes:**__ Oh)  
Would you blow me off and (with __**Quinn:**__) play me like everybody else,  
If I ask you to scratch my back,(with __**Quinn:**__) could you manage that? (__**Mercedes:**__ Uh)  
Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty,(with __**Quinn:**__) I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any (with __**Quinn:**__) skipping tracks (__**Mercedes:**__ Uh)  
Its just the last girl that played me (with __**Quinn:**__) left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, (with __**Quinn:**__) now I'm over that (__**Mercedes:**__ Oh yeah)  
Cause holding grudges over love is (with __**Quinn:**__) ancient artifacts_

After grabbing a rose from the table and handing it to Rachel, Sam led his alpha to the blonde's waiting arms. They twirled partially in their own little world to the rest of them singing.  
_  
__**Mercedes:**__  
If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_**Sam:**__  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, (with __**Quinn:**__) like your favorite tune  
And know my heart is a stereo that only (with __**Quinn:**__) plays for you (__**Mercedes:**__Oh, woah)_

_**Joe with Quinn, Mercedes, Gabrielle and Mitchie:**__  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (__**Sam:**__ Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_**Joe:**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Joe and Quinn:**__  
To my stereo_

_**Joe:**__  
Oh oh oh_

_**Joe and Quinn:**__  
So sing along to my stereo_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__  
Let's go!_

_**Sam:**__  
If I was an old school, (with __**Quinn:**__) fifty pound boombox (__**Joe:**__ Remember them?) (__**Mercedes:**__ Hooh)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder, (with __**Quinn:**__) wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume (with __**Quinn:**__) up in front of the cops (__**Joe:**__ Turn it up!) (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah yeah yeah)  
And crank it higher every time they (with __**Quinn:**__) told you to stop (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah)  
And all I ask is that you (with __**Quinn:**__) don't get mad at me (__**Mercedes:**__ Hey)  
When you have to purchase (with __**Quinn:**__) mad D batteries (__**Mercedes:**__ Oh)  
Appreciate every mixtape (with __**Quinn:**__) your friends make  
You never know we come and go like (with __**Quinn:**__) we're on the interstate_

_**Mercedes:**__  
I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands_

_**Sam:**__  
Keep me stuck inside your head,(with __**Quinn:**__) like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only (with __**Quinn:**__) plays for you (__**Mercedes:**__Oh)_

_**Quinn and Joe with Mercedes, Gabrielle and Mitchie:**__  
My heart's a stereo (__**Sam:**__ Uh)  
It beats for you, so listen close (__**Sam:**__ Listen)  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (__**Sam:**__ Oh oh)  
Make me your radio (__**Sam:**__ Come on)  
Turn me up when you feel low (__**Sam:**__ Turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo (__**Sam:**__The good life)_

_**Joe:**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh (__**Sam:**__Yeah haha)_

_**Joe and Quinn:**__  
To my stereo_

_**Joe:**__  
Oh oh oh_

_**Joe and Quinn:**__  
So sing along to my stereo_

_**Quinn and the Choir harmonizing:**__  
I only pray you never leave me behind (__**Sam:**__ Never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (__**Sam:**__ So hard to find) (__**Mercedes:**__ Oh)  
I take your head and (__**Mercedes:**__ Oh) hold it closer to mine (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah, yeah) (__**Sam:**__ Yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (__**Sam:**__Yeah, come on, wooh!)_

_**Quinn with Gabrielle and Mitchie:**__  
My heart's a stereo (__**Sam:**__ Yeah)  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (__**Mercedes:**__ You gotta make me a radio) (__**Sam:**__ Oh oh)  
Make me your radio (__**Sam:**__ Aha)  
Turn me up when you feel low (__**Sam:**__ Turn me up)  
This melody was meant for you (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah, yeah) (__**Sam:**__ You)  
Just sing along to my stereo (__**Mercedes:**__Yeah)_

_**Joe:**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Joe and Quinn:**__  
To my stereo (__**Mercedes:**__Oh yeah)_

_**Joe:**__  
Oh oh oh (__**Mercedes:**__My radio)_

_**Sam:**__  
It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby!_

_**Joe, Mercedes and Quinn:**__  
So sing along to my stereo!_

_**Sam:**__  
Yeah_

"Yay!" Rachel clapped wrapping herself around Quinn who had ended up right in front of her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love your princess." Mercedes stated whispering the last bit.

"That was so sweet," Rachel whispered playing with the end of Quinn's shoulder length hair.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend happy she made her proud.

"You liked it?" Quinn asked shyly not noticing Santana stand up.

"Like, no," Rachel responded seeing Quinn's eyes lose sparkle, "I loved it."

Quinn beamed brightly at her girlfriend before hearing what Santana was asking. Rachel and she immediately turned to see the confrontation. Rachel now in Quinn's arms.

"So you guys are a Christian group?" Santana questioned standing in front of Joe.

"Yes," Joe replied looking down on her from the table.

Rachel, Quinn and Dallas watched Santana wearily from the side.

"And if I pay, I can send a vocal Valentine to anybody I want, right?" Santana's questions continued.

"What is she doing?" Dallas whispered loud enough for Rachel and unknowingly Gabrielle to hear.

"I don't know," Rachel replied just as lowly. "But I don't think it's good."

"Ten bucks, that's the deal," Joe answered.

"Awesome," Santana's faux smile appeared adorning her face.

"Oh shit," both Rachel and Dallas whispered knowing nothing good could come from what was about to happen.

"In that case," Santana continued smirking now, but serious about what she was about to ask. "I would like to send one to my girlfriend, Brittany. And by that I don't mean my friend who's a girl, I mean my girlfriend, girlfriend. How does that sound?"

"Fuck," Dallas muttered seeing Joe's face fall.

"Crap," Rachel murmured noticing everyone go tense.

* * *

_Thursday February 12, 2012_

_**Rory:**  
Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmm_

_May be surrounded by_  
_A million people I,_  
_Still feel all alone_  
_I just wanna go home_  
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

"Oh Rory," Brittany smiled wrapping the boy in her arms.

"Rory, it'll be sad without you, but thank you for becoming part of our family," Rachel answered sincerely.

"Yeah," the group chorused enveloping him in a group hug.

* * *

"Rachel!" Sugar whined.

"What?" Rachel replied frustrated she couldn't be with Quinn because of the whole Santana situation.

"What am I supposed to do?" The rich girl moaned.

"You have a date, why is this so hard to understand?"

"Because Rory was crying," Sugar shouted. "I'll look totally evil if I say no."

"Too bad," Rachel answered. "Sugar, look, I know Rory will be upset—"

"He was crying!"

"But you have a date, and that date happens to be your mate. Which do you think logically would make more sense?"

"Harmony, duh," Sugar responded.

"Then why are we arguing?"

"Well then at least help me find a date for him," Sugar stressed.

"You're asking me?" Rachel asked exasperated. "I'm the lowest of the low…fine…"

"Thank you!"

* * *

"So I need a favor," Rachel muttered walking up to the pissed of Latina.

"What do you want dwarf?" Santana spat out.

"We're back to that now?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Santana ignored her. "What do you want?"

"I need a date," Rachel breathed out.

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Look bitch, I know I'm a bitch, but I would never do something that low to Quinn."

"Not like that," Rachel stated. "What I meant is I need a date for Rory."

"Why?" Santana questioned.

"Why must you question everything?"

"Again why?"

"Sugar felt bad for saying no, and he's going back home. You get the idea," Rachel waved her hand.

"Yeah, but why are you asking? Why is it your problem?"

"Can you get me the date or not?"

"I can, but why?"

"I promised Sugar, I'd get him a date."

"Uh-huh," Santana nodded.

"Will you or won't you?"

"Fine, I'll talk Avery into going with him," Santana mentioned. "She wants to go, but not with a football or hockey jock. She's nice enough to go with some loser."

"Thank you."

"Whatever Berry, now I need help from you."

"With what?"

"With glee," Santana muttered.

* * *

"Alright guys," Mercedes stated. "We have to have a discussion on what the God Squad feels about singing to gay people."

Sam spoke up first, "Well three of us are in glee club, so we pretty much sing to gay people all the time."

"Listen I know we're okay with it, but Joe may not be," Mercedes answered.

"What about us?" Mitchie asked.

"Please, you're two best friends are gay," Quinn answered.

"Well what about Gabrielle?" Mitchie counter-asked.

The members of the club turned to look at her. Gabrielle shifted uncomfortable.

"Are you?" Mercedes asked.

"No," Gabrielle breathed out. "I mean I definitely don't swing that way, but my best friend is dating a girl and some of my friends date people of the same sex. So I don't have a problem with it."

"The bible taught us to not judge anybody, but honestly," Joe mumbled. "I've never met anyone who's gay."

"Oh," Quinn laughed. "I guarantee you have."

"Yeah," Mercedes added on, "they say that one out of every ten people is gay. If that's true then one of the twelve apostles might have been gay. And my guess is Simon because that name sounds the gayest of them all."

"The bible," says it's an abomination for a man to lay with another man," Sam explained. "But we share cups and tents at boy scouts, so that makes boy scouts an abomination."

"You know what else the bible says is an abomination," Quinn listed off, "eating lobster, planting the different crops in the same field, giving someone a proud look, not abomination, slavery. Jesus never said anything about gay people that's a fact."

"Well maybe he wanted to," Mitchie interrupted. "But didn't want to hurt Simon's feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked.

"That maybe, Jesus didn't like gay people," Mitchie defended.

"Says you! You're practically drooling over Mikayla," Quinn stated.

"Whatever Fabgay!" Mitchie scoffed.

"Mitchie shut up," Gabrielle gritted out.

"Quinn calm down, I don't want an angry Rachel on my ass about this," Sam replied.

"Stay out of this Sam," Quinn said. "What else Monroe? What else do you want to say?"

Mitchie was about to open her mouth again when Mercedes intervened. "Alright guys, we have to figure out where we stand. Especially if we're going to be asking volunteers from my church to sing back up for us. Now I don't want to hurt Santana's feelings, but I also don't want make someone do something they're not comfortable with. So where do you stand Joe?"

"I don't really know, I guess I'm going to have to think about it," Joe answered.

"You know what, that's totally fair," Quinn sighed. "You have to look at the hard topics and dilemmas and be honest and truthful. If you ask me, that's what be Christian is really about."

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

The pair had been walking down the hall to the auditorium to eat lunch and neither had said a word since Rachel had picked the blonde up.

Quinn glared at the floor as they kept walking.

"Quinn?" Rachel tried again.

It resulted in the silent treatment once again.

"Quinn," Rachel sighed, "did I do something wrong?"

The comment halted Quinn.

"No, what would make you think that?" Quinn asked baffled.

"Oh, I don't know," Rachel feigned. "Maybe the fact my girlfriend has ignored me for the past few minutes."

"I'm sorry," Quinn stated. "Just the damn meeting was…"

"Was what?" Rachel pushed massaging Quinn's shoulders as they say on the bench in the wall.

"Agitating," Quinn muttered.

"Why?"

"Stupid Mitchie," Quinn mumbled.

"What did that bitch do?"

"Did Rachel Berry call someone a bitch?" Quinn tried to deflect the question.

"Rachel Berry hasn't been around in a while, Rachel Corcoran did. Don't avoid the question, what did Mitchie do, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"She made me mad."

"That much is obvious."

"Smartass."

"Answer the question."

"You know what it doesn't matter," Quinn sighed going to stand up.

"Of course it matters, anything with you matters to me."

"Rachel, can we please forget it and eat lunch," Quinn pleaded.

"Fine, but if you hear anything about a Cheerio being manhandled, I take no responsibility," Rachel answered standing up.

"Rachel," Quinn gave her girlfriend a stern look.

"Princess," Rachel stared back.

"Fine," Quinn smiled letting Rachel whisk her away. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"No promise there, princess."

* * *

Sam walked towards Mercedes, and tapped her on the shoulder.

The diva turned around to see Sam with a heart shaped box in front of her.

"I know its early, but," Sam trailed off as Mercedes took the gift. "It's a statue of St. Valentine, well actually it's a statue of one of the three wise men, I repainted to look like St.—"

******* (Across the hall)******  
"Wow, the boy has no game," Mikayla commented observing the scene from the other end of hallway, Taylor, Rachel, and Santana with her.

"You can say that again," Santana muttered. "That's what I said when I met him."

"Stop picking on Sam," Rachel mentioned, her eyes trained on her packmate.

"He's trying right," Taylor brought up, "it's got to count for something."

******* (Across the hall)******

"I told Shane about us," Mercedes interrupted.

"Whoa," Sam muttered. "Was he mad?"

"He was sad," Mercedes looked down. "He cried and said it felt like I punched him in his heart."

"I saw this MMA guy get punched in the heart once," Sam stalled. "He died for like a minute. It sucks at least it means that we can be together for real now."

He leaned in to kiss Mercedes, but Mercedes shook her head and pushed him away.

******* (Across the hall)******

"Shit," Mikayla said.

"What?" Santana asked looking up from her phone.

"Did you know Mercedes cheated on Shane with Sam?" Taylor stated.

"Yeah," Santana replied, "Mercedes let it slip in the choir room."

Rachel didn't reply too intrigued as to what would happen between the couple.

******* (Across the hall)******

"What we did," Mercedes held back tears. "What I did to Shane, was wrong. I lied, I cheated, and it makes me feel awful."

Mercedes paused before delivering the line that would crush Sam.

"And I love you," Mercedes continued. "But being with you just reminds of that and that I'm not the person, that I thought I was."

"We would never do that to each other," Sam responded.

"I thought I would never do that to Shane." Mercedes argued. "But I have to face the truth, when it comes to love, I don't know who I am. And until I find out, I can't be with you or with anybody. I can't be with you, Sam."

She tried to hand back the gift, but Sam shook his head and walked away.

******* (Across the hall)******

"Poor Sam," Santana mentioned not having heard the conversation and only witnessed the actions.

"I need to talk to him," Rachel spoke up. "I'll see you all in glee."

"Rachel," Mikayla turned around. "If he won't listen, you know where to find me."

Rachel nodded at the other alpha before leaving.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Rachel asked finding Sam on the bleachers.

"No," Sam muttered looking onto the field.

"It's going to be okay, Sam," Rachel said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't," Rachel sighed, "but I believe that you two are meant to be. It'll happen Sam."

"Will it?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled. "I know it hurts, longing for something or someone you can't have."

"Yeah, but did you ever love them?"

"I sure did."

"How long have you been in love with Quinn, Rachel? I mean you only just got together, but you act like a couple with a longer history than three months."

"You're right. I've been in love with Quinn Fabray since our sophomore year, when she joined glee club."

"Why wait until now?"

"You met Quinn before this year Sam," Rachel sighed. "As I said, the time wasn't right."

"Will it ever be?"

"I think so," Rachel said hugging the blonde. "Come on we have to go to glee and I know Taylor has a song and Santana and I do as well."

* * *

"So I have a song. I wrote it at the beginning of my sophomore year," Taylor explained. "It's a bit silly, but I think it describes part of our relationship. It's the first time I sing it for someone and I hope you like it. Dallas, it's for you as always. I love you."

Taylor smiled before grabbing her guitar.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
but you stayed._

The glee club laughed and Dallas only smiled goofily at the blonde.  
_  
This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."_

The glee club burst out into laughter, and Taylor sashayed closer with her guitar.

_And I said,_  
_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

Taylor sat down next to Dallas still strumming her guitar.

_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,_  
_that took all of their problems out on me._  
_But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'._  
_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:_

_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay._

Taylor returned to the center, this time with Mikayla, Tess, Rachel, Tina and Brittany with her. The other girls danced behind her and added their harmony.

_You took the time to memorize me:_  
_my fears, my hopes, and dreams._  
_I just like hangin' out with you, all the time._  
_All those times that you didn't leave;_  
_It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life._

_Stay._  
_And I'll be loving you for quite some time._  
_No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad._  
_So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

As Taylor continued singing, the other girls harmonized in the back and sang stay, stay, stay.

_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay._

_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

The glee club burst into the laughter and applause.

"Well, I'll always love you, even when you're mad," Dallas stated kissing the blonde.

Taylor giggled, "I love you too."

"I take that back," Mikayla mentioned. "Chang Squared is in synch, Brittana is adorable, Faberry is cute and Daylor makes me want to cry because I don't have their relationship."

"Stop complaining," Miley moaned. "We all want their relationships."

A round of agreement went around the room excluding said couples, some who laughed like Rachel, Mike, Brittany and Dallas and the others who blushed so Quinn, Santana, Taylor and Tina.

"Just ask Bitchy Mitchie out," Tess whispered in her ear.

Mikayla glared at her and retorted, "You do the same with Caitlyn."

That shut Tess up.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue smiled. "Mercedes has a song."

Mercedes shakily stood up

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._  
_You, my darling you. Hmm._

_Bittersweet memories_  
_that is all I'm taking with me._  
_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry._  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need._  
_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you_

Sam didn't make it through the whole number. He got up and left the room crying and Mercedes did the same.

"I should go after him," Rachel stood up when Mercedes ended up leaving as well.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"He's one of my closest friends," Rachel replied.

"Can't someone else go?" Quinn questioned. "I haven't been able to spend time with you all week."

"Quinn," Rachel sighed. "I need to make sure he's okay."

Quinn pouted, "Please."

"I'll see you after, I swear," Rachel replied. "He needs me Quinn."

"Fine," Quinn sighed crossing her arms.

Rachel hesitated, "Please don't be mad."

"Just go Rachel," Quinn muttered turning back to the front of the room.

"Quinn," Rachel replied. Quinn just looked forward.

Rachel met Mikayla's gaze, Mikayla nodded understanding the silent message.

* * *

"Sam?" Rachel called out.

The blonde boy sat silently on the bleachers, staring hard at the football field.

"Sam?" Rachel mentioned again not hearing a response.

This time she only got muffled sobs as a reply.

"Baby, please don't cry," Rachel whispered hugging the blonde into her arms.

"I'm sorry…I missed your performance with Santana."

"That doesn't matter; we're going to perform tomorrow. Now what I wanna know is how you're holding up?"

"Why does this have to be so hard? Why am I not good enough?"

"It's going to be okay."

"Stop saying that Rachel!"

There was a pause between them.

Sam wiped his face and sighed: "Clearly it's not going to be okay if she doesn't even want me."

"Sam, it's her loss. Look I care about you and it hurts me to see you like this."

"What am I supposed to do about this? I love her Rachel. I really do." Sam cried.

* * *

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her," Mikayla commented as the glee club left the choir room.

"What are you talking about Mikayla?" Quinn asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I honestly don't," Quinn replied irritably. They had passed the blonde's lockers and were now walking towards the football field.

"Don't play stupid or bitchy with me Fabray. You know exactly who and what I'm talking about."

"You know what?" Quinn said turning to face Mikayla. They now stood at the doors leading the field.

"What?"

"I think you resent me," Quinn shouted. "I think you're jealous of me. I think you actually really liked Rachel and hate that she's mine!"

Mikayla laughed. "Wait. You're serious?"

Quinn only glared at her.

"Quinn, I don't like your girlfriend. She's my friend, one of my closest ones. We understand each other on a whole another level. Rachel's special sure, but she's not my girl."

"Good," Quinn gritted out. "She's mine and for now I don't want you to be around her."

"You can't force me to do anything," Mikayla answered.

"Look here Anderson, she's my girl."

"She's my friend."

"I don't give shit, stay away."

"Can't force me to do anything," Mikayla whispered. "In all honestly, Rachel deserves better. You need to trust her more."

"I don't need advice from you," Quinn spat.

"You're right," Mikayla replied. "Why would the Queen Bitch need help from me? After all she's managed to get by all these years with a bunch of guys. Almost got pregnant and went Skank for a while. You're very right; you'll never need my advice."

Quinn was speechless.

"Fuck off, Mikayla! I don't care what you have to say to me! You screwed up, why else did you have to move?"

"You know what, Quinn?" Mikayla rhetorically asked. "You're lucky, you're lucky you have her. And you better treat her well. I'm out of here."

Mikayla walked out to the field towards the obvious pair.

* * *

_Friday February 13_

"You okay?" Rachel asked. "You've been very quiet."

Quinn didn't reply. Sighing Rachel pulled over.

"Okay, what's wrong princess?"

"Nothing," Quinn's response was abrupt.

"That's a lie."

"We're going to be late, Rachel."

"I don't care."

"I do." Rachel grabbed her girlfriend's hands. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to have two reactions."

"Quinn you're stalling."

"And they're going to make you angry, possibly at me…no definitely at me…"

"Quinn."

"What?"

"Just tell me."

Quinn took a deep breath before focusing her gaze onto her feet.

"I may have yelled at Mikayla…"

"Okay?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"…accusing her of being in love with you…"

"What did she reply?"

"That she wasn't…"

"Okay then why are you acting like a wounded puppy?" Rachel laughed.

"…I haven't told you everything," Quinn mumbled.

"What haven't you mentioned?"

"…umm…the…"

"Quinn," Rachel shot her girlfriend a pointed look. "You're stalling again."

"…I might have told her to stay away from you, not necessarily in that language," Quinn muttered flinching at her own words.

Rachel didn't reply anything, she was conflicted. On one hand she was angry at Quinn, but on the other hand she understood why Quinn could be insecure. Rachel after all spent a lot of time with Mikayla. That however gave Quinn no right to interfere. Shaking her head, Rachel started the car back up and drove straight to school, not replying to Quinn's comment.

Quinn closed her eyes afraid of Rachel's reaction. She didn't hear anything except the engine come to life. Opening her eyes she turned to look at her girlfriend, gauging her stoney features Quinn didn't know what to do.

The silence in the car was driving Quinn insane, in a whisper: "Rach?"

"Rach?"

This time Rachel didn't reply, much like Quinn had done earlier.

"Rachel?"

"…Rachel, please say something."

Rachel sighed as she pulled into the school's parking lot. Quinn looked nervous at the petite brunette.

"What do you want me to say, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked startled. "I-I don't know."

"Then there's nothing for me to say," Rachel answered exiting the car.

Quinn hurried after her, even though Rachel waited for her.

"Walk me to class?" Quinn meekly requested.

Rachel didn't say anything, but walked the blonde inside and to her locker. They retrieved the books needed before walking over the blonde's first class. Stopping outside the door of the classroom, Quinn turned to Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Quinn mumbled looking into Rachel's brown eyes.

"You shouldn't be apologizing me," Rachel stated lowly.

Quinn lowered her gaze. She nodded sadly, and whispered, "Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll see you at lunch."

Rachel turned to walk away, but Quinn stopped her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn repeated. "I love you."

Rachel tilted her head in acknowledgement. "I love you too…Quinn."

Rachel walked away and Quinn felt an emptiness settle in her stomach. Sure, Rachel had walked her to class and stated I love you. But for the first time in their relationship, her nickname wasn't mentioned once, a good morning kiss hadn't been shared, and it had seemed slightly forced from the brunette.

* * *

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Santana snickered as Quinn took her seat.

"Leave me alone Santana."

"Whoa, hostility much?" Santana commented.

Quinn's shoulders dropped and her form slumped as she sat down.

"What happened to you?" Santana asked concerned.

"I screwed up," Quinn muttered.

"What did you do?" Santana asked.

Quinn didn't reply, but only started playing with her hands.

"Quinn?"

Quinn didn't reply. Santana was about to try again, but was interrupted.

"What did you do?" Taylor questioned stepping in front of the blonde.

"Taylor?" Santana inquired.

"Stay out of this, Santana," Taylor stated curtly. "What did you do, Quinn?"

Quinn looked up to the blonde.

"Taylor…I-"

"One last chance, Fabray, what the fuck did you say to my sister?"

"I-I-I…" Quinn fumbled with her words.

"Taylor," Tina's voice carried into the room. "Drop it."

Taylor leveled a glare with the Asian girl.

"You're lucky," Taylor gritted out. "You better apologize."

Taylor walked out of the classroom with Tina.

"Okay…" Santana drawled out. "What the fuck was that, Q?"

"I told you, I screwed up."

* * *

Mikayla sat on the bleachers looking out into the field.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a reason for sitting out here in the cold," Mitchie said.

"I wanted quiet," Mikayla replied eyeing as the Cheerio sat next to her.

"You chose the football field for that?"

"Not a brilliant idea, but it's what I came up with."

"So what's got you looking like a sad panda?"

"Why do you care?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a soul."

Mikayla smiled.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's bull."

"Maybe?"

"So how about I stop trying to ask and you tell me?"

"How about we just sit here quietly?"

"That could work," Mitchie mumbled.

They sat together silently. It wasn't long before Mitchie started to shiver.

"Here," Mikayla offered the girl her coat.

"You'll freeze."

"Nah, I'll be alright," Mikayla grinned giving the younger girl her coat.

"Thanks," Mitchie blushed.

"No problem."

"Why are you here?" Mitchie questioned.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to answer."

"I mean what are you doing here in Lima? Your family's from Los Angeles why did you choose Lima of all places?"

"We needed something different," Mikayla answered.

"But Lima really?"

Mikayla just shrugged.

"Weirdo," Mitchie muttered.

"Sure says the Cheerio who's sitting outside with me."

Mitchie blushed again.

"How about we go inside, you're still freezing," Mikayla suggested.

Mitchie only nodded.

Together they walked back inside. Opening the door, they dropped their brief moment of interaction, putting up their act again. Mikayla walked away seeing a group of Cheerios approach a freshman with a slushy. And Mitchie sauntered off towards some other Cheerios, forgetting completely that she was wrapped in a very warm jacket.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel whispered meeting up with Mikayla during their calculus class.

"Hi," Mikayla replied.

"I'm sorry about Quinn," Rachel sighed sitting down and pulling out her notes.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Mikayla answered. "On a further not neither does Quinn."

"Mik," Rachel said. "You don't have to defend her."

"No," the alpha mentioned. "I pushed her and she pushed back. It's my fault."

"Mik," Rachel stressed.

"Drop it Rachel," Mikayla stated.

* * *

"Anderson," Quinn called out in the hallway.

"Quinn," Mikayla nodded stiffly.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know," Mikayla huffed, "are you planning on insulting me?"

"I want to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Quinn."'

"Actually I do." Quinn said dragging the brunette into an empty room. "Look, you were right."

Mikayla raised an eyebrow.

"I was jealous," the blonde sighed. "I was envious how close you and Rachel had gotten. I took it out on you instead of talking with Rachel. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Quinn," Mikayla crossed her arms. "We both said harsh things, most which we probably either don't regret or actually believe. There's no point in dragging this out."

Quinn nodded slowly. "Please forgive me though. Rachel's been distant because of what I did."

"Fine," Mikayla nodded uncrossing her arms. "Get on your knees and beg my forgiveness."

"Wait?" Quinn stalled. "What?"

"You heard me." Mikayla challenged an eyebrow.

* * *

"So I haven't gotten to sing my song," Dallas presented in front of the club. "So here we go."

She walked over to the piano. Her hands settled on the keys and she started playing her song.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Dallas' kept eye contact with Taylor. Their love emanating from both of them, that the whole room felt it.  
_  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

The instrumental bit of the song, Dallas let her hands improvise on the piano. She stopped as Brad sat down in her place. Standing up she took the offered guitar and sang the rest of the song with guitar and violins in the back.

The room burst into claps as always.

"You're the best," Taylor whispered.

"No," Dallas goofily replied. "You've made me who I am. I love you."

"I love you too, Dallas."

Mr. Schue stood up and cleared he throat.

"Lovely performance as always Dallas."

"Does anyone else notice, how all of Dallas' songs have a beautiful and deep meaning behind them. I mean _Moments, Kiss Me Slowly _and this," Miley moaned. "How are we suppose to compete?"

Dallas only smiled and Taylor blushed.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue intervened. "Mikayla and Tess have a song. You ready girls?"

Mikayla stood up and Tess did as well.

"So you guys are probably wondering why we have more people here today," Tess brought up.

Mitchie, Gabrielle and Joe sat in during glee.

"We really don't have an answer, but hopefully they'll enjoy," Mikayla smiled. "Whenever you're ready Brad."

The pianist nodded before starting to play on the electric keyboard.

_**Mikayla:**__  
I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's somethin' true  
That we do  
Just somethin' natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together_

_**Mikayla with Tess**__  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you_

They turned to stare at the girls, that had captured their hearts, Tess to Caitlyn and Mikayla to Mitchie.  
_**  
Tess:**__  
They say,  
That we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I'm never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better_

_**Tess with Mikayla:**__  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you_

_**Mikayla and Tess**__  
I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you cannot confide,  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side_

_I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
_We're gonna make it_  
_'Cause no one else can_  
_Make me feel the way that you do_  
_I promise you_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
_We're gonna get there_  
_Today, tomorrow,_  
_And forever we will stay true_  
_I Promise you_

_We're gonna make_  
_I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I promise you_  
_I promise you_  
_I promise you_

The glee club clapped at the end of the song.

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say yes," Tess murmured in front of Caitlyn.

"I'm just glad it didn't take you any longer," Caitlyn grinned.

"So that's a yes to being my date tonight?" Tess questioned.

"Yes, you idiot," Caitlyn grinned.

Mitchie looked questioningly at Mikayla who hadn't walked over to talk to her.

* * *

"You like her," Gabrielle whispered in Mitchie's ear.

Jumping slightly in her seat the Cheerio turned to the other Cheerio. "Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the act, Mitchie. You like her."

"No I don't."

"Why are you so stubborn? There's nothing wrong with being attracted to her."

"Shut up, Avery. I don't like her," Mitchie had cast a silencing spell over them so the wolves wouldn't hear them. "Plus the only reason I'm showing 'interest' is because _he_, the boss, will kill us."

"Sure," Gabrielle replied.

* * *

The pair turned their attention back to the front. While they were conversing part of the McKinley band had walked in. The brass section of the band was now in front of the room and surprisingly Santana and Rachel had disappeared.

"Umm guys?" Mr. Schue turned around to be met with more students. "What are you doing here?"

"We were asked to come in," the lead trumpet player responded.

"By whom?" The clueless teacher asked.

The guy shrugged his shoulder, "We're getting paid, so can we please play cause we have practice in a few minutes."

Mr. Schue nodded hopelessy.

The lead started as the rest of the instruments joined in, and the gleeks smiled at the opening of the song.

_**Rachel and Santana (Rachel):**__  
Heeeeyyyyyyyyy (Just do your thang honey!)_

_**Santana:**__  
I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
**Rachel:**  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
__**Rachel and Santana (Rachel):**__  
Don't know what you did girl but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense. (Just do your thang honey!)_

_Ain't no other girl, can stand up next to you_  
_Ain't no other girl on the planet does what you do_  
_(what you do)._  
_You're the kinda gal, a girl finds in a blue moon._  
_You got soul, you got class._  
_You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_  
_Ain't no other girl its true - all right -_  
_Ain't no other girl but you._

_Just do your thang honey!_

"That was so sexy," Quinn replied as Rachel sat down in her lap. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"What are you grinning about?"

"So you begged on your knees?"

"She's a dead woman."

* * *

Mikayla strolled down the hallway to Mitchie's locker. Tapping the oblivious brunette, Mitchie jumped.

"Sorry?" Mikayla stated.

"It's fine, you just scared me."

"I'd gathered that."

"So what's up?" Mitchie tried to change subjects.

"Umm…I kinda came back for my coat," Mikayla said.

Mitchie blushed. "Sorry, I totally forgot I hogged it."

"It's okay, you look cute in it."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Mikayla asked.

Mitchie looked at the floor.

"Hey, so I don't know if you heard about Sugar's party," Mikayla brought up.

"I have," Mitchie answered.

"Well, I don't have a date…I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to it. It can be totally platonic." Mikayla proposed.

"Sure," Mitchie replied instantly.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven?"

Mitchie nodded and watched as Mikayla retreated.

"I don't think I want it to be platonic though," Mitchie murmured unaware that Gabrielle was around the corner.

* * *

"Gabby!" Harmony shouted frantically.

"What?" Gabrielle replied applying her mascara.

"Have you seen my black heels?" Harmony asked flushed.

"Check under your bed," Gabrielle suggested.

"Found them," Harmony smiled walking into the bathroom. "Thank you."

"What would you do without me?" Gabrielle mused.

"I don't know, live?"

"You'd lose you head," Gabrielle stated. "Now hurry up. Sugar and Rory are going to be here any second now."

"Do you even like Rory?"

"No, but he's a nice guy."

"Then why?"

"Because Lopez threatened me with endless amount of laps and suicides."

"Is there someone you'd have liked to go with?"

"You know Puck?"

"The manwhore?"

"Yes?"

"Two years ago, we shared something special, but then he slept with Fabray and everything spiraled out of control."

"You like him?"

"A lot," Gabrielle wistfully said.

Harmony nodded hugging her friend. "I'll wait downstairs for you."

Gabrielle nodded.

"Dave, why are you wearing a gorilla costume?" Harmony asked.

"It's part of the plan," David replied.

"Dave, we agreed. We're postponing the plan until after Valentine's Day." Harmony stated.

"You know he'll get angry." David sighed.

"The fuck I care," Harmony mentioned. "I know you're worried. I am too, and Gabrielle even if she doesn't show it, is psyched out. But we want to spend one night together without any worries."

"I know you do, but I need to do this," Dave answered. "I need to do this for myself. And then Sebastian and I will keep watch tonight."

"And this is why you're the nice one in the group," Harmony called out hearing a car honk outside the house.

"That girl is crazy," David muttered before leaving the house himself.

* * *

"Karofsky?" Kurt muttered shocked.

"Can we sit?" David mumbled.

"So you tormented me, shoved me into lockers, hate kissed me. Now after one conversation in a bar…you want us to be together?" Kurt asked.

"Before Quinn and Rachel or Santana and Brittany had the courage to be out and the new girls, I hated who I was," David sputtered. "I took it out on you because there you were so proud. I've been trying to apologize forever, for the first time in my life I'm trying to be honest with you. And I won't lie and say there wasn't a time when I was attracted to you."

"And I'm flattered, I really am, David you think that you love me. You don't really love me."

"Kurt, no, I never said I loved you."

"You didn't?"

"No, I just want us to be friends? I want us to start on a clean slate, give us a chance to become friends."

"I'd like that," Kurt said.

David smiled before leaving.

* * *

Breadsticks was filled with people.

Santana and Brittany sat at a table feeding each other sweets. Quinn and Rachel drinking some sugary drinks while talking to Taylor and Dallas. Mikayla and Mitchie sat next to Lily and Miley discussing school work. Harmony and Sugar sat next to Gabrielle and Rory who were playing Valentine games. Tina and Mike smiled at each other while being entertained by a nervous-wrecked Tess and a blushing Caitlyn. Mercedes stood off to the side running through the songs with Joe while Sam hooked up the sound system with Artie. Finn lumbered around with a Cheerio and Puck sat with all of his dates. Kurt sat near all of his friends without a date missing Blaine. Kelly and Cooper sat at the back along with all of the older couples. Shelby shared a table with David, they were still casually dating. Charlie surprisingly had shown up as had Jesse and they were now sitting together. And Robbie and Theresa were next to Holly as they come in as a trio.

Giving Sugar the good to go, the rich girl jumped up onto the stage.

"Welcome McKinley and Lima!" She preached into the microphone. "And welcome to the Sugar Shack!"

The crowd went wild.

"Alright," Sugar talked waving at the crowd. "Check under your chairs."

Everyone did.

"Attached to the hearts are two, two hundred dollar gift cards to _Bed Bath and Beyond, Panda Express, _and The Lima Malls shops in general!"

The restaurant cheered again.

"I'd like to thank my daddy," Sugar spoke a saddened glint in her eyes, before she covered it up with a smile, "for making tonight possible, and p.s. he is not in the mafia. And next from heaven above, give it up for the God Squad!"

Claps went around the room as Mercedes and Joe sauntered up the stage. Sam followed still heartbroken.

"Go," Rachel pushed Quinn.

"I'm going," Quinn smiled as she sashayed up to the stage.

"Love you," Rachel called.

"Love you too," Quinn smiled from the stage.

"Hi, my name's Joe," Joe introduced. "Santana Lopez asked me if the God Squad would sing a love song to Brittany S. Pierce and after thinking and praying I knew there was only one right answer."

He stopped walking and talking in front of Santana. She only raised him an eyebrow.

"Absolutely, love is love man, so this for Brittany from Santana," Joe pronounced.

Quinn took a deep breath before searching for the one person who could calm her down at her worst. Rachel's brown eyes locked on with Quinn's hazel eyes. She smiled at the blonde and Quinn started singing directing the lyrics to her girlfriend.

_**Quinn:**__  
Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_**Sam and Joe:**__  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (__**Quinn and Mercedes:**__ Cherish the thought)  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (__**Quinn and Mercedes:**__ Cherish the thought)  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (__**Quinn and Mercedes:**__ Ooh ooh ooh)  
Mold you into someone who could_

_**Quinn and Sam:**__  
Cherish the thought_

_**Quinn:**__  
Of always having you_

_**Quinn and Sam:**__  
Here by my side_

_**Quinn:**__  
Oh baby I..._

_**Mercedes:**__  
Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh.._

_**Sam and Joe:**__  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (__**Quinn and Mercedes:**__ Cherish the thought)  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (__**Quinn and Mercedes:**__ Cherish the thought)  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (__**Quinn and Mercedes:**__ Ooh ooh ooh)  
Mold you into someone who could_

_**Quinn and Sam:**__  
Cherish the thought_

_**Quinn:**__  
Of always having you_

_**Quinn and Sam with Joe and Mercedes:**__  
Here by my side_

_**Quinn:**__  
Oh baby I..._

As the God Squad sang, couples got up to dance, Taylor and Dallas swayed to the music as did Tina and Mike. Brittany and Santana were a bit more out there along with Lily and Miley. Caitlyn and Tess danced to the music and Mitchie and Mikayla did as well. Sugar and Harmony danced slowly to the love song.

"You look beautiful," Sugar whispered.

Blushing Harmony met her gaze. "You think so?"

"I know so," Sugar smiled. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Harmony beamed. "This is amazing."

"You're amazing," Sugar replied dancing to the rest of the song.

_Cherish the thought of you…ooo…_

"Thank you," Brittany said.

"I love you," Santana replied kissing the blonde.

"Okay everyone," Sugar stated taking the microphone again. "It's time for my next special guest. Back from the dead and cutest come back ever."

A spotlight led to the door. Blaine turned around, "Happy Valentine's Day everybody."

The crowd cheered.

"This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room." Blaine smiled.

_**Blaine:**__  
If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the_

_**Mercedes:**__  
Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

_**Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:**__  
Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway_

_**Blaine (Mercedes, Brittany and Rachel):**__  
I got me a __car__, it's as big as a whale (Love getaway)  
And we're headin' on down to the love shack (Love getaway)  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (Love getaway)  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

_**Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:**__  
The love shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby  
(__**Blaine:**__ A love shack, baby)  
Love shack, baby, love shack  
Love shack, baby, love shack_

* * *

Breadstick's was mostly empty except for the glee club minus Finn, Artie, and Rory, who had gone home or taken their dates home and Charlie, Kelly, Jesse and Cooper.

"So what should we do?" Mercedes questioned.

"We can play truth or dare," Lily suggested.

The kids made a face.

"Just a suggestion," Lily mentioned.

"Well what about we just talk?" Taylor brought up.

The occupants nodded and returned to their conversations.

Dallas, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Taylor, and Brittany were all chatting, they talked about previous Valentine's dates and college. Through the conversation Taylor and Brittany got distracted and left.

"Okay," Santana drawled. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day with Taylor?"

Dallas stopped to look at the other Latina. "That's a surprise."

"So you have no idea," Santana commented.

"No, I have the perfect idea actually," Dallas answered.

"So what is it?" Santana pressed.

"Not telling," Dallas replied.

"Stop arguing," Rachel interevened.

"We are not aruguing Short Stack," Santana rolled her eyes. "I wanna what this bitch has planned for Valentine's day."

"I told you, it's a surprise," Dallas groaned.

"Well it better be spectacular," Santana laughed. "There's nothing to do in Lima. Or Taylor's standards are very low."

Dallas glared. "No, I don't need places to be romantic."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Dallas mentioned.

At the moment, Miley turned to them from her making out session with Lily. "Santana, I would tread carefully. You don't know what Dal is capable of."

Santana waved her off. "I don't think you're that romantic."

"Really?" Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean what is the most romantic thing you've done for Taylor."

"Are we talking cliche romance or what I know Taylor finds romantic."

"Both."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Tess interuppted. "Think it through Santana."

Again Santana ignored her and nodded to Dallas.

"Okay for our first aniversary I took her to every amusement park in L. A. for a week. We rode every ride. And I got on every roller coaster even though I hate them. I even got the park to announce it was her birthday and play our song periodically throughout the day. I took her out to dinner every night and paid for everything myself." Dallas summerized.

Santana's eyes widened along with most of the table.

Dallas blushed and continued. "For the most romantic thing for Taylor was when I took her to the beach or when I proposed. They were both simple times, where I was as open as I possibly could be. And Taylor loves those moments. You satisfied?"

Santana shook her head. "I bet I can come up with something ten times more romantic for tomorrow than you?"

Mikayla spoke up, "Santana, that is possibly the worst thing you could possibly do."

Santana ignored her. "So, Torres?"

"You sure?" Dallas asked.

"Deathly."

"You've got yourself a deal." Dallas smiled.

Taylor and Brittany chose to come back at that moment.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Brittany asked.

Taylor took the time to look at the table. Mikayla was shaking her head along with Rachel, Quinn, Tess, and Miley. Santana was smirking and Dallas was smiling softly.

"Let me guess," Taylor stated. "Santana bet something against Dallas."

The teens nodded.

"And the bet has to deal with Valentine's day," Taylor continued.

The teens nodded again.

"Britt," Taylor sighed. "I'd buy a ton of tissues because Santana is going to be a wreck."

* * *

**A/N: Originally I was going to add them actually celebrating Valentine's Day, but then said I'll leave that for actual Valentine's Day. (Plus that would have needed a chapter on it's own. So I promise for Valentine's Day I'll have a one shot with what Dallas and Santana are competing with.) So I'm sorry, I'll make it up with a lot of fluff in another fic. I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Songs:**

**Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepson- Sugar with Rachel, Blaine, Brittany, Tina and Sam**

**L-O-V-E-Nat King Cole-Mike and Tina**

**Let Me Love You-Mario-Artie**

**Stereo Hearts-Gym Class Hearts-Quinn and Joe with the God Squad**

**Home-Michael Buble-Rory**

**I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houston-Mercedes**

**Stay Stay Stay-Taylor Swift-Taylor**

**A Thousand Years-Christina Perri-Dallas**

**I Promise You-Selena Gomez-Mikayla and Tess**

**Ain't No Other Man (Woman)-Christina Aguilera-Santana and Rachel**

**Cherish/Cherish-The Association/Madonna-Quinn and the God Squad**

**Love Shack-The B-52's- Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes and New Directions**


	14. On My Way

**A/N: I know this chapter is actually super short, but the show only had so much I could use. However I do promise this will be the only chapter that is actually more filler than anything. Thanks to those who have favorited/alerted the story and me. And thanks to those who have reviewed.**

_**Cassicio, Guest 1, Guest 2, HeavenEdid777, and ChocolateYuriObssessor.**_

**All mistakes are mine and I don't own glee.**

* * *

"You—" David stammered falling into the wall behind him. "You want me to what?"

"Hell to the fucking NO!" Sebastian yelled.

Boss only smirked at the groups reactions. Harmony was wide eyed, Gabrielle face blank, Chandler was huddling in a corner, Mitchie looked shocked, Lily was stunned, and Azimio looked around in fear.

Snapping out of her shocked state, Harmony shouted. "No! You won't force him to commit suicide!"

Boss only rolled his eyes, ignorant little girl. "He's not going to die! Just enough to get him into the hospital, the Witch over there will make sure of it!"

Mitchie looked up. "What?"

"You heard me," Boss sneered. "You're going to make a draught that Karofsky will take."

* * *

The Lima bean was packed per usual. And the majority of the Glee kids had gathered around to talk about song ideas. Dallas and Taylor were sitting on one couch, Miley with Lily and Caitlyn with Tess on either side, in front of them on chairs sat, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, and Sugar. And on the remaining couch Quinn sat with Rachel on her lap, Santana and Brittany mimicking their actions on their left while Mikayla sat on the right next to Mitchie and then Gabrielle. Tina and Mike sat next to Artie around the small table. They didn't notice another figure walk close.

"Well well well," Sebastian spoke. "If it isn't the unfit losers of Lima. I see you've all recovered."

"We can't come here anymore," Kurt pointed out.

"What do you want Seb," Rachel stressed out, while the unknowing gleeks gasped.

"Rachel," Sebastian smiled. "I brought something for you."

Proceeding to pull out a brown envelope and handing it to Rachel. Tentatively, Rachel opened it, curious eyes looking at her. Quinn's arms tightened their hold on her as the blonde tried to peer over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Quinn asked feeling her girlfriend tense.

"Nothing," Rachel muttered. "How did you get this?"

Sebastian smirked. "Just think from now until the end of time, every time someone Googles Rachel Berry that image will appear."

Now the club was perplexed. Grinning Sebastian was about to continue when Rachel stood up, envelope still clutched in her hands. Facing the evil boy, Rachel leveled a glare.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Rachel asked through clenched teeth.

"I want a guaranteed Regionals win," Sebastian lied, _to keep my boyfriend safe_, he added in his head. "So I want you to drop out. McKinley gets home-court advantage this year. So you need to vanish for the competition. You have 24 hours to drop out or that photo goes viral."

* * *

"What's on that image, Rachel?" Artie questioned as they watched the Warbler leave.

Rachel stood shocked debating in her head what her options were.

"Rachel," Finn whined reaching for the envelope.

Knocking out of her inner ramble, Rachel stepped out of reach. She squared her shoulders before ordering: "Brittany, Tina, a word outside, please, now. Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor you're more than welcome to join us."

The mentioned girls stood up and proceeded to file outside. Rachel was about to follow when Quinn's hand wrapped around her wrist. Standing up, the blonde's hazel eyes met Rachel's brown.

"Baby?" Quinn murmured concerned.

Shaking her head, Rachel smiled. "It's okay, princess. I'll be back in a minute; I just have to take care of this."

Rachel kissed Quinn quickly before walking outside.

* * *

"Okay so what does he have on us?" Mikayla answered.

"Well he knows," Rachel replied. "He knew about me, but now he knows about all of us."

"How?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, but he does." Rachel answered rubbing her temples. "He knows everything, including why you moved here."

Mikayla's jaw clenched as Taylor shrank into Dallas' arms.

"I'm going to kill him," Tina spoke up. "I don't care if he's your friend Rachel."

"What's even in there?" Taylor asked.

"All of our secrets, all of them." Rachel replied.

"He can't post that online, he's bluffing," Dallas intervened.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed. "He can do a lot."

"You can't give in," Brittany said. "We need you to win."

"You won without me," Rachel said. "You can win again, and we have a complete team now."

"Rach," Tina mentioned. "You sat one out, you can't do another one."

"Well," Rachel commented. "What do you suggest? I can't let this make it way online."

Mikayla shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out later, as of for now you're still competing. We need to come up with our set list and a backup plan just in case. Come on we need to go back inside. Rachel the file, please?"

Rachel handed it over, and watched a Mikayla pulled out a lighter and lit it aflame.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kurt asked the group.

Tess, Miley, Sam, Blaine, Sugar had scooted closer to the door to listen into what was being said outside. So Kurt's question had caught mostly Quinn's, Mercedes', Santana's, and Mike's attention with Gabrielle, Lily and Mitchie also listening.

"Probably what was in the envelope," Quinn replied.

"What was in it? Did you see?" Mercedes inquired.

"No," Quinn answered, "Rachel wouldn't let me."

"Then it's probably really bad if the Hobbit didn't let you see," Santana spoke up.

"What could it be?" Mike questioned.

"I don't know," Quinn sighed. "I think she's keeping something from me, but I'm too afraid to her."

"You're not the only one," Mike exhaled. "Tina's got a secret too and I'm pretty sure it has to do with Rachel."

"Please, I know Britt's got one," Santana commented. "But I'm not afraid to ask."

"Oh yeah so what is it?" Mercedes interrupted.

Santana grumbled. "She wouldn't tell me."

"You should find out," Mitchie intervened. "I mean you trust them so you if they're keeping secrets you should have a right to find out."

"Or maybe they should respect their counterparts secrets and not push," Caitlyn added her two cents having been quietly listening.

"It's an idea," Lily defended.

"Well it doesn't matter cause they're coming in," Gabrielle said.

* * *

"Your plan failed," Boss spoke up. "She's still competing which means my plan is a go. Today, I want you gone."

Sebastian's eyes filled with tears, "Please anything but that."

"No," Boss sneered. "Witch, do you have it?"

Mitchie gulped and handed over the potion.

"Drink it," Boss demanded.

Karofsky gulped before taking the draught. He felt himself grow dizzy before passing out. Sebastian fell to his knees cradling him in his arms. Desperately he searched for a pulse, finding none.

"Stop crying, Smythe," Boss chuckled. "He'll be fine, if Witch drew up the potion correctly."

Mitchie winced as everyone's eyes landed on her. She hoped she had, but it was the first time she created something that powerful. She'd hope it would work.

* * *

"So we wanted to share our song with you," Dallas explained from the piano.

"We thought this could be a good suggestion for Regionals, since the theme is inspiration," Taylor continued sitting near the piano with her guitar. "Ready?"

"Yep," Dallas replied her hands playing the introducing chords of the song.

_**Taylor:**__  
__Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
__**Dallas**__  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow  
__**Both:**__  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

They were interrupted when Ms. Pillsbury asked for Mr. Schue.

* * *

Figgins office was crowded as parts of the major faculty walked in. Shelby and David were the last ones to walk in. Sue, Emma, and Kelly had taken the chairs in front of Figgins, Will hovering over Emma and Sharron over Sue and Holly over her daughter. Taking the remaining seats on the couch next to the desk, Figgins started talking.

"We need to break the news gently to the student body."

"What news?" Kelly asked perplex.

"Dave Karofsky attempted to commit suicide. He is now in the hospital, but his friends are all here." Figgins filled in.

"What?" Shelby asked. "Dave wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did, and according to research and my understanding, these actions can create more attempts," Figgins mentioned.

"It's just so senseless," Sharron spoke softly.

"Well thanks to social media it's all over the world," David, the Spanish teacher, stated.

"Yeah," Will lamely added. "Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr."

"Sue are you crying?" Holly asked, not meaning to sound unkind or condescending.

"I could've done more," Sue cried. "He was having troubles when I was principle. I was so focused on Porcelain, that I didn't see him struggle. God, his father finding him, that feeling of helplessness, it must have been horrible."

"We were all hard on Dave," Will stressed. "We were trying to protect Kurt."

"It wasn't our job to know," Figgins tried to justify.

"Well then whose was it?" Emma asked as Shelby and Kelly paraphrased the same question.

* * *

The God Squad's meeting was much larger today. Mercedes sat at the front of room facing the other members, slightly out of the circle. Joe sat to her right, then Rory, Sugar, Tina, Mike, Miley, Lily, Tess, Caitlyn, Gabrielle, Mitchie, Mikayla, Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Dallas and Taylor. They had all heard about David Karofsky and were all shocked.

Mercedes started the meeting, "We should start by praying for Karofsky."

Quinn followed her lead, "I think we should also pray for his family. They could use the support, and comfort more than him."

"I just don't understand," Sam stammered. "How he could get to such a horrible dark place."

"It's all over Facebook," Tina spoke up. "Everyone found out he was gay and went ballistic."

"He couldn't take it," Mike supplied.

"How is he? Is he going to live?" Joe asked.

"Well," Rachel jumped in. "He's in the hospital. Thank god, they found him when they did."

Quinn spoke up again, "I feel sorry for Karofsky, but what he did was selfish."

Most of the gleeks turned to Quinn.

"Oh yeah how?" Mitchie asked.

"He didn't want to hurt himself, but everyone around him. I went through rough times as have most of you, but never did that thought cross my mind. I couldn't bear hurting anyone else."

"Quinn please," Kurt interrupted from the doorway. "Sure, you almost got pregnant and your dad left you and your mom in the dirt. You went skank and had a horrible hair dye for about a month. But you made it, and the world still loved you. You have no idea what Karofsky went through."

"You really want to try and compare," Quinn argued tears forming in her eyes.

"The despair, the self-loathing," Kurt listed.

Opening her mouth to argue Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around Quinn. They didn't need to fight within themselves right now. Whispering into her girlfriend's ear: "Princess, let it be. You suffered too, but Karofsky and your pains were very different. Kurt has a better understanding of what was going through his head."

Quinn frowned, but nodded cuddling into Rachel and answered Kurt anyway. "It doesn't matter, I just can't imagine things getting so messed up you'd consider taking your own life."

"That's so harsh and reductive, have some compassion. Do you know he's still getting threats?" Kurt mentioned.

"Don't talk to her like that," Rachel growled, her protective nature coming out. "This isn't the point of the meeting anyway. We're here to show our support for Karofsky and to pray for him to get better."

"Why are you even here Kurt?" Gabrielle asked. "Thought you didn't believe in God?"

"I invited him," Joe muttered.

"This is my fault," Kurt cried. "He called me because he wanted to be friends, but I ignored him. If I had just answered one of his calls, he would be okay."

"It's not your fault," Mitchie answered, feeling guilty. "How about you take the arrangement to him?"

* * *

"This school year has been an emotional roller coaster," Taylor murmured later that night.

Dallas and she were lying down on their bed. The brunette spooning her best friend and mate, their hands linked together.

"Mmm," Dallas nodded. "It totally has."

"I don't want to wait," Taylor whispered after a while. "After what happened to David, I don't want to wait."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to die before becoming completely yours," Taylor commented looking at Dallas. Her blue eyes met Dallas' brown.

"Taylor…"

"No, Dallas. This year, I've come so close to losing you, multiple times. And I can't bear the thought of actually losing you at least not before becoming a Torres…I wanna get married after our win at Regionals," Taylor answered.

"Taylor," Dallas replied. "That's really soon."

"Do you not want us to?" Taylor asked.

"No! Of course I want to marry you," Dallas stated. "It's just this is really sudden."

"Oh…"

"I'll make you a deal. We will get married," Dallas said. "We'll wait until we graduate. If you want to marry at the end of the year then we will, if not we'll wait. Does that sound okay?"

"Do you promise?" Taylor inquired.

"I swear," Dallas answered kissing her.

* * *

The Lima Bean was crowed. Sebastian sat with his hand over his face crying. He didn't care he was making a fool of himself in public. All he care about was his boyfriend's safety something he clearly could not control. Harmony frowned at him, she was suffering as well, David had become an older brother to her, and she hated that he'd been hurt.

"Hey," Gabrielle whispered softly as she took a seat next to the other two.

"Hey," Harmony mumbled. Sebastian didn't acknowledge her.

"He's going to be okay," Gabrielle sighed.

"How do you know?" Sebastian muttered. "I'm his boyfriend! I should have been able to protect him from _HIM! _From Monroe, I should have been able to avoid this."

Gabrielle frowned and Harmony offered a sympathetic hand.

"There was nothing we could do," Harmony whispered.

"No, I should have been able to do something," Sebastian cried.

Gabrielle watched silently over their exchange. Her eyes flickered up as chatter filled the open door.

"Gleeks, one o'clock," the Gabrielle announced.

Harmony glanced up, but didn't move as Gabrielle asked a silent question and Sebastian nodded. Gabrielle got up and left while Harmony held tightly onto Sebastian's hand and Santana came in.

"Let me break," Santana slammed her hands on the table for enfaces. "It down for you, from one bitch to another. All this victorious crap has got to stop!"

"I know," Sebastian replied his eyes flitting around the room.

Santana stood in front of him, Dallas, Brittany, and Tess flaunting her left while Kurt, Blaine, and Sam stood on her right. Dallas eyes immediately sought out Harmony.

"Harmony?" the Latina questioned.

Looking up like a deer caught in headlights, the girl nodded with a smile.

"What are you doing here, with him?" Tess inquired.

"She met me," Sebastian answered. "We're related." He lied before continuing his previous sentence, Sebastian apologized. "I'm sorry about the slushy, Blaine."

"It doesn't matter to me," Blaine gritted out.

"I'm sorry, I have no excuses," Sebastian continued. "Second the image," His gaze focused on Dallas and Brittany. "Have all been destroyed. The Warblers are going to win fair and square. We're also taking donations after the competition for the Lady Gaga foundation no matter the result. We're going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. We thought you'd might like to join us."

The gleeks looked impressed.

Pursing his lips, Kurt commented: "Waiting for the punch, you know it's coming."

Sebastian shook his head bitterly. "Not this time. I've been a jackass and I have got to stop. It's all fun and games until it's not."

* * *

"Mr. Schue," Rachel spoke up. "I love the auditorium as much as the next star, but unless you have a set list number prepared then we should really start thinking of that."

Mr. Schue shook his head at her. "We will get to that, but first. I want all of you to sit in a circle on the floor. Ms. Corcoran, Ms. Holliday, and Ms. Holliday's daughter, Kelly are joining us."

The glee club members nodded and walked onto the stage as Holly, Shelby, and Kelly walked in as well. They took a seat in a giant circle, (from left to right from Mr. Schue) Shelby, Blaine, Artie, Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Dallas, Taylor, Brittany, Santana, Sugar, Tina, Mike, Kelly, Finn, Tess, Caitlyn, Miley, Lily, Mikayla, Mitchie, Gabrielle, Rory, Puck, Mercedes, Holly and Kurt.

Mercedes decided to break the silence that had overlapped them. "Mr. Schue, why do you have a jar of peanut butter with one spoon?"

Sugar chose to crack a joke, still feeling the tension, the past days had left them with, "Yeah, there are twenty-four of us, and I only feel comfortable sharing a spoon with about half of you."

The club laughed and Mr. Schue smiled. "Well, it comes to my attention that our good friend, Rory Flannigan has never tasted peanut butter."

The club gasped. Tina being the loudest to ask: "What?"

"Rory if you don't mind?" Mr. Schue extended the peanut butter.

Tasting it the forign exchange student nodded smiling. "Oh my God…that's the best thing I've ever had…"

The club laughed again, the heaviness disappearing.

"Mr. Schue, while that's incredibly moving," Kurt spoke up. "It's kind of been an emotional week for some of us."

And then Kurt brought it all back and room became somber.

Finn opened his mouth next, "Yeah, Mr. Schue what's the point of all of this?"

"The point is," Mr. Schue said, "Rory just had a brand next experience, small as tasting peanut butter."

"You guys are young," Kelly stated.

"And we want you to promise us," Shelby added.

Holly finished the teachers combined thoughts: "That no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel that you'll remember the great times you've had."

"And that you'll think of all the amazing things ahead of you," Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, Ms. Holliday, Ms. Kelly, and Ms. Corcoran, I know we're a little dramatic sometimes, but I don't think any of us would ever consider doing that," Mercedes replied.

"I did," Mr. Schue said. "Junior year."

"I did," Shelby agreed. "After giving up Rachel."

"As did I," Holly nodded. "It made me become a counselor."

"I did," Kelly imputed. "About three years ago."

The club looked shocked, none of them expecting those words from their superiors.

"How?" Rachel asked, being the first to recover.

"I cheated on a test," Mr. Schue sighed. "And although that's not extreme it was for me. They called my dad and I was utterly petrified. He was going to kill me, how was I ever supposed to look him in the eyes ever again. I went to the roof, and looked over the edge. One step and it would all be over."

"Is that true?" Kurt asked.

Mr. Schue nodded lost in the memory.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

Shelby looked up from her hands, sighing the math teacher told her story: "I was eighteen, fresh out of high school when I got pregnant. I'd met your fathers, and they offered to pay me and keep you. I was naive looking for a life on the stage, so I immediately said yes determined to grow no emotional connection to you. But that didn't work, nine months later and I had you in my arms for the first time. You were perfect, are perfect, but I didn't get the time wanted. You were swept out of my arms before I could protest. I tried to move on from that empty feeling of you gone, but I couldn't. I failed off the stage. I was twenty-one when I almost did. I was in New York living on the streets; all I had to do was time it perfectly. Walk onto the busy street and get hit. I almost did, but then I was pushed out of the way. I don't know by whom, but I was out of danger and all I could think of was thank God. Because for me that meant that God wanted me here. That I would find you one day and it happened."

Rachel was shaking in Quinn's arms, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as Quinn rocked her.

"I was twenty when it happened," Holly spoke softly, the attention now on her. "Partying was my life. High school had been my kingdom and college was as well. I had gotten into a crowd of wrong people, drinking and smoking every night. My grades were slipping and my family hated me. So one night it was just so simple to overdose. I ended up the hospital. It wasn't a conscience effort it just happened. I stopped smoking and intaking drugs."

"It's not that hard to feel that urge," Kelly whispered. "I had just failed my first class. I was doing so well, and all of a sudden I failed. I was terrified of my mother finding out. I had been the perfect student and I let it all slide away for one stupid boy who made me feel stupendous. He gave me everything and left me to deal with his problems. I stayed though and he bullshitted me into the streets. I couldn't take it. I wanted to vanish, my mother, my grades, my school, my friends. All it would take was two slashes to the wrist and everything would be gone."

"Everyone has something that would take them up to the edge," Mr. Schue mentioned. "And look at everything I would have missed out on. So right now, I want you all to think of something that you're looking forward to, big things."

Sam was the first one to speak up, "Someday I want to earn enough money to buy my folks a new home so they don't ever have to go through losing their home again."

Mercedes spoke after him: "I'm most looking forward to meeting Rachel, and hopefully Quinn's children."

The club laughed at hers as Quinn blushed and Rachel smirked. Artie said his next: "I want to be there to see my kid's first steps."

"I want to be there to see _Sex and City Part III_," Sugar joked. "But seriously, I want to be there to see my best friend's getting married."

Tess spoke up next, "I'm looking forward to finding my one and only match."

"I do want to graduate high school," Puck stated.

"I'm going to petition the Army to change my dad's dishonorable discharge status to an honorable one," Finn mentioned.

"I'm looking forward to inspiring the world with my music," Taylor said.

"I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class," Quinn whispered.

"I'm looking forward to leading McKinley's Girls' Varsity basketball Championships for the next two years," Lily uttered.

"I'm looking forward to the day when my grandmother loves me again," Santana mumbled.

"I'm looking forward to the day I make my Dad and Mom extremely proud," Miley spoke.

"I'm looking forward to the day my brother and I get along again," Gabrielle muttered.

"I'm looking forward to when Lord Tubbington kicks his Ecstasy addiction," Brittany deadpanned. "No, I'm looking forward to the day when I dance in front of the world."

"I am looking forward to marriage equality in all 50 states," Blaine hummed.

"I'm looking forward to the first time I dance in Carnegie Hall," Mike smiled.

"I just want a song," Tina giggled.

"I'm looking forward to watching my dad make a difference in congress," Kurt said.

Mikayla went next, "I'm looking forward to reuniting my family."

"I'm looking forward to getting out of Lima," Mitchie grumbled.

"I'm looking forward to producing music in Los Angeles," Caitlyn said.

Dallas smiled softly and hugged Taylor, "I'm looking forward to marrying the love of life."

The club awed.

"I'm looking forward to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life," Rachel commented looking around the room.

"I know this is silly and peanut butter may be my next favorite thing," Rory intervened. "But do you know what I'm looking forward to? Winning at Regionals."

The glee club cheered.

* * *

"So what now?" Chandler asked. "Karofsky's in the hospital, what now though?"

"We put the rest of the plan in action," Boss sneered.

Harmony head snapped up, Gabrielle looked at him, Chandler paled, Sebastian tensed, Azimio frowned and Lily started pacing.

"You mean," Mitchie swallowed.

"You're not scared are you Witch," Boss taunted. "I mean all you have to do is crash the car with her in it."

"Wait you mean?" Lily whispered. "We can't kill her."

"Well man up," Boss established. "After Regionals, Corcoran is to be dead and Russo-Anderson is to be put in blame."

* * *

The theatre was packed and the schools were all a bunch of nervous jumbled.

_**Sebastian with Warblers:**__  
Come on, stand, up again  
Stand, you're gonna run again_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Don't give up,  
You're gonna see tomorrow_

_**Sebastian with Warblers:**__  
That you'll be on your feet again_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over  
But you will see who are your friends (__**Warblers:**__ Ooooo!)_

_**Sebastian with Warblers:**__  
Come on, stand, up again  
Come on, stand,  
Stand, you're gonna run again_

As they sang the gleeks stood up to support them.

_**Sebastian:**__  
The sun goes down,  
The stars come out,  
And all that counts,  
Is here and now,  
My universe will never be the same,  
I'm glad you came,_

_**Sebastian with Warblers:**__  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me,  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

The crowd went wild and New Directions stood up to make last minute decisions in the choir room while the next school sung.

"Show circle," Mr. Schue clapped his hands.

Mitchie, Gabrielle, Caitlyn and Lily looked perplexed as did Miley, Sugar, and Tess.

"It means we gather in a circle," Dallas explained. "We give each other a pep talk."

"Finn wanted to start you off," Mr. Schue said. "So?"

"With everything that's has happened I thought a lot about what Mr. Schue said and what everyone else did as well. I want us to believe to live every day like it's our last."

_**Santana:**__  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become neo when they aiming at me_

_**Blaine:**__  
(__**New Directions:**__ If I can see it)  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
(__**New Directions:**__ Then I can do it)  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
(__**New Directions:**__ If I just believe it)  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
(__**New Directions:**__ There's nothing to it)_

_**Blaine and Santana:**__  
I win, thrive, soar,  
Higher, higher, higher  
More fire_

_**Rachel:**__  
I came to win_

_**Rachel and Santana:**__  
To fight,  
To conquer,  
To thrive  
I came to win,  
To survive,  
To prosper,  
To rise_

The crowd cheered and New Directions smiled as they went through the songs.

_**Santana:**__  
You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleepin' here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

_**Brittany:**__  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_**Mercedes with The Troubletones:**__  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

The Trouble Tones garnered much of the attention and as the crowd cheered them on. New Directions got prepared for their last number.

_**Rachel:**__  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast_

_**Rachel with New Direction Girls:**__  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

_**Rachel (New Direction Boys harmonizing):**__  
Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade_

_**Rachel with New Direction Girls:**__  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's comin' our way_

_**Rachel:**__  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!_

_**New Direction Girls:**__  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up_

As the song came to an end Rachel eyes' locked with Quinn's and they shared a small smile.

"You were amazing," Quinn grinned feeling herself being twirled by Rachel.

"And you princess were beautiful," Rachel replied.

"You're being biased," Quinn teased.

"Maybe," Rachel giggled. "You are brilliant, and I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn whispered.

"Guys, they're announcing the winners," Tina mentioned.

* * *

"_The 2012 Midwest Regional Winners…from McKinley High…New Direction!"_

* * *

"It's show time," Harmony muttered, watching New Directions cheer at their win. Sebastian and Azimio nodded their heads as did Chandler.

"HARMONY!" Sugar squealed, launching herself onto her girlfriend.

"Hey," Harmony whispered, catching Gabrielle, Mitchie and Lily's gaze over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Sugar enthusiastically asked.

"Umm," Harmony stammered. "I came to support you." _And to kill your best friend._

"You are sweet," Sugar smiled.

"I'd hope you keep thinking that," Harmony grimaced.

* * *

"Coach Sylvester?" Quinn questioned as the older woman made her pause outside the auditorium on the way to change.

"I know you must be exhausted from singing backup," Sue quipped. "I've been thinking…probably due to Karofsky…or seeing you perform. I've realized I always admired you, Quinn. I thought it was because you reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester, but I admire you because you're not like me. You've still managed to change for the better. With that in mind, I want to give you this."

The older blonde pulled out a box from behind herself and handed it over to Quinn. Cautiously the blonde opened it resulting in tears in her eyes. The red box with her name contained a red, white, and black uniform lay folded neatly.

"You're not going to regret this," Quinn answered. "I'm going to win us a nation championship in this uniform."

* * *

"Looking good Fabray," Blaine commented as Quinn walked by.

Quinn blushed dressed in her newly restore Cheerios uniform. Her hair pulled into a ponytail with her bangs out. Turning the hall she saw Rachel at her locker talking with Harmony and Gabrielle.

"Thanks boys, I'll catch you later," Quinn nodded. Taking a deep breath she approached the group.

"Come on Rachel," Gabrielle commented.

"Why can't you just drive yourself," Rachel asked.

"Please," Gabrielle pleaded. "They know me so I won't be able to."

"I'll think of it okay," Rachel replied. "You guys are coming over right? I mean to Sugar's?"

"Yeah," Harmony forced a smile while Gabrielle nodded her head.

"Hey," Quinn interrupted watching her girlfriend turn around. "How do I look?"

Rachel's eyes zeroed in on her girlfriend. The Cheerios' colors complementing Quinn perfectly, her skirt short gave a satisfying view, and overall Quinn looked like she was using a second skin.

"Coach Sylvester gave it to me earlier," Quinn continued watching Rachel's eyes become darker, but still she received no answer. "And I couldn't resist."

Struggling with the knot in her throat due to both arousal and fear, Rachel choked out: "Well, I'm glad you're happy. Everyone deserves to be happy."

"When you were singing that song," Quinn asked. "Who were you singing it to?"

"Honestly?" Rachel mulled over. "You. Only you, you make me incredibly happy. It's scary to imagine, to remember what life was without you, Quinn."

Quinn flushed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel whispered wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I don't think I'll ever stop."

Harmony's eyes glistened watching the scene unfold.

************************(Other Side of the Hall) ************************

"I can't do this," Harmony muttered. "I can't do this to them, Gabby."

Gabrielle looked just as conflicted. "We have to."

"I can't," Harmony cried. "What if that was me and Sugar."

"Harmony," Gabby sighed. "We're doing this so it's not you and Sugar."

"I don't want to be a murder."

************************(Other Side of the Hall) ************************

"So I'll meet you later?" Rachel asked pulling away.

"Aren't you coming?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, but I have to do something first," Rachel mentioned.

"Oh…okay."

"I'll see you there," Rachel stated kissing Quinn. "I love you, princess."

"Love you too," Quinn smiled.

* * *

"Now," Sebastian spoke into the phone. "She's leaving."

Sebastian turned to look at the door and missed how Rachel didn't get into Quinn's car, but the blonde left alone while Rachel got a lift from Tina.

Mitchie's voice came from the phone, _"Okay, the accident is set to happen."_

"Then we're good to go."

"_Yeah."_

* * *

"We can't do this," Harmony panicked as Gabrielle and her met with Sebastian, Mitchie, Lily and Chandler.

"We have to," Chandler stated.

"Harmony's right," Gabrielle intervened. "I don't want to murder someone to save my own skin. I can't kill Rachel, not after all she's done for me."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked at the hospital.

Karofsky looked up, "Yes."

* * *

"She's coming up now," Lily whispered watching the red bug approach the intersection.

While the rest of the group argued, Chandler eventually tying both Gabrielle and Harmony up because they had to go through with the plan, Mitchie gulped and shakily stood up. Emitting raw magic from her hands, she saw an oncoming truck and controlled it. Concentrating she watched as the red bug went to run a stop sign and thanked her luck. She made the truck accelerate. Lily held her breath as did Gabrielle and Sebastian. Chandler looked wide eyed and Mitchie was about to pass out. Harmony's demeanor changed and as the truck was about to make contact with the red bug, enough to kill both drivers, Harmony shoved Mitchie causing her to lose control of the truck. The last thing both of the heard was the sound of two cars colliding.

* * *

_**New text from Rachel***_**  
Hey Princess, I'm at Sugar's, where are you?**

Quinn glanced over at her phone. She wanted to reach it, but knew it was a bad idea. So she ignored it and honked at the driver. Could he be any slower?

_**New text from Rachel***_**  
Princess hope everything's alright. Hurry please, Santana and Britt are about to have sex on the lounge chair.**

_**New text from Rachel***_**  
Princess? Call me so I know where you are, please.**

Having heard enough of her phone, Quinn reached over and unlocked it.

_**New text to Rachel*  
**_**On my way.**

It was the last thing Quinn saw before being enveloped in black.

* * *

The party had picked and most of the gleeks were enjoying the inside swimming pool at Sugar's. Rachel sat nursing a drink waiting for her girlfriend.

She sipped her drink leisurely while checking her phone. Quinn had texted her she was on her way, that was ten minutes ago where could she be.

She didn't expect being knocked off her chair by a startling cry.

"RACHEL!"

Jumping and spilling her drink over partially herself, Rachel looked up to meet Jesse's frantic ones.

"Jesse?" She asked.

"ST. JAMES!" Finn and Puck shouted.

"Rachel," Jesse panted. "It's Quinn."

That silenced the room.

"What about Quinn, Jesse?" Rachel asked her brows furrowing.

"She's—" Jesse whispered. "She's been in accident. She's at the hospital."

And with that Rachel lost her grip and fell into her arms. Her frame was shaking, she felt dizzy and nauseous, she needed to lie down. Her wolf woke up to the news and was breaking the control she had over it.

"I need to get out of here," Rachel muttered as she ran outside. She felt constricted and behind her she felt her name being called out.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this chapter was lousy. But there wasn't a lot I could from with the show. A lot of what happened will be set into perpective in the next chapter.**

**Songs:  
Just A Kiss.  
****Stand.  
Glad You Came.  
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly.  
Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You).  
Here's To Us.**


	15. Broken

**A/N: Here you go guys. I hope this isn't a disappointment. This was a freaking difficult chapter to write. Thanks to all that reviewed:  
_ChocolateYuriObessessor, Cassicio, croque, RachelBarbraBerry, Guest, anon, ShadowCub, SamDittrich, djsmith10186, This chick 562, 123a456e._**

**p.s. please don't hate me.**

* * *

"RACHEL!"

Shaking her head, Rachel sped up. She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't! Her head hurt as she pushed her tears back and kept the wolf at bay. It clawed at her insides desperate to get out. Why now? They'd just won Regionals! They were perfect. Anger boiled under Rachel's skin. The shouts behind her faded and scenery in front of her had become woods. Growling, Rachel allowed the wolf to take over. Her clothes shredded as her body jerked into that of her wolf.

The soil was cold and muddy under her paws. And the bright day turned into a gloomy evening, as if agreeing with her distress. Pushing herself, Rachel catapulted through the forest. Her instincts set on destroying, on killing whoever had dared hurt her girlfriend. Her wolf determined to tear apart and cause pain to whomever was responsible of her own suffering. A feral snarl ripped from her throat. Her head tilted back and she let a wounded howl. Rachel's gold eyes locked sight with a big sturdy tree, launching herself onto it, her claws tore the bark off. Her teeth grazed the hard bark as it cut onto her skin. She whelped in pain as blood oozed from the cut on her shoulder. It wasn't until another wolf rammed into her side did Rachel stop attacking the tree.

Her eyes glanced around, recognizing four other wolves. Tina's royal purple eyes filled with concern as they met her destroyed leader. Brittany's electric blue ones packed with anguish as they raked over Rachel. Taylor's blue green, aqua eyes steeled as she witnessed the fallen alpha and friend. Dallas' lilac eyes burned with revenge for whoever had crumbled the ever strong woman. And Rachel gazed down hating the looks of slight pity before her cold murderous gold eyes locked onto a same hue.

Mikayla's eyes swarmed with fear along with determination. And that broke Rachel. The wolf slumped onto the floor, the mud seeping onto her fur and injuries. The transformation back was even more painful.

Rachel lay on the ground naked covered in dirt and blood, drained emotionally and physically. Transforming back, Mikayla ordered her pack to travel back home and get things set up. Leaning over Rachel, Mikayla gathered her in her arms and laid her over Tina. The second in command nodded before treading back home. Brittany and Mikayla remained, human and wolf. Looking around Mikayla groaned, if someone came around here it would look suspicious, but she wanted to get to Rachel. She shook her head and gestured to Brittany to go ahead.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Shelby shouted as she watched a naked, not a big deal anymore, Tina carry Rachel, equally as naked, inside and laid her on the sofa.

"She," Tina took a deep breath. "Can I get dressed and when Mikayla gets here we'll explain."

Shelby nodded her off, "Bring her a t-shirt and shorts along with her undergarments….oh Rachel what have you done."

Ten minutes later, Shelby tending to her daughters cuts, Mikayla, Tina, Brittany, Dallas, Taylor, Sam, Blaine, Sugar, Miley, Tess, and Jesse stood in the living room. Rachel, now awake, but silent lost in her own private thoughts.

"Rach," Brittany broke the silence.

Rachel's now much calmer and drained brown eyes flickered up before going back to the floor.

"How is she?" Rachel asked quietly.

Jesse sighed, "In surgery."

"Who?" Shelby inquired confused.

"Quinn," Mikayla answered.

Shelby's eyes opened in alarm.

"Car crash," Miley explained. "Lily told me, she had Mitchie text me. They're at the hospital…along with the glee club."

"Are the rest of the Fabray's aware?" Shelby questioned.

"Yes," Brittany answered. "Frannie's flying in tomorrow and Charlie's already with her mom down there."

"I need to see her," Rachel whispered. "But I can't."

"We'll find a way," Sam spoke up.

Rachel glared. "Do you know any witches, Sam? Without them none of us can see her!"

Sam cowered and Rachel frowned. "Sorry, Sam, I'm just you know…"

"What now?" Tess said.

"I need to check out the crash," Rachel commented.

"Why?" Taylor intervened.

"I need to take my mind off her being in hospital," Rachel mentioned. "And seeing how badly the car was wrecked will allow me to know how gravely she's injured."

"We're coming with," Dallas stated. "You don't need to be alone right now Rach."

Rachel nodded appreciatively.

* * *

It was horrible.

Rachel gasped and dropped to her knees.

The floor was covered in blood and what remained of Quinn's car was a mangled piece of metal. The street had scratches so deep that you could see the dirt under the road and the air was filled with the stench of burnt rubber and gasoline.

The other wolves didn't have a better reaction. Dallas cradled her girlfriend, Tina gaped openly, Brittany started crying and Mikayla also looked stunned.

"Rachel?" Mikayla whispered.

"I am a horrible girlfriend," Rachel sniffled. Her voice was fragile and soft in the middle of the highway.

"No you're not," Mikayla uttered.

"Yes I am," Rachel sobbed, her eyes bawling.

"You couldn't have known," Taylor muttered walking towards the smaller girl.

"I should have known," Rachel cried.

Dallas was about to argue when her eyes caught onto something.

"What's that?" Dallas asked distracted as she picked it up.

"A phone?" Tina questioned. "That should've been destroyed in the crash."

"That's not Quinn's phone," Brittany intervened, taking a closer look.

"Then whose?" Dallas replied.

* * *

The hospital's waiting room was full. Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Finn, Rory and Artie sat together silently. Charlie sat on the other side of the room her arms circling a sobbing Santana. Judy was currently pacing back and forth, not being able to sit still. Mitchie, Lily, Gabrielle, Sebastian, and Harmony sat together.

A silencing spell enveloped the four girls and the shapeshifter.

"I can't believe we did this," Harmony muttered rocking back and forth.

Mitchie glared, "Had you allowed me, I would've killed her without making her suffer."

"Except you would have killed the wrong person," Harmony retorted.

Mitchie opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by Gabrielle.

"It doesn't matter," Gabrielle spoke, "we were supposed to have killed Rachel not injure Quinn."

"How were we supposed to know?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know," Gabrielle replied. "The problem now is what's next? We failed, happily so, but in the end we failed."

"He's going to kill us," Mitchie paled. "He's going to kill us."

The other four didn't say anything.

"I'm glad we failed," Harmony whispered. "I couldn't live with myself had we killed Quinn."

"I agree," Gabrielle added. "I'd rather suffer than watch the love of my life being killed…God, I can't imagine what Rachel is feeling."

"Where is she?" Harmony asked. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Not here," Lilly responded. "She can't enter the hospital without either a protection spell or an enchanted pendant."

"She needs to be here," Gabrielle snarled. "She deserves to be here more than any of us."

Sebastian looked at the girl caringly, "We're going to figure out a way to get her here."

"I know a way," Gabrielle growled, her eyes landing on Mitchie. "Give her a potion or enchant something!"

"And say it's from me?" Mitchie scoffed. "I've barely been able to avoid her and to keep you guys safe."

"Make it anonymous," Harmony suggested.

"That won't work," Mitchie spat out.

"Well do you have any better ideas!" Gabrielle almost shouted.

"Stop yelling at Mitchie," Lily interrupted.

* * *

_The car was in an awkward angle, the window shattered or very badly cracked. The truck was slightly off to the side, the driver limp inside clearly dead. The red beetle was crushed and a body could be seen halfway out the driver window, where Rachel should be. From the same area blood could be seen seeping from the lifeless body inside the car, it rushed onto the pavement drowning in an unmistakable tint. The air was filled with the reek of gasoline and an undertone of iron and copper. It was silent from where the group of misfit teenagers observed. Chandler was the first to react, standing up and fleeing the scene he could not handle, the others didn't notice._

_Harmony came around first, lying on top of Mitchie where she had knocked her down. Her mouth was chalky and her eyes glazed over, she let out a strangled sob. Gabrielle followed her mouth filling up with bile at the horrible events. Sebastian broke free of his bonds and reached out for both girls pulling them into him. Lily surprisingly was the one to knock Mitchie out of her catatonic state, the blonde's phone having vibrated in her hand. The young witch looked appalled at the scene, her weak stomach handled nothing and she leaned over and emptied out her gut. 'What had she just done?'_

_Shaking her head Harmony removed herself from Sebastian and stood up. Slowly she left the cover of the bushes and started walking towards the car crash._

"_Where are you going?" Mitchie's voice was scratchy and vulnerable._

"_Where do you think?" Harmony spat out._

"_You can't," Lily whispered._

"_I have to make sure she's not alive," Harmony muttered._

"_Wait," Gabrielle said. The Cheerio stood up and grabbed her best friend's hand. "I'll come with you."_

_They walked together, Sebastian following them._

_They didn't make it far when Mitchie and Lily had joined them._

"_Wait," Mitchie stated, the witch proceeded to utter a few words before saying it was alright._

"_What did you do?" Sebastian asked._

"_I froze the people around us," Mitchie replied. "They can't know we were here."_

_The group nodded and reached the car. They couldn't see the figure really well, so Sebastian opened the door very carefully. What they saw was unexpected._

"_That's," Harmony sobbed and turned looking away._

"_Q-Quinn," Gabrielle cried sinking to her knees._

"_Shit," Lily whispered._

_Mitchie grew even paler; this was her ex-captain. She'd just murdered her ex-Cheerio captain. A girl she looked up to, a woman she aspired to be._

"_Is…is she dead?" Harmony asked, after she managed to control her breathing._

_Sebastian reached out to touch her, only to have his hand smacked away._

"_Wait," Gabrielle breathed out shakily. "Open the door more. I'll get her out."_

_Sebastian nodded and cracked the door open more. It creaked and groaned as if had a life of its own. The wolves, shapeshifter, and witch squirmed. Gabrielle's thin arms wrapped around Quinn's midsection—Quinn moaned—and Gabrielle almost dropped her._

"_She's alive," Gabrielle smiled before frowning. "You need to save her."_

_Mitchie's head snapped up. "What?"_

"_You need to save her," Gabrielle repeated. "Our order was to kill Rachel, not Quinn. You need to save her."_

"_I can't," Mitchie gasped out._

"_You can," Lily stated. Her eyes sought out the ex-skank. "Quinn's a good person. We have to save her."_

_Mitchie stared shocked at Lilly. "Lils?"_

"_Mitch," Lily spoke softly. _

_Nodding to herself, "Put her own the ground, gently."_

_Gabrielle lowered Quinn's battered body to the floor. She gently transferred Quinn's head onto her own lap. "What now?"_

"_I get to work," Mitchie answered her hand emitting a soft white glow._

* * *

The group paused their conversation when a doctor in scrubs came out.

"What's he saying?" Lily asked being able to hear very faintly.

"I'm going," Mitchie muttered.

She performed a small spell and the conversation of whispered between Judy, Charlie, Santana and the doctor projected inside their heads.

"It's amazing," the doctor whispered. "She's going to make it. There was slight internal bleeding, but nothing extremely serious. No severe blood loss or broken bones or head trauma. Her injuries were healed like magic!"

* * *

_The group was silent. Gabrielle's hand ran through Quinn's hair, sometimes getting stuck in knots or in blood. Harmony kept watch, over the group and around. Sebastian did the same, his head swimming with thoughts on what was next. Lily tried to help, Mitchie, but was pretty useless since she wasn't a witch. The blonde fretted with herself, Quinn needed to live. She couldn't imagine having not ever known Quinn, they were too alike. Rachel was a lot like Miley and she was a lot like Quinn. Lily couldn't ever picture how badly Rachel would feel after she heard of this._

_Mitchie's exhausted frame kept working. Her hands started at the main wound, the chest area. A large gash caused by a piece of glass was there almost puncturing Quinn's lung or diaphragm. Luckily it hadn't, but that meant a lot of blood had oozed out. Magic sealed the wound closing it up with a very faint almost invisible scar. All of Quinn's major cuts were sealed, her face ridden of deep scratches, but not of blood. After closing up the majority of the blood leaking wounds, Mitchie stopped and the group looked at her._

"_Why'd you stop?" Gabrielle asked._

"_I can't heal her more," Mitchie stated softly._

"_Yes you can," Harmony argued._

"_No I can't," Mitchie said. "I've fixed her up plenty, but the time freezing spell is starting to wear off and people are going to be mad curious if she's all healthy after witnessing such a crash."_

"_Then we'll leave," Sebastian said. "We'll take her to one of our homes."_

"_And what will people say then?" Lily spoke up for her best friend. "We're lucky Mitchie managed to do this much for her."_

"_No," Gabrielle said. "Is she going to be alright?"_

_Mitchie hesitated. "I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood. I've stopped the external bleeding and the worst of the internal, but I can't guarantee anything."_

"_Is there a blood replenishing spell?" Gabrielle questioned._

"_Yes, but I don't know if it'll work," Mitchie answered._

"_Do it," Gabrielle pleaded. "We'll leave after. The hospital will have it from there."_

"_I—" Mitchie stuttered._

"_Do it for your captain," Gabrielle spoke brokenly._

_Mitchie nodded and muttered one last spell._

"_Done," Mitchie summarized out of breath. "We need to go, the freezing spell is about to break."_

_The group of teens nodded and started to leave, Mitchie first, Harmony and Gabrielle next, Sebastian after and Lily bringing up the rear of the group. Sirens in the background informed them that the ambulance was near and they scurried off to where they needed to be, none realizing that in the bushes were bits and pieces of ropes and a small hand bag with a phone and other accessories._

* * *

Mitchie smirked to herself.

"What about her, when will she be out of surgery?" Charlie asked.

"Soon, tonight maybe early tomorrow," the doctor explained. "There's only one thing…"

"What?" Santana inquired.

The doctor hesitated, "Her spinal cord."

"What about her back?" Judy demanded.

"She…ahh…a couple of her nerves aren't reacting," the doctor delivered. "We're hoping they're just pinched together and that they will regain feeling soon, that with a couple of weeks of physical therapy that she will be able to move her legs."

"You're saying she's paralyzed!" Charlie almost shouted.

The doctor nodded, "I'm sorry, we're doing everything we can."

* * *

"So you stich her up," Gabrielle muttered angrily. "Yet you can't save her from being paralyzed!"

"I couldn't do all the work!" Mitchie defended herself.

Harmony, Sebastian, and Gabrielle gave her incredulous stares.

"What were the paramedics going to say when they arrived at the scene and she was as brand as new after seeing the destroyed piece of scrap her car was, huh!" Mitchie spat out, Lily rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Well what now?" Harmony asked.

"Mitchie makes a potion and sends it to Rachel, and then we deal with _him._" Gabrielle ordered.

* * *

Dallas still had the phone in her hand, the group now huddled near the brunette.

"Okay so it's a phone, so what?" Brittany asked.

"Something's familiar about it," Taylor commented. "The scent on it, I can't identify, but I've smelt it before."

Mikayla quirked an eyebrow, "Wait, let me."

"Why instead of us being weirdos we just unlock it?" Tina suggested.

"Good call," Dallas commented. "It's got a password."

"Oh give it to me!" Rachel sighed frustrated.

She slid it open, and before the password slide came on she dropped it. The screen shattered as it hit the floor.

"Rachel!" Dallas whined.

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't believe this.

"Why'd you do that?" Taylor questioned.

"No," Rachel whispered. "That means she'd be in on this. That means she would have been in charge. That means…she's a...she's a dead woman!"

"Whoa!" Mikayla interrupted. "Slow down there, what's going on?"

"That," Rachel pointed to the phone. "That is Lily's phone!"

"Lily?" Dallas repeated. "As in Lily Truscott?"

Rachel only nodded, "And she's a dead woman."

"How are you sure?" Brittany interrupted.

"The wallpaper on the phone is of her and Miley," Rachel growled.

"Rachel," Mikayla reasoned. "Maybe this is just a coincidence."

"Really?" Rachel snarled, her temper was getting the best of her. "We're out in the middle of Ohio; we're all wolves with someone hunting us down. A horrific crash just happened and a completely intact phone happens to be lying next to it. Excuse me but that seems pretty hard to believe."

Tina stepped in next, "Rachel, breathe. Let's scope out the area okay. Taylor and Brittany go check out the bushes next to the stop sign, Mikayla and I will check the truck and Dallas and you can wait here and see if we can recover anything from that phone."

Rachel glared, but nodded and the girls split. It wasn't long before Taylor and Brittany were waving them over.

"What you find?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Rope," Taylor replied. "It smells like something else, but I can't place it."

"And a bag," Brittany added opening the bag. "And I know who it belongs to."

"Who?" Tina asked.

Brittany grimaced, "Gabrielle Avery."

"So you're saying we found Lily's phone and Gabrielle's bag near the damn car crash!" Rachel shouted. "And you think it's a damn coincidence!"

"Not anymore," Mikayla muttered. "Let's take it back home, maybe we can retrieve Lily's texts."

"And do what?" Rachel questioned impatiently.

"Get the correct answers before assuming," Mikayla ordered.

Rachel grumbled but conceded.

* * *

"What are you doing with Lily's phone?" Miley asked when she found the six of them hovering over a computer, the phone plugged in.

"Checking her texts," Dallas waved off, breaking the last of the security walls.

"Why?" Miley inquired.

"We found it near the crash," Rachel replied growling internally for Dallas being so slow.

"Not this again," Miley moaned. "Lily is human! She's normal. She has nothing to do with whatever or whoever is trying to hurt us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Rachel snarled.

"Prove it then," Miley spat, defending her girlfriend.

"Stop!" Taylor mentioned. "Whether Lily is part of the enemy or not doesn't matter, until we check out those texts. What matters is that whoever is the enemy wants us to fight within ourselves and right now we're giving them that. So both of you take a deep breath and sit down, while Dallas figures the rest of this out."

Rachel grumbled, but retook her seat and Miley only glared before obeying as well.

"Fuck yeah," Dallas smiled as she pulled up Lily's texts onto the screen.

"Look at her most recent conversation with Gabrielle," Rachel ordered and Dallas followed her orders.

"Last time they talked was earlier today before Regionals." Dallas replied her eyes skimming the texts.

"And?" Miley mentioned.

"I don't know," Dallas answered. "Mitchie, Harmony, and Sebastian are also mentioned."

"Check her interactions with the other three as well," Mikayla demanded.

Dallas nodded her head and opened the conversation held with Mitchie.

"Fuck," the tall Hispanic brunette cursed.

"What?" Brittany questioned looking up from her own phone.

"They're," Dallas swallowed not knowing how to phrase the next sentence.

"They're what, Dal?" Taylor whispered taking in her girlfriend's pale skin.

"Just read," Dallas stated.

Looking over at the screen Taylor cleared her throat and read out loud: "_**Text to Mitchie: We're all good to go. Sebastian is keeping watch; Harmony and Gabrielle are luring Rachel. Chandler and I are already waiting at the intersection. All that is missing is you. **__**Text from Mitchie: Okay then. One dead werewolf coming right up, Berry won't know what hit her. Literally."**_

"Those can't be from Lily," Miley stuttered. "She wouldn't do that."

"I don't think it could be any more straightforward, Miles," Mikayla said after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry Miley."

"No!" Miley cried, "There has to be more to the story."

"Miley," Rachel spoke up, but the brunette shook her head before leaving the room.

"This is going to crush Sugar," Tina imputed.

"I don't think any of us know how to handle this," Brittany whispered. "So what now?"

"That's a very good question, Britt," Rachel sighed. "A very good question, but it's late and we've all had a stressful day, so let's call it a night."

* * *

The Corcoran household was quiet, dinner that night was eaten in complete silence, every member lost in their own thoughts and concerns.

Shelby was worried about Quinn, but mostly she was terrified of what this accident and what they had found/who had been involved was going to do to Rachel.

Sam was praying for Quinn, never one to be extremely religious, he knew that that was the only thing he could do. He really was scared, she'd been his first friend at McKinley and even if was sort of lame, she'd been his first love and kiss. She'd always be special to him.

Tina, who'd be staying the night, was extremely concerned about Quinn, but she knew for right now that she needed to be a strong pillar for the rest of her friends. While she wasn't distant from Quinn, Quinn held no such value as she did for Rachel, Brittany, or Sam. She'd worry about herself another day, Tina needed to be strong for the others.

Brittany, who also had decided to stay the night, was in desperate need of her alpha's strong grip. She was lost in her own little world, but not her usually bright one. Though Brittany could be seen as dense and oblivious, she was a genius. She knew what had happened to Quinn, she was aware that one of her closest friends could be lost forever, she might have been slow at some points, but she was never stupid. She knew what the effect of losing Quinn could do to everyone in glee.

Rachel was completely unreceptive; no one could break down her walls right now. Her thoughts switched from the best moments of her relationship to petty fights to frightful of what life would be like to live without Quinn. She couldn't handle that, Quinn had become her world. In fact Rachel was positive, she was positive enough to bet her future on Broadway, that Quinn was her mate. And with that thought, Rachel was petrified of what others could do to her, she knew for a matter of fact, that if her enemy knew of Quinn and her importance, Rachel would beg, pout, and rollover to get her back.

Their thoughts were interrupted, by an instant knocking on the door.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY CORCORAN OPEN THIS GOD DAMN FUCKING DOOR!" Charlie's voice came from behind the door.

None of them reacted, Shelby continued drinking from her glass of red wine, Sam pushed his food around the plate, Tina looked pensively at the table, Brittany just stared at her lap and Rachel contemplated whether to open the door or not.

"RACHEL THE DOOR BETTER OPEN THIS INSTANT!" Charlie shouted. "RACHEL I WILL SCREW YOU OVER! BITCH OPEN THIS DOOR! I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN! RACHEL!"

The shouting continued, but none of the wolves made any move to open the door.

* * *

"Fuck it," Charlie stated. "I'm going to knock it down now!"

Her shoulder rammed into the door. It didn't budge. She tried again, and again, and yet again. It was futile, the door wouldn't shift. Her shoulder started killing her.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Charlie was about to show that person a piece of her goddamn mind.

"Jesse?" Charlie whispered.

"Hey," Jesse replied just as softly. "Stop, you're going to injure your shoulder."

"I need to talk to her," Charlie moaned.

"I know, but think about this," Jesse explained. "Her girlfriend is in the hospital fresh out of surgery. She's pretty scared. I know Rachel, the thing she wishes most is to be next to Quinn right now."

"Well she should be!" Charlie shouted.

"I know, but maybe she can't right now," Jesse tried to argue.

"She should though," Charlie cried. "Quinn loves her and I know Rachel does as well. They need each other."

"I know," Jesse hugged her. "Here, let me.

* * *

"Rachel? I know you can hear me. I know you don't want to see anyone right now. I know Tina, Brittany and Sam are with you, and I know you're all dying to know what's going on with Quinn. And most of all I know you know something. So I'm asking you please to open the door and talk to me. You helped me out; you gave me a second opportunity. Please let me help you right now."

Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door, and Rachel came into view, Tina, Brittany and Sam behind her. Jesse smiled gratefully and walked in Charlie behind him.

"How you holding up?" Jesse asked, his question for everyone, but specifically his alpha.

Rachel chuckled: "Honestly? Like fucking crap."

Jesse grinned, "She's going to be alright. She's out of surgery and nothing very permanent happened to her."

"That's a lie," Charlie murmured finding her voice.

The group turned to look at her, Brittany being the brave soul to ask: "What do you mean?"

"She's…she's paralyzed from the waist down," Charlie explained.

Rachel gasped and the tears she had thought were shed came down. Tina hid her face into Sam and Sam only felt tears burn his own eyes. Brittany stifled a cry.

Jesse intervened, "Not permanently, the doctor said he's hoping that her nerves will react and that with physical therapy she'll walk and dance and cheer again."

"That's a big if," Charlie scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Rachel muttered and Charlie's head whipped up. "It's my fault she's in the hospital. I was the one texting her while she was driving."

"It was her choice to reply," Charlie replied. "But I know for a fact that was a bullshit excuse Rachel. I don't know how you manage to keep a secret as big as the one you all share, when you can't fucking lie for your life."

The wolves' eyes widened.

Tina cleared out her throat, "What are you saying?"

"I think it's pretty clear what I'm insinuating," Charlie mentioned her eyes locking with Rachel's. "I used to read about beings in books, believing them to only be fairytales, figments of imagination. I always had an inkling that they existed, it wasn't until my first year of college to make my point proven, right. My roommate, she was weird disappeared in the middle of night and hated the sun, gave her a horrible headache. Her boyfriend was also quite exquisite, always warm and had a thing for the woods and canines. I walked in on them once, it was quite disturbing, and I think I would've rather walked in on them during sex than when I did. She was drinking blood, blood from a fucking glass as if it was water. He was eating a rabbit, but I mean like a freshly killed rabbit. Raw with fur! It was mad ass freaky; I think they were more freaked out than me, though."

"So your theory is that we're what, vampires?" Sam laughed off.

Charlie leveled him with a glare, almost as potent as Quinn's, "No. I think that you are wolves."

The room was quiet before Jesse broke out laughing, "That's ridic—"

"Completely true," Rachel said. Her pack watched with gaping mouths. "Now the question is how the hell you figured it out."

"It took me awhile, I'm honestly annoyed I didn't figure it out earlier," Charlie responded. "The late nights out, the extreme sex appeal you gave off once a month, the fact that you could identify anyone before they walked into the room, your insatiable appetite."

"You observe well, so why are you actually here Charlie," Rachel mentioned crossing her arms. "I mean, I know you're here for Quinn, but knowing you, you'd rather be at the hospital than here arguing with me."

"You're bright Rach, you sure you want Broadway," Charlie smirked. "I feel being a politician or a lawyer may be your strong suit."

"Charlie?"

"Right," Charlie sighed. "Now I know why you can't be at the hospital. It'll harm you and I'm hoping that Quinn will get out soon. However, don't think I'm oblivious, people are dying."

"People die every day," Tina interrupted.

"These are abnormal deaths," Charlie ignored Tina. "Something or someone is in Lima and I have a feeling that they're against you. And my gut is telling me that the new girls aren't human and are somehow involved."

"What the new family is, is really none of your concern, Charlie," Brittany spoke up.

"Fair point, Britt," Charlie answered. "However you can't flat out tell me that what's been happening doesn't concern them. I'm not accusing them, but Quinn's accident wasn't an accident, now was it."

"She ran a stop sign while texting," Sam imputed. "It was an accident."

"I saw her car," Charlie stated. "It is literally pieces of metal. She shouldn't have survived that crash. Even if she had, the blood spilt on the ground was what she lost, which would have meant her death on the ride to the hospital. The miracle that she's alive would mean some acquired injuries. She's spotless minus the paralysis. Someone saved her, and they saved her with magic."

"You're right," Rachel credited. "Who we don't know yet, but I'm deduced it to two people."

"You have?" Jesse asked.

"I wanted to have a pack meeting to explain this, but I might as well do this now," Rachel sighed rubbing her temples. "Sam hasn't heard of this either, but Charlie has a right to know. Let me start from the beginning of the year, ever since the new family moved in, slightly before actually, Tina, Britt, and I went running and we heard a howl. It turned out to be Sam, he was turned, but we didn't know by whom. We thought very little of it. Then shit started happening, people we didn't know were dangerous appeared, threats began. There is someone, someone against us and he has a crew, a crew of people we can't trust anymore."

"Who?" Charlie demanded.

"He's got a team or his main team is of eight," Rachel enlightened. "Azimio Adams his Immortal. Sebastian Smythe the shapeshifter, David Karofsky a wolf, Chandler Something another wolf, and then his girls: Gabrielle Avery a wolf."

Jesse stumbled, it couldn't be his sister.

"Narrowing it down to three possible witches: Harmony Drew, Michelle Monroe, or Lillian Truscott."

"So you're saying one of them cured Quinn," Charlie clarified.

"I think so," Rachel answered. "I'm not positive either way none of those are people we can trust in the meantime. Though they seem scared of whoever is leading them, we still can't depend on them."

"What now?" Tina questioned as everyone let the new information sink in.

"We warn the rest of the pack," Rachel stated rubbing her temples.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm going," Mitchie barked. "This isn't easy."

"How? You manage to spell us all," Sebastian said.

"A spell is different that an enchantment." Mitchie worded.

"How so?" Harmony questioned.

"Stop, all of you," Lily mentioned. "Can't you see you're distracting and annoying her? Give her space."

"Bitchy much?" David joked.

"Shut up, Karofsky," Mitchie growled. "Or I might land you in this hospital permanently."

Sebastian snarled and David wrapped his arms tighter around him. Harmony glared and was kept back by Gabrielle while Lily sighed.

"Here," Mitchie cheered. "Done, her pendant is ready."

"How long will it last?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Until Quinn is out of the hospital," Mitchie informed. "But she can't be in the hospital for more than five hours per day."

"Why?" Harmony said.

"I'm still learning," Mitchie replied. "I can't do a permanent spell yet."

"It'll do," Gabrielle mentioned. "I'll be back later."

* * *

"RACHEL!" Kelly shouted.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, coming down the stairs.

The night had been horrible. She tossed and turned all throughout her punished dreams. Tina, Britt, Blaine and Sam hadn't done any better. Sugar had cried the whole night as had Miley. Taylor, Dallas, Mikayla, and Tess had tried to calm everyone else down. The adults in the pack weren't sure how to react except for being concerned.

"Someone dropped this off," Kelly mentioned walking in with an envelope. "It's for you."

_Rachel,_

_I have no doubt that you are tearing yourself apart over this. I also have an inkling that you may already know who I am. However I can't even think about what you're going through. __Here's an enchanted pendant. __I am only going to give you the details about its uses__. It's a safety pendant; you'll be able to enter the hospital with it. You'll only be able to enter the hospital for a total of five hours per day while Quinn is there. Once she is given the all clear, the pendant will lose the enchantment. I don't know if you'll trust me or not, but I thought it'd be an opportunity you'd want. _

Rachel reread the short note various times, not quite believing what it said. After the tenth time she read the note, her hand pulled out the small chain with a star charm, the pendant.

"Rachel what is it?" Kelly questioned, watching her alpha with extreme concern.

"My ticket to visiting Quinn," Rachel whispered.

* * *

"You can't seriously trust that!" Tina shouted.

"I don't have a choice," Rachel replied. "I need to see her!"

"We'll find another way," Sam argued.

"When?" Rachel screamed. "When she's done with me?"

"Quinn loves you," Blaine imputed. "She won't ever give up on you."

"I'm not taking any chances!" Rachel roared.

"Yet you're willing to take a chance on that thing," Sugar shrieked. "Hypocritical much!"

"No! I need to see her," Rachel defended. "I'm going to trust it."

"Rachel," Brittany spoke softly. "Please, think this through."

"I have," Rachel whispered. "I need to see Quinn. I know it feels like I'm being dumb, but imagine just imagine if that was Santana, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, Harmony or even Charlie or any other person who you're in love with."

Her pack shut up.

"I'm going," Rachel ordered. "And that's final."

"Wait," Jesse mentioned. "Let me at least warn Charlie. If it doesn't work she can get you out."

Rachel nodded before leaving her home, her pack watching her every step.

* * *

"There you are," Charlie spoke softly.

Rachel nodded looking up at the towering building of Lima Hospital.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"As I'll ever be," Rachel whispered.

"Let's go big bad wolf," Charlie joked.

Rachel chuckled walking towards the entrance, necklace around her neck.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel whispered walking into the hospital room.

Quinn's head whipped up immediately from staring out the window, a small smile crossing her face before disappearing. She turned to look back out the window. Rachel frowned as she walked closer, the werewolf stopped at the edge of the bed, "Quinn?"

"Rachel," Quinn mentioned. "Why are you here? Why? Why now?"

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. It's my fault you're here, for being in the hospital."

"That's not what I'm asking you Rachel. Where have you been? You're my girlfriend who's supposed to love me unconditionally. And be there for me, where have you been?

Rachel swallowed, "It's complicated. I can't answer that Quinn, please don't push….I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

Quinn contemplated before nodding.

"Can I…," Rachel sighed. "May I…can I kiss you?"

Quinn forced a chuckle, "Yes, you dork."

Rachel cracked a small grin; she leaned over and placed a very appropriate kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Quinn sighed at the familiarity; she tugged Rachel closer pulling her onto the bed.

"I-I can't walk," Quinn cried after a moment of silence. "The doctor said I may be a permanently paralyzed. I just got my spot back on the Cheerios, Rachel. This can't be happening."

"I talked to Judy and Charlie, got harassed by Santana," Rachel talked. "But I know what the doctor said and I know what you're family said. And that is that you will walk again and I believe in you, just like they all do."

"That's a big faith group," Quinn sniffled.

"Quinn do you trust me?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes," Quinn nodded.

"Then Princess," Rachel turned her over, their eyes meeting. "Trust me when I say, you will walk again. You will walk."

"How do you know?" Quinn questioned.

"Do you believe in magic? In miracles?" Rachel challenged her.

Quinn nodded again, "It's childish, but yes."

"Then trust me," Rachel stated. "You will walk again."

Quinn sniffled, "Can you just hold me?"

"Anything you want, princess." Rachel spoke softly wrapping her arms tighter around Quinn.

Sobs wracked Quinn's body and Rachel's heart broke more. Laying her hair on the shorter girl's shoulder, Quinn tried to disappear into Rachel's arms. After some fitful minutes, the blonde managed to fall asleep, in a slumber far from peaceful.

"I promise you, Quinn," Rachel whispered pushing Quinn's hair back revealing her sleeping troubled, yet beautiful face. "I swear on my life that you will walk again, angel. I swear to it, princess."

Rachel leaned down and kissed her girlfriends forehead before, closing her own eyes and doing something she hadn't done in a while, pray and wish, for a better outcome.

* * *

"How is she?" Brittany asked picking Rachel up from the hospital later that same day.

"Broken," Rachel replied. "You should go visit her; I'll lend you the pendant."

"I don't know, Rae," Brittany whispered. "I don't think she wants me to see her like this. You know how protective San and Quinn are of me."

"That's cause they don't know the real you," Rachel smiled before frowning. "I miss her."

"We all do," Brittany stated softly.

"What if I can't help her, Britt?" Rachel cried.

"You can, and you will," Brittany stated, "If anyone can help her, it's you."

"I hope you're right," Rachel whispered.

"I normally am," Brittany grinned. "Now come on, we have so major work to do at Quinn's house."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Frannie's vibrated throughout the Fabray household.

Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Sugar, Jesse, Charlie, Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor, Tess, and Miley all turned to look at the oldest Fabray sibling.

"Frannie?" Charlie asked. "When did you get to Lima?"

"Today," Frannie replied curtly. "I was just at the hospital. Quinn was asleep and I promised I'd be back after dropping off a few things. So what are they all doing here?"

"We came to help Charlie, get the house ready for Quinn," Brittany answered.

"I understand you, Britt," Frannie smiled softly before her face became a mask of indifference. "Hell, I'll even take why Rachel is here, but everyone else? I don't even know half of you."

"Sorry," Dallas interrupted. "But who are you?"

"Francis Fabray," Frannie sneered. "Quinn and Charlie's older sister."

The wolves and Charlie flinched at the harshness behind Frannie's comment.

"Well," Taylor cleared her throat. "My name is Taylor, this lovely lady," Taylor commented sarcastically, and Dallas had the decency to look sheepishly ashamed, "Is Dallas, then there's Mikayla, Tess, and Miley. We're in the glee club and new to town."

"And," Charlie intervened. "You know Sam, Quinn's ex-boyfriend. Tina is also in glee club, she's been to the house a couple of times along with Blaine. The other girl is Sugar another glee clubber. And this is Jesse, my _boyfriend._"

"Since when are you dating?" Frannie questioned. "And what happened to Derek?"

"Please, Frannie," Charlie argued. "He was an ass. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to finish bringing Quinn's room downstairs."

Frannie scoffed, but dropped her bag before leaving the household.

"Bitch," Dallas muttered, before being slapped by Taylor on the back of her head. "What? It's true, no offence to Charlie, Judy, or Quinn."

"Dallas!" Taylor hissed.

"It's fine, Taylor," Charlie sighed. "She's alright most of the time. She's just over protective. Without Russell she kind of took the responsibility role trying to take care of us."

"Well now I know why you're scared of her," Mikayla huffed, coming down the stairs with Quinn's desk.

Rachel chuckled before helping the other alpha, they might have had more strength, but things were still heavy.

"So boyfriend?" Jesse questioned, pulling the middle Fabray away from the rest of the wolves.

Charlie blushed, "Yeah…I mean, we've gone out a couple of times. Umm…you drive me places and pick me up without asking…I've seen you train your glee club a couple of times…I kind of assumed…it kinda slipped out."

"Charlie," Jesse smiled. "That was sweet, and about making it official, what if as soon as Quinn is out of the hospital I take you out on an official couple date?"

"I'd love that," Charlie murmured.

Jesse beamed and was about to kiss her—

"JESSE!" Rachel shouted. "Come help Sam and Blaine with the bed. You can make out with Charlie later."

Jesse groaned while Charlie chuckled.

* * *

Quinn's room was crowded. Quinn was on the bed with Rachel holding her, Santana sat on the chair next to the bed, Judy was pacing in front of the bed, Frannie sat in the corner talking on her phone, Charlie sat on Quinn's other side. The doctor came in and everyone stood up minus Rachel who continued whispering into Quinn's ear.

"When is she coming home?" Judy asked the doctor.

"She can leave on Friday," the doctor replied. "We just have a couple more tests to run."

"So two days?" Santana questioned.

"Yes, two days," the doctor answered, annoyed at the teenager.

"And will she have to use a wheelchair?" Frannie inquired.

"Yes until we see some pressure leave the area we'll need her to be in a chair," the doctor responded.

"But she will be okay?" Charlie said.

"She should be," the doctor stated.

"Can we stop talking as if _she _wasn't in the room," Quinn retorted. "Cause she's right here."

Rachel laughed quietly at how predictable Quinn could be.

"Of course," the doctor paled. "You'll be able to leave Friday."

"Thank you," Quinn mentioned.

"Now if you'll excuse me," The doctor excused himself.

"I don't like him," Quinn uttered.

"You don't like him, princess, because he tried kicking me out many times," Rachel giggled. "I don't think you have to worry about him anymore though he's terrified of you."

Quinn smiled and Judy and Charlie couldn't help but be so grateful for Rachel. They could both tell how much Quinn meant to her.

* * *

"Mom," Quinn replied frustrated. She hated being dependant on others. It utterly sucked.

"Coming Quinn," Judy mentioned walking into the room.

The chair was set next to the bed, Quinn was already changed, ready to roll herself away from the hellhole the hospital was.

"Let me go get Finn, Puck or Mike to help me," Judy said realizing the problem.

"No need for that, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel stated walking into the room. "I got it."

"Rachel," Judy questioned concerned, by the girl's size.

"Rach," Quinn mumbled. "I'm going to crush you."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's bashfulness, "No you won't princess, I swear."

She leaned over and kissed Quinn soundly on the lips before pecking her nose. Rachel's left arm slipped under Quinn's arms and her right under Quinn's knees. The blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Ready?" Rachel breathed out.

Quinn nodded closing her eyes as Rachel lifted her. Quietly and without any struggle Rachel slowly lowered Quinn onto her wheelchair.

"There you go," Rachel whispered as Quinn opened her eyes.

"Thanks," Quinn replied. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Rachel smiled. "You're not that heavy."

"I didn't know you were that strong," Quinn blushed.

"Well that will come in handy someday," Rachel teased.

Quinn flushed harder, "Rachel!"

"You ready to go?" Rachel asked getting behind the chair, avoiding getting smacked.

Quinn nodded and Judy cleared her throat.

"The car's out in the front," Judy said. "David, Shelby's boyfriend, is driving us home."

Quinn paled slightly at the idea of getting into a car, but nodded. Judy didn't notice the change in her daughter due to the fact that she had walked out of the room to sign the release papers.

"Hey," Rachel spoke softly. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm going to be there with you, princess. I promise nothing will happen to you on your way home."

"I'm scared," Quinn confessed.

"I'll protect you then," Rachel replied.

* * *

"So how's this going to work?" Quinn asked.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Judy questioned.

"I mean my room is on the top floor," Quinn choked out. "And my legs are useless."

"They aren't useless, princess," Rachel argued.

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Judy said. "I'll just have to transfer your room downstairs."

"What about getting into the house?" Quinn inquired. "I'm going to need a ramp."

"We'll take care of that sweetie, I swear." Judy tried easing her daughter's worries.

She felt like a jerk though, she had forgotten completely about all of that because she'd been at the hospital twenty four seven checking in on Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn replied leaning into Rachel.

"It's all going to work out, Quinn," Rachel stated kissing her softly.

The drive was short and soon David pulled into the Fabray driveway. Neither of the Fabray's in the car noticed the small wooden ramp at the entrance nor the cars of the majority of the gleeks cars parked around the block.

Rachel opened the door to the backseat while David wheeled the chair to Quinn's side. Rachel gently picked up her girl and set her down ready to leave.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, bending over so their eyes were on the same level.

"Things are going to be different now," Quinn replied. "And I'm scared of that."

"Nothing between us is going to change, princess," Rachel promised. "I am always going to love you, and the only thing that's going to shift is my amount of love for you is only going to grow."

"You're sweet," Quinn smiled.

"You're the sweet one," Rachel grinned, standing up. "You ready?"

"I guess," Quinn murmured.

Rachel smiled softly. "Let's get the show on the road then."

* * *

_**New Text to Lily:**_

**I know what you've done. You can change, Lily. I love you. Come to Quinn's home today. We're welcoming her home. Please prove me wrong. Tell me you weren't part of what happened last Saturday. I need to know you're still who I think you are. If you don't show…I'll know the real you. I love you Lily- Miley**

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

To say Quinn was shocked was an understatement. To say Judy was even more shocked was a bigger understatement.

"The fuck?" Quinn asked once her heart had stopped pounding.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY, we do not use that language in this home!" Judy reprimanded.

And the glee club burst out laughing. And for the first time in a week, Quinn felt like she was home, even if it was for a moment.

"Surprise, princess," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear. "Welcome home."

The entrance to the house held a banner with Quinn's name written beautifully in script. The living room was filled with food and in the corner were about six guitar cases. And every single person that had made a difference in Quinn's life, that had cared for Quinn and that loved Quinn was there. The original members of glee: Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt. The ones that had joined after: Sam and Blaine. And the new members of New Directions: Mikayla, Dallas, Taylor, Miley, Tess, Sugar, Rory.

Rolling Quinn into the living, Rachel left her to grab her camera. Her eyes never leaving Quinn while she moved through the room.

"Glad to know you're okay, Fabray," Dallas greeted offhandedly walking up the blonde.

"Dallas...ignore her rudeness," Taylor replied. "She was completely worried about you. Welcome home, Quinn."

Quinn forced the lovely couple a smile, but managed to lock eyes with both.

"I've missed you, Q," Brittany smiled giving her best friend a hug.

Tears pricked the blonde's eyes as Brittany squeezed her tight.

"It's good to see you Quinn," Tina mentioned, Mike nodding behind her.

Quinn nodded happy to see them, they were also a lovely couple. She continued to role into the room unaware of the pictures being taken by her girlfriend.

"God, Quinn," Sam leaned down to hug her. "I was worried sick."

Quinn actually cried when Sam hugged her. Their relationship might have been short and tainted, but they became greater friends after.

"He almost rivaled Rachel," Jesse commented from behind Charlie. "I'm happy you're here, Quinn. I know we've never seen eye to eye, but I'm willing for that to change. You're good for her, Fabray. Welcome back."

"What the hell is Jesse St. James doing in my home?" Quinn muttered to Rachel, unaware most of the club heard her. Rachel had walked back to her when she'd seen actual tears being shed.

Rachel laughed lightly while Charlie joined them.

"Better get used to him, Quinnie." Charlie teased. "He's my new boyfriend."

Quinn only gaped before being tapped on her shoulder. Turning her head to get a better look she came to face Mikayla. Rachel walked away once again knowing Quinn and Mikayla needed space.

"I owe you an apology, Fabray," Mikayla started. "I was wrong; Rachel deserves you more than anyone. I'm sorry, I made you doubt that. I'm happy you're okay and well."

She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Quinn.

"You're right," Quinn struggled to say, wringing her hands together. "Rachel deserves better, but for now I'm all she has. Thank you, you helped me realize what I have to lose. And I'm sorry, I was jealous. I don't know why you moved here, but I bet it wasn't some selfish reason. I've been a jerk to you. You haven't deserved it."

"You're wrong," Mikayla smirked. "You're not hers right now; you'll be hers forever. That girl loves you to pieces, Quinn Fabray. How about we start clean? Clean slate, sound good?"

"That sounds perfect," Quinn replied.

"Good," Mikayla said walking away towards the rest of her pack.

"I see you and Mikayla made up," Rachel sighed wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck from behind.

"Yeah," Quinn mentioned distractedly. "How'd you do this? I mean you've had school and been at the hospital."

Rachel fidgeted, "Umm, funny thing, princess, actually most of the New Directions haven't been to school for the past week. And by most, I mean mostly me."

"Rachel," Quinn scolded, "You need a good education. Specifically now with your NYADA audition coming up."

"School without you," Rachel retorted. "Isn't fun or school, if I had gone I wouldn't have paid attention in class. I was too worried over you. You've become my world, Quinn. I can't imagine life without you anymore, nor do I want to. Please I'm near the top of the class only being overshadowed by my beautifully smart intelligent girlfriend and a stereotypical smart Asian."

"Such a smooth talker," Quinn smiled. "I wouldn't mention that to Tina though. I don't think she'd be very happy."

"I aim to please. And please, Tina wouldn't be able to cut a bitch even if she wanted to," Rachel grinned. "You look gorgeous, Quinn. I love you princess."

"I love you too, Rach," Quinn stated. "And please, I hardly look gorgeous. I was just run over by a truck."

"Hey not to break up the love fest," Mercedes mentioned, "But we had a few planned songs."

"They're all for you, Quinn," Kurt continued.

"You're exceptionally strong, princess and they all reflect how much you mean to us," Rachel spoke rolling Quinn to the middle of the living room. "And how strong you are and how much you mean. We all love you, Quinn."

Quinn stammered, "Gu-guys, you didn't have too."

"We want to," Finn indicated. "These are for you. Taylor?"

The blonde nodded walking over to get her guitar, "I haven't known you long, Quinn. I wrote this song a while back, but never finished it. I didn't know how, but now I have."

_Everybody's waiting, Everybody's watching, Even when you're sleeping, Keep your ey-eyes open_

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers just pretending_  
_Dreaming dreams with happy endings in backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_  
_But now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open, everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open , keep your ey-eyes open, keep your ey-eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard, every lesson forms a new scar_  
_They never thought you'd make it this far, but turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_  
_It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now, but you've got something they don't_  
_Yeah you've got something they don't, you've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open (x3)_

"You're one of the strongest people, I know Quinn," Taylor finished. "Don't let anyone or anything break you."

Quinn nodded feeling tears prick her eyes, "Thanks, Taylor."

"Now before you cry," Dallas joked. "Mikayla, Brittany and I have our song."

While Dallas took Taylor's guitar, Brittany and Mikayla sat in front of Quinn, on either side of Dallas.

"Don't ever give up, Fabray," Mikayla nodded her head.

"We love you, Quinn," Brittany supplied. "Don't ever doubt it."

_**Mikayla:**__  
They shout it out, but you can't hear a word they say  
You're talking loud not saying much, you're criticized but all their bullets ricochet  
They shoot you down, but you get up_

_**Mikayla, Dallas, Brittany:**__  
You're bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, they take their aim  
Fire away, fire away, they shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium, they shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium_

_**Brittany:**__  
Cut you down, but it's them who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love, raise your voice, sticks and stones may break your bones  
You're talking loud not saying much_

_**Mikayla, Dallas, Brittany:**__  
You're bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, they take their aim  
Fire away, fire away, they shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium, they shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium_

_You are titanium, You are titanium, You are titanium  
__  
__**Dallas:**__  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_**Mikayla, Dallas, Brittany:**__  
You're bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, they take their aim  
Fire away, fire away, they shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium, they shoot you down but you won't fall  
You are titanium  
You are titanium_

Quinn gasped and tears almost leaked from her eyes.

"You're titanium, princess," Rachel whispered, separating herself from Quinn.

"Quinn," Mercedes started. "You are one of the original members of New Directions and we came very close to losing you. That would've destroyed us, so we are more than happy to know you are alive."

"Q," Santana struggled to say. "You scared the shit out of me. You're my best friend and I thought I'd lost you. You don't know how glad I am to know you're alive. We hope you like this song."

"Princess," Rachel said. "I've said this many times and I'll say it again, I don't want to know how my life would be without you. This song is for you, princess."

_**Mercedes:**__  
A place to crash I got you,  
No need to ask I got you  
Just get on the phone I got you  
Come and pick you up if I have to  
__**  
Mercedes, Santana, Rachel:**__  
What's weird about it, is we're right at the end and mad about it  
Just figured it out in my head I'm proud to say I got you__  
__Go ahead and say goodbye I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you I got you  
__  
__**Santana:**__  
Ain't falling apart, or bitter et's be bigger than that and remember  
The cooling outdoor when you're all alone  
We'll go on surviving no drama, no need for a show just wanna say I got you  
__**  
Rachel, Mercedes, Santana:**__  
Go ahead and say goodbye I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright__  
__And when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you  
__**  
Rachel and Santana (Mercedes):**__  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)  
I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you_

_**Rachel**__:  
'Cause this is love and life and nothing we can both control  
And if it don't feel right You're not losing me by letting me know__  
__**  
Mercedes and Santana (Rachel):**__  
Go ahead and say goodbye (say goodbye)I'll be alright Go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to For better for worse I got you  
__**  
Mercedes and Rachel (Santana):**__  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright_

_**Mercedes, Santana, Rachel:**__  
And when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you__  
__**  
Rachel:**__  
A place to crash I got you No need to ask I got you_

This time Quinn was full out sobbing.

"We got you, Q," Santana whispered kissing her on the forehead. "Always."

Mercedes only smiled as she gave Quinn a hug and Rachel squeezed the life out of her girlfriend.

"I love you, princess," Rachel murmured.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Mikayla asked. "I mean so we know that they're against us. And lucky for us we haven't seen any of them because we skipped a week of school, but…"

"We set up patrols," Rachel spoke.

"Patrols?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, patrols," Rachel replied. "Each one of us will get one night a week to patrol the area. And lucky for you, I have that all sorted out."

"Rachel?" Tina asked. "What are we patrolling?"

"The area," Rachel responded. "I don't want any more accidents. We will patrol in pairs. Sam and Blaine will patrol Mondays along with Miley and Tess. Tuesdays I want Sugar, Jesse, Cooper and Kelly. Wednesdays will be just Tina and Brittany. Thursdays Dallas and Taylor, leaving Sunday nights for Mikayla and I."

"What about Saturdays and Fridays?" Sam inquired.

"The adults will rotate between themselves." Rachel answered.

"What is this going to do for us?" Miley questioned.

"Warn the enemy," Rachel stated. "And put us a step ahead...hopefully."

* * *

The school was empty. It was still very early, but Rachel had decided to get there earlier. Quinn wasn't set to return to school until Wednesday, but she had forced Rachel to go back. Withholding kisses until she was sure Rachel had gone to classes. Rachel grumbled as she pulled into the parking lot. Mikayla's BMW pulling into the slot next to her and Tina's car on her other side, at least she wasn't alone.

"You ready for today?" Mikayla asked.

"As I'll ever be," Rachel muttered squaring her shoulders and walking in.

They weren't the only two dreading the rest of the day.

* * *

Miley strolled around the bleachers, knowing Lily would be coming out from behind soon. Her heart broke as she contemplated what she was going to do.

"Hey," Lily's voice poured over the brunette.

The blonde was at the bottom of the bleachers looking up with concern and love to the brunette.

Miley nodded, but continued pacing causing Lily to quirk an eyebrow. When it was clear Miley wasn't going to stop, Lily clambered up the bleachers to her girlfriend.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around…" Lily placed her hand on Miley's shoulder only to have it flicked off. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you?" Miley shrieked. "How can you ask me that? How can you ask me that, when you know you have."

"Wow," Lily backed up. "Miles, what did you do?"

"I know," Miley hissed, tears streaming down her face. "I know what you're doing. God, I was right from the moment I met you."

"Miley," Lily asked concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were different. I though the whole outfit was just a cover-up. That under the jerky persona was an actual human with compassion." Miley cried out. "I thought that for once I was wrong, that I'd fallen for someone who actually cared for me. I was wrong."

"Miley," Lily tried to interrupt.

"No!" Miley shouted taking many steps back. "I was wrong. Was this all a game to you?"

The brunette turned on her heal, her eyes filled with tears staring at blue ones.

"Was this all a game to you, Lily? Was I a game to you?"

"Miley, I don't know what you're talking about," Lily defended herself.

"I can't believe you," Miley sobbed. "I can't believe you're lying to me. I thought you loved me."

"Miley," Lily said, playing dumb, she was perfectly aware of what they were discussing.

"Stop," Miley whispered wrapping her arms around her torso. "I was willing to forgive you, but you couldn't even show to Quinn's place last night. I was begging, fighting within myself to know you weren't against me. You proved me wrong, I don't know you."

"You do, Miley," Lily argued. "You know I am hopelessly in love with you!"

"No!" Miley roared. "I don't! I know you lied to me! I know we can't ever be together ever again. I know you destroyed my heart."

"Miley," Lily pleaded. "Please."

"Stop," Miley muttered. "We're done. I don't want you anywhere near me. I want you gone."

"Miley," Lily cried.

Miley shook her head before walking away.

"You were never a game to me," Lily uttered brokenly. "I was just never meant to fall in love with you."

* * *

"Hey are we still on for tutoring tonight?" Mitchie asked walking up to Mikayla.

"No," Mikayla answered not even facing the junior as she kept shuffling with books in her locker.

"No?" Mitchie questioned. "I need help with Physics though, and I thought you said you'd come over anyway."

"No, Monroe." Mikayla said.

"Monroe?" Mitchie questioned. "Why my last name?"

Mikayla turned around piercing the younger girl with her burning glaze.

"Look, I have other commitments," Mikayla hissed.

"Then we can study tomorrow?" Mitchie proposed.

"No," Mikayla glared. "Stay away from me, understand."

"What's got your panties in a twist? I thought we were finally getting along?"

"Yeah and you know what, I thought? I thought I finally found someone who understood me. Someone who would have the decency to be honest with me. It was fine that I was crushing on you without that being recuperated. I was fine with the relationship being one-sided. But then I find out, she's been lying to me. I find out that she's not who I thought she was. That hurts, Monroe. So, I'm going to make this very clear. You are to stay away from me and from my friends. DO you understand me?"

Mikayla didn't give her a chance to reply.

* * *

The hallway was almost empty, Dallas leaving the bathroom to walk into the gym for her practice and David coming out of the lockerrooms for football practice.

"Karofsky!" Dallas shouted.

The big ex-bully turned around and offered her a wave.

"Torres," he greeted as she came closer. "How are you—"

"Cut the crap," Dallas snarled. "I know you're not human."

David's eyes widened as Dallas pinned him to a row of lockers.

"I know you know I'm not," Dallas continued. "I want you to stay the fuck away from me and my family and friends. Or dear god, you better be hoping you got a god to save you cause I will, and I mean I will tear you to shreds!"

Dallas pushed him away from her before storming into the gym. She didn't see Karofsky's knees buckle.

* * *

"Avery!" Santana shouted at the end of Cheerios practice Monday.

Gabrielle gulped walking up to her captain. "Yes?"

"Brittany wants a word with you," Santana waved off handing her over to Brittany.

"Yes Brittany?" Gabrielle asked.

"I thought you were better," Brittany whispered. "I thought you were nice."

"Brittany? What are you talking about?"

"This," Brittany stopped her. She pulled out a bag and dropped it in front of Gabrielle. "I can't believe you'd do that to Quinn."

"Brittany," Gabrielle tried to play off. "I don't know what you're saying."

"Just get out of my sight," Brittany mentioned. "You're not getting kicked of the Cheerios, Gabrielle. Just demoted like Monroe. I want both of you running suicides together. And no matter what everyone else says for partners and stretching you two are to work together. You're demoted to the bottom of the pyramid."

Gabrielle didn't know how to react except to nod her head and walk away.

* * *

_**New Text to Harmony:**_

**Can we meet up later?-Sugar**

_**New Text from Harmony:**_

**Yeah ;) Sure! Where?-Harms!**

_**New Text to Harmony:**_

**Lima Bean. 4:00.-Sugar**

Harmony sat alone at the sofas waiting for Sugar. She hadn't seen her since Sunday and she was exceptionally happy Sugar was the one to ask her to meet up. It didn't take long for Sugar to walk in.

"Hey," Harmony smiled before frowning. "What's wrong?"

"You lied to me," Sugar bluntly stated. "You lied to me, and I can't deal with that."

"Sugar?"

"Just do me a favor, Harms," Sugar choked out. "Give me time, while I figure this mess out."

* * *

"They know," Lily whispered brokenly.

David, Sebastian, Harmony, Gabrielle, and Mitchie nodded.

"She hates me," Harmony cried as Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her.

"At least she didn't break up with you," Lily shouted.

"She pretty much did!" Harmony spat back.

The room went quiet.

"What now?" Sebastian asked.

The group was floored, none of them knowing what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was utter crap. So I wanted to continue on the shows timeline except that was nasty crash Quinn was in. So I needed to make the bullshit the show showed us seem a bit more realistic, so Mitchie helped with that. I hope this was as disappointing as I think it is.**

**Songs:  
**_**Eyes Open**_**-Taylor Swift- Taylor  
**_**Titanium**_** (Modified lyrics)- Sia & David Guetta- Dallas, Mikayla and Brittany  
**_**I Got U**_**-Leona Lewis-Mercedes, Santana and Rachel**


	16. Big Brother

**A/N: Here you go. I hope this wasn't that long of a wait. There's a lot that is from the show and mixed pieces of me. I really disliked this episode, it was so out of the blue except for Artie helping Quinn. Like, Cooper I introduced from the first chapters, but in the show like actually what in the hell? Along with a bunch of other crap, this chapter only has Artie's and Quinn's song: Elton John's **_**I'm Still Standing **_**(So that doesn't belong to me.) And yes Harper is Harper from Wizards of Waverly Place, so Jennifer Stone (I think?) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it isn't complete bullshit. I apologize for more mistakes than the usual, Microsoft Word was being stupid and crashed on me causing me to uninstall it from my computer and make me edit this on Google Docs... so now that I bored you with my personal life story onto an actual important note before you read the chapter and proceed to hate me for what will eventually happen. (And no I do not say that lightly, you actually might hate me with what happens in the next 2-4 chapters.)**

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: What is to come in the next chapters of this story may not be happy. Hard times are coming for Rachel and Quinn, and there will be angst and heartbreak. I just wanted to give you a fair warning. ...also they will not be the only ones suffering, as you know Liley(Miley /Lily), and Sugarmony are broken up, I make no promise yet on Klaine, Brittana, and even Daylor...Also this is sort of important, so far I have received one answer about where you guys think I should end the story. If it ends at the end of Senior year or continues through season 4 (without half of the bullshit.)**

**Thanks for the reviews: **_**ChocolateYuriObesseser, Guest, djsmith10186, RachelBarbraBerry, Guest, jupitor01, ShadowCub, General Mac, SamDittrich, debssofs.**_

**Now you can proceed to read, sorry for the super long a.n.**

* * *

Rachel was nervous. Her palms were sweating. Her fingers tapped on the dashboard while she watched the clock. Her eyes flitted from the clock to the doors of the facility.

"Rachel," Quinn teased. "Breathe. It's not like you're the one who they're performing therapy on."

Rachel snapped her neck towards Quinn: "First off all that didn't make sense. Second of all don't berate me for being nervous, this is your first time here. And third, I have a right to worry over my girlfrie—"

She was stopped mid rant by Quinn's lips. Pulling away from Rachel's full pouty lips, Quinn smiled a lopsided grin. "You're sweet."

"And you're unbelievable," Rachel scoffed.

"Why so?"

"You seriously can't tell me you're not nervous Quinn," Rachel mentioned turning to look at her girlfriend.

"I am," Quinn answered, "but nowhere as near as you. Rachel, why are you so nervous?"

"Why? Quinn, princess, this is stretching out your legs making sure your muscles will be ready for when you walk again"

"If I walk again."

"You will," Rachel growled her eyes meeting hazel orbs. "I know it."

"I don't, Rach," Quinn sighed. "That's the reason why I'm not nervous. There's a good chance I won't be able to walk again. I can't push myself; I can't put myself out there only to be disappointed."

"You won't," Rachel said. "Quinn, you will walk again. I know you, you won't give up."

Quinn smiled sadly before shaking her head. "It's time to go."

Rachel exhaled knowing how much Quinn was hiding inside.

The werewolf made quick work of extending the wheelchair and opening Quinn's door. Helping her girlfriend, Rachel rolled them over to the entrance of Lima's rehabilitation center.

"Name please," the lady at the front desk asked bored.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel answered.

"Down the hall to the right," The lady replied. "And Miss you need to sign in with a visitors pass."

Rachel nodded and signed herself and Quinn in before making her way to end of the hall.

They reached the Physical Therapy section quickly. There was a small waiting area: two coffee tables, a few couches and chairs, and a coffee machine. The waiting area and actual rehabilitating area were separated by a pane of glass.

Rolling them over to the entrance of the room, Rachel heard Quinn take a deep breath. Walking to stand in front of her girlfriend, Rachel made sure to lock their eyes.

"Hey," Rachel whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Quinn asked softly.

"Because Princess, I know you. I know you won't let anything throw you."

"I don't know, Rach," Quinn sighed.

"I do," Rachel smiled. "C'mon let's get you walking again."

Opening the door, they both took a very deep breath.

* * *

"Hello," A perky redhead mentioned walking closer. She looked around their age maybe a year or two older. "My name's Harper. Could I help you?"

"Hi," Rachel stated. "I'm Rachel and this is Quinn, we're here for her appointment."

"Of course, welcome Quinn, Rachel," Harper grinned. "I'm your therapist."

"Aren't you a little bit …you know…young," Quinn questioned.

"Kinda," Harper replied. "I'm actually twenty. I was homeschooled so I breezed through all my courses and started college at sixteen."

"Wow," Rachel whistled. "Alright then Harper, what's the plan?"

Harper beamed. "Well first we need to get Quinn up on the table and stretch her out."

The perky redhead pointed at a table. Rachel nodded and Quinn rolled herself over to where Harper had pointed.

"You got this?" Harper asked. "Or do you need help?"

"I got this," Rachel answered, wrapping her arms around Quinn much like she had at the hospital and laying her on the table.

"Strong," Harper commented her gaze locked on Rachel. "Nice."

She missed the glare Quinn sent in her direction. Rachel however didn't and couldn't help, but internally chuckle.

"Hmm," Quinn cleared her throat. "What now?"

Harper blushed. "Right, umm, well let's see. We have to extend your legs before bending them. We're going to do that, but I need you Quinn to be very aware. I don't know if you've felt anything down there since the accident. According to the test I got from the hospital, you have no nerve damage in your legs which means that you haven't lost feeling down there."

"Then why can't I feel my legs," Quinn interrupted.

"Well what seems to be affected is the connection your spinal cord has with your legs. So what we're, Rachel and I are, going to do today is move your legs for you. What I want you to do is if you feel anything, anything at all tingles, shocks, anything to stop us and tells us, alright?" Harper explained.

Quinn nodded.

"Okay, so what am I doing?" Rachel questioned.

"Well," Harper informed. "I need you to bend her right leg. We're stretching it out and then contracting it."

Rachel bopped her head and tried doing it on Quinn's right leg only to be stopped.

"Wait," Harper interjected. "Here let me help you."

The redhead proceeded to step behind Rachel, to close for Quinn's comfort. Her hands landing near Rachel's guiding them appropriately through the motions.

"Thanks," Rachel muttered.

Harper only nodded offering a small smile. Quinn growled. And Rachel's lips turned up into a small smirk.

* * *

Physical Therapy took way too long in Quinn's opinion. She couldn't wait until the hour with the lousy…okay maybe not lousy, but very annoying young therapist had passed.

As Rachel settled her back down into her chair and turned to thank Harper one more time. Quinn rolled her eyes before rolling away.

"Hey wait up," Rachel stated catching up to Quinn as they left the facility.

Quinn only huffed as Rachel opened the door. She hated that she couldn't do a lot of things on her own, like open a stupid door.

"What's the rush?" Rachel questioned as Quinn zoomed past her.

"I just want to get home and rest," Quinn replied curtly, rolling towards Rachel's car.

"Alright," Rachel mentioned gripping the handles of the wheelchair. "I'm not thick or daft like Finn Hudson so what did I do?"

"You did nothing," Quinn answered.

"That's a lie," Rachel pointed out. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Quinn growled. "You DID NOTHING. That's what you did wrong."

"Okay, I know I'm not stupid, but I know I'm also not the smartest," Rachel drawled. "Cause I actually didn't understand."

"Are you blind!" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel only blinked her eyes owlishly.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Quinn stated. "Harper! She has a crush on you! She flirted with you and you did nothing!"

"The therapist?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes! You cannot be that dense," Quinn glowered.

"Well clearly I am if I didn't even notice," Rachel responded.

"RACHEL!" Quinn shouted exasperated.

"Are you jealous, princess?" Rachel asked.

Quinn only glared. "No."

"You so are," Rachel teased.

"Shut up," Quinn snapped.

"This is too cute, princess," Rachel taunted.

"Just drive me home," Quinn ignored.

"C'mon Quinn," Rachel's eyes softened. "I'm only joking with you. Harper, so what? First of all she's not blonde. Sure she may be cute, but I'm kind of smitten with this smokin blonde."

"A smokin blonde who's paralyzed," Quinn muttered.

"Hey," Rachel reprimanded. "You're not paralyzed, you're going to walk again, do you hear me?"

Quinn just looked at the floor.

"Princess," Rachel sternly said. "Look at me.

When Quinn wouldn't Rachel placed her hand underneath the blonde's chin.

"I am in so hopelessly in love with you it's not even funny. But that's it; I'm in love with you. And Quinn Fabray there are so many different reasons I am in love with you, that is would take me my whole entire lifespan to name them all. But one of the reasons I am so uncontrollably in love with you, princess, is because you're determined. You are one of the most stubborn and passionate people I have ever had the pleasure and opportunity of meeting. You are going to beat this because you, you are Lucy Quinn Fucking Fabray! And Fabray's always get what they want most."

"Have I ever said that I love your rambles," Quinn smiled goofily.

"Not that I am aware of," Rachel grinned.

"Well," Quinn beamed. "I do…and more than anything, I love you."

"Good, cause I love you," Rachel replied. "Now what do you say I get you home, then stop at my place to shower and get us Chinese takeout before coming over and cuddling with you all night."

"I'd like that," Quinn smiled.

* * *

Rachel reached her home in record time, promising to meet Quinn later in the night.

What she didn't expect was Jesse St. James sprawled out on her couch not watching a movie and making out with Charlie Fabray.

"JESSE!" Rachel shrieked.

That caused Charlie to go flying onto the floor.

"Rachel?" Jesse questioned.

"The fuck are you doing at my house?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's close," Jesse replied helping Charlie up.

"You have an apartment. A fucking gorgeous apartment," Rachel ranted. "And what do you mean by close? Akron is a good hour, forty-five minutes' drive away, so you are not close."

"Well, I meant, your place is close to Charlie," Jesse rubbed his neck.

"Speaking of which," Rachel mentioned narrowing her eyes at Charlie. "You also have a home, which contains several bedrooms."

"Yeah, but it's all crowded," Charlie blushed. "I mean with Frannie here and Quinn downstairs. I can't exactly get solo time with my boyfriend."

"Yes you can!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Whatever," Jesse intervened. "Can we stay?"

"It's not like you'll listen anyway," Rachel grumbled. "Just don't have sex in my room, or Sam's, or Shelby's or the damn couch. If you do have sex in the guest room wash the sheets please."

With that note Rachel trudged up the stairs.

* * *

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**You okay? I could practically hear you from my house.-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

**Yeah…just got home from an eventful afternoon to witness Jesse making out with Charlie.-Rachel***

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**HAHAHA! That's priceless!-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

**Bitch. *Roll of eyes*-Rachel***

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**Aww thanks…I love you too. *Cheeky grin*-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

…**i hate you…-.-…-Rachel***

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**Sure you do…so honestly, how are you?-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

**How am I supposed to be? I mean I'm still pissed off I couldn't have stopped the accident. Or the fact that I didn't figure out who they were earlier.-Rachel***

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**It wasn't your fault…how's Quinn?-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

**She's holding on…I can see her cracking. I just hope I can keep her together before that happens.-Rachel***

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**If anyone can do it, it's you.-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

**Brittany said the same thing.-Rachel***

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**Britt's a smart girl, genius even.-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

**Definite genius…I got to go. I promised I'd spend the night with Quinn.-Rachel***

_**New text from Mikayla:**_

**Cool, Romeo…go be with your girl.-MiK**

_**New text to Mikayla:**_

…**bitch…Night.-Rachel***

* * *

The hallway wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty as Rachel walked up to Mikayla's locker.

"I feel like such a jerk," Rachel spoke.

"Hi to you too," Mikayla greeted confused. "Why do you feel like a jerk?"

"You asked how I was holding up, and I didn't return the sentiment," Rachel explained. "I mean, how have you been doing since you stopped tutoring Mitchie."

"I've been good, I mean it was just tutoring," Mikayla replied scuffing the front tip of her converse with the floor.

"You're a terrible liar, you know," Rachel called out. "You like Mitchie, so how are you actually?"

"I'm alright, I guess," Mikayla shrugged. "It's not like we were dating. I was her tutor and she was just a friend."

"But you liked her," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah," Mikayla sighed shaking her head. "So we didn't get to talk much. How did her therapy session go?"

"Unpredictable," Rachel groaned. "Uneventful as well…the nerves in her legs are still functioning; it's just the ones between her spine and her legs that aren't reacting. She didn't feel anything yesterday, and I'm worried. I'm worried that she might not walk."

"But she will. If what I know about Quinn from what everyone's been telling me, is that she never gives up. Which means this is just one small setback in her life. She's going to walk again, Rachel. It was her first session; many times nerves don't react the first time."

"I hope you're right."

"I normally am…Anyway, how's Quinn's first day back been?"

"It's been rough," Rachel exhaled leaning into the lockers. "I mean, she's putting on this mask hiding away her pain. It hurts her to be in that chair. And I don't have all my classes with her, I was lucky to have first period with her, but I didn't have second. And I don't know if she's going to glee during free or if she wants you know to be alone. I haven't seen her since first actually."

"Well," Mikayla mentioned. "Here she comes."

As the Rachel turned her head, Quinn turned the corner. The whispers started down the hallway at witnessing the once great HBIC and Ice Queen roll down the hallway., Artie slightly behind her. Even though Quinn smiled, Rachel and Mikayla, to an extent, could see the hurt, hate, and annoyance in Quinn's eyes. About to strut towards her girlfriend, Rachel was stopped by Finn's hand on her shoulder. The giant boy had walked up the pair of alpha wolves, a few seconds previously.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel asked curtly, only worrying about Quinn.

"Hi…sorry," Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to check on you. You know how you're holding up?"

Rachel's annoyance disputed slightly at the boy's sincerity. Mikayla even looked appreciatively at the boy who had started to grow up.

"I'm alright," Rachel answered the question.

"Rach," Finn nervously said. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk of a friend since we met, but I want to change that. I've been dumb and stupid since forever and you never deserved that. I want to try to be your friend."

Rachel smiled, damn, now she knew why Mr. Schue had a hard on for the boy. Mikayla also nodded approvingly at how the boy worked his charm, she understood that under the douche was a man who was willing to change for the better.

"I'd like that, Finn," Rachel replied.

"Cool," Finn grinned. "And I want to start by being there for you and Quinn now more than ever."

"I'd think we'd both appreciate that a lot," Rachel whispered.

Finn smiled and turned to the half Latina. "Mikayla, I know we haven't exactly spoken, but I'd like to get to know you better."

"I think that'd be nice, Finn," Mikayla smiled.

Their attention was drawn to the couple next to them a few seconds later.

"Hey princess," Rachel greeted kissing Quinn on the cheek.

"Rach," Quinn answered. "Mikayla . Finn?"

"Quinn," Finn rambled. "I just want to apologize for being a jerk. Also, I've missed you so much, we all have.

Quinn cut him off, "Stop. Don't, don't. I could've easily become one of those creepy memorial pages at the back of the yearbook. But by the grace of god, I'm here. And believe it or not honestly, this is the happiest day of my life…c'mon Artie, I'll race you to the choir room."

Rachel could tell everything Quinn had just said was mostly a lie. But being the girlfriend Quinn needed right now, Rachel ignored it. As she followed her girl into the choir room, her eyes locked with Brittany's concerned ones. And they both paid attention to the performance Quinn and Artie, were putting together.

* * *

_**Quinn:  
**__You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

_**Artie:  
**__And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

_**Artie and Quinn:  
**__Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

"Here's a lesson for you Mr. Schue," Quinn joked. "Don't text and drive. EVER. It's the stupidest thing I've ever done, besides almost getting pregnant. They're a lot of rumors going around so let's clear the air. First of all, all my plumbing still works which is awesome. But my spine was severely compressed in the car accident which basically means I can't move my feet or legs. But the good thing is, is that there was no nerve damage and that with time I will start to regain feelings and that with a lot of physical therapy and your guys' cheers I stand for a full recovery. So no tears, that means you guys: Santana, Rachel, and Tina…oh, I apologize for the number, my dance moves aren't up to pars with Artie."

"With practice they will be," Artie chuckled.

Quinn smiled before turning her attention back to the group. With a serious tone, Quinn added:"I promise that by the time we go to Nationals, I'll be out of this chair and dancing on that stage."

At the end of her statement her hazel eyes had locked with brown ones.

* * *

"Hey what's wrong?" Tina asked looking at a very glum Blaine.

"Cooper," the boy muttered.

"What about the idiot?" Tess questioned walking up to them alongside Sugar.

"He's coming to McKinley," Blaine groaned.

"Unless he's built a time machine," Sugar commented. "I'm pretty sure he's too old for high school."

"That's it," Blaine sighed. "I don't know why."

"What does Kurt have to say about it?" Tina brought up.

"He loves him," Blaine answered.

"So he's met Cooper?" Tess said.

"Yep," Blaine.

"Sorry man," Sugar groaned.

"Well I wouldn't whine yet," Sam mentioned joining them.

"Why?" Tina said.

"Sue Sylvester's helping Mr. Schue coach us to Nationals!" Mikayla stated walking past them.

Tina, Blaine, Tess, and Sugar stopped walking while Sam only nodded.

* * *

The back corner of the library was occupied by several people, but in the very back corner was the glee clubs seniors: Finn, Puck, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Dallas, Taylor, Mikayla, Sugar, Rachel and Quinn. And for some reason Tina was there along with Rory.

"So this meeting is official," Puck established. "I need ideas for senior ditch day, go!"

"I say we go to—" Sugar was going to propose.

"Wait," Dallas interrupted, Sugar looked mildly annoyed.

"What?" Puck questioned!

"Why is Tina here?" Dallas asked perplexed.

The club turned to look at the only junior in the room.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked. "Like I get Rory, but why are you here?"

"Cause I asked her," Mike defended. "Now getting back to what Puck was saying."

"We should have a scavenger hunt," Kurt suggested.

"That sounds like torture," Santana commented while Brittany smirked behind her.

"Actual ideas Kurt," Puck mentioned.

"Footloose movie marathon," Mike said.

"What about a non-alcoholic pub out," Mercedes brought up.

"It's senior ditch day not senior citizen ditch day," Puck deadpanned.

"It's spring time," Brittany intervened. "I wanna see something give birth."

Mikayla cringed. "Why not a party at Sugar's? I mean she has everything, something for all of us."

Taylor piped up, "Although it'd be good to ask Sugar, first. I agree."

The others contemplated, it wasn't a bad idea. Rachel was the first one to react though.

"Can we stop," Rachel cried. "And acknowledge the fact that this ditch day won't be the same for all of us."

"Rachel," Quinn warned as her girlfriend locked eyes with her.

"No!" Rachel almost shouted. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. It's my fault you're in that chair. I can't be thinking of fun things to do while you're stuck in that thing. It was my text you were answering and my fault you were rushing! We're talking about one of the most amazing days of our high school careers. And you're sitting there…it's not right…it shouldn't be like that."

Quinn sighed watching how Mikayla hugged her girlfriend.

Rolling closer to the table that divided them, Quinn motioned Rachel over. "Come, here…you're right, maybe this isn't ideal, but this is the way it is…none of this was your fault. _My _accident, which you did not cause by the way, does not define me or any of you. I meant what I said in the choir room. I chose to reply the text it was my fault, not yours. Now, c'mere."

With help Rachel walked over to Quinn, where the blonde sat her on her lap and hugged her tight. Rachel squeezed back just as hard.

"Now," Quinn continued. "We are ditching as planned. I say we should go to SixFlags."

Puck grinned while Mikayla, Brittany, Dallas, Taylor and Rachel looked pensive. "Lady Fabray has chosen wisely, meeting adjourned."

As the rest of the gleeks left, Rachel and Quinn stayed. Rachel continued to sniffle into Quinn's neck while the blonde only rubbed her back.

After it had been just them for a few seconds, Quinn spoke up: "I can't believe Puck used the word adjourned correctly."

"Quinn," Rachel chuckle-sobbed. "I can't ignore this."

"I'm not asking you too," Quinn mentioned. "I'm asking you to move forward though. You can't let this hold you back, Rach."

"I can't pretend it didn't happen, Quinn," Rachel stated.

"I just," Quinn sighed. "I need you to talk to me, and not hold it in."

"Quinn," Rachel replied. "I promise to do that, but you have to do the same."

"I swear," Quinn whispered.

Rachel only smiled, but saw right through Quinn, there was no way they were going to get better without things getting worse.

* * *

"Guys," Mr. Schue clapped. "We have a guest star…"

"He's a gift from me to you," Sue interjected. "A gift you do not deserve. Porcelain's famous brother."

"Actually my brother," Blaine commented.

"Please welcome Cooper Anderson," Mr. Schue introduced.

Cooper slid into the middle of the room, thanking Sue with a kiss to the mouth. Blaine face palmed as Rachel rubbed his shoulder and the wolves shot Blaine a pitying look. The other gleeks greeted the older man with a thunderous applause.

"Anyway Cooper, here is an actor," Mr. Schue rambled. "On a commercial."

"Hot," Santana joked.

"Anyway," the teacher bypassed her. "He's going to teach us some acting techniques."

Blaine groaned, "He's joking right?"

"I don't think so," Rachel whispered.

"This ought to be entertaining," Sugar dryly laughed.

"Blaine!" Mr. Schue grinned. "Why don't you sing a song with Cooper to welcome him?"

It was going to be a hell of a week.

* * *

Artie, Quinn and Taylor were at the back of the school. Artie was challenging Quinn to roll up the highest ramp of McKinley and Quinn was petrified. Taylor had just finished P.E. when she walked by and decided to watch them. Plus, Rachel would have Artie's head if anything happened to Quinn, so she needed to make sure she was safe.

"Ready?" Artie asked.

Quinn only gulped looking up the rap. "I don't know, it's super-steep."

"You can do it, Quinn," Taylor encouraged from the doorway."

"In fact it's the steepest accessibility ramp in all of Lima," Artie informed." I know, I've conquered them all."

"I think," Quinn hesitated starting to roll away. "I'm just going to go the front of the school. That ramp is nice and gentle."

"Quinn Fabray!" Artie shouted. "I believe in you."

"And so do I," Taylor added. "You can do this Quinn."

Rolling back, Artie kept encouraging her. "Now come on. Prove me right, you can do this."

Quinn sighed nervously looking at the ramp. She sent/said a silent prayer to herself and couldn't help, but grin when she heard Taylor start chanting in the background.

"Let's go, Quinn," Taylor cheered clapping her hands before repeating her actions and words.

"I'm not going to make it," Quinn wavered.

"You will," Artie stated.

Grunting Quinn rolled up the hill complaining about her aching arms. In the background Artie cheered her on and Taylor clapped and filmed on her phone to later show Rachel.

"You made it," Artie said high-fiving the blonde.

"Barely," Quinn laughed.

Together the trio made their way inside, Quinn and Artie rolling slightly in front of Taylor. Stopping to send Rachel the video, Quinn and Artie kept going, having a conversation they thought was to themselves and not realizing Taylor could hear them.

"That was one of the hardest things I've ever done," Quinn panted still tired out.

"Until you go to SixFlags," Artie mentioned causing them to stop. Taylor hung back, paying more attention as they came to a halt. Sighing the wheelchaired clad boy continued. "Look, I'm not trying to be a buzzkill, but going to an amusement park when you're in a wheelchair, especially when you're new in it, it really hurts."

"Artie it's Senior Ditch Day," Quinn whispered. "It's the only Senior Ditch Day, I'm ever going to have."

Hearing the vulnerability in Quinn's voice, Taylor became even more concerned..

"I know," Artie resigned. "I completely agree, which is why I suggest you come with me on Friday. I promise you, it'll be the most amazing, incredible, and inspiring Senior Ditch Day ever. Come with me to Lima's CripSkip."

_CripSkip, that might be important... _Taylor thought keeping that in mind.

* * *

"Oh dude, watch it," Joe mentioned, barely avoiding being stepped on by Finn.

Startled Finn apologized as he looked up from his phone. His apology caught, Rachel, Mikayla, and Dallas' attention from the other side of the hall.

"Hey," Quinn greeted rolling up to Finn. "What were you doing?"

Finn fumbled for an answer, but Quinn beat him to it.

"Texting while walking, huh?" Quinn challenged. "That's exactly how I started."

As Finn tried to answer, Quinn kept scolding him.

* * *

"Damn, Rach," Dallas whistled. "Was she always like that?"

Mikayla slapped Dallas across the arm, "Could you be anymore rude?"

"What?" Dallas inquired. "It was just a question, no need to hit me woman. God, when did you and Taylor become so violent?"

"No," Rachel murmured concerned. "She's been like this since the accident. It's left her more on edge than she'd like to admit. I think she worries about what others are doing so she doesn't have to think of herself and that chair."

Tuning back into the conversation the Alpha wolves looked on.

* * *

"No more texting, okay?" Finn smiled.

"Thank you," Quinn said softly.

Turning to walk away, Artie rolled around the corridor.

"What's going on?" Artie asked.

"It's funny you asked," Finn stated. "I was just about to confirm the SixFlags tickets."

"Count us out," Quinn shook her head.

"What?" Finn mentioned confused.

"What," Rachel hissed only for the wolves to hear. "She didn't tell me she wasn't going."

"She was probably going to tell you during glee, Rach," Dallas tried to ease the tension.

"Cause we have a super special, Ditch Day planned, Artie Abrams style. Isn't that right?" Quinn explained.

"Sure is," Artie answered.

As the pair rolled away, Finn walked up to Rachel and the other girls.

"Sorry, Rach," Finn mumbled. "Guess our plan just got ruined to surprise, Quinn."

Rachel just shot him an appreciative look even though her heart sunk a little towards Quinn, "That's alright Finn. I'll figure it out, thanks for trying."

* * *

Senior Ditch Day came much too quickly for Rachel. Quinn had mentioned not going to SixFlags that same day during glee, so Rachel had felt slightly better and the rest of their school afternoon was spent pleasantly. However, that changed later that day during Quinn's second physical therapy session. It had again been very uneventful or unsuccessful, in Quinn's words. So, to say Rachel was stressed was an understatement.

So that Friday, Rachel waited with Quinn to be picked by Artie before going to Sugar's were the party was going to be anyway. Quinn hadn't told Rachel were she was going, just like Rachel hadn't mentioned how SixFlags had changed.

"You don't have to wait for me, you know," Quinn whispered as they waited for Artie in the blonde's kitchen.

"I know," Rachel replied stirring her hot tea. "I want to though, princess."

"You should head out and not waste anymore time."

"I don't mind waiting. You're more entertaining and important me."

"Such a smooth talker."

"So I've told."

"Smartass..."

"Nope," Rachel giggled. "Your smartass."

Quinn smiled as she leaned in to kiss Rachel, she was stopped by the car honk.

* * *

"Where are we?" Quinn asked.

"Welcome to CripSkip," Artie smiled. "This is where we Crips, we have Senior Skip Day."

Quinn laughed at the very badly put out rhymes. "Thanks Artie...so what are we going to do?"

"Well that Miss Fabray, is up to you," Artie mentioned as they rolled further into the skate park used by Lima's disabled community.

As others greeted Artie, Quinn rolled hesitantly behind him. Once in awhile she'd go down the small ramps, but never forcing herself to do something she was terrified of.

* * *

"I miss Quinn," Rachel groaned as the teenagers hung out in Sugar's home.

"Call her," Dallas pointed out.

"I can't," Rachel pouted.

"Why not?" Sugar questioned.

"What if she's having fun? I can't take that away from her," Rachel sighed. "she deserves it...plus I don't even know where she is."

Taylor shifted in her seat before standing up, "Well I do...I overheard Artie mention that he was planning on taking her to CripSkip...whatever that is."

"That's the skate park...for cripples..." Santana answered. "What? I know kids that go there."

"Then I think we know where we're going," Mikayla brought up.

"Let's go support our Skinny White Girl!" Mercedes laughed as they all piled into separate cars.

* * *

"Thank you," Quinn smiled softly. "This was a great Senior Ditch Day. You were right."

Artie nodded his head: "I just wanted you to meet a couple of people who are having a great time in a similar or in your same situation."

Quinn stopped rolling. "Yeah...but I'm not...this is only temporary. The doctor and Harper said that it's only a matter of time..."

"Look I've been where you are, I know how you feel...but you can't keep denying..." Artie forced.

The gleeks that had ditched the idea of SixFlags and who had been at Sugar's and had decided to come support Quinn at the skate park before heading over to Sugar's stopped. They had seen Quinn conquer the longest and fastest ramp and had also been there to witness the fight from the start. And it took every ounce of willpower for Rachel not to walk over and give Artie a piece of her goddamn mind.

"I'm not denying anything," Quinn argued. "You're not me. Okay? I'm not like. This isn't my life. I'm going to Yale. I'm leaving Lima. And I'm going to walk again."

"And what if you don't?" Artie proposed. "When are you going to stop pretending that this isn't really happening to you?"

And this time Rachel wasn't the only one who growled at the boy from afar. Santana was being held back by Brittany and Rachel by Mikayla.

Quinn shook her head before starting to roll away unaware of the rest of the gleeks still. Artie didn't let her go far before opening his mouth again.

"You have to face the facts, Quinn," Artie sighed. "When are you going to see, that you aren't going to walk again."

"Shut up," Quinn shouted.

Artie recoiled at the bitchy tone. He hadn't heard HBIC Quinn since halfway through his sophomore year.

"I'm not you!" Quinn continued. "I'm sorry, I feel sorry for you Artie. But I AM NOT YOU! I am going to walk again."

With that Quinn rolled frustratingly away.

The gleeks who had come to watch, rocked on their heels, not knowing exactly what to do.

After a few seconds, Rachel spoke up: "You guys should head back to Sugar's. I don't know if Quinn will be in the mood to go, but you guys should still have fun."

The gleeks nodded and started walking out except for Tina, Mikayla, Finn and Rachel.

"I'm going to go talk to Artie," Finn mentioned seeing Rachel's questioning glance.

Rachel nodded and turned to the other two.

"I'm going to wait for Finn, so I can give both Artie and him a lift to either Sugar's or his home," Tina. answered.

"Are you okay?" Mikayla asked as she saw the other two gleeks leave.

"I hope so," Rachel shook her head. "I need to find Quinn. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Hey," Rachel murmured. "Congrats on the really big slope."

Quinn had rolled outside of the park, the tears she had hold back in front of Artie, sliding down her face.

Wiping them away quickly, Quinn turned to look at Rachel.

"Rach? What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to support you as soon as you knew where you were."

"I wasn't outstanding. I just rolled down a ramp."

"I know...and you won't be..."

"Geez thanks," Quinn huffed.

"You won't," Rachel shrugged. "If you were , then you'd be like them. And you aren't like them, you're going to walk again."

"You heard?" Quinn asked as she felt Rachel's arms distribute themselves around her.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "And if I wasn't concerned about how much you're worrying and letting this get to you, I'd say that fight was hot and turned me completely on."

Quinn barked with laughter at that, the tears that escaped her eyes were now forgotten.

"So what do you want to do?" Rachel asked after silence surrounded them again."Would you like to go to Sugar's where everyone else is, except us? Or do you wanna just go home? It's up to you princess."

"I guess...Sugar's?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled softly. "I just want to spend my day with you."

"That's great," Rachel grinned. "Cause that's what I was hoping. Let's go!"

* * *

It'd been a few days since Friday's Senior Ditch Day. Artie had humbly apologized to Quinn the following Monday, telling her that he felt bad for being a bad friend and that from now on he'd be supportive of her recovery. There had been a few tears, but not a lot. Life was starting to settle into a relatively "normal" pattern. It was now, Wednesday and Quinn's therapy session had seen no progress in Quinn's opinion and she was in a foul mood. School had been hard with all the pitying looks and glee made it even more unbearable, for a group that didn't judge they sure loved their attention and drama. And Quinn's back was killing her, sitting in a wheelchair for a whole school day was tough. Quinn really shouldn't complain, even though the glee club gossiped about the ex-Ice Queen, they were still her friends and helped her throughout the day, her mother and siblings took the extra-step to show the support they hadn't shown years previously. And thank the good mercy lord, for handing her Rachel. That girl was a gift sent from heaven above. Quinn would've probably gone crazy, and like actual berserk crazy if it wasn't for Rachel.

"Hey?" Rachel spoke softly. Her hands stopping the pleasant assault on Quinn's back. "Where'd you go right now?"

Quinn groaned at the loss of contact. The couple was currently in Quinn's temporary bedroom at the Fabray residence. The two girls were sprawled on Quinn's bed, textbooks and notebooks laid strewn across the bed forgotten. Rachel was massaging Quinn's back while the blonde had been talking to her, eyes closed and peaceful, even.

"Nowhere," Quinn mumbled. "Why'd you stop?"

Rachel chuckled at the whine: "Sure you did. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Quinn replied feeling a headache in her direction.

"Quinn," Rachel mentioned, "I know that's a lie. There's never nothing on your mind. That's the equivalent to me not knowing a song."

Quinn giggled at the simile: "True..."

"So?..."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly, princess."

"Nothing..."

"Quinn—"

"Nothing, important. Nothing, you should or need to worry about, Rachel," Quinn sighed rolling away from Rachel so she could face her.

"Quinn," Rachel asked concerned. "This doesn't sound like nothing."

"It is," Quinn begged.

"No it's not, please don't shut me out."

"I'm not..."

"You are."

"I'm not! I don't have to tell you everything Rachel."

"You are, and I know, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Would you please stop asking me that!" Quinn almost shouted. "God, I really hate that fucking question!"

Rachel looked taken aback, "I'm sorry."

Quinn sighed, guilt churning inside her. "No you didn't deserve me snapping at you. You've just been so amazing to me, and I can't handle that. Everyone else is walking on eggshells around me and it's driving me nuts. Yes, I know I'm in a wheelchair, but that doesn't mean I'm an infant who can't tell my left from my right."

Rachel nodded her head, understanding why Quinn had been slightly distant with her.

"Sweetie," Rachel breathed out. "I can't say I understand, but I get it. It's hard, but you can't bottle inside. It's crushing you, Quinn. You need to let go."

"See, but that's what is pissing me off! That. I JUST CAN'T GET OVER IT!"

"Hey," Rachel tried calming her down. "I know. It's a traumatic experience, I'm not asking you to forget it and move on. You didn't understand, I meant to say you need to tell me what you're feeling. I need you to rely on me."

"What if I don't want to rely on anyone?" Quinn jabbed her hazel eyes burned with passion. Resentment, hurt, anger, self-loathing and jealousy swirled in her green irises.

Rachel tried not to cry at the emotions oozing off Quinn. "I'm not going to force you then."

"Fine," Quinn hissed. "I want to be alone right now. I don't want you to ask me how I am holding up nor do I want to be asked to talk when I don't want to talk, alright?"

Rachel nodded not wanting to anger the blonde anymore even if she disagreed. "Okay."

"Okay? Is that it? Do you not have anything to say?"

"I do," Rachel chose her words carefully, not wanting to piss off the blonde even more. "But...I'm afraid of what the reaction would be. So I'm going to keep my mouth shut."

"No," Quinn challenged her eyes narrowing.

"No?"

"You heard me. I want to know what you have to say."

"Quinn, I don't want you to get even more worked up than—"

"I'm not worked up," Quinn gritted out.

"No you are...you need to calm down, princess. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh so this is what this is about, huh?"

"Wait-what?"

"You don't want me to get hurt, because I won't be able to take care of myself, huh?"

"No, princess. You're being—"

"I'm being what, Rachel?"

Rachel opened her mouth only to be stopped by Quinn's hand.

"You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to hear it. Just leave, Rachel."

"Wait...what?"

"Leave...I don't think you should stay over tonight...not even dinner for that matter."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Rachel, just leave."

Rachel gaped.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Quinn."

"Rachel, leave."

"You know what," Rachel mentioned frustrated at how closed off the blonde had become. "Fine, whatever!"

The werewolf huffed as she gathered her stuff and marched right out Quinn's room not bothering to say goodbye. Over her shoulder she shouted a quick bye to Judy, who was surprised Rachel wasn't staying the night and a reluctant goodbye to Frannie before storming out of the house and almost bulldozing Charlie.

"Wow, where's the fire lit torches and pitchforks, wolf," Charlie joked. She'd taken to teasing Rachel about her wolf and pack, since being in on the secret.

"Get out of my way, Charlie," Rachel growled patience leaving her.

"Wow," Charlie stated stopping Rachel by holding onto her arms. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"None of your concern, Fabray," Rachel snapped. "How about you go ask your sister?"

"What did Quinn do?" Charlie asked. "...Or what did you do, to get Quinn angry at you?"

"Go ask her," Rachel snarled tearing herself away from Charlie and stomping to her car.

* * *

The doorbell to the Fabray's home rang a few times before Judy opened it.

"Brittany, Tina," The older women seem surprised. "What are you doing?"

"We brought food," Tina supplied. "Shelby, Alexa and my mom made some dinner and snacks for you guys. We know that you are all struggling with time and work with Quinn, so we wanted to help out anyway we could."

Judy nodded taking the plates from both Tina and Brittany.

"Thank you, girls. This is very thoughtful, tell your mothers that thank you very much."

Brittany smiled: "I know Quinn's home, can we see her?"

Judy hesitated before nodding: "Sure she's down the hall...just be aware, she's a bit worked up."

* * *

"Mom," Quinn groaned. "I told you I'm not hungry nor in the mood to talk."

"Sorry to disappoint," Charlie replied. "But I'm not mom."

"What do you want Charlie?" Quinn mentioned rolling on her bed to give her back to the door.

"I saw Rachel..." Charlie commented strolling into the room and watching her sister tense up. "She seemed pretty pissed off and upset."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked grimacing at Charlie's description. "I can't imagine why?"

"Cut the bull, Quinn."

"What bull?" Quinn feigned.

"Just stop. I'm not going to force you to tell me what happened, Quinn. I just wanted you to know how upset your girlfriend seemed. Look, Rachel means a lot to you, anyone can see that, and that girl, that girl loves you with all her heart...just don't screw it up."

Quinn didn't reply and just heard the Charlie sigh before rubbing her back and leaving her room. Her footsteps haunted Quinn.

* * *

"You know," Brittany commented. "Charlie's right, that girl is head over heels for you."

Quinn furrowed her brow before turning around and noticing Brittany enter her room and Tina leaning on the doorway.

"Actually she gives head over heels a whole new meaning," Tina added.

"B, Tina? What are you two doing here?" Quinn questioned.

"We stopped by to check on you," Brittany explained. "We wanted to make sure school went well."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Quinn responded. "I don't need your—"

"Our what, Quinn?" Tina interrupted. "_Concern_? We _are_ your friends, Quinn. It is in our best interest to make sure you are alright. We care about you."

Quinn was left stunned as she heard Tina talk. Stuttering the shorter blonde stated: "I kn—"

"Clearly you don't. Look, you need to cool down, Quinn," Tina sighed. "Lets go, Britt. We got a job to do. Have a pleasant night, Quinn."

Brittany frowned, "I'm dissapointed in you, Q. I guess I'll see you around, sleep well Quinn."

Well to say the least it was the night Quinn slept the worse. And the first night since coming home from the hospital that she slept without Rachel.

* * *

The hallway was mostly empty, Quinn sat next to her open locker, she'd gotten a random sophomore to open if for her, since Rachel and her had yet to acknowledge each other. As she struggled to retrieve her books, Rachel watched from the other side of the hallway. Quinn mentally screamed and huffed aggravated as she dropped some of her notebooks. Rachel was about a minute away from running over to be her princess' rescue. Unfortunately she was intercepted by a street thug , in Rachel's opinion, one shoeless rat with dreadlocks and tattoos.

"Maybe you should request a bottom locker," Joe suggested handing Quinn her books and putting some of them in her locker. "Could be easier."

Quinn huffed taking the books from the boy: "No. This has always been my locker and will continue to be until I walk across that stage in my cap and gown and get my diploma."

Joe just shrugged and waved his hands as if saying 'just sayin'.

The bell rang at that moment and Quinn exhaled loudly. "I gotta get to class."

"Can I walk you?" Joe asked after a heartbeat.

Rachel payed close attention to the scene from the end of the hallway. She was still on the edge over the fight Quinn and her had had. And even though, she knew Quinn would never do anything to hurt her, that didn't stop the jealousy she felt seeing the interaction between Joe and Quinn…maybe that's what Quinn felt between Rachel and Harper. She didn't notice Taylor walk up to her. Shaking her head at the hand on her shoulder, Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by Taylor.

"You okay?" the blonde singer asked.

Rachel shook her head again: "No...that _thing_ is flirting with my girlfriend."

Taylor smiled softly, "She loves you."

"I know..." Rachel replied. "And I love and trust her...not him though...Like I understand that she doesn't want to see me because of our fight but it still hurts for her to see him flirt and her not do anything."

"It'll be okay," Taylor replied. "If it makes you feel better, we can follow them to make sure he doesn't try anything silly."

"You don't have to," Rachel stated.

"If I don't," Taylor pointed out. "You make kill him for just offering her a smile. And last thing I heard was that you want to make it to Broadway, and that can't happen if you have a criminal record."

Rachel sheepishly grinned, and the pair followed the oblivious blonde and TeenJesus down the hall at a distance eavesdropping into the conversation. Rachel almost growled as she saw him push Quinn down the hall.

"I've been praying for you," Joe conversed.

Quinn chuckled: "I guess it'd be good for God to hear from a couple of people. I've been praying to walk again, as well."

"Oh, I don't pray for you to walk," Joe answered. "I ask God to help you accept whatever your journey may be."

Quinn reached down to stop her chair and Joe jerked forward almost falling. Rachel couldn't help, but laugh internally...and maybe she let out a few chuckles at that. Taylor just looked at her amused.

"I appreciate your prayers...I do," Quinn breathed out, "but when you're done praying you get to get up off your knees and walk away."

As Quinn started to roll away, Joe looked wounded and Rachel took a step forward only to be stopped by Quinn's sudden change of attitude. Quinn stopped and rolled back, confusing both wolf girls.

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Self-obsessed bitch."

"It's cool," Joe shrugged walking back to the wheelchair.

"You know what," Quinn said rolling to face Joe. "You're really inspiring. And I feel like you've been inspiring to a lot of people, and a few people I know could use you. What are you doing after school today?"

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"The Fuck?" Taylor finished asking.

None of them noticed the brunette at the end of the hall with slightly glowing purple hands covered by a heartbroken blonde and a bitchy part Latina brunette Cheerio.

* * *

"You know," David commented approaching the group of girls. "Harmony isn't going to be happy when she finds out you're manipulating Quinn."

Gabrielle locked eyes with the jock, while Mitchie sneered and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know," Gabrielle answered. "But she needed cover up."

"Unless you want to become fresh meat to them," Mitchie challenged. "I suggest you stay out of my way, Karofsky."

David nodded his head, "I could, but I'm not doing this for you, Monroe. I'm doing this for Harmony. I promised I'd keep an eye out for Gabrielle and make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret."

"Well," Lily intervened. "She's a big girl, who can take care of herself. I don't think she has anything to worry about."

"Thank you, but no thank you, Lily," Gabrielle hissed. "Look, David. I get it, and thank you, but we got ourselves into this mess with Boss. And we're doing our best to control it. I know it's not something any of us want to do, but you understand."

David nodded her head. "I understand, but just be aware. Controlling Quinn, is only going to get them angrier if they figure it out, just be aware of that."

"We understand," Gabrielle said.

Sighing the jock walked away.

* * *

The auditorium was packed for Booty Camp. All of New Directions was there including Gabrielle, Mitchie and Lily who were still being ignored and cast away by Mikayla and Miley. The tension on the stage could be felt, and most gleeks were still confused how Lily and Miley had broken up. They also felt how Rachel was moody and noticed that Quinn was missing.

Kurt had turned to talk to Rachel, when Mr. Schue blew his whistle: "Alright guys listen up. Quinn has something to say before we start todays workout."

"I invited a friend to join us," Quinn introduced pointing to Joe. "You met him on Valentine's Week."

Rachel on the other side of the stage...as far away from Quinn as possible, growled catching the wolves' attention and Kurt and Puck who were close to her.

"Teen Jesus!" Brittany shouted hoping to distract the questioning looks on Kurt and Puck's faces.

It worked, however, that didn't stop the comment from Quinn's mouth that slightly crushed Rachel.

"He's got a killer voice," Quinn stated murmuring under her breath the following, her eyes reglazing. "...and he's pretty cute too...we need more cute guys."

As Coach Sylvester talked, Rachel couldn't help, but feel sad at how Quinn had acted with Joe and the comment she had made even though only the wolves had heard her. She spent the rest of the Coach's speech blanking out and avoiding what she hoped would be Quinn's gaze on her. That didn't happen, Quinn had kept her face in the direction of the new guy and that crushed Rachel...and the petite diva wasn't the only one to notice. Tina and Taylor did as well and they felt the mood in Rachel shift along with their own hope dropping. They just hoped this wouldn't affect the team to much.


	17. Saturday Night Gleever

**A/N: So I know this chapter is leaning on the shorter end, I apologize, I've been quite busy. However, here you have the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I just want to address something that has been left in the review section.**

**I understand you are all upset with both Rachel and Quinn, and I am sorry. But no, Rachel will not be turning into a badass/womanizer. I don't think that's her character here, and personally I don't want to write her like that. Number two, I know Rachel seems like a horrible alpha, not knowing what's going on, but that is all going to change next chapter. You're going to see Rachel snap and break, and I need time to set that up. Moving on, I don't intend for Quinn to be the victim, but I also didn't want her to be the villan. They're both human, they both are elligible to make mistakes. I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you, but I thought it was something that needed to be stressed.**

**Another comment. I think I'm going to extend this story onto Season 4 (without half the bullshit). Season 4 will be a separate story though. There is only 6-9 chapters left. After this story is finished I will start on Season 4 one, but won't have it uploaded until I finish Aim Talk, because I have neglected that story for a while. I just wanted to let you know.**

**Song: (All from Saturday Night Fever)  
_You Should Be Dancing_- Blaine, Mike & Brittany  
****_Night Fever_- Will, Joe & Blaine with New Directions and Sue  
_Disco Inferno_- Mercedes with Santana & Brittany  
_If I Can't Have You- _Santana with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina  
_Stayin' Alive_- Finn, Mercedes & Santana**

**Moving on, I hope you keep reading, and I haven't discouraged you. Please review, and thank you for all of those who reviewed the previous chapter.**

* * *

Life sucked.

Or in other words, William Schuester's weekly assignment failed to motivate his students the way he envisioned, causing unnecessary drama and annoyance within said student body.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Taylor deadpanned.

The looks the others held didn't argue with her instead confirming the words Mr. Schue had just blurted out.

It had all started a few days— not even a few hours ago.

* * *

_**Brittany and Mike (with Blaine):  
**__Dancing, (yeah).  
__Dancing, (yeah)  
__You should be dancing, (yeah)  
__You should be dancing, (yeah)_

_**Blaine:  
**__Aaaaaaaaaaah_

_**Brittany and Mike (with Blaine):  
**__You should be dancing, (yeah)_

"So what brought this on?" Mr. Schue asked as Blaine, Brittany and Mike finished their performance.

"Well we knew Nationals this year theme is Vintage," Blaine explained his eyes trained on two girls behind the teacher. "So we wanted something old, but with energy. So we thought Disco."

"Given the fact that Rachel isn't on our ass about Nationals," Brittany mumbled, adding as a second thought. "Not that any of us can blame her."

"That's brilliant," Mr. Schue continued, not really paying attention to the members. "And I don't know if I've ever told you this, but we took Nationals with pure unadulterated Disco."

Most of the glee club kids groaned as Mr. Schue re—lived in the memory.

"There's only one problem with that idea," Puck commented.

"What's that?" The curly haired teacher questioned.

"Disco SUCKS!" The Kids shouted.

* * *

Mr. Schue had been frazzled not knowing what they were going to do for Nationals, and he had no one to turn to.

Rachel was way too busy between being the doting girlfriend, fighting with said girlfriend, helping with the girlfriend and trying to survive school, work, class, and peer pressure.

Kurt was no use being to busy worrying about his upcoming, in like two months, NYADA audition.

Mercedes was stuck in her endless nowhere relationship with Sam.

And all the others never really participated in helping out during competitions until it came to the actual singing.

Well he could ask Tina or one of the new girls, but Mr. Schue shook his head, he needed to figure out this one on his own.

On top of coming up with a lesson to educate his students futures. He had seven graduating glee clubbers that had no idea what they were doing with their futures, or at least according to him.

So he made a small note to meet up with the seven of them during lunch.

He had a plan, or it was Sue Sylvester's plan, but that was just a minor detail.

* * *

_First— Finn, he was talented but had no self—esteem._

_Second— Mercedes, just as talented as Rachel and Kurt, but she doesn't have the vision._

_Third— Santana, all the ambition, but she doesn't have the focus._

_Fourth— Taylor, I've heard none of her plans, is she even going to college? She has an amazing voice, but how is she going to promote that._

_Fifth— Dallas, so did she decide? Or is marriage her plan? She's a talented singer and athlete...I also heard model thrown in there as well._

_Sixth— Brittany, what is she doing? She can dance brilliantly, but what now?_

_Seventh— Sugar, wait...is she even a senior?_

"Mr. Schue," Mercedes asked stepping into the choir room the other six New Directions members after her and the teacher. "Why are our names up on the board?

"And what's with the lewd comments written down next to them?" Santana inquired.

"What does that mean?— "_Is she even a senior?"—_" Sugar accused, appalled. "Of course, I'm a freaking senior!"

"Well, guys," Mr. Schue started. "We only have about three months left of the school year, and you are all graduates."

"Then why aren't Mike, Kurt, Puck, Mikayla, Rachel or Quinn in here?" Brittany questioned.

"Because they have plans," Mr. Schue brought up. "They know what they want."

"And what does Puck want?" Dallas interrupted while Finn intervened, "And Mikayla?"

Waving them off, Will thought to himself, they'll work it out.

"It has come to my attention, that some of you have no plans for your future." Mr. Schue continued. "And that is going to change. For these next couple of days, you seven are to sing songs from Saturday Night Fever. This will help you realize your dreams and plan out your future. Tony's story is your story, now am I understood. And to start us off, all of you are to do a dancing competition during glee later today."

The teacher proceeded to give himself a mental pat on the back and leave the room.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Taylor deadpanned.

The looks the others held didn't argue with her instead confirming the words Mr. Schue had just blurted out.

"We can't do Disco," Santana reinforced.

"That is like totally murdering us," Brittany stated. "Seriously, Rachel will kill us if she hears we're doing Disco."

* * *

_**Will, Blaine and Joe (New Directions):  
**__Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it  
__(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)  
__Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it  
__(Feeling forever don't you know it)  
__Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it  
__(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)  
__Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it  
__(Ooo)  
__Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it  
__(Feels like forever, baby don't you know it)  
__Gimme the night fever, night fever_

The dance-off was actually quite successful, but all seven seniors were still greatly annoyed. Specifically when they got nominated by Sue and Will to win the white suit.

* * *

"He totally set up the finalist to be them," Quinn said rolling by Rachel in the hallway.

"So you're talking to me again?" Rachel commented looking at the girl.

The pair continued down the hall, Rachel slightly ahead of Quinn. She didn't mean to brush her off completely, but she was still upset. Between Quinn's accident, her upcoming NYADA audition, Quinn and her fighting, the unresolved leader, jealousy between Joe, Quinn, Harper, and Rachel, her friends/pack's love life, and herself and Quinn, Rachel was all over the place.

Quinn sighed: "I deserved that...I'm sorry Rachel...it's just been stressful."

"No you didn't," Rachel exhaled. "I should be sorry. I need to be more understanding."

Quinn almost screamed: "No! You're perfect. I'm the bitch. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Rachel groaned, "You are not a bitch, Quinn."

"Yes, I am," Quinn whispered. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I don't know, I've been just so angry. This stupid chair won't let me do anything. And I hate that people treat me like I'm made of glass."

"I understand that, Quinn," Rachel stated. "I understand that you're angry. I get that you're tired of others, but what about Joe, Quinn?"

Quinn looked momentarily confused. "What about him?"

"Don't play stupid with me Quinn," Rachel exclaimed. "I've seen the way you two hang out and it's not a brotherly relationship or a friendly one...and normally I wouldn't care because I trust you."

"So what are you saying you don't trust me anymore?" Quinn choked.

"I don't know what to think, Quinn," Rachel whispered. "But...It's okay, I forgive you and we're gonna get through this...I love you. I gotta go, I'll see you during glee."

With that Rachel bent down kissed Quinn on the forehead and walked away. Quinn's shoulders slumped as she watched her girlfriend walk away.

* * *

"So you are the finalists," Mr. Schue clapped. "Congrats. Now which one of you will walk away with Sue's suit?"

Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Dallas, and Taylor rolled their eyes, Mercedes scoffing as Finn kinda grinned.

"Well, I think it's pretty cool," Finn said after no one reacted.

"Oh great, it's yours...can we go now?" Mercedes stated.

The other girls nodded emphatically backing up the black woman.

"Okay, look," Mr. Schue mentioned. "This really isn't about a suit."

"No shit, dipshit," Dallas drawled causing her to be high—fived by Santana and smacked by Taylor. "What?...You know it's true."

"I know, but just listen to him," Taylor hissed turning back to the teacher, who had not stopped talking.

"...have yet to decide what you want to do with your lives."

"Okay, no," Taylor corrected. "That is a lie...all of us with the exception of maybe Finn, know what we want to do with our lives."

Mr. Schue took a step back, not expecting an outburst from the normally passive blonde.

"I'm not going to sit here," Taylor countered. "And be told what I need to do in order to figure out my life. I know exactly what I am going to do and how I am going to do. I know, for a fact what Dallas is planning to do and how she's hoping to achieve it. Brittany's spent days informing me on how she plans to tackle the future. Mercedes doesn't even need to announce her dream because everyone knows it. Santana is going to do great things and while she's still working out the details she's going to go far. Sugar, if you paid attention to what happens in glee sometimes, you'd know that she was accepted into USC's art program for designing and sketching with honors along with NYU's art institute of design and fashion. So, NO, Mr. Schue. I will not participate in your assignment because you have chosen to point out now, how 'some' of us haven't given any insight into our futures, even though that is a very badly put assumption. So if you excuse me, I have other places to be and other things to do, regarding my future."

The blonde country music lover stormed out of the room leaving a jaw slacked group.

"Hot," Dallas and Santana breathed out.

"She gives Rachel a run for her money," Mercedes muttered while Sugar whistled in agreement and Brittany nodded.

"Ignoring that," Mr. Schue tried regain the attention of the group.

"Wait, so what is this? Some teachers manipulative way to tell him what we want to be when we grow up?" Mercedes bellowed.

"Hey," Mr. Schue stated, "if you wanna look at it that way, it's fine. But this is your game, your life and guess what, time's running out."

The bell rang and the the teacher left the room.

"Isn't he supposed to encourage us," Dallas reflected.

"I don't even know with that man anymore," Santana exasperated.

"So..." Finn rubbed the back of his in a sign of nervousness. "What are your guys' plans?"

"Where does Mr. Schue get to rant to me about not having dreams? Just cause I'm not rushing to New York like Rachel or Kurt, doesn't mean I don't know my dream," Mercedes preached. "I have a dream...I just have to figure out how to get there."

Santana nodded her head. "I have the ability to get to where I want to be, but I don't exactly know where I want to go. I mean, sure there is New York and L.A., but I don't know where I want to go."

"I have a dream," Brittany whispered. "I want to dance, everywhere or anywhere."

"And you're gonna make it, babe," Santana smiled, kissing her cheek.

Brittany forced a smile, Sugar being the only one to see it.

"Taylor, what about you?" Brittany asked.

"I want to study music," Taylor answered. "I actually have an audtion coming up for Michigan State University, I declined the one in USC and Trinity College in Connecticutt isn't to shabby."

"What happened to Vanderbilt?" Sugar intervened. "Did you not get a call back for Blair School of Music?"

"Sugar, shut up,'' Taylor hissed. ''Vanderbilt is nice...but I want to stay close to Michigan for Dallas' scholarship and that's final."

Dallas rose her eyebrow, but shook her head as Brittany poke her.

"Well, I'm going to University of Michigan. I got offered the scholarship for playing on the Varsity Team Division I, in basketball for the four years as long as I have sufficient grades and join two clubs. I'm planning to be in aca—pella group or a band and they have a modeling shoot with Pride that I plan to participate in. What about you Finn?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know," the tall boy answered truthfully.

* * *

_**Mercedes:  
**__Oh, Satisfaction (__**Santana and Brittany:**_ _Do do do)  
__Came in a chain reaction (__**Santana and Brittany:**_ _Burnin')  
__I couldn't get enough  
__So I had to self-destruct (__**Santana and Brittany:**_ _Do do do)  
__Yeah the heat was on, __(__**with Santana and Brittany:**_ _Rising) To the top  
__And everybody's going strong (__**Santana and Brittany:**_ _Do do do)  
__That is when my spark got hot  
__I heard somebody say_

"Alright contrary to current opinion, I do have a dream. You see, my dream it's to be Mariah. It's Whitneyrest in peace. It's Aretha—" Mercedes listed off,

"Those are people not dreams," Mr. Schue said.

"My dream," Mercedes stressed. "Is to be like them. To sing fat juicy big number one hits that inspire people."

"And how are you going to do that?" Mr. Schue argued.

Mercedes faltered, "I don't know."

Mr. Schue nodded.

"I'm terrified of leaving. I know some of you won't understand," Mercedes admitted.

Rachel decided to speak up, "I'm moving to New York, Mercedes—"

"But you'll have somewhere to stay...you have a Mom who supports you and a family who would do anything for you. My dad's a dentist and he thinks my dream is unreasonable.. And he's right, I don't know the first thing about getting a recording contract or a manager. I'm scared guys."

"Well the cream always rises to the top," Mr. Schue suggested.

"I'm cream in Ohio," Mercedes wallowed. "What if I'm just skim milk out there."

"Hell to the no," Rachel snapped and everyone turned to look at her. "I did not just hear you say that. Mercedes, I've known you for three years. And you know what I've learnt about you in those three years the most. You're unstoppable. You're going to figure it out and get out of here. You're filled with talent, you knew it and we all know it. Find that part of you again, because what I see in front of us right now, isn't you. Its a shell of a coward who thinks she's lost but is too scared to realize what's happening."

After registering the shocked looks in the room, Rachel proceeded to do one of her famous storm outs.

"Did Berry grow balls?" Santana whispered shocked like the majority of club.

* * *

"Am I the only one who's worried about Rachel?" Tina brought up as the club left the room to their respective classes.

"You've felt her change too?" Brittany hummed.

"This whole thing is driving her insane," Mikayla shared her thoughts. "And I'm afraid, that Rachel's a bomb waiting to explode...and that it'll be sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"She means that Rachel's gonna react badly when she's finally pushed over the edge," Taylor explained.

"And boy is that gonna be a nasty blow up," Dallas added.

"So what do we do?" Sugar questioned.

"We stop the controls to the bomb before it goes off," Mikayla answered.

* * *

Finn was standing at his locker, when Quinn rolled by him.

"Hey," Quinn greeted.

"Umm, hi Quinn," Finn asked confused. "What can I help you with?"

"Rachel, won't talk to me," Quinn sighed. "I've been a jerk and even though she forgave me, she's still distant."

"Okay?" Finn dragged out.

"I need you to help me get her attention," Quinn groaned. "You did it all last year...so will you help me?"

* * *

"I heard Mr. Schue, is having them find their dreams," Kurt commented as he passed Rachel.

Rachel only nodded her head, her thoughts swirled in her mind.

"I know Finn, is still not sure, and he's always listened to you," Kurt continued. "You should talk to him. Help him."

"He's helping Quinn," Rachel replied. "I asked for space."

"She loves you," Kurt answered. "She's trying, that should count for something. Plus, I was serious, Finn actually does need help."

Moaning, Rachel pushed herself off the lockers and trudged towards Finn. The lumbering jock was turning the corner, when Rachel caught up to him.

"Hey," Finn smiled softly.

Rachel nodded, "Hi."

"What's up?"

"I know you're helping Quinn," Rachel said.

Finn cringed. "Please don't hurt me. She's really sorry."

Rachel sighed, "That's not why I came to talk...I heard Puck wants you in L.A. to help him with his pool cleaning business."

Finn shrugged, "I guess."

"You don't want to though," Rachel pinpointed.

"No," Finn whispered.

"Then what do you want to do?" Rachel asked.

"I still really don't know," Finn murmured.

"Well I overheard what Puck told you the other day," Rachel spoke softly, "And I agree"

"Huh?"

"When you find your dream," Rachel stated. "Make sure it is as big as you. You not only owe it to yourself and Puck, you owe it me as well now."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Harmony hissed.

"Saving our asses," Mitchie growled back.

"Is there gonna be a day when you two stop bickering," Sebastian groaned.

"I wouldn't count on it babe," David whispered kissing the boy's temple.

"What are the ladies arguing about now?" Gabrielle mentioned.

"I don't even want to know," Lily muttered.

"Did you know?" Harmony glared turning to her best friend. "Did you know she was manipulating Quinn? And other members of the glee club?"

Gabrielle decided that the floor was particularly interesting at the moment.

"I can't believe you," the performer fumed. "Why?"

"The Boss already is agitated, he's threatened us to many times, I will not stand for it." Mitchie shouted.

"But you're willing to hurt Rachel and Quinn? What have they done? Nothing, that's what. The Boss is after Mikayla," Harmony retorted.

"And I'm trying to change that," Mitchie whispered. "She can't die, and Rachel's a small price to pay to keep Mikayla alive."

"How's it gonna help you," Harmony inputted. "Either way, she isn't aware of your feelings. And after what we've pulled I'm surprised they haven't come to get us. She's not gonna like you back until you come clean Monroe. And like it or not Boss wants her, and he's not afraid to be ruthless. So, I suggest you rethink what you're doing instead of getting innocent people killed."

As Harmony stalked off Mitchie bent her head, somewhere in the back of her mind,knowing she was right.

* * *

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue mentioned clapping his hands. "Santana's next."

_**Santana with Tina, Kurt and Mercedes:  
**__If I can't have you  
__I don't want nobody baby  
__If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh (__**Santana:**_ _No, don't want nobody)  
__If I can't have you  
__I don't want nobody baby  
__If I can't have you, oh oh oh... (__**Santana:**_ _I don't want nobody)_

Santana sang beautifully, her eyes only locked on Brittany. The gleeks cheered clapping her on, and the couples shooting themselves small smiles.

"Incredible and I can see exactly where you're going with that," Mr. Schue lectured. "This was more than just a beautiful love song for Brittany. It's also a powerful way to convey your dream, that marriage equality will someday be a reality. And you're off to law school to make it happen, amazing."

Santana along with the majority of the glee club did a back track on the comment. What the honest fuck with this man? Where in God's name did he get that idea from?

Santana cleared her throat: "Of course I want marriage equality to happen and yeah, Brittany will always be my girlfriend."

"Score," Brittany commented high fiving Sam and seeing Rachel shake her head.

"But my mistress is fame," Santana blurted.

At that, Dallas, Mikayla, Taylor and Quinn turned to stare at the girl.

"That song was all abouts, how I can't live withouts my fame," Santana continued.

"Mitchie," Gabrielle growled lowly. "Stop controlling her!"

"I'm not," Mitchie muttered, "I'm actually not."

"Then," Mr. Schue sighed. "I'll have to say I'm disappointed in you. Fame is not something to aspire to be."

Santana frowned, "How about you save the lecture for the theater nerds, that are going to starve in New York while desperately trying to tap—dance their way into the chorus of _Godspell_. No offence Gayberry. And everyone can stop their hating, because you all want to be famous too. The only difference is that I'm a thousand percent sure that I'm actually gonna be famous."

* * *

"Wait Santana!" Dallas called out as the gleeks left the choir room.

Santana rolled her eyes, but hung back waiting for the other Latina.

"What do you want?" Santana asked impatiently.

"I wanted to ask you something," Dallas stated. "About your performance and what you said after."

"If you're here to lecture me," Santana snarled. "Save your breath and walk away, cause I do not wants to hears it."

"Look," Dallas mentioned, "I'm not saying being famous isn't something we don't want to be or should aspire to be...all I'm saying is that I don't think that is what is most important to you. Maybe you should think of applying to places, I know a few school, that are still taking admission. Just consider it, fame isn't everything."

* * *

"Finn," Mikayla commented as she bumped into the boy.

"Mikayla," Finn waved.

"Hey, look," Mikayla said. "I know we don't know that much about each other...but I know you mean a lot to the glee club, and to Rachel...so I want to help you."

"Help me with what?" Finn asked.

"To find your dream," Mikayla answered. "I know you're scared of college. It's a scary thing, I'm terrified of going away, but it's a good thing."

"Look, Mikayla, I appreciate it, but I don't even know where to start," Finn answered.

"Well lucky for you," Mikayla replied. "I do...I think it's time we met with Ms. Pillsbury."

* * *

"This fucking sucks," Lily pouted, her eyes trained on Miley.

"Tell me about it," Gabrielle replied, out of breath.

"Would both of you shut up," Mitchie growled as she gulped down water.

The temperature was starting to rise, and the Cheerios were back to practicing outside. Mitchie and Gabrielle were working twice as hard, after being demoted to bottom of the pyramid by Brittany. Lily accompanied them to stare at her ex-girlfriend, man did she miss Miley.

"YEAH TESS!" Caitlyn shouted from the opposite end of the bleachers. "GO BABY!"

"TYLER! SHUT YOUR OWN PERSONAL MACHINE UP OR YOU'LL BE RUNNING ENDLESS SUICIDES IF SHE DISTRACTS THE TEAM ONCE MORE!" Sue's voice boomed over the field.

Tess blushed furiously as she ran towards her girlfriend.

"Do you envy them?" Gabrielle questioned after seeing the couple kiss. Her gaze turned towards the two girls. "I mean, she is your best friend."

"Yes, and no," Mitchie sighed. "I mean I hate that she still has her happy ending, but then again, she's not involved in any of this mess. I can't really fault her."

Lily nodded in agreement, "I'd rather her be safe than heartbroken."

Gabrielle sighed, "Look...I'm sorry...Harmony and I haven't exactly been nice to either of you, and we aren't the only ones going through a rough time. We shouldn't be mean to you guys even though we think you deserve it...and that needs to stop. We're in this mess together and if we want to get out of it, then we need to work together. I'm willing to wipe the slate."

"Alright, Avery," Mitchie shook the girl's hand cautiously. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Truscott?"

"Yeah, we're gonna need each other," Lily bumped fist. "You guys should get back before Brittany busts your asses again."

* * *

"Baby," Tess smiled at Caitlyn. "You're gonna get me in trouble."

Caitlyn just grinned, "Maybe that's my intention."

"Do you want me injured? That means you'll have to take care of me."

"Maybe I want to take care of you," Caitlyn suggested.

Tess looked at her confused, "But then we can't have fun...if I'm a pile of mesh because of that crazy woman then we can't have actual fun."

Caitlyn frowned, stumped. "Fine go back and make me proud."

Tess only smirked as she turned to go back, she squealed when Caitlyn slapped it.

"CAITLYN!"

"What? I can't help myself."

Tess just shook her head, bewildered by her girlfriend before going back.

* * *

"They're looking at us again," Tess informed as she made her way back to the squad.

"I know," Brittany answered her eyes checking the bleachers.

"Why can't she just stop?" Miley asked. "It hurts to see her in glee and have to interact with her. Why does she have to follow me around? Can't she understand that it's killing me."

Tess smiled sympathetically, it hurt her to see Miley so torn up. They were sisters, best friends, and Lily, well she'd hurt her bad.

"It's gonna get better," Tess supplied. "It has to at some point."

* * *

The physical rehab center was almost empty. It was break time for most trainers and Harper was running slightly behind. Rachel and Quinn sat at the waiting center, awaiting the tardy redhead.

''Rachel,'' Quinn sighed. ''I know you haven't forgiven me. I know, you're still upset with me. Please tell me what I can do to make this okay. You're killing me here.''

"Quinn, I already forgave you," Rachel answered. "Can we move on?"

"No!" Quinn stated. "You're still upset, and I want to know why."

"You want to know why? Fine," Rachel stressed. "I hate Joe! You're constantly flirting with him! _Joe told me about this play, Joe invited me to dinner with his family they want to meet me, Joe offered to take me to church this Sunday, Joe's coming to dinner tonight!_ I'm fucking tired of him!"

"He didn't come over last night," Quinn murmurred.

Rachel stared incredously, "Is that all you got from that? Honestly? I told you why I dislike him and you focus on the prospect of him not being their last night? Do you know when the last time I stayed over was? When the last time I had dinner with you and your family, or just you was?"

"Umm, two, three, may—" Quinn rambled.

"The night you kicked me out," Rachel interrupted. "Almost two fucking weeks ago!"

"Rachel—"

"No you know what, Quinn, I need to go, cool off," Rachel informed. "Harper's on her way, she can help you today...I'll be back to pick you up."

With that the werewolf stood and walked away, just as the redhead therapist walked in.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Harper questioned opening the door for Quinn to roll in.

"Like you'd love to know," Quinn bitterly replied.

"You okay today, Quinn?" Harper questioned.

"What's it to you?"

"The better and more optomistic, or happy my patients are, the better the results," Harper answered.

"Well, I'd love to actually see some results," Quinn muttered.

"You're getting there," Harper supplied. "I mean you've stared feeling tingles again. And when I bent your legs last session, you've felt it. I'm hoping that sometime next week we'll get you standing up and on bars to start walking."

"Why are you so nice?" Quinn suddenly asked.

Harper looked at her confused.

"I treat you like shit," Quinn continued. "Yell at you and ignore you, because you flirt with my girlfriend. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I see the way Rachel looks at you...sure, she's hot, but she only has eyes for you," Harper truthfully replied. "Her whole world revolves around you."

Quinn shut up after, feeling even guiltier for pulling away and driving Rachel out.

"I screwed up badly then," Quinn moaned.

Harper only shot her a sympathatic view.

* * *

"Do you wanna stay for dinner, tonight?" Quinn asked as Rachel reached her house.

Rachel shook her head, she was still upset.

"Please," Quinn whispered.

"Not tonight, Quinn," Rachel sighed as she opened the door for her and pulled the wheel chair next to Quinn.

"Ok..." Quinn mumbled. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Maybe," Rachel replied.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Santana whispered to herself as people kept talking about her when she walked down the hall.

Artie chose to roll in front of her and she was never happier to see someone she knew.

"Santana," the glasses clad boy started. "Watching 'Two Girls on Cat' was like staring into the face of God...thank you! New favorite movie."

Opening her eyes in confusion as Artie rolled away and feeling two more people join her. Dallas and Taylor, Santana opened her mouth, the question rolling off her tongue directed to either girl.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I'm Finn and I just won a butter eating competition?"

Taylor and Dallas grimaced at the mental image.

"Santana," Taylor started lightly. "Someone uploaded a video of you and—"

She was interrupted by Brittany walking up and whispering: "It's because you're famous."

Santana took a moment to reflect, at the confusion of her girlfriend's face Brittany clarified.

"Everyone's loving the sex tape of us, I posted on the internet." As the sentence left her mouth, Brittany felt confused. When the fuck had she done that? More importantly, why the fuck had she done that?

Santana seemed to be having a similar reaction: "WHAT! Brittany! That sex tape was private! We made that for us!"

"Oh—oh," Dallas whispered watching the fight about to unravel. Kissing Taylor on her cheek, "You keep them in check, I'm gonna go find Rachel to see if this makes sense. I don't think Brittany would do that."

As Dallas sprinted away, Taylor turned back to the couple, muttering to herself: "Of course, leave me with the problematic couple, as always."

"...you wanted to be famous," Brittany trailed on. "So, I looked up all the famous people that I knew, and they all have sex tapes. So, I put ours out there...I'm really excited about it!"

Brittany grinned before skipping away leaving a disoriented Santana behind.

"Santana?" Taylor questioned.

"Not now Tyler," Santana muttered walking away with a concerned Taylor looking over her.

* * *

"You tricked Brittany!" Gabrielle hissed.

"Hey," Mitchie flinched. "What happened to our alliance?"

"It's still there! But Brittany?! Are you crazy! Those girls are gonna kill us!"

* * *

"Okay, so I know I'm not the brightest," Sugar started. "But what was that face when we were talking about our dreams."

"What are you talking about Sugar?" Brittany asked as the pair walked down the hallway.

"The face you pulled after saying you wanted to dance."

"What face?"

"The face you're pulling right now," Sugar pointed out.

"What face? This isn't a face," Brittany groaned.

"Liar, liar pants on fire."

"What are you five?"

"Maybe," Sugar retorted. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brittany answered.

"Brittany, I know we aren't really close, but anyone can tell that's a lie," Sugar pressured.

"Sugar, I appreciate it, but it's really none of your business," Brittany mentioned.

"What are you so ashamed of mentioning?"

"I'm not graudating, okay," Brittany almost screamed. "Are you happy now?"

"Wh-what? How is that possible?" Sugar questioned.

"My records been cleared," Brittany sighed. "I don't know who, but I don't have the credit to graduate."

"We have to do something," Sugar stated.

"It's none of your concern or your business," Brittany growled. "This stays between us, only us. Do you understand?"

"Brittany, we have to tell Rachel," Sugar stressed.

"No, didn't you hear? I said between us," Brittany ordered.

They didn't notice a figure listening on their conversation.

* * *

"Why did you fucking throw the papers away?" Mikayla glared.

"How did you find out?" Finn asked.

"Mr. Schue found them," Mikayla answered crossing her arms. "I talked him out of calling you out. Told him I'd take care of it."

"What am I supposed to say?" Finn questioned. "That I'd rather puke then go to college? Stand in front of all of you only to realize that I'm a total loser?"

"We just want what is best for you Finn," Mikayla replied.

"Doesn't anyone understand that maybe the reason I don't want to do with my life is because I'm not qualified to do anything."

"I doubt that," Mikayla retorted. "You just haven't found what you want to do yet."

"What I want is for time to stop, okay? And I know that's not possible, but that is what I want! I want to feel like I'm on the football field, and the crowds going nuts! Or I want to feel like I'm on the stage during a performance, and everybody's on their feet clapping me on."

"So let's look for something that can help you achieve that!"

"Achieve being young!" Finn shouted. "Nothing...nothing is ever gonna give me that feeling. Nothing, Mikayla...so I'd stop looking."

As Finn got up to leave the room, Mikayla stopped him.

"Have you even watched Saturday Night Fever?"

"I'm not in the mood for glee," Finn grumbled.

"You know...it's not the broken dreams that break us," Mikayla commented as she stood up and turned to face the young man. "It's the ones that we didn't dare to dream."

* * *

Santana sat at a table in the library studying. Taylor a few seats over was doing her own homework when a boy walked up to them.

"You make a cat emptying a dishwasher look sexy," Stoned Pete (?) flirted.

"Just walk away, dude," Taylor muttered as the boy stared at the Latina making her squirm.

"I love you Santana Lopez," he whispered.

"Thanks," Santana mumbled.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders as she took the seat in front of Santana.

"How you holding up?" Taylor asked. She didn't know if Rachel had already pulled Brittany away to talk about what she'd done. She'd have to ask Dallas or Mikayla as soon as possible.

"It could be worse," Santana replied.

"But?"

"It's awkward...I mean, I appreciate the idea of what Britt did, but not the attention," Santana explained.

Taylor nodded her head, "I'd get used to the judgemental looks then. Cause those aren't going to go away when you actually reach stardom."

* * *

"Your gleeks sent my star out onto the stage in HEELS AND A DRESS RACHEL!" Jesse shouted. "What the honest fuck?"

"You know," Rachel growled. "I'd love to only deal with Mercedes and Kurt, but I've got bigger issues to address, Jesse. Quinn and I are still fighting, and she's flirting with Joe. She's seen no improvement and she gets jealous of Harper causing me physical harm. Then Brittany doesn't remember uploading the sex tape of Santana and her! Making me think those good for nothing mutts are doing something. I still don't know who the witch is which means, I can't hunt them down. And someone still is out to get us. SO excuse me if your dilemma can wait."

"Geez," the older boy mentioned. "What crawled up your ass and died."

"Just leave," Rachel pointed to the door.

"Rach!" Jesse whined. "It was a joke! I didn—"

"Leave!" The brunette glared and the boy was out quicker than he could say Vocal Adrenaline.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Charlie asked knocking on Quinn's door.

Quinn sat on her bed watching clips on her computer. Her gaze met her sister's.

"No," Quinn mumbled.

"Wanna talk?" Charlie offered.

"Yeah," Quinn replied.

Charlie then joined her sister on the bed.

"What's up, Quinnie?"

"I miss her, Char..."

"Rachel?"

"I think I've lost her," Quinn cried.

"I don't think so...that girl loves you," Charlie replied.

"What if love isn't enough. What if I drove her away?"

"Well have you?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe," Quinn replied. "You've met Joe."

"Teen Jesus?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed.

"Do you like him, Quinn?"

"As a friend, yes."

"Not my question, Quinn. Do you like him?"

"No...or at least, I don't think I do."

"Then why is this so troubling?"

"I don't know...sometimes I don't even know what I'm feeling. It feels like I'm outside my body and I can't remember everthing that happens. Harper mentioned it could be me blocking things, I don't want to know or remember...but it feels strange. I'm scared Charlie."

Quinn was crying now, and Charlie's hands were wrapped around her instantly, rocking her body.

"Hey, I've got you...I've got you. Nothing's going to happen to you, I swear, I promise, eveyrthing's going to get better. I swear."

* * *

"I got Tess' text from Brittany who got it from Artie who got it from Mike who got it from Puck, saying you wanted to see me," Mikayla drawled walking into the choir room.

"I owe you an apology," Finn stated when he saw Mikayla walk into the room. "I've been a jerk...and all you've done is try to help me...so I'm sorry."

"Alrighty then, if that's everything," Mikayla raised an eyebrow. "I'll be going now."

"No, wait...I chose which song I'm doing from _Saturday Night Fever, _but...uhh, it doesn't work without a dance partner. And I was kinda hoping...that could be you."

"I'd love to dance with you, Finn," Mikayla answered. "But what does this have to do with your dreams?"

"I'm getting there," Finn stammered. "I saw the movie...in honesty it was great, but totally pointless...but I figured out what I want to do."

"And?"

"I want to join the army."

* * *

"Mercedes?" Sam asked timidly. "I know we haven't talked much, but there's something I need to show you."

"No more songs, Sam," Mercedes replied as she was dragged into a classroom."

"Just one more," Sam replied. "But this time, I'm not the one singing...I talked with Miley's dad the other day, he's a music producer. He knows people and I showed him this."

"That's me," Mercedes recognized.

"Yeah," Sam breathed out.

"Wait did you post this on YouTube without asking?" Mercedes asked.

Sam frowned. "Yeah, but you missed the point...I showed this to Miley's dad...he knows people and can you hear yourself? You're amazing and look stunning."

"485 comments, wow...I can't look," Mercedes murmured.

"No look, 484 are positive comments," Sam stated.

"I can't believe you did this for me, why?"

"Because I believe in you," Sam honestly replied. "And what you're going to become, now complete strangers believe too. I love you, Mercedes and I want to help you. Miley's dad sent out an application into UCLA's music program along with the copy of this video and the TroubleTones number...he's getting in touch with his buddy's. You're gonna have a recording deal in no time. You're no skim milk baby, you're cream rising to the top."

"Oh Sam," Mercedes squealed.

And that was Sam's cue to lean in and kiss her. Wow, he'd missed her.

* * *

"Boobs Mcgoo," Sue started looking at Santana then to Brittany and finally to the two girls in the back, Taylor and Dallas. "Words simply cannot describe how disappointed I am in you."

"And it's not just the sex tape, my goodness sex tapes are a dime a dozen these days," Sue continued. "What's so disappointing is not that you want to be famous, but it's that you don't care how you get there."

Santana opened her mouth to argue, "I see that now...I'm embarrassed, I've been so shortsighted. I want to make something of my life. I want to do something of substance with it. And yes, I do want to go to college."

"One step ahead of you Lady Ta—Ta," Sue answered. "These two meddling, yet endearing and shifty young ladies," Sue pointed at Dallas and Taylor, who only smiled. "Came to me earlier this year worried about you. They didn't say anything, but have keeping tabs on you. So here you go."

"What's this?" Santana asked grabbing the envelope.

"It's an acceptance letter. You've got a full ride to the University in Louisville. I know it's nothing fancy, but it is the nations top cheerleading program and you've got a full scholarship. I know you don't want to be a cheerleader for the rest of your life, but this will get your foot in the door. Maybe you can get a business degree; open up a taco truck. I'm still somewhat confused about your ethnicity."

Dallas couldn't help but laugh at that, causing Santana to glare and Taylor to elbow her in the stomach for ruining the tender moment.

"I don't know what to say," Santana thought. "Thank you."

"Well don't thank me," Sue intervened. "Brittany thought of it, she's a genius after all. She get's it every couple of years, a very good idea I mean."

Santana turned to smile at her girlfriend, "Thank you."

Dallas gagged in the background only to be elbowed again.

_So not fair! She gets to tease all the time, and when I do it, I get injured, Tay! Not fair!— Dallas_

_Shut up, and stop whining, it's cute!—Taylor_

"...the answer for me," Santana continued. "But just to know that I have someone who believes in me as much as you do...and cares for me, I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Brittany smiled.

* * *

"So who are the winners?" Tina asked.

"Sue," Mr. Schue pointed.

"Idiots, may the winners come out," Sue instructed.

Mercedes, Finn, Santana came out.

"Wait what about the others?" Tess asked.

"We proved to him that we have dreams," Brittany replied.

"What now?" Miley questioned.

"We strut," Finn answered.

_**Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions:  
**__Whether you're a brother  
__or whether you're a mother  
__you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
__Feel the city breakin  
__and everybody shakin'  
__and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
__Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
__Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_


End file.
